The will to protect
by zasqas
Summary: After failing exam for the second time, being fooled by and then beating Mizuki, Naruto got a chance to graduate early, yet didn't take it. Now with the will to become strong enough to protect those precious to him he will reach new hights.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you understand your faults here, Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Yeah, Jiji, I'm sorry" said blonde jinchūriki, not looking from the floor, an action that put frown on elders face.

"I'm not mad at you, my boy, as you were following your sensei's orders, but you should know better. Everything ended well, if by well one can consider one of the promising chunnin turning traitor and wanting to kill another chunnin and genin" said Sandaime massaging his temples.

Naruto's eyes for the first time since start of the conversation left the floor as his head snapped up to look at his grandfather in all but blood "What do you mean genin, Jiji!?"

"What I mean is that even thou you failed the exam for the second time, you learned **_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_** which is very advanced version of **_Bunshin no jutsu_** which made you failed, therefore this is yours now" said the Professor putting Konoha's hitai-ate on his desk and pushing it forward for the blonde to take. Naruto stepped forward and raised his hand gracing Konoha's symbol, an action, that put soft smile on the elderly Sarutobi's face, a smile that quickly turned into a look of confusion, when the boy stepped back, not claiming the object that he craved for from the moment he stepped in the Academy.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Today Iruka-sensei, one of my precious people almost died because of me. I'm not strong enough, I'm not good enough yet. I can't accept this knowing that I get it by being fooled and causing harm to one of the people I want protect the most. What kind of Hokage would I be if I'd do that-tebayo" said Naruto, while his eyes burned with determination, that Hiruzen Sarutobi saw only in one person before, the boy's mother.

"Naruto-kun..." Sandaime looked at the jinchūriki sadly "...nothing will change your decision?" seeing him shake his head negatively, he could make only one choice "Very well, than I will tell Iruka to expect you after vacation in his class. If it's all, then I think it was a long day and we all deserve rest."

"Thanks Jiji, but... ummm, since this was going to be my reward, can I ask for something else?" asked the blonde hero.

"Reward? It's too late for ramen, since Ichiraku is closed already, and I won't give you another jutsu." said Sarutobi narrowing his eyes at the end of his speech.

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's just*sigh* Iruka-sensei said once that thanks to chakra control we can use jutsu better and we waste less chakra, so if I got better control, than I could make even more clones and kick even more asses, so even though I know that I probably will never be as good at this as Sakura-chan and because that leaf thingy don't seems to help me as a reward I would like to request all chakra control exercises-dattebayo." said Naruto trying to be as professional as possible.

"All?"

"Yeah, all. I know I'm pushing my luck-tebayo, but I d-don't want to be weak anymore. I want to be strong enough to protect my precious people, to protect this village that is precious to me. I want to be strong enough to live without regret-dattebayo." said Naruto, while the fire in his eyes intensified thousand times.

'_I don't know if there is someone, whose Will of Fire burn brighter than yours Naruto-kun and to think the villagers take you for the Kyūbi, such ignorance' _thought Hiruzen, as cup his chin thinking "Let's make a deal; I will give you them..."

"AWESOME!"

"Let me finish..." said Sarutobi at which Naruto had decency look sheepish and scratch the back of his head, mumbling apologize "as I was saying, I will give you all, but not at the same time." seeing confusion in the young ones eyes, he took out blank scroll and when he ended writing something, continue "This is the next exercise, after as you called it "the leaf thingy", when you master it I will give you next one, ok?"

"Thanks Jiji!" yelled Naruto taking scroll and hugging Hokage

"Don't mention it, besides this is the least I can do to atone for all the pain my decision and this village put you through" said the Professor looking down at the blonde with soft, sad smile, while he hugged him back

"Don't worry Jiji, I never was too good at holding grudges. I forgave them long time ago, all this hatred thing never made any sense to me." said Naruto giving Sarutobi his 1kkMW smile, which the elder chuckled at and ruffled young ones hair

"That's why you're so special. Let me give you a piece of advice though, if you want to be Hokage you have to be good at economics, geography of elemental nations, laws, those of Konoha and international, and many more. I hope you know where I'm going." said elderly Sarutobi

"You mean I have to study!? Oh man, I hate studying, it's so boooooriiing.*sigh* Well, if it will help me be better Hokage than there's no helping it, but there may be a problem, Jiji."

"Problem? What kind of problem Naruto-kun? You just have to go to the library and... " Sarutobi stopped seeing that young boy was now avoiding looking in his eyes, which confused him greatly "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, I tried that, but the lady said that it's better for the likes of me to be as far from books as possible. I only tried to get some history books-tebayo. So umm... would it be okay if you write me a note for her to allow me to get books, Jiji?" asked blonde jinchūriki.

"I'll do something better than that, next time when you come to me for new chakra control exercise, I will send one of my ANBU with you to the library, to make sure you will be allowed access at any time you want" said Sandaime, smiling at his grandson in all but blood.

"Cool, can it be Neko, she was nice to me in the past, and she have pretty hair, not as pretty as red or pink hair, but really pretty too" said Naruto with his signature grin.

"Hehe... very well. Oh and before you go, you can train at training ground 50, I will make sure to put it as occupied as it was not used in some time and you can train afar from prying eyes" said old Hokage at which blonde thanked him for "now of you go, it was a long day, we all need rest" and with one last hug the blond stormed out of the office, letting thoughts to consume him Hiruzen looked out of the window '_You both would be proud of him today, I just hope you will find it your hearts to forgive me and this village for all the things your son had to endure, although maybe we all deserve your wrath. That boy is too good for his own good, I hope that will never change though'_and with this final thought he stand up and left the office to retire for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was standing in a small clearing of training ground 50, his training ground for some time. There was a small river on the other side of the clearing that was surrounded by the forest. The Hokage was right, it wasn't used in some time since the grass was reaching almost to his knees. All in all a good place to train. Not being one to waste time he quickly unrolled the scroll and took out his torch he get from his apartment and started reading '_Man it's good thing that I left those clones to clean my place, it was such a mess. OK, running up&amp;down a tree using only my chakra to stick to it, I will get it in no time dattebayo.'_

Half an hour later we can see drenched in sweat blonde shinobi-in-training laying on the ground panting " Damn, it's harder than I thought it will be, but..."said as he raised and readied himself to charge the tree once more "... nothing worthy comes easy I guess." and with that he run at the tree, but before he managed put his foot at the bark his head was bombarded with memories which ended with him running in, instead of up the tree.

"Ugh... what was that, it's like I suddenly remembered that I cleaned up my apartment from... couple... different... CLONES!" he exclaimed sitting up "But how... it's like I didn't only remember that, but have done that myself. Hmmmm... OK, let's try it out **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_**__out of the smoke appeared 10 clones "OK, broke into two groups, first will be doing physical exercises, each one different, and second group will work on tree walking exercise, do it for half an hour and then dispel"

"Hai Oyabun-sama"

"OK, now I have a little time to rest" said Naruto as he sit down against a tree watching his clones working.

"OK, times up, dispel*poof*hmm... strange, I don't feel any stronger, so that mean, that I will have to train my body on my own, but..." he said as he run to and up the tree, managing to get higher than even his clones before slipping up, which put colossal smile on his face "chakra control, learning jutsu and maybe even taijutsu styles can be left to clones. Now **_Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_** this time created one hundred copies of himself "OK choose a tree and start running up, every five minutes the one that got the highest out of you will dispel, to help others, if you reach top, start pretend to fight, that will help to do it without thinking, I think. Well, get to it."

"Hai Oyabun-sama"

"**_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_**" another 15 copies came into existence "You guys go and read all the scroll at my, well ours I guess, apartment dispel once you understand all that is written in it"

"Hai Oyabun-sama" and with that they run off

"OK, it's time to work that body of mine to the ground-tebayo" he said hitting his fist into open palm and smirked "When I will graduate I will be strong enough to protect this village and those precious to me or my name is not Uzumaki Naruto - dattebayo".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning Hokage-sama" said young, attractive, brown haired, black eyed women from her seat behind the desk. If one were to look closely there could be seen a ring on her finger indicating, that even living for only twenty years on this world, she was already taken.

"Ah... Good morning Akira-san, I'm sorry that I got here so late, on your first day non the less, but yesterday we had a little situation and this old body of mine needed a little more time to recuperate." said the fabled Professor sending his brand new assistant an apologetic smile.

"There is no need to apologize Hokage-sama, It's just part of the job, I guess, even though it is my first day and I have to manage the office for... " looking at the clock she saw it's already 10 am "...four straight hours" she said with a smile at which elderly Sarutobi sweatdroped a little "If it's not a problem, may I ask a question?"

"Of course" come a quick reply.

"Did yesterday situation involve one Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiruzen raised eyebrow at this

"Yes, why?" at this she point her finger to the left, where on the bench for the people, who are waiting for audience is sleeping soundly the very same blond, yet looking closer you could see small scratches and bruises on his face that is now sticking out from under the blanket "Naruto-kun?"

"He came hear ten minutes past six and said he wants to meet you, and when I said, that you will be late, he wanted to wait, but ummm... to be honest he stunk a little, so I made him take a shower in one of the guest rooms in the tower, since it would be disrespecting showing himself like that to you, Hokage-sama. After ten minutes he came back and, well after another ten minutes he fell asleep, so I took a pillow and a blanket from guest room to make him at least a little more comfortable." said Akira, with a soft smile gracing her lips, which make Hiruzen chuckle a little "Hokage-sama?"

"It's nothing, I'm just glad, that I hired you. Unfortunately not many people of our village would do the same for this boy and yet, he wants to protect them in the future" said Sandaime as he make his way to the boy and shake him awake "Naruto-kun?"

"Jiji? What are you doing in my room?" asked awakening blond

"We're not in your room Naruto-kun, but outside of my office" said old man while smiling.

"Oh...OH! Jiji I came to you because I..." he stop as he saw blanket at his feet and the pillow at the bench, than looked at the assistant, than he take a blanket and started to make it, then put it on the pillow and walked to the desk and bowed "Thank you for your hospitality, Akira-san" she waved it off

"There is nothing to be thankful for, I did what I would do for any other person, that wants to visit Hokage-sama"

"Then thank you for treating me like any other person than" said Naruto with a smile and looked at Sarutobi "I like her, you choose well-tebayo" this statement brought to Hiruzen face

"Yes, I think so too, let's go to the office since I heard you wanted to talk to me" said Sandaime

"Yeah let's, see ya' later Akira-san" said Naruto as he waved over his shoulder and entered the office

"Until Naruto-kun leaves the office, don't let anyone in, ok Akira-san?" said Sarutobi

"Of course Hokage-sama" said the woman, while still blushing a little from all the prizes she got not too long ago.

"So what is it that brings you here Naruto-kun?" asked Sandaime after he sat down in his chair.

"I want a new one" said the jinchūriki as he put the scroll at the desk "and since I'm here I thought that we can take care of that library thingy"

"You already mastered the tree walking exercise?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes "You trained all night, didn't you? You should take care of yourself more Naruto-kun *sigh* Ok, here, this is water walking exercise, it's similar to the last one." said Hokage as he put the scroll at the desk, then he snapped his fingers and Taka ANBU landed next to the blond startling him a little "According to my knowledge Neko is at the patrol on the east side of the village, tell her to come here immediately, while you take her place there"

"Sir yes Sir" and with that he was gone. After waiting five minutes Neko ANBU appeared in the office.

"Ahh... Neko, good, we talked about it yesterday, you are to take Naruto-kun here to the library and _"persuade"_the woman that works there to never bother the boy again." said Hiruzen

"Understood Hokage-sama. Let's go Naruto-kun"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple minutes later we can see the two walking alongside on one of the streets of Konoha.

"So I heard you like my hair" ANBU said teasingly, while blonde blushed a little.

"Jiji told you, traitor, well at least I know who to prank next" said the boy "and yeah, they are pretty, but so are you"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere mister, how do you know how I look behind my mask. You weren't peeking on me, while I was changing at ANBU HQ during one of your pranks you played on us there, were you?" said Neko narrowing her eyes behind her mask and thought _'he may be young boy, but if he have perverted tendencies I will have to beat it out of his head'_

"W-what, peeking on girls it's like something perverts would do, if I would do something like that and Ayame-chan would know she would ban me ramen for a week and it's like being sentenced to a very slow death. And besides I am not a pervert, I made **_Oiroke no jutsu_** to beat perverts like Jiji or Iruka-sensei only." Naruto said with a sense of finality "Oh and I don't know how you look"

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I know it from the way you walk"

"The way... I... walk?" and just like that, she understood why other ANBU called him highly unpredictable "what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't think that I can explain it really well. I can tell some things by the way people walk, for example you are very confident and I am not talking about confidence in your abilities or job position, which you are too. What I'm talking about is confidence that runs deeper, meaning the confidence in your looks, like that lady with weird red eyes or that strange lady that is splattering nonsense about some dango being the best dish in the world, while every sane person will say, that ramen is the food of gods dattebayo" said Naruto getting a little angry at the end at the mere idea of something like that.

_'He's certainly talking about Kurenai and Anko. Oh my... who knows that he could do something like that'_ thought Neko „You said that it's one of the things, what's the other?"

"Well, I can tell if someone is lying, for example once while walking to Ichiraku with Jiji I asked him if he knows who my parents are, he said no, but I know he was lying" said Naruto with a straight face.

"And your OK with it?" asked Neko completely perplexed that this boy could read the village leader so easily

"At first no, I was really angry at him, to be honest I was even thinking about leaving the village, but I couldn't do it because of Ayame-chan and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it was weak after he returned from his trip and I don't know if you remember, but while he was away and I landed at the hospital you talked to me to calm my nerves, that may be not much to you, but to me... that day whether you like it or not I dubbed you as my precious person, because, well don't tell anyone, but I was pretty scared back then and you helped me" said the blond with a soft smile eliciting similar smile on the ANBU face, not that he could see it

"Your secret is safe with me" said the ANBU

"Thanks Neko-chan, I have a reputation to uphold after all. Well, like I said at first I was pretty angry at Jiji, but then when I thought about it for a little, I came up with couple reasons why he would do such thing. As I see it there are six choices: 1. They are alive and don't care about me; 2. They are alive and they hate me, enjoying my suffering, maybe even participating in this mobs and beating me down; 3. They are alive, but they are traitors to the village and Jiji don't want me to go in their footsteps, hurtful that he don't trust me more, but understandable; 4. They are dead, because they were trying to kill me; 5. They are dead, but they were traitors, again hurtful but understandable and 6. They are dead, but they were super badass, kickass ninja with tooooons of enemies" said the blond and to emphasize spread his arms as wide as possible which again make the women chuckle "and didn't tell me to protect me from those enemies, again hurtful, that he don't trust me enough to keep it to myself, but understandable. Either way it's his choice to make and I won't lose sleep over it, don't get me wrong, I want to know, but according to this one book I read mothers wants their child happiness, and that's what I want to achieve, and I won't do that by thinking over things that are out of my control and questioning people that are probably trying to protect me dattebayo." said Naruto with a smile

"That was surprisingly mature for your age Naruto-kun" said ANBU while her respect for the boy beside her skyrocket.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count on too many times like that though-tebayo" said blonde jinchūriki with big smile on his face

"I have a question though, if you can do this, than how did Mizuki fool you in the first place" asked Neko generally curious.

"Well, I knew he was lying, but I thought he lied about only me being able to take this test, not about the test all together." said the teen with a sad smile. After this they fall back into comfortable silence. When they begin to see the library Naruto break it with a question "Umm... Neko-chan, could you tell me what it's mean that someone is as dense as a rock?"

"As dense as a rock?" asked the ANBU perplexed by the question

"Yeah, Ayame-chan called me that, when I talked about one of my classmates and when I asked her what does it mean, she said that I have to figure it out on my own." said blond shinobi-in-training with a pout.

"And what exactly did you tell her?"

"Well, I told her about this weird girl from my class. She seems nice and she never laughs at me in class, but every time I try to talk to her she goes all red on the face so she is either angry at me for something I did, sick or exhausted right, so I tried to apologize, but before I could even say a word, she either passes out or runs away. When I brought her sickness up to Jiji and Iruka-sensei, they just laughs at me and said she will be fine, and Ayame-chan well, you know." the woman ruffled his hair

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but like this Ayame girl said, you have to figure it out on your own. Now since we're here I will go in first to talk to the person working there and _"persuade"_her to not making problems for you, and then call you in, OK?"

"OK dattebayo" said the blond giving her thumbs up. He doesn't have to wait long for being called in. Once in he could see the lady that works there, who by this time would normally throw him out already standing next to the ANBU seemingly afraid to do anything.

"Naruto-kun I have to go to report to Hokage-sama. If someone give you some trouble, tell Hokage-sama so I can deal with the annoyances permanently, OK?" asked Neko

"OK Neko-chan see ya' later-tebayo" and with one final wave she left

"If you go somewhere where you can't I will report this" said the woman and went to sit behind her desk

"OK **_Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu_** *100 poofs* I need 10 groups. OK now first group learn all the laws both international and Konoha's, second learn biology and anatomy of humans, third find any taijutsu styles that feel right to you and bring them to the training ground, fourth find any ninjutsu, fifth find ways to dispel genjutsu, sixth learn economics from the very basics with math if you would and if you guys have some problems understanding go to Iruka-sensei, seventh learn everything you can about living in the wild, haunting, preparing the catches and cooking, eighth learn history of Konoha, clans and elemental nations, ninth go to the old part of the library and learn anything ninja related and tenth go with ninth, but learn anything else." said Naruto

"HAI OYABUN-SAMA" when all the copies went to do their job Naruto left library. His destination: training ground 50.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage Office**

"Hokage-sama"

"Ah Neko, everything went smoothly, I hope" said Sandaime not looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, but..."

"But?" said Hiruzen giving his ANBU undivided attention

"Naruto-kun knows you knew his parents, he somehow can read some things from people posture while they're walking, like that I'm... attractive, since according to him I'm very confident with my look like Kurenai or Anko, even though he didn't seem to know their names. He have some theories for his parents; they're either alive and don't care for him, hate him or are traitors, or they're dead and tried to kill him, were traitors, or exceptional ninja with many enemies. Either way he's hurt by your lack of faith in him." Sarutobi eyes widen at this.

_'If only this was my choice to tell you and not Jiraiya's'_thought Sandaime sadly "Thank you Neko, you can return to your post"

"If I may Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"If something were to happen, or if Naruto-kun needs help may I be informed?" this brought smile to the old man's face

"Of course, you're one of his precious people after all" said Sandaime

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I shall return to my duty now" and with that she left Sarutobi to deal with paperwork

"Why did I take this job?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Training ground 50**

**_"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu_**" exclaimed Naruto creating 300 clones "OK, now divide in three groups... OK, first one here" said blond as he throw a scroll he got from the Sandaime to one of them "work on that, it will probably take more time than the last one to master it to battle ready point, but this is just making it more worthy. Second group will work on mastering ninjutsu, according to the scroll, the clones read yesterday they can be used without handseals, which is good, that way teme won't be able to steal the jutsu from me, ummm... us. Master **_Kage Bunshin no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Henge no jutsu_**__and even **_Oiroke no jutsu_**__never know when we face off some pervert, and if clones in the library learn something new master it as well. I know it may take some time, but after all we have a whole year. Third group will work on taijutsu and dispelling genjutsu when clones will come with scrolls, but for now practice tree walking with a leaf sticking to your forehead. Now get to your job" said young jinchūriki

"HAI OYABUN-SAMA" Naruto looked at the position of the sun in the sky "I can squeeze two or three hours of training before visit in Ichiraku for some ramen. OK *hits fist into open palm* let's get this show on the road"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note:**

**English is not my native language, so yeah. Oh, and I don't own anything except for my ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tomorrow is the first day of new year at the academy. *Sigh* It will be such a waste of my training time-tebayo." said Naruto as he was watching his clones doing their appointed job from his spot under the tree. Currently he was taking a break after hours of constant training. After drinking some water he took in the sights. Some of his clones were trying kick each other's while in their hands were balancing kunais, senbons or shurikens while water-walking, from what his Jiji said the next step of chakra control is shape manipulation, but until he would think, that he mastered that exercise he will not go for a new one, even though many would say, that he already did it.

Another set of clones were practicing shurikenjutsu, yet another civilian style of fighting called **Maui Thai**, even though clones found the scroll with it on the civilian side of the old part of the library, it was certainly not weak. Some of the clones were working on perfecting genjutsu dispelling, while using a seal Sandaime drew for him. It put everyone in 5m radius in a genjutsu as strong as quantity of chakra put in it, currently he can hardly dispel C-rank ones and only weaker ones. Yeah, he suck at genjutsu.

Another set of clones is working at henjutsu. Now normally, he wouldn't waste his time at something like that, but according to the scroll they are a relaxation and stress relieving technics, and since there are a lot of kunoichi in the roster an one of his female classmates is bound to be on his team, trying to be useful he learned it. Why females? Well, apparently it works fully only on the opposite sex. Why? Who cares, if he can help with something, he sure will do everything to help. _'Although channeling chakra to my... ummm little Naru while it is put into vagina is little strange, why people would do that?'_thought blonde. Since nobody gave him "The Talk" he was blissfully oblivious as to what was he really learning. _'I won't know if I'm doing it right until I will be able to test it on someone. Oh well until then it's training time, maybe in the future I could give Ayame-chan or Akira-onee-chan one of this massages, after they overwork themselves.'_

The last group of clones was working at mastering jutsu to the point of not using handseals. _'Stupid teme, at first I was trying to learn the jutsu without handseals for him to not try and memorize them, but now that I know about that stupid sharingan, no wonder Uchihas were so strong, they were stealing fruits of hard work from others. And those overpowered genjutsu are just wrong, from what clones read Madara could put even bijū in one, gaining control over them. Although Shodaime wasn't that much better using his _**_Mokuton_**_to catch them and then sell them off. That just sad when taking in consideration that Senju and Uchiha, according to this one book I read, were created by sons of the Rikudo Sennin, who created the bijū. That's like selling of your uncles and aunties. No wonder that Kyūbi attacked this village, that was created by those two *sigh*, but revenge is still no excuse in my book. Oh, well, it's not like I can change the past, maybe I can do something to free them in the future, but for that I need to be much stronger than I am now. One thing is a must though, never use a jutsu that is not mastered to the point of not needing to use handseals in front of Uchiha if I can help it. OK, now it's training time'_thought Naruto standing up, not knowing, that eyes of his prisoner narrowed as he listened to his thoughts.

"Oyabun-sama! We have a problem!" said the leading clone, which while the original is training, have the job of overseeing the training of the rest of the clones.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" asked the original

"We run out of usable tools, the whole group that was working on shurikenjutsu is now doing nothing. What are your orders Oyabun-sama?"

_'Such respect and devotion'_thought Naruto inwardly crying anime tears, but quickly composed himself "I will go buy new ones, or rather useable, tools. I wouldn't want to lose money or stuff, because clone dispelled. Half of the clones should fight using their legs while tree-walking with leafs sticked to their forehead and one to each finger, while the other half should spar using** Maui Thai**, but make sure they know, that they shouldn't dispel each other to much."

"Of course Oyabun-sama, it shall be done. Have a nice trip." said clone and went to do his job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took the shortest road to the weapon store that allow him to buy, even if less than good merchandise, but because of that he had to go through training ground 10. When he was half way through, he heard someone shouting and hitting something. Being curious he decided to check it out. When he reached the clearing he saw some strange looking guy, dressed in green with orange warmers doing pushups with a boulder on his shoulders.

"...998, 999, 1000" said green wearing shinobi, while pushing boulder of his shoulders and at the same time jumping on it. Before he could do anything else, the blonde made himself known asking a question, that was on his mind from the moment he entered the clearing.

"How are you this strong?" this startled the man a little, but he quickly got over it.

"With hard training my youthful friend!" said the man

_'Youthful? What does it mean? Better not question him on it though.'_ thought Naruto "I can hardly believe that doing normal pushups and squats can lead to doing this."

"If you use this and work hard, than yes" said jonin while pulling up his orange warmers.

"Weights?" said jinchūriki raising his eyebrow.

"Not simple weights, my youthful friend, chakra weights" seeing blonds confusion, continued "chakra weights can change weight, by channeling chakra into them, those weight 100kg."

"That much?" said Naruto under his breath "If you don't mind me asking, where did you buy them and how much they cost?"

"You can buy them at every weapon store, my youthful friend, they cost around 1500 ryo." said the green clad jonin

"Considering it will cost me couple times more I won't be able to afford it" seeing him rise his bushy eyebrows added "You're a jonin, you should know why I'm not welcome or overcharged in most of the stores"

"That's highly unyouthful, were you ever in "Cutting leaf"?" asked the man

""Cutting leaf", no, I don't think so" said the boy

"Then let's go. Hiro is a very youthful person, you have my word, that he won't treat you differently." said older man walking towards tree line. When he saw, that the boy didn't moved asked "Are you going?"

Blonde boy looked at him for couple seconds "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage" said as he walked up to the man and raised his hand

"Maito Gai, beautiful green beast of Konoha, taijutsu specialist." said now named Gai shaking boys hand.

After that they went to the store in comfortable silence. Once they entered the village Naruto broke it with a question.

"So, bushier-brows-sensei, do you have a team of genin to teach?"

"I will get a youthful team tomorrow!" said Gai a little too loudly, but raised eyebrow ones he registered how he was called by the blond "Bushier-brow-sensei?"

"Yeah, I remember this guy from academy with brows almost as big as yours, no offense, if I remember right, he can't use chakra to well, but I think that with good sensei he can become strong shinobi, even using only taijutsu. And sensei, well for me sensei help you advance mentally, physically, or further his skills, thanks to you, I will be able to become stronger, by using those chakra weights, if I will be able to buy them, meaning you become my sensei"

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun for giving me honor of being called sensei by such hardworking shinobi as you" said the man passionately

"How did you..." said jinchūriki, as his eyes widen slightly. Instead of answering, Gai pointed at his hands, that had scratches little bruises and a little bit of blood. "Oh, yeah. . . Well, the honor is mine." said Naruto scratching the back of his had awkwardly.

"Say Naruto-kun, kunoichi and Hyūga shinobi of my team will have to train with their family on Wednesday and Saturday, I was going to use that time to train my third student, Rock Lee, or as you called him bushy-brow. What I'm trying to ask is, would you like to join us on this days?" asked the man out of nowhere

Naruto eyes widen again at this, looked at older man for any sign of joking or deceive, finding none bowed saying "I will be honored Gai-sensei"

"Then it's settled my youthful friend. We're here, let's go." said jonin opening doors to the Cutting leaf

"Ah Gai it's good to see you again and you brought me a new customer. Well young man, are you going to stand there, or are you going to buy something?" asked a bear of a man standing behind a counter, smiling at the jinchūriki, which shocked him greatly. Not only he wasn't thrown out yet, but that man smiled at him, as if he was welcomed here. After regaining composure, smiled and went to the counter.

"Yes, I would like to buy chakra weights." said Naruto

"Hmm... It'll be 1500 ryo, but since it's your first time I will give you 33% discount."

_'Not only can I buy stuff for normal price, he gave me discount, . dattebayo'_ thought blonde as his smile turned into a signature 1kkMW smile. "Then I need a set of kunai, set of shuriken and set of senbon as well."

"Hmmm... not many people use senbon this days, besides ANBU of course." said the store owner

"Yeah, I studied anatomy especially for... that..."

"My, my. Such devotion to training in one so young" said Hiro, as he raised eyebrow seeing that something caught boys attention. Following his line of sight he saw books that he couldn't sell for some time already. "Ah, so you're interested in those fūinjutsu books, we have a promotion, since they don't sell off. All 10 will cost only 2000 ryo, ink and brushes another 500 ryo, counting all at 4500, minus discount it rounds up at 3000 ryo. Is that ok?"

"OK?! It's way better than OK. It's awesome dattebayo. You got yourself a loyal customer old man." said Naruto smiling and gave him money.

"Hehe... I'm not that old ya' know, but either way *poof* here you will unseal the content by putting a little chakra to the seal in the center." said salesman giving him a sealing scroll.

"Thanks old man, I have to go now though, I lost enough training time as it is. See ya later old man. Bushier-brows-sensei see ya in Wednesday." said Naruto as he started to leave the shop

"Yes my youthful friend, remember training ground 10 at 6 a.m.!" Gai all but shouted

"Yeah see ya' then." said Naruto as he left.

Gai's demeanor immediately sobered "Thank you, that you treated him fairly, Hiro"

"What are you take me for, some fool who thinks that he is the same thing that he contains?" said bear of a man, clearly offended by the claim.

"No, thankfully, it's just sad, that people like you are a minority"

"Yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning everyone. This is hopefully your last year here. As you should know, this year is scheduled differently, instead of two months at the end of the year break you will have two six week breaks, first one starts three months from today, second ends three months before the end of the year. After this year at least some of you will become genin of Konoha." said Iruka

"And some will fail like Naruto" said Kiba Inuzuka laughing, soon almost whole class was laughing.

"Enough. From what I remember Kiba, you barely were able to score a little higher last year, so you shouldn't be laughing, since you can really easily swop places" said teacher immediately shutting up Kiba, who blushed slightly from embarrassment.

_'Why did I have to be the one to go to the academy? I would prefer to train with Oyabun-sama than wasting time here, dammit'_thought clone that currently were taking original place in the classroom, as Naruto decided that going to the academy would be useless waste of his training time. _'It will be a long year.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks passed since start of the new year of the academy, and things didn't change to much for Naruto. The clones, that were training chakra control exercises now trained in shape manipulation, and Naruto added new group, that were working on fūinjutsu, well for the first week, they were practicing drawing kanji, since he wanted to be able to waste as little time as possible at drawing seals, considering that on battlefield nobody would wait for him to end. Now he could make sealing scroll in 5 seconds, which is quite good, or at least he hoped it was. Yesterday he started level three book, apparently it wasn't that hard to understand. Why people called it the hardest of the ninja arts will probably forever be beyond him. The clone that he was sending to the academy was doing great job, goofing around, playing pranks. He decided that showing of in the class won't help anybody, so why try? Of course Iruka almost immediately guessed, that he was sending a clone to the academy. Oh, well, it's not like he lied to someone, just didn't tell not asked.

On the other hand thanks to his training with bushy-brow and bushier-brow-sensei his taijutsu flourished. At the end of each training he and Lee always have a spar, current score 4:2 for Naruto. The bad side of that is that now Lee, who started wearing the same clothes as his sensei, considered him as his eternal rival. Strange people, but he and Lee became friends, so it's OK, or at least he hoped.

Now he was standing outside of the "Cutting leaf", not wanting to waste any time, pushed the doors to the shop open, only to be greeted by girl's voice.

"Welcome to the "Cutting leaf" I'm Tenten Higurashi. How can I help you?" asked the girl behind the counter (if you don't know how she look, what are you doing here).

"Hey. I'm out of ink, and I need two more bru...shes... Wait! You're Tenten? Bushy-brows teammate?" asked blonde jinchūriki completely confusing young kunoichi. Soon though realization came over her.

"Ahh... You must be Naruto, Lee's friend..." before she could say something else series of crushes and curses stopped her.

"That little son-of-a-bitch, I'm gonna tear his fucking head off..." came from the back of the store.

"Did I come at the bad time?" asked Naruto rising his eyebrow

"No, it's just, the guy that we get paper bombs and sealing scrolls from wants more money. We're selling them for 150 ryo and 400 ryo respectively, from which he get 100 ryo and 300 ryo, but now he wants to get 150 and 400 ryo, so we will have to for the first time raise the stakes." said girl.

The boy had a look of concentration on his face for couple seconds and then asked "Could you asked old man to come here?"

"Yeah, but don't call him old, his sensitive at this point." said Tenten and disappeared behind the doors only to soon reappear with Hiro

"Hey old man" said blonde with a smile

"I'm not that old" man grumbled under his breath "What are you doing Naruto-kun? I didn't expect you so soon."

"Yeah, I'm out of ink and I need a brush or two." said the boy

"Out of ink already? But I gave enough to last six months." said the shocked Hiro

"Yeah, I trained a lot. Panda-chan told me about your problem with seals." said smiling blond and Tenten's eyebrow twitched

"Who knows that my daughter would have such a long tongue" said Hiro looking at the girl

"Yeah... Wait daughter?!" seeing as man smiled a toothy grin and put his big hand on the girl head, that was quickly slapped away he sighed "Well it's good that she took more after her mother, but seeing as you look like big, bad bear and she looks like little cute panda I can see some similarities." this brought tic mark to the girls forehead "Either way I think I have solution to your problem. Me!" said boy with huge smile.

"As much as I would like that paper bombs are seals of level two..."

"Yesterday I started level three" said blonde jinchūriki

"But how, it was only three weeks..." said the shocked man

"So?" asked shinobi-in-training tilting his head to the side at mans shocked face. Tenten had to kill the urge to glomp him screaming "KAWAII".

"Never mind. OK I will give you 100 ryo for paper bomb and 300 ryo for a sealing scroll plus free supply of ink and brushes, is that OK?" asked grizzly man

"No, you were fair to me, even gave me a discount. I will take 75 ryo for paper bomb and 200 ryo for sealing scroll" said Naruto rising a hand for Hiro to shake

Shocked at first man smiled and shacked boys hand "Only if you accept kunai, shuriken and senbon for free"

"If you insist. This is beginning of beautiful partnership old man" said Naruto smiling his signature smile

"Indeed it is." said Hiro smiling while still shaking his hand "But I'm not that old, dammit"

**Author's note:**

**I don't own anything aside from my ideas, yada, yada, yada... Oh I'm from Poland, so to everyone from that country I send nice zajebiste dzięki**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I still don't understand why you have to go" said ramen waitress for what seemed hundredth time that evening.

"We talked about this Ayame-chan, this'll be my last break before graduation, and you said it yourself that I can't go in the world wearing my jumpsuit, so I have to go outside to buy some more ninja-like clothes, and since in the village I won't be able to do that, this is my chance, last chance to be exact." said blonde shinobi-in-training while washing the dishes.

"I know, but I'm still going to worry. What if someone attack you? What if you got hurt? What if... what if..." said brown haired girl tearing up at the end.

"I will be OK. Thanks to Bushy-brow and Bushier-brows-sensei my taijutsu flourished, I can beat Lee, when he opens this two gates of his, and Gai-sensei said that at level of new chunnin already. My chakra control is better than ever, since I mastered wind elemental manipulation and am half way through first step of lightning manipulation. I mastered those little jutsu that I know to the point of not using handseals, and yesterday managed to minimize **_Taiyōnotate_** to the size of small disks, which sharpen the edges greatly and make it harder to destroy. Thanks to Jiji's seal I can dispel even B-rank genjutsu now, and I'm quite good at shurikenjutsu. You have to remember that I'm at level six in fūinjutsu which is the level Jiji is at. According to Gai-sensei I should be able to beat thugs as long as I won't be arrogant and go around thinking I'm better than them, but since it's teme's job..." said jinchūriki as he trailed of at the and with a smile.

"Naruto-kun be serious. It will be your first time outside the village and…"

"…and it won't be my last Ayame-chan." said younger boy interrupting her "I can understand that you're afraid of my life and to be honest I'm glad that you are, because that means that you care for me a lot, but I want to be a ninja Ayame-chan. And not just some nameless ninja, I want to be Hokage, the best of them all dattebayo. That means that I will have to fight strong opponents, sometimes stronger than me and risk my life in the process. I hope you understand that Ayame-chan" said blond as he washed the last

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. OK, well, at least father will be able to come here tomorrow, I swear that if I would have to do this alone for one more day my back would break." said young woman in whiny tone.

"If you hurt your back, than I can massage them for'ya." said Naruto as he put the dishes in their place.

"You can do massages?" asked Ayame not bothering to mask surprise from her voice

"Yeah, come on, since there is no place to lay down sit on the stool." seeing her hesitance, added "Trust me"

With some reluctance she sat on the stool next to the one Naruto was sitting and not wasting time started working on her back using all the knowledge he got from henjutsu scrolls. To the young waitress/cook astonishment blonde jinchūriki knew what he was doing. _'D-dammit, I got couple massages, but this, this is the best I ever had. It's way too pleasurable than it should be. I should stop him, but… maybe a little longer won't make a difference. Y-yes a l-little moreeeeAAAAAAAAAH'_she thought as she moaned quite vocally, which elicited end of Naruto's ministrations.

"D-did I hurt you?" asked boy clearly frightened that he inflicted pain on one of his precious people

"No… don't stop… no matter what… I'm so close…" said young woman between slight pants as her mind was clouded by arousal.

"I-if you say so" said boy not completely convinced _'What does she mean she's close?'_thought as he stayed oblivious to effect he had in this moment on the girl next to him.

As times goes by Naruto's hands went lower, when his fingers almost brushed her breasts she was send over the edge, or rather she should have been sent, but something was stopping her, like some kind of dam. As he goes lower her senses goes high, as he was on the level of kidneys she was tempted to beg for release, although whether he would discern her begs from quite loud moans, she didn't know. As he was just above her ass, that at that moment she wouldn't mind if he grabbed, he put both his thumbs at her spine and send one last pulse of chakra, like in the scroll, which send her in the world of pleasure as the dam broke.

"Yessss, NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUN!" screamed as she experienced the biggest orgasm in her life, not that she had sex before, but this was nothing like the times she pleasured herself. Not able to sit straight anymore she fall back into blond jinchūriki's chest and put the back of her head on his left shoulder. "Thank… you… Naruto… kun…" said panting girl

"You're welcome" said boy happy, that she enjoyed the experience

"Was this your first time? Giving somebody a massage I mean" said young Ichiraku ones she regained her breathing

"No, I gave three to Akira-nee-chan, but she said, that if we continue she will have to change a husband and do some illegal things. I don't really know what she meant by that" said blonde boy confused a little.

"Oh, I know what she means…" said girl under her breath, so that the younger boy wouldn't hear.

"Huh… something smells funny." said blonde jinchūriki as he sniffed the air "Something like honey… do you smell it?"

_'Dammit, I really came a lot'_thought ramen waitress "No, I don't… ummm, Naruto-kun, could you put the last package at its place? Then you can go."

"OK… " said as he jump over the counter and went to do the job "Done, I will wait for you outside, this smell makes me feel funny."

"You don't have to walk me home Naruto-kun"

"Yes, but I want to, you're not the only one who's worried" said as he left through the door, giving her one last smile, which for some reason made her blush if only just slightly.

_'Why am I blushing… Wait, did he just said that the smell make him feel funny, does that mean, that it aroused him a little…*Sigh*… I will have to get Tō-san or Hokage-sama give him "the talk" or one of this times when he'll give someone a massage he could be raped, I was dangerously close today. Aaaghh… go away bad thoughts, his only twelve…*Sigh*… I should get going'_ thought Ayame as she stand up and cleaned after herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, to Tanzaku town I have to turn right" said Naruto to himself standing on crossroads holding a map. He didn't walk two steps, when he heard a commotion on the road he didn't take. Turning around he saw four thugs robbing a really old man. Once he saw that one of them was going for the punch, not thinking much quickly crossed the distance between them and punch him straight in the jaw. Not wasting element of surprise he stomped on the side of second ones knee breaking his leg in said joint, making him scream in pain. When third thug went in for a punch he quickly spun around on his heel and elbowed the one with broken leg in the temple knocking him out and the one attacking him in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him, making him go on one knee. The last one quickly raised his weapon to strike Naruto down, but the blond kicked him in family jewels so hard, that he was raised from the ground for at least half a meter (a little less than 2 ft.). Using this to his advantage he quickly jumped while spinning and kicked the one airborne square in the jaw and the one bend over in the back of his head, rendering both unconscious. When he landed, he saw that the first one was slowly getting up, so he rushed towards him and kneed him in the face with enough strength to knock him out. The whole ordeal took maybe 10sec. When he looked at the old man, who was attacked he saw the astonished look he send him, while sitting on his butt at the ground.

"Hey, old man, are you OK?" asked blonde jinchūriki holding out his hand to help him up. The question brought him back to his senses as he took boys hand and stand up.

"Yes, boy, thank you for your help. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here alone?"

"Oh, I was going to Tanzaku town to buy something more ninja-like to wear and buy Ayame-chan a present for her birthday." said Naruto smiling at the man.

"More ninja like you say… I might have a proposition for you young one…"

"Naruto, that's my name old man" said blonde interrupting.

"Hiroshi Kushoku, it's a pleasure to make acquaintance" said the man while bowing slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine-tebayo" said the boy bowing in a similar manner, which brought slight smile at the elder's face.

"As I was saying, I have a proposition for you my boy. I am an artisan from Takumi no Sato, so I can make you clothing worthy of the best if for the duration of your stay you will become my apprentice."

"Apprentice? Why? Why me?" asked boy confused

"Unfortunately I am the last of my clan. My sons died without having offspring, I'm 108 years old and according to the doctors I have six to eight weeks of live left. I don't want for all the knowledge accumulated by my ancestors to fade like that. As to why you, you just help an old man without thinking of getting anything in return, that spokes volumes of your character. You are a good person, a person worthy of this knowledge." said elderly Kushoku shocking Naruto. For some time he just looked at the man in front of him, then bowed deeply.

"I will be honored Hiroshi-sensei" said, which brought smile to the old ones face.

"You have no idea how much weight you took off my shoulders right now, thank you. Now let's go. Takumi no Sato is further this way, ones we reach my home your lessons start, we have many things to learn and little time to use."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations my boy, we have done it. How will you call the sword?" said Hiroshi as they both looked at the katana they created as according to tradition of Kushoku clan at the end of apprenticeship. The handle was quite simple with flames seemingly going out of the blade. The blade was beautifully crafted with red undertone, which in the light made it seem as if the fire was raging just under the surface of the blade. "As it is in tradition after making a piece of art together with his master apprentice is to name said piece and gave it to someone he consider worthy, and cannot use it before even once as it was with me and Āmārōzu, that I gave to Hashirama Senju (his red armor) or my father and Enraiha he gave to Kannagi clan of Kumogakure no Sato. So how will you name it?"

"Rekka." there was no need for explanations. The Old man only smiled.

"Not as sophisticated as Enraiha, but not bad, we had made fine blade, fine blade indeed, but if you ask me, it is a much better version of my grandfathers Enraiha. Enraiha 2.0, as you would say. Hehe… I am proud of you Naruto, you learned everything in four weeks, even though it is a little unfair with your clones, nonetheless I am proud of being called a master by you. Now though I think it is your turn to buy something to eat for dinner, is it not?" said Hiroshi

Soon we can see Naruto walking through the market with a smile plastered on his face. It had been tough four weeks, but he learned a lot. He now can make a weapon, armor set, clothes even. When his clones learned by doing something or learned theory, he was making sure that his strength is up to par. Thanks to his expertise in fūinjutsu he jumped from level six to level eight, which helped in making special things, like Rekka they just created. He became very close to Hiroshi, to the point that the elderly Kushoku became to him as precious as elderly Sarutobi back in Konoha, maybe slightly more.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said a middle aged man pulling him out his thoughts.

"Hey, doc."

"I see it's your turn to get something to eat." said man smiling at the boy who was full of energy.

"Yeah, I…" he was interrupted by explosion. Naruto's eyes grew as he understood from what location it came from. "OLD MAN!" with last shout he started running.

_'Please, be OK Old man.'_thought Naruto as he was running as fast as he could, trying to reach the last one of the Kushoku clan in time. When he reached the place and finally found him he stopped in his tracks. "O-Old man… " stuttered as he saw that Hiroshi was lying at the floor with half of his face burned.

"Come here Naruto-kun. Sit and listen." said Hiroshi forcing through the pain, as he patted the space next to him. Naruto obeyed and with tears running down his face sat down "Man who did this is in possession of Enraiha, a missing nin I think. He's a mad man, wanted me to teach him. He need to be stopped, as my successor I am leaving it to you. When you get the Enraiha, use it well, be proud when you will hold it in your hand, it's my family heirloom. I know fire isn't your strongest side and it won't be your primary weapon, but make sure that when you do, you will strike fear in your opponents minds. Be a great ninja and don't fall to darkness. Now go he needs to be stopped before he kills innocents." said Hiroshi as his voice was breaking at the end.

"I never said it out loud, but you're like a family to me Old man and… I-I… love you" said boy as he cried his heart out "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner to help you" at this the dying man using remnants of his strength he raised his hand and squeezed boys hand.

"You are not a god Naruto-kun, you can't save everyone. Now go, you have something to do." said Kushoku as the Doctor from the market entered the room.

"Doc take care of the old man, I have some business to take care of." said Naruto as he stood up, wiped tears and left the room.

**Jutsu:**

**_Taiyōnotate_**__**\- The shield of the Sun - pure chakra manipulation, have circular shape, but instead of blue color (like chakra), have yellow, almost gold color, resembling sun a little, hence the name. Create purely for defense, but once thrown at one clone Naruto saw, that it not only cut through clone, but couple trees as well. From that point it was used by him in mostly offensive. Once compacted from shield size to that one of disk it become harder to disperse, cut through more things and Naruto can control the flight path, which is still too hard with bigger counterparts.**

**Author's note:**

**Yeah in next chapter you will get two fights at least. Oh, I don't own anything besides my Ideas and OC's like that Hiroshi Kushoku. You could review and write me if it's any good and if I should continue it or forget about ever writing it all together.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Rekka means raging fire, as there is raging fire under the surface of the blade. Well at least that's what my friend told me and since he's studying Japanese I trust him in that and well, only that. Since there will be Enraiha, it will be slight crossover with "Kaze no Stigma" I think was the name of the anime. Oh, and yeah I don't own anything aside from my ideas and OC's. One more thing, if there is someone who would like to check my grammar and spelling and have time and desire to do it, send me a message.**

Chapter 5

"You're shivering, let me warm you up a little" said mad man as he swung his ablazed sword down at mother and daughter that was sitting on the ground. They fell when they, like everyone else were trying to escape from this man, who started destroying everything left and right out of nowhere. Just before they were going to be striked down orange, black and yellow blur appeared between them and with cry "_**Taiyōnotate"**_ created some sort of shield to stop their demise. "You think you can stop Enraiha?! You think you can stop me, Kuro Nagane?! I will show you your place pest!" screamed mad man

"What are you doing?! RUN!" screamed blonde boy as he looked over his shoulder. The woman didn't have to be told twice as she took her eight years old daughter and run to someplace safe. Couple seconds later the shield gave out and the boy was hit by a wave of fire originated from the blade from point blank, causing small explosion which sent him flying across the street.

"Hahaha… this is where you belong, lying at my feet, pe…"

"SHUT UP! Why are you doing this?" interrupted him young jinchuuriki

"Why? WHY?! To turn this word to ashes and with this sword I will finally be able to do that! HAHAHAHAHHAHA… ASHES TO ASHES, DUST TO DUST! NOW THIS WORD WILL FALL BEFORE ME KURO NAGANE!" screamed the mad man laughing maniacally

"Then you give me no choice." said Naruto as he stood up "I will end this madness once and for all"

"You will stop ME?! I will crush you pest and then destroy this worthless village" said Kuro as he sent a wave of fire with vertical swing of his sword, but seeing as blond avoided it he sent another, and another, and another …

_'Dammit, I'm still tired from training and making Rekka. If this will take any longer I won't be able to avoid thi-SHIT!' __**"Taiyōnotate" **_exclaimed blond creating a shield just in time to block one of the waves, that was about to hit him

"You dare defile Enraiha by blocking the strike! I WILL DESTROY YOU PEST!" screamed the mad man as he sent wave after wave at Naruto.

_'Fuck, I have to come up with something. Think! Think! THINK! I get it!' __**"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **_said Naruto as he created four clones. Each of them took one kunai from originals kunai holster and attached a smoke bomb to them. "How much longer?!" asked as he could feel, that his only protection is getting weaker with every hit it took.

"Here Oyabun-sama" all clones said at the same time.

"OK, prepare yourself, he underestimates us, but there won't be a second chance" said original as he waited for next wave to hit.

The moment it hit Naruto quickly sprang into action. He throw al four kunais and created half ram seal with a hand that wasn't holding _**Taiyōnotate **_and said _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **_and instead of four there was eight hundred kunais sailing through the air. Kuro only smirked and send another wave horizontally destroying kunai clones and activating smoke bombs, those creating a smoke screen.

"Are you trying to run awa-…" Nagane was trying to say, but was interrupted by three clones that jumped out of the smoke, and rushed at him. He only smirked and swung Enraiha horizontally once more, destroying the clones, but before he could celebrating that, out of the smoke the clones created came the shield, that Naruto used for protection seconds before. On pure instinct he swung once more stopping the jutsu in place, but not dispelling it.

"I! WILL! NOT! LOSE! HERE!" with battle cry he mastered all his strength and struggling managed to destroy the yellow-gold shield, but since he used a lot of strength he over swung and lost his balance. That was all Naruto needed as he quickly channeled chakra to his legs and rushed towards completely opened Kuro Nagane. As soon as the mad swordsman saw this he tried to strike the boy only to feel that something latched to his hand. When he looked what is it he saw the fourth clone, but before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw that the blond already covered the distance between them and managed to stab him through heart with wind chakra enhanced kunai. _'The smoke was a cover for the fourth clone' _thought the mad man as darkness started to take him over "D-damn you… pest"

"I hope you will be able to find peace in afterlife" said blonde jinchuuriki as he slashed upwards cutting his opponents shoulder open. The man was dead before he even hit the ground.

_'I-I killed him… I…'_ thought Naruto as tears came into his eyes as he looked at his bloody hands. _'No! I can't do this. Not here, not now' _he looked around at the fire caused by Enraiha _'I have to put it down somehow. Think, Naruto. Think! OK fire is not my strongest point. Water beats fire and can put it down easily, but according to old man people here don't have enough water. What's next, umm… fire beats wind because it feeds on air… THAT'S IT! If I will cut off the air supply the fire will die out.' _thought boy as he fought through his first kill to help the people around him.

"OK, you search him, he may have something valuable on him. Any findings and Enraiha seal in one scroll and his body in second. He was a missing nin from Kumo if I remember right from the last bingo book I got from jiji, so there is a reward for his head." said the boy to his clone, that didn't dispel yet.

"Hai Oyabun-sama"

"EVERYONE! LISTEN! I WILL PUT OUT THE FIRE, BUT YOU HAVE TO MOVE AWAY AND TRUST ME!" screamed Naruto. The villagers looked at him and since he put stop to the madness of the man who caused this they quickly left.

_'OK, I have to only spread my wind nature chakra and suck the air from the area. Only… hehehe… OK, focus Naruto'_ thought boy as he took couple deep breaths then clapped both hands together and released impressive amount of chakra, enough to rise dust. At first it made the fire bigger and seeing this one of the villagers were about to rush the blond to make him stop whatever he was doing, but stopped when someone grabbed his hand.

"Doc?"

"Hiroshi believed in that young man till his last breath, he stopped the madman and is trying to stop the fire even though he is not from here. He saved us even though he could go home and never look back. Have some faith in him, because he deserved that much, don't you think?" said the doctor

"Look, the flames are getting smaller!" screamed the same mother, that Naruto saved from death by the hands of the madman. To surprise of many it was true; the flames were getting smaller by every second. Not even five minutes later last flame died down and Naruto fall down to his hands and knees panting from exhaustion.

"Here Oyabun-sama" said clone as he gave two scrolls to the original and dispelled.

_'I… I did it… I really did it… '_ thought blonde jinchuuriki as someone put a hand on his shoulder "Doc?"

"He would be proud of you even more than he already was if he was here" said man with a sad smile

"So… Old Man Hiroshi… already… " said boy trailing of at the end.

"Yes, my boy" and with that Naruto allowed himself do what he really needed to do, he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you're wearing Hiroshi's masterpiece"

"Doc? Oh, yeah, my jumpsuit was completely destroyed and I like this clothes even better." said blonde looking down. He was wearing now black ANBU stylish pants and black zip up hoodie both with dark orange stripes on the side. On the back he had dark gold swirl with bloody red linings as according to old Kushoku knowledge thirteen years ago there was only one Uzumaki in Konoha and that person was from royal line of the once great clan, and this was the coloring of said line. Unfortunately he didn't remember a name or a gender even of that person. On his hands he was wearing black fingerless gloves with dark orange flame theme, metal plate with Uzumaki swirl on it and ended with metal near the wrists with storage seals on it. Under the hoodie he was wearing black T-shirt arranged similar to the hoodie, but had a Kushoku clan crest sewn over the heart. He was wearing black sandals with dark orange straps. All clothes had seals to repair, clean and adapt them to Naruto growth and additionally inside of the hood there was a seal that once it was up and the blond channeled a little chakra into said seal it will make him invisible. All the clothes were also reinforced, so they can easily protect the wearer from shuriken, kunai and even some lower jutsu and seals on the palms of each glove can seal a jutsu up to a B-rank, to be used later. He had fourteen sets of these clothes.

"So, you're leaving already?" asked the older man

"Yeah, I already sealed everything that Old man wrote to me in his will and I rented the clan house to the family that lost theirs to the flames of Enraiha in exchange for taking care for the garden he loved so much." said boy with a sad smile "Thank you for taking care of the funeral, doc."

"Think nothing of it, no one as young as you should worry about stuff like that" said older man as he waved of the gratitude.

"Yeah… I still have to find a present for Ayame-chans birthday so I have to go-tebayo. See ya' around Doc!" and with that he left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, Tanzaku town, now I have to find an Inn. It's too late to look for a gift for Ayame-chan" said Naruto as he walked through the streets until he heard a girl's voice.

"No… Please… Someone help me…" not thinking much he rushed to find what's wrong. When he stopped at the entrance of a dark alley he saw a girl around his age with brown hair being pinned down by guy couple years older with green hair. He quickly ran up to them and punched him off of her and stood before her protectively. When he saw face of the man his eyes widen slightly.

"You're Aoi Rokusho, a low A-rank missing nin of Konoha" said blonde jinchuuriki clearly shocked.

"So the demon spawn of Konoha knows me. Hehehe… I will give you one chance boy. Leave and don't look back and I won't kill you" said now named Aoi.

"Please… I d-don't… please d-don't leave me with him" begged the girl with tears coming out of her green eyes. Naruto looked over his shoulder into her eyes. He saw how terrified and almost broken she was through her eyes, but when he saw the color of them his eyes widen like dinner plates.

_'Those eyes, they're the same as Sakura-chans' _thought as he could almost see now a girl with pink hair in place of the one that was now cower in fear behind him. This made something snap in Naruto.

"You can call me however you want, but…" said blond as he slowly turned his head to face rapist-wanna-be. Then he silently created disk size _**Taiyōnotate**_ in each hand "… that doesn't change the fact, that I am going to kill you." said Naruto looking straight in his opponents eyes with silent fury in his own pools.

Not being known for great patience Naruto quickly threw both disks and rushed at the man who easily avoided both and striked down to end the fight quickly. He was in for a surprise as blonde unsealed Enraiha that was sealed in one of the storage seals in his glove, and matched him evenly. Unfortunately he was soon overpowered as he couldn't manipulated fire as effectively as green haired man could lightning and was send flying back by electricity, but didn't allow himself to scream from pain, instead he got up and rushed again. When the sword stealer saw this he slashed horizontally and created a wave of yellow electricity, an action that was repeated by the jinchuuriki as he created a wave of fire, although it still cost more chakra than it should. They created small explosion when they clashed which Naruto tried to use to his advantage and channeled chakra to his legs and shot forward like a bullet. Aoi waited for that and when blonde came out of smoke he tried to severed his head with one slash, but the blond used his speed and quickly crouched down and spun around under Raijin no ken managing to wound his Rokusho's side.

"You little bastard, I will enjoy killing you!" screamed enraged missing nin as he brought down his sword only to met Enraiha, but this time he used much more chakra and quickly overpowered the boy and shocked him for good ten seconds, then kicked him in the chest.

"Do you understand now…" said Aoi as he started walking towards young jinchuuriki "… with this sword I AM INVINCIBLE" said as he spreaded his arms to the sides

"Hehehe…so all I have to do is take away you sword…" said Naruto as he was standing up with the help of Enraiha. Before the missing nin could comprehend what was happening young Uzumaki sealed back his sword, stretched out his hands and two disks, that he thrown at the beginning of the fight cleanly cut off his arms from his shoulders, when they reached blondes hands he dispelled them.

"AAAGH… MY-MY AAAARMS" screamed now armless Aoi through pain.

Naruto silently took the sword that was lying on the ground activated it and once and for all silenced missing nin severing his head from his shoulders. He then created a clone that sealed of the possessions of the down man and his body, while he looked at the weapon in his hand _'Raijin no ken, weapon of Nidaime Hokage *Sigh* at least I ended the first stage of lightning manipulation, so I will be able to use it better than Enraiha. It's good, that the clothes managed to block some of the electricity, or it would be that much harder.' _thought Naruto as he sealed the sword in yet another storage seal engraved on the metal ending of his glove. Than he looked at the girl, that didn't move and was seemingly trying to hide in the wall she was pressed against. _'*Sigh* Now that easy part is over, it's time for the hard one. It's going to be long night dattebayo'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Dammit, it's five days after the end of the break. I hope jiji and sensei won't be too angry at me, but I couldn't left Rei alone, before she returned to somewhat normal state.' _thought Naruto jumping through trees, trying to reach Konoha as fast as possible _' At least thanks to that man that invited me to poker tournament I got Ayame-chan a birthday present. I hope she would like that diamond bracelet, that I won from that jeweler-tebayo, but I still don't understand that game, even though won three million from it and any piece from that guys store. Oh, well I will get it sometime, like that girl thingy.'_

After another five minutes he landed in front of Konoha gates. He raised his hands and screamed "I'M HOME DATTEBAYO!"

**(Another) Author's note:**

**I hope you liked fighting scenes. I'm still new to all this so advices are appreciated. Review if you like, it's always nice to know, that someone like my creation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_'*Sigh* It's already Friday. Why didn't he return yet'_ thought assistant of the Hokage. Three days ago Iruka barged into the office screaming that Konoha's resident jinchūriki is missing, which shocked elderly Sarutobi, because when she relayed young boys message about going to buy clothes he didn't connect the dots. All in all it was decided, that if he does not come back until Sunday, then and only then it will be considered an issue. "Where are you Naruto-kun?"

"I'm right here dattebayo" said the boy in question distracting her from her thoughts. When she saw him she quickly brought him in bear hug.

"You're back" she said with voice full of relief.

"Yeah, I told you I'll be back though. I'm a little late because I got in some little trouble. Let's go to Jiji's office, I have some questions and a story to tell-tebayo." said boy as he was already reaching for handle.

"Yo Jiji, how are you?" asked as he stepped in the office

"Naruto-kun, welcome back. You worried a lot of people, when you didn't returned on time."

"Yeah, some things happened, but before I'll tell ya' I have a question. What is rape?" asked and both of the older ones gasped

"Why do you want to know Naruto-kun?" asked Hokage assistant

"Well…" he started as he looked at the floor and scratched right arm with left hand" …when I reached this one city I stopped a guy, missing nin, when he was trying to do something to this girl my age. Later I heard that he was trying to rape her"

"What do you mean by stopping him, my boy?" asked the Professor

"I stopped him… permanently… but, when I saw her eyes… I just couldn't let him leave… I believe in second chances, but not after something so… so… inhuman." said boy still not looking from the floor missing two looks of sadness and proud the adults were giving him.

"It's OK" said young woman hugging the boy "You did the right thing, I am proud of you" at this wide eyed blonde finally looked up from the floor only to see both adults smiling softly at him. After couple seconds something clicked in the woman's mind "Naruto-kun, did you just said, that you killed a missing nin while being out there?"

"Actually, I killed two first one was from Kumo, he wanted to kill innocent people and burn the word and second one, the one that tried to rape the girl was from Konoha. His name was Aoi Rokusho" this picked old man's interest.

"Aoi Rokusho? Say Naruto-kun did he…"

"If you're asking about Raijin no ken, yes, but it is mine now as according to the laws both Konoha's and international ones concerning missing nins what kill is yours, meaning whatever said missing nin had on him in his last moments as well as in his place of living is to be given to the one that did the deed, no matter if it was originally held by clan, village or even a daimyo. Raijin no ken is mine now and mine alone." said blonde with serious face thinking that the aged leader will try to convince him to give up the right to the weapon, but yet again the man looked proud.

"You learned the laws… Hehehe good, very good."

"Yeah… could you answer my question now though Jiji?" asked slightly confused boy

"Ahhhh… yes, sit down my boy. It's high time that we have that talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Well, yesterday was awkward'_thought Naruto as he was walking down the road. After his "talk" with Hokage and his assistant he was able to understand the subject quite well and now he could understand many things, especially henjutsu. He even tried to apologize for the massages he gave her when they left Hokage's office, but apparently she was enjoying it to much to let him stop, which still brought a little blush to his face, but even though he was embarrassed about it, it still made him happy that he could make her happy.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he reached his destination. "Yamanaka Flower Shop". Today was Ayame's birthday and since she already have a scheduled meeting with her friends at late afternoon, he decided to give her his present earlier as to not upset them with his presence. Right now he came here to buy a bouquet of 16 flowers to apologize for using unknowingly henjutsu technique on her.

"Hello" said blond as he entered the establishment. Not seeing anyone he walked up to the counter "Hello?" hearing some grunting in the back of the store he slowly walked behind the counter and peaked through the door "Hello?"

"AAAHHH!…" screamed a girl that was falling of the ladder on some sharp ended sticks that are probably used to hold some plants up, he noted and then quickly put down Ayame's present and channeled some chakra into his legs and rushed to catch her. Ones he had her secured he came down from the wall which he landed onto the floor. As he looked at the girl in his hands he saw that her eyes were shut tightly, she had long pale blonde hair and all in all she was quite cute.

_'Wait… Yamanaka… pale blonde hair…'_ "Ino?"

Ino had not a good day so far, she had to help in her parents, she had to carry around heavy things and now when she was putting some flowerpots on the shelf she lost her balance and was about to fall on the sticks her mother bought, because she wanted to grow a few tomatoes. When she closed her eyes already resigned to her faith she felt, that someone caught her. At first she thought it was her father, but the filling was different and when she heard her name being said she opened her eyes and looked at her savior.

_'Wow… I never saw such intense blue eyes… and those golden blonde hairs…'_she thought while blushing _'… and those whisker marks makes him look both cute and a little feral'_ then came the realization who her savior is "N-Naruto?" she asked slightly above whisper.

"Yeah…" he started as he put her down "… I hope so, it would be strange to think that you are someone you are not" said with a smile on his face, while he went to pick up a present from the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to point out stupidity of your question, but this is a flower shop, Ino" deadpanned the blonde jinchūriki at which the girl blushed in embarrassment, but then took in his look.

"What are you wearing?"

"Aaahhh… this… this is peoples new invention, some call it covering, attire, garb, but I like to call them clothes" said as his smile never left his face. On Ino's face appeared a tick mark.

"I know what clothes are, but why are you wearing them?"

"To not go around naked." said Uzumaki tilting his head in confusion "Wait, now I understand" said gaining sly grin "you want to see me naked" the young Yamanaka bushed at this as she thought about the moment he was holding her in his arms.

"No! Of course not, what are you saying" said still blushing girl

"You hesitated"

"Did not"

"You sooooo did… hehehe… you're really funny Ino. Hehehe… and about the clothes, this is my new ninja attire. Don't you worry though, you will see me_ 'or rather my clone'_in my jumpsuit in the academy." said Naruto

"Why? You look so much better like this" said as she slapped her hands over her mouth a little too late

"Oooh, so you like what you see, eh Ino. Hehehe… I will wear my jumpsuit for training now" said young Uzumaki

"Training?" asked blushing from his comment Ino, trying to push away her anger for the sake of her curiosity

"Yeah, if I can prank everybody, escape ANBU, go in clan compounds without being discovered, then I think my evasion and stealth are quite good dattebayo!" said Naruto as he went to the other side of the counter. Ino was impressed even if she would never say it out loud "OK, let's get down to business. I need a bouquet of sixteen red tulips."

"You know, these are not forehead's favorite flowers" said Ino

"Yeah, I know, but these are not for Sakura-chan" said boy picking up her interest slightly. Just when she was about to question that she saw something more interesting.

"Is that jewelry? Can I see it? Who is it for?…"

"Whoa… hold your horses Ino. I'm not gonna tell you anything" said young Uzumaki interrupting her.

"What!? Why not?!" whined Ino

"Ino, you are known as a gossip queen and if I were to tell you people would know very soon and either will say that I stole it or will steal it from the person that I will give it to and I don't want it." said boy with seriousness earning a glare in return. After a minute Ino stormed out without a word only to return couple minutes later dragging an adult man with similar hairstyle.

"This is my Tō-san, Inoichi Yamanaka, the head of our clan…" said the girl not noticing that the boys eyes turned a little colder as he glared at the man

_'So he is a part of the council that made my life a living hell by either conspiring against me or blatantly ignoring how cruel and full of hatred this village is becoming and letting me become a scapegoat to make their lives simpler.'_ he thought as his glare slightly intensified which was not missed by the only adult in the room.

"… I Ino Yamanaka swear on my pride as part of the clan that I will not tell anyone what present you got for your friend" said seriously Ino

"Oy, don't you think that you're going to far here?" said shocked boy

"Princess you should… *GLARE* … *SIGH*… I Inoichi Yamanaka accept your vow" said clan head with resigned voice.

"Ok, so now show me!" the girl all but screamed with stars in her eyes. When Uzumaki didn't move she looked at his face and followed his line of sight only to look at her father. "OK, you can go now daddy."

"I think I should stay…"

"Go! Go! Go!" said Ino as she pushed him to the back of the store and out of the back door "… and don't even try to eavesdrop!" she screamed over her shoulder as she walked back "Now show me!"

"*Sigh* OK, Akira-nee-chan said that I choose well, but there's always place for a second opinion-tebayo" said young jinchūriki as he showed her Ayame's present.

"Wooow, beautiful, are the real diamonds?" asked Ino not taking eyes off the bracelet

"Yeah, so you think she will like it?" asked Naruto

"If not you can give it to me later, but how could you afford it?"

"I couldn't, I won it in some poker tournament. I still don't understand that game though. Oh well." he said as he scratched the back of his head "Umm… can I get the bouquet?"

"Oh, yes. Give me a minute." said Ino as she got to work. "So who is it for?"

"Ino…"

"Yeah, yeah. I have a big mouth and you won't tell me" at this he only smiled "You know, you could deny that."

"I don't like to lie" said still smiling boy and a tick mark appeared on the girls forehead.

"Here, your flowers. Is there anything else you want?"

"Yes, one amaryllis" said Naruto as eyes of the girl widen slightly at this but nonetheless she gave him the flower. He then quickly cut of the flower from the stalk and put said flower behind Ino's ear which made her blush "If I remember right than this flower means wonderful beauty and giving it to a girl is like saying you are a coquette. No wonder it's your favorite, it fits you perfectly." he said with a small smile as he admire the view.

"H-how? H-how did you know it's my favorite?" asked blushing girl clearly shocked

"Well, I know that it may be a shocker to you, but I don't understand girls, from the very beginning it was like that, so I asked Jiji for advice and he said that if I find interesting girl, then I should listen to what she is talking, when she talks about her likes, dislikes, dreams, that kind of thing. When we started Academy you, Hinata and Sakura-chan were interesting, well at least to me, so I tried to remember each of your likes and dislikes." said blonde jinchūriki with a small smile

_'He thinks I'm interesting?'_she thought as she blushed madly "Then why did you never asked either me or Hinata out?"

"Well, when I first approached Sakura-chan she was nice to me, even now, when sometimes I'm staying after class _'or rather my clone'_ with some things that I don't understand, she stays behind to help me, and even when she became more violent she hits me only when I do something stupid, so even though she won't say it out loud some part of her care at least a little for me." he said with a small smile "When I tried to approach Hinata I think she became angry at me, she becomes all red on the face and runs away, I hope she doesn't hate me. And finally the first time I tried to approach you I tried to give you some notebook that you left behind in class, but when I tried to give it to you, you screamed at me that I stole it from you and that I'm a disgusting thief and then your mother tried to slap me,…" her eyes widen as she remembered that "… but Iruka-sensei stopped her and explained the situation. After that I stayed as far away from you as possible, since I know it must be uncomfortable for you after that incident. Well, I have to go, keep the change-tebayo." said putting two times as much money and rushing out of the store "See ya' around Ino"

_'I never even apologized for that and he was avoiding me for my sake. I was horrible for him and he was never even mean to me. He even called me beautiful just now'_ she thought as she touched the flower Naruto gave her and blushed madly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kara-Oba-chan. Is Ayame-chan home?" asked Naruto as he reached his final destination

"Yes Naruto-kun, but first tell me why you haven't visited me for seven weeks, hmm…" said a woman that looked like the older version of Ayame.

"Well, I left the village to get new clothes and a present for Ayame-chan's birthday" said the blond as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand and the woman's glare quickly softened.

"Musume-chan you have a guest!" she called letting the boy in.

"Who is… Naruto-kun! You're back!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly "I was sooo worried about you"

"I'm OK, just having some adventures along the way" said young Uzumaki as he returned the hug with his free hand

"OK, take young man to the living room and I'll bring some snacks since you're "too old for the cake"" said the older Ichiraku making quote sings in the air. Once there Naruto saw the occasion to apologize.

"Umm… Ayame-chan" said gaining her attention "Jiji and Akira-onee-chan gave me "the talk" and umm… I want to apologize for using henjutsu on you, and…" he was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to apologize, I umm… I enjoyed it very much and wouldn't mind getting another massage in the future." said a blushing Ayame with a small smile

"O-oh…" was only response the boy found

"Y-yeah, besides…" she said while looking away "… someone has to h-help you in this henjutsu thingy" she stuttered and he as well looked away. This was the situation that greeted Kara who just smiled softly.

"So Naruto-kun, I think you came here for something" said sitting next to her daughter

"Oh, yeah. Here Ayame-chan these are for you" said giving her the bouquet and the present "Happy Birthday"

"Red tulips, you remembered"

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember that they're your favorites?" asked confused boy tilting his head to the side "You are after all one of my most precious people, Ayame-chan" said still not understanding her shock. After that statement the young woman blushed slightly and opened her present only to stare at it with wide eyes.

"A-are they real diamonds?" asked shocked Ayame after a while.

"Yeah, so do you like it?" asked in hopeful voice

"Oh Naruto-kun, I don't think I can acce…" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. When she looked to the side she met her mother's stern gaze.

"That boy left the village to find you a present, went through some "adventures" as he said so himself and choose it himself, don't you think it would be selfish to not accept such gift, because it cost too much?" asked her mother with almost scolding tone. Ayame then looked at Naruto's hopeful face and then at the diamond bracelet in her hands.

"I love it Naruto-kun, it's beautiful. Thank you." said the birthday girl with a small smile looking up at the boy

"YES!" he screamed raising both hands as if he won something, which caused both females to chuckle. Then he sat down again and scratched the back of his hands "Sorry, I don't really understand this jewelry thingy, so I was nervous since I didn't know if you would like it."

"So tell us what kind of adventures you had while you were gone" said Kara Ichiraku with kind voice.

"Well, it all started when I met old man Hiroshi Kushoku…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"It's always a pleasure to meet you Raikage-dono, but why have you come to my village" asked Sarutobi sitting behind his desk

"I came with the bounty for Kuro Nagane's head. This is the heir to the Kannagi clan Ayano Kannagi and her mother, wife of the head of the clan Akane Kannagi" gestured towards two redheads very similar in look, only mother looks slightly older and is taller. "And this is my bodyguard Yugito Nii" pointed towards the blond behind him "Now if you would be so kind to summon the shinobi that took out the trash"

"Ah, yes. Neko" ANBU appeared kneeling in front of the desk "Go fetch me Naruto-kun"

"Is this wise Hokage-sama? It's his ramen time."

"It's that late, huh? Well then tell him to come here as soon as possible and just in case tell Ayame and Teuchi to remind him"

"Of course Hokage-sama" she said and left

"Are you afraid of your own shinobi? Maybe it's time to retire" said Raikage with slight chuckle

"I'm not afraid of him, but rather of the consequences of interrupting his ramen time. He's known in this village as prankster king from hell, he can literally make my life hell with the paperwork he will cause with his pranking and I don't want a repeat of a time when I forbid him ramen" Sandaime shivered at the thought "Besides Naruto-kun is not my shinobi yet, his graduation is scheduled in a little over two months"

"You're trying to tell me that Academy student killed an A-rank missing nin?" asked shocked Ā.

"Yes, Naruto-kun is not a normal Academy student. He found a motivation to become stronger and undying will and unwavering determination will lead him to great future" said Hiruzen with a proud smile _'I just hope that after today we won't have to go to war with Kumo.'_

**Author's note:**

**Again I don't own anything besides my ideas and some OC's. This action with Raikage is last before graduation, just to let you know. Review if you like, or have some advices, besides getting a beta, because I'm trying to find one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Someone wrote to me that Naruto couldn't know that rape is inhuman without knowing what rape is, well when I saved my friend from being raped by her "boyfriend" at the time even without knowing what rape is I would know that what he tried to do was inhuman after looking into her eyes, trust me. I'm not that strong, to be honest I'm quite weak in strengh department, but four guys had to stop me from killing that piece of trash and that is saying something.**

**When it comes to his meeting with Ino, opinion about someone can be changed in a blink of an eye when that someone is saving your ass, especially when most girls are dreaming about prince charming saving them, you know, damsel in distress, that kind of shit.**

**Another person had troubles understanding second chapter I think, because when I wrote about that Naruto can detect lies I wrote that he knew that Mizuki lied to him, but he thought, that he lied about only him getting second chance, not about the exam, coupled with that he always wanted to become shinobi, well… And when it comes to hokage lies, he asked him a question, single one, so there is nothing else he could lie about.**

**Oh, yeah, the usual; I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's . If you like review, if you have something bad to say, well if it helps me write a better story, write it too, if not, well then just read or don't read. And I know I suck at grammar and spelling, so you don't have to tell me that.**

**And before I forget, Naruto knows about the Hyūga incident and Hinata's mother is alive, just saying so you wouldn't be surprised about his actions too much**

Chapter 7

"Yo, Jiji. I heard that you were looking for… me…" said boy as he walked into the office with his hands behind his head. When he saw that there are other people in the room he lowered his hands "Ehh… you're busy, I'll come another time" said as he was about to turn around.

"No, no Naruto-kun, we were waiting for you" said Sandaime with a smile.

"Huh? What do you need me for while talking to foreign kage, Jiji?" asked young Uzumaki with raised brow. Before Hokage could answer he was interrupted.

"Are you going to allow this brat to show you such disrespect Hokage-dono? Maybe it really is a high time to step down." said Ā with a small smirk. When the boy heard this his eyes turned colder, fact noted by eldery leader.

"If you want to know Raikage-san" started Kyubi jinchuuriki gaining a glare from Ā, Yugito and Ayano "me calling Jiji as I call him is a sign of my respect, but you wouldn't know since according to Akira-nee-chan interrupting someone's conversation is showing disrespect for both parties of said conversation." said boy looking him up and down with his cold eyes.

"Show Raikage-sama proper respect" screamed Ayano at which Naruto raised eyebrow

"Respect? Why should I show respect to someone I have no respect whatsoever?" asked generally confused boy, but the coldness from his eyes didn't disappear.

_'And my hopes just vanished'_ thought Hiruzen with a sad sigh

"Watch it brat, or…"

"…or what?" interrupted him Naruto "You will kill me? If you do you will cause a war and then what, you may be able to escape, since after death of the fastest man in the world, Yondaime Hokage, you became the fastest in the world, but what of those two Uzumaki wanna be's? Or Yugito Nii, the jinchuuriki of the Nibi, that you brought with you?" when he saw them widen their eyes he continued "Oh, I know, you will try to kidnap me, but wait, I'm not a little girl for you to do that, right?"

"Raikage-dono, should I worry about your choice of entourage?" said eldery Sarutobi as he prepared himself for anything.

"Of course not Hokage-dono, I didn't come here to seek a fight" said still glaring at the boy who glared back with equal force.

"How did you know about my jinchuuriki status?" asked still shocked Yugito. The younger blond simply took out small black book from his back pocket.

"This book cost me a lot, but it has info on every ninja, that is worth more than 10 millions." said as he put the book back in his pocket.

"So how big is the reward for me?"

"35 millions, three more than Jiji's son, congrats" said Naruto still in glaring contest with Kumo's leader.

"For your information _**boy**_ the Hyūga incident was caused by the council, that bribed the ambassador. I find out after that Hyūga's body reached my village."

"And? Why didn't you apologized yet?"

"Leader don't need to apologize for his soldiers mistakes, brat" said Ā as he looked at the blond with distaste.

"You are even more pathetic than I thought. **You** were fooled by **your **council, then **you** chose the ambassador to represent **you** and sign the treaty. Next **your** ambassador try to kidnap a little girl giving her a mental trauma and when all was over **you** demanded the body of a person that killed that scum and even threaten us with war. Did you think what would happened, countless lost lives because of **you**, because of **your **incompetence, because **you **are a fool Raikage Ā. True leader is able to accept and rectify his wrong doings, but your arrogance and pride are not allowing you to even see them. You should ask Hyūga clan head for forgivness and beg for said forgivness from Hinata and the kid, that was orphaned because of **you** and **your **unjustified demand. I am not one of your Kumo ass kissers so I can easily tell you that all those years ago ** .UP."** the last royal line Uzumaki said and then looked at the red head girl that spoke earlier "And you girl. You spoke of showing proper respect to your leader. I can respect your village, I can respect many shinobi that came from it like that lady over there…" he said as he pointed at Yugito "… but your leader is an arrogant fool and in my book people like that don't deserve respect. I hope that when you become leader of a team or something you will do a better job, otherwise I fear for your subordinates." said blonde boy as he looked at the aged leader that was sitting behind his desk "What am I doing here Jiji? You know that I don't like wasting my time."

"Ah yes, if you would Raikage-dono" said Hiruzen politely shocked that there weren't acts of violance in his office yet.

"Yes, we came here because of the bounty on Kuro Nagane." said Ā through clenched teeth trying to calm himself as to not kill this boy. Yugito used this and stepped forward raising a briefcase, Naruto then took out a scroll and they exchanged them. After couple minutes of checking and counting the older blond nodded to her leader and seald off the body and the younger one closed the briefcase and sealed it in one of the storage seals on his glove.

"Where's Enraiha?" asked Ayano out of the blue

"Safe with me." answered Naruto not really looking at her "If that's all, then I have places to be, things to do"

"Wait! Give me back Enraiha!"

"Why should I? According to international laws that concern missing nins what kills is yours, meaning whatever said missing nin had on him in his last moments as well as in his place of living is to be given to the one that did the deed, no matter if it was originally held by clan, village or even a daimyo. Enraiha is mine now and mine alone" _'Now I understand this whole déjà vu shit' _"Besides according to the contract Kannagi clan signed, ones they lost the sword it have to return to Kushoku clan."

"And how do you know that exactly, boy?" asked older red head

"I am honorary member of the Kushoku clan and the last person that ended apprenticeship to become an artisan and since in his last will old man Hiroshi Kushoku wrote everything that belong to the clan to me, well… And it's not a boy but Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato dattebayo." said the blond with pride.

"My name is Akane Kannagi and this…" gestured at younger red head "… is my daughter Ayano, she's a heir to our clan. It is pleasure to meet a future Kage" said matriarch of the Kannagi clan.

"Ha, like someone like that could become a leader of a village." said Ā

"If you could become one everyone can." said the boy with a fox-like smirk on his face

"Why you little…"

"Fight me." said Ayano interrupting her leader

"Say what?" was young Uzumaki's inteligent reply

"I said fight me and if I win you will give me Enraiha" said young red head

"And if you loose?"

"Then I'll give you what you want."

"Yeah, I don't really need much, to be honest the only thing I pay for is ramen and with the money from the bounty it's rather covered, so I will be going." said Kyūbi jinchuuriki as he started to turn around.

"T-Then if I loose you can use my body however you want" said blushing redhead

"Ayano!" scolded her her mother

"Huh? Why would I need your body? My is quite good and I don't think I need any replacement parts, besides it would be strange since you're a girl." said young Uzumaki in confusion tilting his head slightly to the side.

_'You've got to be shitting me'_ thought Ā

"Hehehe… Naruto-kun, do you remember the conversation we had after you came back from the break" when Hiruzen saw that he blushed slightly and nodded he continued "I think, that she means of using her body in **that** way"

"Oh…" realization came over him as his eyes widen and he blushed "… OH!" he screamed as he throw an accusing finger at her "You're a pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Ha! Then why do you want to get into my pants, hmmm? Besides Akira-nee-chan said that something like that should be done between people that like each other and I don't even know you."

"B-Baka I am just trying to put something equally worthy on the stake here." said a blushing Ayano

"Then you're a baka. You're what a year older than me? You probably haven't done… **that**… yet, right?" when he saw her blush as much as he was, he continued "Akira-nee-chan said that the first time is priceless experince for girls, experience that they will remember to the end of their life and you want to throw it away like that? Have some self-respect girl. Enraiha is a good, valuable sword, but is not worthy enough. I can't accept your proposal. Well I will be going now." said young jinchuuriki still blushing slightly as he started walking towards the door

"I might have something you want to have, Uzumaki Naruto." said Akane as she took out a scroll. "When I heard that it was an Uzumaki that ended that trash I thought that something like that might happen, although I didn't thought that my daughter would try to sell her body…" said as she looked at the younger redhead "… and I'm glad that you didn't accept it though, you're a good person." the blond scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly at the praise. She then unsealed contents of the sealing scroll shocking Naruto to the core "I bought it at the black market, it has different coloring than standard Uzumaki clan crest, but since you have indentical at your back…" she stopped when she saw him slowly walk towards the chest and once he reached it tenderly touched it as if it was going to disappear all of a sudden.

"I will fight you Ayano Kannagi and I will put Enraiha on the line if you put this chest on the line" the girl looked at her mother, who nodded and smirked arrogantly

"When do you want to fight?"

"Immediately" said the boy still not looking away from the chest

"Now, now Naruto-kun, don't you think that it would be better to do it another time? You're already a little tired from training you already…" Hiruzen stopped when he saw blond Uzumaki's eyes "…*Sigh*… very well, Tora"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"You will accompany me. We will go to the arena and there you can fight, is this acceptable by everyone? *everybody nods* Good, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, are you both ready?" asked ANBU that was named the proctor of this match

_'This will be easy. When I bring back Enraiha father won't be sad all the time.' _thought the redhead "Yes"

_'She graduated at the same time as Bushy-brows and Tenten. Should I take off my weights and turn off my resistance seal? No, first I have to test her out a little.'_ thought blond "Yes"

"Then, Hajime!"

Ayano didn't waste any time and rushed at Naruto pulling out a katana, trying to use to her adventage the surprise the blond was in if his shocked face was anything to go by. _'… She's so… slow. Way slower than Bushy-brows and even Tenten, when I saw her train that one time.'_ he thought as he side stepped vertical slash shocking the girl slightly. Then he crouched under horizontal slash and thinking quickly he rolled under her arm and once he was behind her he… slapped her on the ass.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed Ayano as she channeled her enton chakra into the katana putting it ablaze, like she did countles times with Enraiha during her training. After couple minutes of mindlessly swinging the blade and not getting in even one hit the redhead managed to finally get a hold of her rage.

"I'll give you couple advices for you… "

"I don't need your advices." said Kannagi heir stubbornly, which was completaly ignored by the blond

"Firstly don't let anger to cloud your judgement, secondly underestimating your oponent is the fastest road to early grave, thirdly you're too depended to your weapon, fourthly arrogance is a downfall of many ninja and you're not as good as you think you are…"

"Aaagh… That's it I'm going to reap you apart!" Ayano screamed and ran at Naruto. When she was about to cut him in half she stopped. "W-What is going on, why can't I move?!"

"… Fifthly never let an Uzumaki mark you. I am not a pervert, that time when I touched your ass I put a paralysis seal on you, but since it can be overpowered by strengh or chakra and since most girls hate perverts, even though some of them are perverts, I used it against you. Of course my trap wouldn't work if you weren't a hot head, but all in all you lost." he said as he took out one of his kunais and put it to her throat.

"Winner of this match Uzumaki Naruto" said Tora as he was impressed by the young boy's performance

Naruto hearing this quickly put out the kunai and turned around and went towards the audience that was already at the other side of the arena. After couple steps with a quick _**"Kai!"**_ he freed her from paralysis and she fall to her knees.

_'I-I lost… I lost… now I won't get back Enraiha… I failed… It's all his fault!'_ the redhead thought as she glared at the boy that was walking away. "It's all your fault!" she screamed and charged him with her fire sword, putting the last bit of chakra in her katana.

"Ayano don't!" screamed older redhead

Just as the girl reached him Naruto spin around on his heel at the same time using his wind manipulation to put out the flame. Then he catched the blade with his left and smashed it with his right hand next to the hilt and kicked her in the chest sending her into the tree. Once she slid down he threw the blade that impaled next to her head. The young Kannagi's eyes widen in fear as she looked into her opponents cold blue eyes.

"And here I thought you were a respectable person" he said, turned around and walked over to the group "I won, can I get my prize please?" asked matriarch of the Kannagi clan.

"Yes, of course" she said giving him the scroll "I'm sorry for…"

"You have done nothing to apologize for Akane-san" said Naruto and looked at Hiruzen "I will be going, Jiji" when he saw that Hokage nodded, after quick "Goodbye" he left.

Akane then walked up to her daughter "We need to have a talk young lady."

_'Dammit'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day)**

"I hope you found the stay enjoyable, Raikage-dono" said Hiruzen

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality, Hokage-dono" said Ā

"*Sigh* What am I doing here, Jiji?" asked clearly irritated Naruto

"I asked for you" answered him Ayano. When he looked at her she bowed deeply "I want to ask for forgivness. My actions yesterday were dishonorable, and there is nothing that can excuse me from what I have done and tried to do."

Young Uzumaki just looked at her for some time, then turned towards Ā "You should learn from her" he said and then turned back "And when it comes to you, I already forgave you. I'm not that good at holding grudges. Here *poof* sign this" said as he gave her some sheets

"What is this?" asked confused girl

"A contract similar to the one your ancestor signed and before you ask it doesn't concern Enraiha. I told you before I ended apprenticeship and at the end I had to make something with my master. That's how Enraiha was created. Rekka is a katana with similar abilities as Enraiha, but thanks to the seals I used during her creation she's slightly stronger. The choice is yours though, but once you sign the contract you will lose Enraiha forever." said blond Uzumaki and the girl's eyes widen.

"It's your choice Musume. I will support you either way" said older redhead

"Why me? After all I have done?" asked confused girl not looking up from the papers in her hands

"You're a good and respectable person. Besides…" Naruto said and Ayano looked up to see the small, gentle smile gracing his face and warm look in his eyes and she blushed slightly "… I believe in you. I believe that you will become strong and bring fame to the blade. Of course you have to train harder." he said and the girl's blush intensified and signed the contract. When he saw it he unsealed Rekka and took her hand in his and put it on the handle and covered it with his own "Channel your chakra into the handle" he said. By now her face were glowing red, but nonetheless did what was asked for. "Now only you and me can unsheath it, the sheath itself have seals that clean and sharpen the blade when it's needed. Take care of her"

"I will, thank you" said still blushing girl hugging katana to her chest.

"Now that it's over, let's go. I want to reach home as soon as possible. Goodbye Hokage-dono, brat." said irritated slightly Ā.

"I wish you a save return to your home Raikage-dono."

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you" said Naruto bowing slightly. Then he straighten and looked at Kumo's leader "Well almost all of you" said with a fox-like smirk

"Tch, cheeky brat"

After some time of looking as they walked away Hiruzen decided to ask a question "Was it wise to give her such a weapon?"

"As you're saying sometimes Jiji, only time will tell, now let's go. You promissed me free ramen if I come with you here dattebayo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Day before graduation exam)**

_'How could I forgot my notebook today of all days'_ thought one Sakura Haruno as she ran back to her classroom. When she reached her destination and was about to enter the room she stopped in her tracks when she heard some voices from the inside.

"You know it's not good idea. Oyabun-sama don't like to waste his time."

_'Naruto-baka?'_

"I already made my choice. If he won't come he will not advance."

_'Iruka-sensei? What is going on?'_

"Fine, but be ready to face the consequences of your choice, sensei"

"I will."

Sakura then ran behind the corner as she heard footsteps nearing the doors. Once she saw him left she went into the classroom.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"asked Iruka

"I forgot my notebook, sensei." she said as she ran to her seat and took her notebook.

"Well then, prepare for tommorow's exam." said as he looked back to his paperwork.

"Of course, goodbye Iruka-sensei." she said as she ran out of the classroom _'I don't know what is going on, but I will think about it later, for now I have to concentrate on the exam.'_ with last thought she ran out of Academy prepare for tommorow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"*Sigh* It will be such a waste of time-tebayo" said Naruto in a whining tone as he entered the Academy with the intent to finally pass the genin exam. _'I still don't understand why Iruka-sensei forbids me from sending a clone to pass this test'_ he thought as he neared the door to his classroom.

Inside his classmates were doing the same thing as usual, meaning Sasuke Uchiha was glaring at the wall in front of him while his entire fanclub was bickering who will seat next to him with Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno being the loudest; Shino Aburame sitting in a row above the avenger playing with some bugs creeping everyone out; above him sat Hinata Hyūga trying to hide inside of her jacket while at the same time looking for the blond; in the row below "the Last Uchiha" Kiba Inuzuka was boasting how much of an alpha he really is; the closest to the door Shikamaru Nara was trying to catch some sleep while next to him his best friend Choji Akimichi was eating chips. The rest was either talking among themselves or watching Kiba or fangirls.

When the doors opened everyone looked at them in hope seeing their sensei, but when they saw Naruto, they were shocked. The boy just raised an eyebrow at that already annoyed that he had to come here. _'It will be a loooong day dattebayo'_ thought blond as he made his way to one of the truly free seats: next to the Uchiha or the Aburame, but when he saw all the fangirls next to the emo he opted to choose the second possibility. As he made his way to the stairs someone jumped in his way.

"Don't think that new clothes will help, dobe. There is only one alpha here." said Kiba proudly. Naruto seemingly ignored his statement as he walked around him, which angered the Inuzuka slightly, but not as much as the words that Uzumaki spoke

"Then it's a pity that it's not you, huh?" at this young heir gritted his teeth and the class snickered slightly

"Mornin' Sakura-chan" greeted Naruto as he reached the group of girls

"Don't try to act as cool as Sasuke-kun, baka. I will not go out with you even if you dress differently" said girl a little too quickly while blushing slightly, which gain a raised eyebrow from the fanclub and Ino and a glare from the shy girl sitting in the back, well as much of a glare as she could muster.

"Eh? I didn't ask you out Sakura-chan" said blond jinchuuriki and smirked "well, not yet, hehe, but seriously, if I thought that you would be swayed by appearance than it would mean that I think of you as a shallow girl and I don't think of you that way. Besides as cool as teme?" he asked looking at the Uchiha and back to the girl in front of him as he started walking past her "Didn't you mean as cold as Sasuke?" asked the boy as he made his way up ignoring the shocked faces. "Hey Ino" gritted Naruto with a small smile causing her cheek to turn pink

"H-Hey Naruto" _'God-fuckin'-dammit why the hell did I stutter just now'_ thought Yamanaka heir silently cursing herself

"Sasuke-kun is not cold. He is…" started pink haired kunoichi-in-training only to be interrupted by the blond

"… Sasuke Uchiha and I am Naruto Uzumaki and that's who I want to be, Sakura-chan" he said not really looking at the girl as he sat down next to young Aburame. After couple seconds everyone returned to what they were doing before. Blond jinchuuriki quickly got bored, so he took out a book with kanji for 10 and started reading.

"Could you take your bugs off of me? I don't like to be spied so if you don't want to lose them…"

"Of course Naruto-san, thank you for not killing them immediately" said Shino as he retracted the bugs

"I had no reason to, they didn't bother me too much" said the last royal line Uzumaki as he started reading the book. The young Aburame raised an eyebrow at this since from his point of view the book had blank pages, but didn't question it as his bugs told him that it is laced with chakra. Not even five minutes later Iruka and his new assistant Maki entered the classroom.

"Silence, please… SHUT!UP!" screamed Iruka quickly losing his patience.

"Iruka-sensei, why are you wearing a cap?" asked one of the students

"Yes, Iruka-sensei, tell us, why are you wearing a cap?" repeated clearly amused Naruto at which Iruka closed his eyes and steeled his nerves

"Well, for your information I was trying out new style and…" he stopped and opened his eyes when he sensed something flying at him. When he saw that it was a senbon he quickly ducked, but not fast enough as his cap was pinned to the blackboard behind him showing his hair to the whole class, his bright orange hair. After initial shock they started to snicker, then laugh lightly, but before they could go any further Iruka shut them up

"I will make sure to fail anyone who will laugh" when he heard snickering he glared at that person _'Naruto, of course'_

"I like your style, sensei" said the boy smiling

"I know it's your job, Naruto" said Iruka pointing an accused finger at the blond

"Why would I do something like that sensei, it would be…" he said as his face lost all traces of smile "… such a waste of time" added in annoyed voice

_'OK, he must be really annoyed for forcing him to come here'_ "*Sigh* Let's get it over with" the teacher said as he put the cap back on and threw the needle back at the blond jinchuuriki who caught it without trouble. "The exam will have four parts: written test, shurikenjutsu test, taijutsu test and ninjutsu test. Maki is giving out tests, once everyone will have one we will start. This portion will take 45 minutes. OK, you can start, good luck." he said as he saw that all tests were given out.

_'Oh man, this is so easy now, who knew that learning and reading helps with tests'_ thought Naruto as he started writing answers with inhuman speed _'Fast writing training for fūinjutsu helps a lot too.' _The whole thing didn't take him even five minutes and then he went down to the teacher's desk and gave away his test to Iruka.

"Are you sure you don't want to check the answers one more time?" asked Maki

"Nah, I'm cool" answered Naruto

"OK, then you can wait for the second part of the exam at the training ground" Iruka said and watched as the blond left the classroom.

"Damn, he wrote it so fast and still it looks better than my handwriting when I concentrate on it ." said Maki depressed a little making Iruka laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OK, you have three lines from the closest one you have to score 10/10 to pass, from middle one you have to score 5/10 and from the furthest one you have to score 3/10. You have 5 kunai, 5 shuriken and 5 senbon, but senbons are optional, meaning you don't have to use them and shouldn't if you don't know how. Ok, let's start."

Most of the civilian students went the easy way and scoring 10/10 from the closest line, Shino and Sakura from the middle line got 8/10 with 4 kunai and 4 shuriken. Ino, Kiba and Choji got 7/10 with 4 kunai and 3 shuriken, Shikamaru got 5/10 with 5 kunai as he said it will be too troublesome to use shuriken, Hinata got 9/10 with 5 kunai and 4 shuriken. Sasuke with cheering from his fanclub got 9/10 from furthest line.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto!… *Sigh*" Iruka then walked over to the tree and using a little bit of chakra kicked it. After a couple seconds Naruto fell down.

"That hurt dattebayo" said young Uzumaki as he was holding his head

"Then don't sleep in the exam, baka! It's your turn, so get your ass movin' Naruto" said Iruka

"OK, OK, no need to be so violent" he said as he stood up. When he saw three tables with projectiles he walked up to the one that had the most of them as to not use other people things. "How many of them do I need to take, sensei?" asked the boy as he looked at the weapons

"Five of each kind" said Iruka as he returned to where he was standing before

"OK" young jinchuuriki said as he took the weapons stand on the line and threw all of them with deadly precision and soon one by one all hit the target.

"Very good Naruto, perfect score. If you…" Iruka started, but was quickly interrupted by blond

"Yeah, yeah. Can we move on with this already, I'm bored" said Uzumaki as tick mark appeared on his teachers forehead

"OK, everyone follow me" the teacher said leading them to the other side of the training ground "OK, here will take place taijutsu part of the exam. You will fight either me or Maki and your goal is to withstand two out of five minutes, the more the better. You will got additional points and if somehow you manage to win, you will get a perfect score. Now let's start."

Most of the students barely held out two minutes, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura managed three minutes and got couple hits in, Choji and Shino held out four minutes and hit their teacher couple times. Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke withstood all five minutes and got in some hits with Sasuke leading in that department, then Hinata and Kiba.

"Uzumaki Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka looked around only to see him sleeping under a tree. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"Whoa, I'm up. There is no need to scream-tebayo" said blond as he stood up

"There would be no need to scream if you wouldn't fall asleep all the time" said irritated Iruka

"And whose fault is that I'm here getting bored all the time" said last royal Uzumaki as he stretched a little inside a ring "Besides I was interested in only three fights" after hearing this two girls blushed, Ino, because she remembered their talk from over two months and Hinata, because when she looked at him during her fight he was watching intently.

"Are you ready?" asked Iruka

"Yeah, sure, why not" said the boy dismissively as he put his hands in his pockets

"*Sigh* Then Hajime!" as soon as Iruka said that Maki ran straight at Naruto and threw a punch at him which was easily avoided, but quickly snapping out of his shock he tried to kick the boy, who jumped back. The teacher then ran up to him and tried hit him in the face, but again he just jumped back. They repeated it for next 20 or so seconds until blond jinchuuriki was standing next to the line that represents the end of the ring.

"You can't run away now, gaki" said Maki as he threw a punch at the young shinobi-in-training. Naruto quickly spun around on his heel to avoid the hit and once he was behind his teacher he kicked him in the back lightly, but with enough force to send him to the ground just outside of the ring shocking Maki and his classmates, as this fight didn't last even half a minute.

"Good job Naruto, another perfect score…" praised him Iruka

"Yeah, yeah… can we just move on?" asked the boy with a bored tone interrupting him

"*Sigh* OK, everyone follow me, it's time for ninjutsu test."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(After ninjutsu test)**

"Congratulations to all of you. As I don't want to postpone your celebrations I will be quick with announcements. Rookie of the year goes to Sasuke Uchiha, Kunoichi of the year goes to Sakura Haruno and unfortunately Naruto Uzumaki, even though today you got the best score, you still was placed as the dead-last. Team placement is on Monday at 10am here in this classroom, don't be late and remember that you have to take care of your license in a weekend. Now go and celebrate" said Iruka in a proud voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two days later)**

**Hokage's office**

"Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Jiji. I came to get a new scroll" the boy said as he put the scroll with second step of lightning manipulation on the desk

"Ah, so, which one now?" said Hiruzen as he stored scroll in one of his drawers.

"Well, I ended first step of fire manipulation strictly because of Enraiha, but now I will follow the schedule, so I want first step of water manipulation." said a smiling boy.

"Very well, here is your scroll…" said as he put blue scroll on the desk "… and this is a present" said putting green scroll next to the blue one

"Present?" asked shocked blond

"Yes, your graduation present. It's a _**Shunshin no jutsu**_, a fast movement technique that I think you will find useful. _**Shunshin no Shisui**_ could use it without handseals and any evidence of him doing it like leafs which is typical for our village and at the same time his speed was unmatched. Who knows maybe you will be faster" said Sarutobi with a small grandfatherly smile.

"Thanks jiji. It's awesome present dattebayo"

"Naruto-kun, now that you're a shinobi you must know that it's not an easy life. You will have to make many choices and deal with consequences of them, especially if you want to be a Hokage. I have done many things that I'm not proud of…"

"Like trying to manipulate me?" when he saw that the elderly leader widen his eyes he continued "When I landed in the hospital after my seventh birthday you cried next to my bed saying how sorry you are and all that shit, well I was conscious that time." said Naruto with a small smile

"Then why…?"

"Why? because I believe in second chances and even though I was very angry at you, not giving you that chance would be a little hypocritical of me, don't you think. Besides if you would want to manipulate me again you would never allow me a free pass to the library, since people with less knowledge are easier to manipulate." said the blond as he smiled softly

"You… You don't know how much weight you lift off of my shoulders. I'm sorry for my attempts and thank you for giving me a chance." said Sandaime as lone tear escaped his eye.

"Nah, I'm not that good at holding grudges either way" said Uzumaki and waved dismissively.

"You became a fine young man with a heart of gold" said Hokage with a small proud smile

"Gold? I thought that organs are made of flash and not some metal." said confused boy tilting his head to the side which caused for Hokage to laugh.

When he regain his composure somewhat he said "It's just a saying Naruto-kun. When someone has a heart of gold that means that he or she is a very good person"

"Ohhh… Then thank you Jiji" said the boy as he scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed about the praise

"No… I thank you and thank you for what you have done for my grandson"

"Konohamaru? He's a good kid, little bratty but funny. Well I have to go if I want to train some more today." said young Uzumaki as he turned around and walked up to the doors

"Remember Naruto-kun, tomorrow at ten is team placement"

"OK, I won't forget dattebayo" said and left

"*Sigh* This village don't deserve you Naruto-kun. I just hope that you won't come to the same conclusion."

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's. This chapter took me a little longer because I don't really like this point in the stories, because I find it quite boring, oh well. I'll try to update once a week. Once again if you like review, if not and have something to write that can help me doing a better job here then please do, otherwise do something else, like fishing or practice yoga.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure it would work?" asked blond as he was ending his bowl of ramen

"I don't know Naruto-kun, but if you want her to train…" said ramen waitress trailing off at the end

"It's just… The whole being cold to Sakura-chan thing will be hard for me, but if I have to do that to make sure that she will be safe, then so be it." said the boy as he paid for the meal and stood up "Well, I have to go, Ayame-chan."

"When will this test start?" asked Teuchi

"It should start over an hour ago" answered blond Uzumaki

"Then why are you still here?!" asked shocked girl

"He wasted over two hours of my training time yesterday. I will not respect time arrangements of someone who does that." said Naruto

"Still, he's, or rather he'll be your jonin-sensei. You should show him respect at least a little." said the girl in almost scolding tone.

"He's just a jonin assigned to my team Ayame-chan, not a sensei. Well either way I have to go now. See ya' later Ayame-chan, Teuchi-oji-san, Kara-oba-chan." said young jinchuuriki and left

"Don't you think the girl might hate him if he follows your advice?" ramen chief asked his daughter

"She might be grateful" said Ayame stubbornly

"Are you sure you did not give him that advice to have him all to yourself?"

"What are you talking about Otōsan? Naruto-kun is almost like a little brother to me." said Ayame blushing slightly

"Oh, really? I didn't know that nowadays older sisters have erotic dreams about their younger brothers" said Teuchi with a sly smile

"Otōsan!" screamed embarrassed and blushing girl

"Now, now honey… you shouldn't say something like that in here, someone could hear you…" when she saw grateful look her daughter was giving her, she quickly added "… even though it's soooooooo totally true"

"Kaa-chan" whined Ayame as she blushed even harder which caused her parents to chuckle a little

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed a pink haired kunoichi

"Now, now Sakura-chan. I don't see Kakashi, so I'm not technically late." said blond as he walked past her as if she wasn't there, which shocked the girl a little, and then sat down under a tree once he reached it.

They didn't have to wait long as not even five minutes later Hatake walked out of tree line on the opposite side of the training ground. "Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed the girl once more

"Yes, well… apparently yesterday I forgot about introductions, so before the test we're going to do that" said the scarecrow

"Can you show us how?" asked pinkette

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… dreams for the future, hmm… and I have lots of hobbies…" said jonin with an eye smile

_'All we got is his name'_ thought the genins

"OK, now let's start with the blond one" said as he looked at Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto" said and after couple seconds it was obvious that he's not going to elaborate

"You know, you should tell us your likes, dislikes and dream" said the man with ever present eye smile

"You wasted too much of my time for that _**Sharingan no Kakashi**_" said the boy as he closed his eyes

"Wait, sharingan? Are you an Uchiha?" asked the raven haired boy of the group, but before Kakashi could answer Naruto did

"He has a tranplanted sharingan eye behind his hitai-ate. He got it from his supposedly dead teammate Obito Uchiha, who gave it to him to help protect the girl he loved." said with still closed eyes

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Kakashi as his eye narrowed

"I have my sources and you're quite famous." said while still sitting under a tree with closed eyes. Jonin was going to question him some more, but then something caught his attention.

"What do you mean supposedly?" asked the only adult of the group now openly glaring at the blond

"According to the report his body was not found in retrieval mission. He could survive or his body was taken by the enemy for a sharingan, who knows. People can spit fire and manipulate different elements, nothing is impossible in our world" said Naruto as Kakashi looked at him for some time.

"OK, let's continue. Your turn pinky." said silver haired jonin earning a glare from the girl

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is… well the person I like is… and uhm… my dream fo the future… uhm…?" said as she blushed slightly and looked at Uchiha "What I dislike is Ino-pig and Naruto-baka" said boy flinched which was not missed by Kakashi "my hobby is…"

_'Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu…'_ thought the man as he looked at at the raven haired boy indicating that it's his turn

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything and… I can't really call it a dream… but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man."

_'Cool'_

_'… Like I thought…'_

"Pathetic" the rest of his team turned to Naruto so quickly that their necks almost snapped

"What did you say?" growled Sasuke

"Revenge is a tool for mentally challenged people who can't cope with their loss and are weak enough to succumb to the darkness in their hearts. It won't change anything, it won't bring back your loved ones or change that you feel betrayed and in your case it will make you no better than Itachi." said Naruto as he was still resting in the shade of the tree with eyes closed

"Shut up! I am nothing like Itachi" screamed raven haired boy

"Itachi is your brother, an Uchiha who killed Uchihas, so when you say that you want to kill him, one of the last Uchihas in the world, how are you any better exactly?" asked Naruto

"You… you don't understand anything. You had no one to begin with. You were always alone, you didn't lose anybody. You have no right to…"

"You are right…" interrupted him Naruto who tensed after hearing his words "… I had no loving mother or protective father to begin with. I had no family that I could make proud, that could show me love, that I could love. I don't pretend that I know what it feels like, but…" said Naruto as he opened his eyes and Sasuke took a step back for these eyes did not belong to the Naruto he knew. Those eyes were cold, unforgiving, full of pain, loneliness and silent rage "… you do not pretend that you know what my life looked like up until now, especially that you and most of the people in this village couldn't care less about it even if I died somewhere along the way." he then stood up and walked up to the rest of his team "Can we start the test, I have better things to do, than talk about the past."

"Yes, of course." jonin said as he took out two bento boxes, alarm clock and two bells "Your job is to get the bells from me before noon."

"But sensei, there are only two bells" said young kunoichi

"Yes and that's because one of you will fail and get tied to the post while other two will eat lunch." said Kakashi as two stomachs rumbled. "Naruto why did you eat, when I said you shouldn't?"

"That was not an order and beside, even if it would be I would eat anyways as an order like that is stupid and useless, just like the leader that would give it out." said blond Uzumaki with a bored tone "And this is a stupid test"

"Oh really? Why?" asked Kakashi

"You're trying to test our teamwork and if we're ready to sacrifice our own good for the good of the team" said young jinchuuriki

"So you figure it out, huh" said jonin

"Not really, this is the same test Shodaime Hokage gave to Jiji and his teammates, Jiji gave to the Sannins, one of the Sannins gave to the Yondaime and his teammates and the Yondaime gave to you and your teammates. Jiji told me about the time he tested his students and that he tied Jiracha…"

"… Jiraiya…"

"… yeah, sure, whatever. He tied him because he did something stupid. I would probably end up the same way" when he saw confusion on the jonins face, added "I'm an idiot; I tend to do stupid things"

"Why do you think that the test is stupid though?" asked curious adult

"Teme is a talented genius and because of that he thinks he's better than the rest of us and unless there won't be a great threat he won't even try to work together. Sakura-chan as his fangirl will follow him like a lost puppy without asking questions." said the blond as he tried to ignore the look of hurt that appeared on young kunoichi face that was quickly replaced by the look of anger

"And you?" asked Kakashi

"I have nothing against working with them as long as they will remember that they're genins too" said Naruto

_'Hmmm… What I should do now? They know what the test is about so I won't be able to surprise them. I could always fail them after beating them down to the ground, but then I would have to listen to the whining about failing Uchiha. *Sigh* Well, at least now I will have more time to read in peace'_ thought Kakashi and said "OK, now the test is useless since you know the purpose of it. Well, you can thank Naruto as now I have to pass you, congratulations team 7." he ended with an eye smile "Before I go I will give an advice so to say, that you should remember: Those that break the rules in ninja world are trashes, but those that abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trashes. Well, come here the day after tomorrow at eight o'clock and we will start our duties as a team. Ja ne." and with that he poofed out of existence

"Well, I'm going to tell Ayame-chan that I passed without even moving a finger which is a little disappointment." said Naruto as he started walking towards Ichiraku ramen "You can join if you want teme" he said over his shoulder

"Hn… I don't have time for this, I have to train" said as he started walking the other way

"You don't have time to eat? Oh well, your loss dattebayo. See ya' around" said blond Uzumaki as he waved over his shoulder and left

"Sasuke-kun, do you want…"

"No" interrupted her Uchiha and left as well, leaving her behind with bad mood, but this time there was no one to rise her spirit, so she slowly went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hokage office, Later that day)**

"… Team 7 passes…" said Kakashi shocking the rest of the jonins

"… Team 8 passes…" said Kurenai Yūhi

"… Team 9 *cough cough* failed miserably …" said Hayate Gekko

"… Team 10 passes…" said Asuma Sarutobi as he blew out smoke in seemingly random direction

"Very well, I expect a lot out of the teams that passed. You're all dismissed." said Hiruzen and soon only jonin from Team 7 remained. "What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

"Naruto worries me a little, Hokage-sama. He knew about me a lot of things that he shouldn't and didn't want to talk about his sources." said Hatake

"When he will trust you, he will share his knowledge, just like he did with me and if you worries about his loyalties don't. At this point in time I will sooner question your loyalty than his, have some faith in your team, Kakashi" said Hiruzen

"Of course Hokage-sama" said Hatake and left the office

"You can come out now…" said Hiruzen making his ANBU tense a little "… Naruto-kun"

"Owww… and here I thought that I managed to fooled you, Jiji." said the boy as he pulled down the hood and shimmered into existence.

"It's still way too early for that." said chuckling Sarutobi

"Yeah, I would be kinda disappointed a little if I actually managed to do that, but I still fooled your ANBU and all the jonins, well not all since that smoking guy knew I was here" said blond Uzumaki with a smile

"Ah, you mean my son Asuma?" asked Sandaime

"That was your son? Well at least you have similar hobby." said smiling blond

"Why did you come here Naruto-kun. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that you visited me, but at this time you train generally" said still smiling Sandaime

"I want to buy training ground 50." said Naruto seriously

"Buy? Well I have put it before the council and…"

"According to Konoha's law if training ground is not used for at least two years it can be sold without the knowledge of the council, just by you if the price is fair. I checked, before I started using it, nobody used it for over a year and since I used it "unofficially" it was like I never used it." said Naruto

"My, my. You grow up so fast" said Hiruzen as he wiped out imaginary tear from the eye. "Now I only have to prepare the…" he was interrupted when Naruto put the papers on the desk "… I love when people come prepared. Here let me sign it" he signed it and gave it back to Naruto, while taking the part that was intended for him or the village. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I contacted some worker from nearby civilian village; since people from here don't want to work for the demon." said the boy "They will build the fence around the training ground and build me a house. My clones will use seals to reinforce the high quality stuff they will use and after the fence is built I will create a barrier to make sure nobody will sneak in, see me training or try to hurt me. The water and electricity supply is already taken care of."

"You thought of everything, huh?" asked amused Sarutobi

"Of course, it will be my new home after all" said young Uzumaki

"Yes… when will they come here and how many did you hire?" asked curious Sandaime

"Well, I hired a little over a hundred people that will stay at the training ground, so you won't have to worry about them Jiji." said Naruto

"Oh, OK, but when will they come?" asked Hiruzen

"They're here for two weeks already-tebayo. They already are finishing the fence and the house. They need only couple more days dattebayo." said blond Uzumaki scratching the back of his head with his right hand awkwardly.

"Hehehe… I should see this coming. Well, at least tell me when it's ready"

"Of course dattebayo. I have to go Jiji, I promised Ayame-chan that I will help her close up today since her parents are going out today" said Naruto and ran out of the office missing the fond smile on the old mans face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two weeks later)**

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop. What can… I… N-Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Ino

"Are you going to ask me the same question every time I'll come here to buy something, Ino?" asked young Uzumaki

"Of course not, it's just… I could swear I saw you and your team chasing that damn cat" said confused Yamanaka heir

"Oh, yeah. I'm sending a clone to do those chores and for team "training". It's a waste of my training time for me. Don't tell anybody though." said the boy dismissively

"But how? _**Bunshin no jutsu**_ is more of an illusion then anything else." said Ino

"There are many different kind of clones, most of them are not just illusions." said quickly Naruto

"Wait, you said that you're sending your clone to your team practice to train? Couldn't you just train with them?" asked confused Ino

"I have an Uchiha and someone with a transplanted sharingan in my team. I'm not going to let them steal my jutsu. Besides, Kakashi didn't teach me or Sakura-chan anything useful, but he teached teme at least one _**Katon**_ jutsu. I have no reason to respect a jonin who plays favorites" said the boy seriously "But I'm not here for that. I need two bouquets this time and everything from this list"

"Ok, what about those bouquets? Who are those for?" asked the girl

"One is for Akira-nee-chan, she's Hokage's assistant, very nice person and helped me couple times in the past. The second one is for Kara-oba-chan, she's wife of the man that owns Ichiraku ramen, she was always nice to me. They both celebrate their birthday today." said Naruto looking around the store. "And as for the bouquets, surprise me" ended with a small, gentle smile which caused the girl to blush a little. She then looked at the list to distract herself

"What do you need this for?" asked young heiress

"I'm making new garden, so…" he stopped for a moment when he saw Yamanaka's shocked face "I like gardening Ino, it calms me down, because if you didn't notice this before I have too much energy and it's causing me to go all hyper sometimes."

"O-Oh… OK. I will get that ready." said the girl as she thought _'He likes gardening, that's definitely a shocker. I bet Sasuke-kun don't even know how to… AGH! GOD DAMMIT! WHY THE HELL AM I COMPARING NARUTO TO SASUKE-KUN'_

"I can help you if you want since some of this stuff weights a lot-tebayo" he said which brought small blush to girls face

_'Owww, that's so sweet. DAMMIT!'_ she thought giving herself mental kick to the gut to regain her bearings. "Sure, if you want to."

It took them a little over half an hour to gather everything and for Ino to make two bouquets. During that time they shared small talk, well more like the girl talked a lot while Naruto managed to squeeze in couple responses. Once everything was done young Yamanaka heiress looked at all the things lying in front of her, but before she could ask she should deliver it to the boy took out black scroll and sealed away all the things from the list, then put his hand on the bouquets and they poofed out of existence. She looked dumbfounded for some time and snapped out of it when she felt that Naruto put a flower behind her ear, just like the last time.

"Are you going to give me a flower every time you come here?" she asked and blushed slightly

"Jiji said that beautiful girls should be given a flower once in a while. Beside I doubt you will get one from teme anytime soon."

"So you're giving me them out of pity?" she asked as her eyes narrowed

"Pity? I see no pity in giving a beautiful girl a beautiful flower. Jiji calls me a free spirit, because I do what I want, when I want and how I want and even if something would be against orders or against the law and I thought it would be the right thing to do I would do that. He's probably right dattebayo" said the boy as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. Ino blushed at being called beautiful by him yet again. He then looked at the clock and his eyes widened "Damn, I have to go. Here keep the change" he said as he put money on the counter and ran up to the door "See ya' around-tebayo!" he said over his shoulder giving her a warm smile. "I have fun today. Next time I'll need something I'll come here for sure dattebayo" and with that he left

"Yeah, see you around" said Ino quietly and took the money with quite generous tip feeling a little disappointed that Naruto already left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hokage office, three weeks later)**

"Congratulations Team 7, today I am going to give you your first C-rank mission. It will be an easy protection mission. You are to protect Tazuna the bridge builder on his way to Nami no kuni and until he won't finish the bridge that is going to connect the island to the main land. Bring the client in." said Sandaime and couple seconds later an old drunk man walked in

"What's this? They are all bunch of super brats. Especially the shor-MHM!" he was stopped by ANBU who put a hand over his mouth causing the blond Uzumaki to tilt his head in confusion.

"Yes, regardless tomorrow at 7 a.m. you will leave on your mission and…" started Hiruzen and looked directly at the young jinchuuriki "… I want you to be on this mission Naruto-kun"

"But it's just…"

"No buts Naruto-kun, that's final" interrupted him Sarutobi

"OK" said the boy, then took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the heart and poofed away

"That was shadow clone?" asked Kakashi with voice barely above the whisper, unfortunately he was heard by Sandaime

"You didn't know?" asked the aged leader as he narrowed his eyes at the jonin who started sweating "We will talk about it after your return. Now dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later that day, Ichiraku ramen stand)**

"So, how long will this mission take?" asked Ayame as she was sweeping the floor.

"Couple weeks, maybe a month" answered Naruto as he washed the last dish since he promised to help her close the shop

"Owww, I will miss the massages…" said the young woman with a slight pout

"And here I hoped, that you will miss me" said the boy smiling indicating, that he's joking

"Haha... You know I will miss you Naruto-kun, you're like my younger brother" she said as she ruffled his hair.

Soon they finished everything and were about to go out Ayame stopped the blond before he reached the door by grabbing his wrist. When he looked at her she wasn't looking at him, but he could clearly see, that she was turning red.

"S-Since you will be gone for so long I think… I think that… maybe we could… I-I mean I could help you in, ummm… training y-your henjutsu." now Naruto blushed as well "A-And since the massages are pretty much perfected, so I think we should train next thing." she said and her blush intensified.

"Umm… I don't think it's a good idea. The next thing is kissing and both you and Akira-nee-chan said that things like that one should do with his/her boyfriend/girlfriend." said Naruto

"That's true, but as your new appointed adoptive older sister I need to teach you how to take care of a woman" she said as she looked him straight in the eye. When she saw that he's not convinced she hit him with something that she knew would work "Ohh, I get it, I'm not good and attractive enough for you, huh" she said as she pretended to be hurt and it worked immediately

"O-Of course not! It's just, I don't think that sisters do something like that with their brother." said young Uzumaki

"We're not really siblings, so it's OK" answered quickly ramen waitress

"And, umm… I wouldn't want for people to talk bad about you because of me" said the boy

"And I don't care, besides this is only for your training in henjutsu, so now kiss me" she said and blushed even more.

"I-If that's what you want" said Naruto and pulled a little stool to take care of height difference and without second thought captured Ayame's lips. At first the kis was sloppy, but soon it was becoming more and more heated. Throughout the whole ordeal he was channeling chakra through his mouth and hands that were running up and down on both of her sides just like in the scrolls sending waves of pure pleasure through her body. Soon Ayame moaned into the kiss which he used to slip tongue into her mouth, just like it was said in the scrolls. After couple minutes of their make out session the young Ichiraku was reaching her limit and was almost out of breath, but before she could pull out Naruto grabbed her ass with both hands and squeeze it sending her over the edge with the last jolt of chakra as she screamed into the kiss.

"I'm… sorry…"

"I'm not" interrupted him Ayame. They settled for silence for some time as he supported her until she regained strength in her knees to support herself. Once she could stand up on her own she went to the restroom to… refresh herself. He waited patiently and once she came out he walked up to her.

"I think I know why this have so much effect on you, Ayame-chan. According to the scroll, the bigger difference in chakra reserves and potency of the chakra in henjutsu user favor the stronger the effect henjutsu will have and since you're a civilian you have little chakra with low potency. To be honest though I have a lot of chakra and from what Jiji said the potency of my chakra is higher than anyone's in the village. *Sigh* I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Ayame-chan" said Naruto

"Don't worry, it's not like I didn't enjoyed it" young Ichiraku said waving off his worries. "Let's go, tomorrow you have a big day after all" she said as they walked out of the store and she closed it _'And once you return maybe we'll be able to train a little more' _she thought as small smile perverted appeared on her face and she blushed

"Are you OK Ayame-chan? Your face got all red just now." asked the boy with worry written on his face

"I'm OK Naruto-kun, don't worry."

"If you say so" he said as he eyed her for couple seconds "Well, let's go, because tomorrow I finally start my first real ninja mission dattebayo!"

**Author's note:**

**Ok, it took me longer than I thought. As always I don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's. If you like wright, if not and have something to help me with a story wright too, if not, I am not forcing you to read the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Ummm… Tazuna-san?" asked the pinkette

"What?" asked an old drunkard

"You're from the Nami no Kuni, right?"

"What about it?"

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Sakura asked the jonin of the group, but before he could answer someone else did.

"No, they don't need them" said Naruto "Water should protect them from danger of the world. Lands like Nami no Kuni or Umi no Kuni had military significance when Uzushio were around, but since said village fall at the end of the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen having shinobi stationed there would be a liability." seeing shocked faces out of the corner of his eyes he decided to elaborate "Jiji says that I should learn history to learn from previous kages mistakes and since it's knowledge about my clan it would be kind of stupid to not know it." before either of his teammates could question him, Tazuna did.

"You're an Uzumaki? You don't look like one." the bridge builder asked

"Yeah, appearances are deceptive, in the end you look like homeless drunk without perspective" said the blond with a smile while the old man gained a tick mark

"Tch, cheeky brat" Tazuna said as he took a sip of his sake, but then something caught his attention "you know, I saw that strange coloring of the Uzumaki swirl once when I was young, but that guy was wearing black kimono with…"

"… gold cherry blossom petals? Yeah I have it back at home, but I don't like to wear it, it's so formal" said Naruto interrupting him

"But I thought that it should belong to…" the bridge builder started only to be interrupted once again by the blond

"… me and me alone" he said as he glared at the adult. The message in his cold electric blue eyes was clear "Shut up or you will regret it"

"I see…" said Tazuna as he looked away, this did not go unnoticed by the jonin

"Why weren't we told about Uzumaki clan, sensei?" asked shocked Sakura

"Hmm? I don't know why, but they should be mentioned since they helped in creation of the village, even though they had their own village to begin with. Mito-sama, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage was an Uzumaki and she created some of the seals that are used to protect our village to this day." said Kakashi not taking his eyes out of the book

"I thought Uchiha and Senju created the village." said Sasuke with raised eyebrow

"Uchiha gave the land, Senju connections and Uzumaki clan gave the money to build it" said Naruto in a bored tone as he stepped over the puddle seemingly not noticing it. Once Konoha shinobi made couple steps two Kiri missing nins came out of the puddle and not wasting any time one of them jumped in the air with the intent to wrap the jonin of the group in their chain. Unfortunately for them Naruto was only waiting for them to do that. When the one that jumped saw the blond just above him he was shocked which was quickly capitalized by said genin who kicked the missing nin in the side of his head sending him head first into the tree, rendering him unconscious.

"Gōzu!" screamed the other attacker. Naruto seeing the distraction in the other man quickly created a clone and used it like a springboard "I'm gonna fu-…" he started as was interrupted by the blond who twisted in the air and kicked him straight in the jaw breaking both the gas mask and the missing nins jaw and sent him into another tree. Once Naruto landed he took out two brown kunais and throw them straight at each of the missing nins chest and the rest of the group eyes widen even more when they thought he was going to kill the attackers.

Just as the kunais were about to hit they poofed out of existence and were replaced by two small disks with the Uzumaki clan crest in the same colors as the one on young genins back. When the disks hit missing nins chests blue ninja wire shoot out of them and wrapped itself around the targets and after a second it started to glow slightly. Naruto then took out black book and without using any handseals once again created clones, this time two of them that wordlessly went to do their work.

"You know Naruto, I allowed them to attack, because I wanted to see who they were after" said the jonin of the group

"And I should care because…" said the blond not looking up from the black book

_'Is this how everybody else feels when I do that?'_ thought a little annoyed Kakashi "Because I'm your sensei"

"Sensei is someone who helps you further yourself either mentally, physically or in gaining new skills. You are sensei only to the teme at this point in time as you did nothing to become mine or Sakura-chans sensei. This two were a threat to Sa-… to the team so I acted accordingly." said Naruto as he finally found them in his bingo book not caring about Kakashi that flinched a little at his words.

"You're robbing them?!" scream shocked pinkette

"*Sigh* According to the law pertaining missing nins, what you catch or kill is yours, so whatever they have on them is mine now" said young jinchuuriki reading through missing nins profiles

"Are you going to kill them?" asked Uchiha causing the girls and old man's eyes to widen slightly

"That depends on what they are wanted for…" said the blond as he was still reading not caring about that both genins and civilian flinched "No, they're wanted only for taking part of the rebellion against Yondaime Mizukage, nothing much" he added as he closed his book and put it away

"Y-You would kill them?" asked young Haruno with a meek voice making the boy to look at her

"You have to understand something Sakura-chan - this world is not a perfect place. They…" Naruto said as he pointed at the unconscious missing nins "… would kill you given a chance and they would do that without second thought, but considering that overall you're a beautiful girl death is easy way to go. There are people out there that have no honor, no humanity that will try to catch you and use you as either sex slave or just rape you, before killing you. Open your eyes Sakura-chan, you are not a damsel in distress and Sasuke is not your knight in shining armor. He is not strong enough to beat down every enemy we could encounter for at this point he's as strong as newly appointed chunnin, barely and Kakashi wasted his potential of becoming S-rank long time ago and have no chance against people like Itachi Uchiha or Kirigakure no Kaijin Kisame Hoshigaki. Did you even think about what would happen if you got separated from everybody? This isn't a world for fangirls Sakura-chan, the sooner you understand the better, because right now you are just as useless as our client" said young Uzumaki as his clone walked over and gave him two scrolls that were quickly sealed off in one of the storage seals on the originals glove and a photo. Naruto then unsealed two black scrolls with kanji for "Prison" and gave them to the clone to do what he should as he looked up from the photo "I was wrong, our client is more useless then you as he even forgot to tell us that there are missing nins after him" he said as he showed the photo to the rest of the group. Seeing no other way the bridge builder explained everything, the situation with Gatō, why he lied to the Hokage, everything.

"You're stupid. If you would tell it to Jiji he would come up with some payment plan or something. He wouldn't leave you alone." said the blond annoyed at Tazuna's actions

"I couldn't…"

"… couldn't what? Trust Jiji? Tell me you stupid old drunkard one thing - if you couldn't put your trust in Jiji, our Hokage, how can you put it in us?" asked Naruto causing the old man to look down in shame "*Sigh* Either way, I think we should go to Kōnyū village, it's close and I can cash in the bounty for those two"

"Won't it be easier to attack us in the village?" asked Sasuke as Sakura was quietly standing to the side gripping the hem of her dress desperately trying to hold in the tears after the tongue lashing she just got.

"Attacking a civilian village brings hunter nins on your neck, so only one kind of people would do that and I highly doubt we will encounter that kind of people on this mission" said Naruto as he took two black scroll from the clone and immediately sealed them back, then took the brown kunais and put them back into the kunai holster while the clone dispelled

"And what kind of people would attack us in the civilian village according to you, dobe?" the Uchiha asked

"Your brother kind of people, the kind that can easily take care of every hunter nin send after them and I doubt someone like that would send two weaklings after us. The one behind those two is an A-rank at most so Kakashi should take care of it, let's go" said the Uzumaki as he started walking with Tazuna in tow

"You know I am a jonin so I should give orders" said Kakashi annoyed that blond was doing whatever the hell he want

"And I don't care" said Naruto waving over his shoulder as Sasuke joined him

"*Sigh* No respect for your elders" Hatake said as he looked at his third student that didn't move apart from the slight trembling. He sighed once again and put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Let's go" he said at which the girl just nodded at walked after the rest of the team making the man sigh once again _'Be a sensei they said, it's an easy job. Tch, easy my ass' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later, Kōnyū village)**

"OK…" started Kakashi "… now that we're here we should find some place to-…"

"Naruto?!" asked someone from behind interrupting Kakashi. When all of them saw who it was only the boy in question recognized the man

"Kenta!" exclaimed the boy as he walked up to the grizzly looking man "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know me, getting supplies, looking for a job, that kind of thing, but what about you? I see you became shinobi." said Kenta smiling down at the boy

"Yeah, I'm here on a mission… Oh, where are my manners…"

"You don't have one to begin with" said the big man while laughing

"It's funny coming from a man that was burping alphabet. Anyway, come on I'll introduce you to my team and client" blond Uzumaki said as he led the man back to the group "This stupid pervert is Kakashi Hatake, jonin assigned to my unit" the boy said as he pointed at said jonin

"You don't have it easy, I know Naruto don't like perverts… wait "jonin assigned to your unit"? Don't you mean "sensei"?" asked Kenta

"Nah, he's just another let down. Anyway, this teme over here is Sasuke Uchiha. He's very arrogant, but funny to prank and I think he's gay" said Naruto with a smile

"I'm not gay dobe!" screamed angered genin at which both the blond and grizzly man laughed

"Hehehehe… This old drunkard over here is Tazuna, our client that claims that he know how to build bridges" said young jinchuuriki and a tick mark appeared on said bridge builders forehead. "And this is…"

"Sakura Haruno… hehehe it's good that I left Mira at home, you know how possessive she is of you" said the man with a sly smile at which the blond blushed slightly

"W-Well… We have to go since we have to find a place to sleep…" said the boy trying to avoid the look of a curious team, especially the girl that was slightly shocked, that the man before her new her name

"You can come with me, the inn I'm staying in have free rooms" Kenta interrupted him

"Cool, let's go." said Naruto once again taking command, but yet again, everybody listened to him

"So, Kenta-san…" said Kakashi gaining the big man's attention "How do you know Naruto?"

"Hmm… If Naruto don't trust you enough to tell you, why should I?" asked Kenta successfully ending conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day, Morning, Local bar)**

"It's still hard to believe that you can eat so much…" said Kenta as he was looking at Naruto who ended 12 bowl of ramen

"Eehhh… not to me, but that one definitely hit the spot." said Naruto as he patted his stomach "Oy, I want to pay!"

"Do you have to always be so loud, dobe?" asked Sasuke, who just entered the bar with very quiet Sakura trailing behind

"Teme? What are you doing here?" said the blond as he was paying for his and Kenta's meal

"Kakashi send us to find you. We're leaving." said Uchiha with a bored tone

"OK, I just have to use a toilet and then we can go" said Naruto as he turned around

"I'll go with you" said Sasuke

"You're going to peek on me, aren't you?" asked the blond as he was inching away from his teammate

"I'm not gay!" raven haired genin all but screamed

"Yeeeaaa… sure… just don't think about trying anything funny, I prefer girls"

"Hn" and with that they both went away.

"You know, Naruto told me many things about you, but never told me that you're so quiet." said Kenta startling the girl a little.

"So, he told you how useless I am" said pinkette as she was looking at her feet while rubbing her left arm with right hand.

"Useless?" asked shocked man

"Y-Yeah, he told me that right now I'm as useless as our client after we were attacked by two guys" she said tearing up a little

"Well, then you probably are useless in fights…" Kenta said and when he saw that the girl before him flinched as if she received a physical hit he quickly added "…, but then again nobody is strong from the start and I think Naruto knows it best. That boy trains insanely long and hard, because he wants to protect his precious people, like some people from my village, Ichiraku family, your Hokage, a man named Iruka, some family from a weapon shop, two green clad ninja and you…" said the man as Sakura finally raised her head and looked at him with wide eyes "…, especially you. That boy…, he has no regard to his own life. All he cares about are his precious people and doing what he thinks is right, and if he falls doing one of this things he will go as a happy man." he said looking down at his plate with a faraway look and fond smile, not looking at the wide-eyed shocked girl, that was listening intently "He saved my younger daughter and wife from a mad man, saved my older daughter from some thugs, knocked some sense into me after I've taken to drink after my wife miscarriage. When our home burned down he took us in and after all of this he was shocked, that we thanked him. "I've just done what was right, there is no reason to thank me" he said" said the man as he laughed lightly as he looked hack at the girl "To defend him, he was probably scared, that he wouldn't be able to protect you, one of his most precious people. I know that he might hurt you with his words, but knowing him as good as I know him I think he is doing it for some reason. Can I ask you a question?" seeing as the girl nodded he continued "Why do you care so much? I mean, from what Naruto told me about you, you never really cared what he said to you or about you, so why?"

"I-I thought all night about it and I think it's because it came from him, that it hurt so much. That baka never said anything bad to me, no matter how awfully I treated him and even though I always knew that I'm not the strongest person there is, hearing those words from him really hurt" said pinkette looking sadly at the floor as Kenta smiled at her fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto and Sasuke)**

"You know…" started Sasuke as he was washing his hands "… Sakura didn't say much since yesterday"

"So?" asked Naruto

"So?! I thought that you like her."

"And?" asked Naruto and when Uchihas eyebrow started twitching, the blond laughed lightly "You're right, I like her, but then again she likes you." Uzumaki smiled sadly as he put his hands on both sides of the sink and looked in it "*Sigh* I am not as stupid as all of you think. I know that in our line of work people dies and because of my recklessness my chances of living a long life are even slimmer. That's why I can and will be… unpleasant if I have to, hell she can hate me for all I care and I will bear that hatred with a smile on my face no matter how painful it will be for me. I will do everything to grant her bigger chances for survival, but to do that she needs to train. If I have to be her stepping stone, something, someone that she wants to overcome, then so be it." said Naruto as he sighed once more and looked at the mirror "You know I always wanted to become strong, to become Hokage, that way I can protect the village, it's people, my precious people and the villagers would put that faith in me and accept me as me, but to be top notch, is really something to think about. To have strength, means you become isolated and if you don't have someone to keep you grounded you become arrogant although, at first you only sought what you had dreamed for… ARGH! I'm getting all sentimental again dattebayo" said young jinchuuriki as he ruffled his hair in exasperation

"You… that… s-similar thing said Itachi couple days before he…" said raven haired genin as he clenched his fists. The blond looked at him for a second in shock.

"I know it's not my thing and that I don't know what exactly happened, but do you know?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean? Itachi killed them all, he…"

"I know, I know, it's just… if he had similar thoughts to me, then he should do everything to protect his precious people, not kill them and why didn't he kill you? From what Hiro told me once Itachi was afraid war, or more importantly you participating in it and even though he could snap, since he was in ANBU from a very young age, there always is a possibility. From many reports and archives I know that many people wanted to get revenge on people that are just as much of a victim as themselves. I'm not saying that your brother is innocent, or he didn't do that for some mambo jumbo that he told you, but do you know exactly what happened back then? Not what your brother, Jiji, villagers, elders, the council of idiots or your own fillings are telling you, but cold, hard truth?" when Sasuke didn't said a word for a minute he sighed once more "Let's go or Kakashi will weep, you can think after the mission is over, or not think at all, your choice" said as he left the toilet with Sasuke in tow.

"So, this is a goodbye, huh" said Keita as he raised his hand, that Naruto gladly shaked

"Yeah, say Hi from me to everyone back at the village" said the blond with a smile

"Mira will be sooooo disappointed, that she couldn't go with me" said the man with a sly smile

"Ugh… Yeah, good luck with the job, see ya' around dattebayo"

"Good luck with the mission, see ya'" said Keita as he waved at the genins as they left the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Four days later, Nami no Kuni)**

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him!" screamed Kakashi imprisoned in _**Suirō no Jutsu**_ as he watched his genins face off against three _**Mizu Bunshins**_ "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move. _**Mizu Bunshins**_ cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away, now!" screamed Hatake and Zabuza took that time to see the reactions.

_'The target looks terrified, raven haired brat and pink haired brat are scared shitless, girl more so than boy, but the third one looks almost bored, like he don't give two shits about the killing intent or the situation he's in.'_ thought the swordsman

"Teme, I have a plan" said Naruto gaining Sasukes attention "After I take care of the clones you will shot the biggest fireball you can at me" whispered blond

"Even if you somehow dispel them I will hurt you with my jutsu, dobe. Are you insane?" asked Sasuke at which young jinchuuriki only smirked

"Yes" said Naruto simply as he ran at the clones with a speed, that young Uchiha could barely follow, meaning Tazuna and Sakura saw only a blur "Let's get wild!" screamed blond as he neared the middle clone

"You're fast… but not fast enough!" said the clone as he swing Kubikiribōchō cutting the boy in half

"NARUTO!" screamed terrified Sakura. Not even a second later both halves poofed out of existence and out of the first Naruto's shadow second one came out and the two halves turned into two kunais that the blond caught and using that the clone in front of him was wide open to his advantage cut his chest in an x-like pattern dispelling it.

_'Shadow step at this speed at this age?'_ thought original Zabuza as he saw that Naruto used the initial shock and threw kunai at each of the clones neck dispelling them, all the time not taking his eyes of the real Zabuza, at which the man smirked "Brat's skilled" said as he looked from the corner of his eye to see him equally shocked, but stored it for later.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ screamed Sasuke as he exhaled quite big fireball, that was currently flying straight at young jinchuuriki

"Naruto! Look out!" screamed pinkette, but blond paid no heed to her warnings and stood his ground. When he felt heat of the fire on the back of his neck he smirked and quickly formed a half ram seal

"You're going down you eyebrow less freak dattebayo" said Naruto and Zabuza glared at him… or rather at the kunai that appeared in the place he was in

_'__**Kawarimi no Jutsu**__ without smoke, without handseals or even calling out a name of the jutsu, it's a mastery to the point of Mikoto-sama, just like with the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__. How the hell did he end up as a class dobe'_ thought a shocked Kakashi

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa"**_ screamed Naruto as he sent a gust of wind straight at the fireball making it larger, hotter and faster. Zabuza seeing that decided to cut his losses and jumped out of the way of the fire freeing Konohas jonin in the process. Kakashi was about to stop channeling chakra to his legs and escape the fire by staying in the lake when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes widen, when he saw a kunai sailing through the air next to the fireball. Not a moment later though the kunai was replaced by the blond genin, that was for some reason upside-down with hands clasped together as if he was praying.

_**"Fūton: Kaze no ryū"**_ screamed Naruto and not a second later Chinese dragon made out of wind shot from in front of the boy straight at the ball of fire with amazing speed. Once it came in contact with the fire in less than a second it absorbed the fire and now instead of Chinese dragon made wind, a Chinese dragon made of incredibly hot white fire flew straight at Zabuza while the blond substituted yet again with the kunai just before he hit the water and appeared next to his team. The missing nin seeing no other choice quickly went through handseals and purred as much chakra as he could muster.

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**_ screamed swordsman as Chinese dragon made out of water raised from the lake and started a fight for dominance with the fire dragon that everybody watched intently. Soon both dragons dispersed each other creating a steam that shot everywhere.

"… That fuckin' brat…" panted Zabuza "… I'm gonna… fuckin'…"

_**"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu"**_ screamed Konoha jonin

_'Kakashi?!'_ thought swordsman as he saw the water flying his way "Fuck!" said Kirigakure no Kijin as he did the only thing he could in his situation - braced himself for the hit. Once the water went down Kakashi jumped in front of the missing nin who sat leaning against a tree that he was undoubtedly slammed against. "Because… of that brat… I forgot about you…" said Zabuza forcing through the pain

"And that was your last mistake" said Kakashi as the kunai he was holding started crackling with electricity and when he was about to end the life of his opponent three needles struck the missing nins neck. When he looked up he saw someone in a hunter nin mask, but to be sure he checked the fallen nins pulse _'… He really is dead…'_ thought jonin

"Thank you very much." said the masked person "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time.

"That mask…" said Kakashi "You're Kiri's Hunter-nin"

"Impressive. You are correct" said the person bowing slightly

"Hunter-nin?" questioned Sakura

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing nins" said the person in even tone "I'm a member of Kiri's Hunter-nin team"

_'From his voice and height… He's probably not much older than Naruto yet he's a Hunter-nin… '_ thought the scarecrow _'He's not a normal kid… but so is Naruto'_ he thought as he looked at said boy whose body was tensed and who was watching every move made by the new arrival as if waiting for him to attack _'He's much stronger than I thought'_ "Well, I don't want to stop you from your duties" said Kakashi as he stood up and walked to his team as the Hunter-nin appeared next to the body

"Farewell" the person said and disappeared with Zabuza's body

"Haaa… Now we have to get Tazuna-san back home." said the jonin of the "Let's go"

"Hahaha! Super thanks guys!" said bridge builder "Come over to my house and…" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the man before him started falling

"Sensei!" screamed pinkette. Just as Kakashi were about to hit the ground Naruto caught him by the back of his vest glaring in the way the Hunter-nin left "What happened to sensei?"

"Chakra exhaustion, he will be OK" said the blond as he created two clones and gave them the jonin to carry around "We have to go, it's not safe here"

"What do you mean? After that swordsman…" started Tazuna only to be interrupted by young jinchuuriki

"Zabuza is alive" said Naruto shocking all conscious people

"W-What do you mean "Zabuza is alive", dobe?" asked still shocked Sasuke

"The points that senbons hit on Zabuza's neck are used for putting someone in a death like state. I know that from learning about anatomy and pressure points while learning how to use senbon and I can do exactly the same thing with senbon." said blond Uzumaki

"Then why the hell didn't you tell anything, baka?!" screamed Sakura

**"I'm gonna kick your ass, Shannaro!"** screamed her inner persona

"Kakashi was on his last legs and fighting unknown enemy protecting you, old drunkard and Kakashi himself would be probably near impossible, because this person was not like those two weaklings before. This fake hunter-nin is skilled and I choose to not engage them in battle today." said Naruto with a sense of finality in his tone.

"So he's going to super attack us again?" asked Tazuna

"With his wounds, chakra exhaustion and after being put in a death like state he will need at least a week to recover, don't worry. Besides, Kakashi is a jonin, so he will come up with some plan" _'hopefully' _"so there is nothing to worry about. Let's go to your house for now and lay him somewhere. We all deserve some rest. What are you looking at you old drunk, lead the way dattebayo" said Naruto

"Tch, super cheeky brat." said the bridge builder as he started walking with the blond following. Sasuke and Sakura only watched Naruto's back for a couple seconds

_'Is this really the same Naruto from the Academy? The baka that was asking me for dates?'_ thought pinkette

_**'Cha! Next time he calls us useless we should kick his ass shannarooo!'**_ screamed her inner persona, that was completely ignored

_'Using jutsu without handseals, sometimes without even speaking the name of the jutsu, plus that wind dragon and the speed that I could barely follow. How did you get so strong in such a short time, dobe?'_ thought raven haired genin _'Or maybe you were this strong in the Academy? How far ahead are you?'_

"Oy, are you coming or what, dattebayo?!" screamed the boy in question and they quickly joined him and left the scene of battle.

**Jutsu:**

**Fūton: Kaze no ryū - traditional Uzumaki clan jutsu, it is different from ryūdan jutsus, because it absorbs the first element it comes in contact with creating a sub-element jutsu; with fire it becomes a scorch jutsu, with water it becomes an ice jutsu, with earth it becomes a sand jutsu, with lightning it becomes a storm jutsu (not as strong as those from kumo, but still a black lightning is a black lightning); it's one of the jutsu Naruto found in the chest**

**Author's note: **

**Ok, this took longer than I thought. I had couple things to do, so yea… Anyway, as you see you get to know what was in the chest, at least some things that were in it. **

**Kenta is from Takumi no Sato, just to be clear with that. That's the village of artisans, where Hiroshi Kushoku lived.**

**When it comes to pairing, I don't know if it will be a harem or who Naruto will end up with. I go with the flow and I don't know all the things yet.**

**As always I don't own anything just my ideas, OC's and original jutsu. If you have something constructive to say or if you like the story, review, if not I won't force you to read it. **

**PS. Thanks for 100 reviews, your awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"That's your plan?!" asked both enraged and annoyed blond. "You expect us to sit here and wait for our enemy to come to us? Are you an idiot?!"

"Naruto,*Sigh* I can understand that you're worried, but this is the only thing we can do." said Kakashi sitting on his futon

"Yeah, sure, you're just being lazy, or is it that you're doing this to get a rematch against Zabuza?" asked still angry Uzumaki

"*Sigh* I understand that Hokage-sama allows you to do many things, but you have to remember, that I am your superior." said scarecrow with a strict tone as he glared slightly at the boy

"Look into my eyes, Hatake…" started Naruto coldly "… look into my eyes and tell me how much I care for that." said the boy as the tension grew in the room as they both glared at each other

"U-Ummm… Sensei?" asked pinkette catching the attention of everyone in the room and flinched slightly. The flinch was quickly caught by Naruto who looked away "W-Well if you couldn't beat Zabuza on your own, what makes you think that we can?" she asked not convinced about the jonins plan

"Maa, you're forgetting that you guys helped me beating our opponent last time…"

"Yeah, she helped a lot" said blond sarcastically causing the girl to look down at her lap where she was holding her hands that were tighten into fists by now for that comment reminded her about how useless on the battlefield she really is.

_'I'm nowhere near Sasuke-kun level and I thought before this mission, that I'm better than Naruto, but now… he might be even stronger than Sasuke-kun. Am I really that useless?'_ asked Sakura herself as she tighten her fists even harder and bite her lip to not cry

"As I was saying…" continued Kakashi "… you're not going to fight Zabuza, but his helper, but now we have to train a little before that."

"Oh, that's rich! We had to be attacked by A-rank missing nin for you to come down from your high horse and train us lowly commoners instead abandoning me and Sakura-chan to teach teme. What have to happen for you to train us seriously? S-rank missing nins have to attack us? Maybe invasion on our village? Oh, oh, I know! The war have to break out." said Naruto with excitement written on his face only for all that excitement to be drained instantly and with serious expression and eyes full of cold fury looked straight at the jonin who was frozen in place under genins sight "Tch, I don't need you and your training you pathetic lazy bastard. I don't have time to wait and see if you graciously decide to see that you have three students, not one." said young Uzumaki as he stood up, turned around and started leaving.

"Where are you going, dobe?" asked Sasuke as he was the only one not rooted in place after his teammate rant.

"I refuse to be a free-loader so I'm going to hunt something for dinner." said Naruto without turning back

"Y-You don't have to…" said bridge builder's daughter quickly "… we have enough food to…" she stopped when the boy raised his hand

"We're going to stay here for some time so the least I can do is to bring some meat and from time to time cook something. Please allow me to do at least that to repay your kindness Tsunami-san" said Naruto with a small, gentle smile and when the woman saw it a similar one crept onto her face.

"OK, but when you will be cooking I'll help, is that OK with you?" asked Tsunami

"Yes ma'am" said blond with a mock salute at which the woman giggled a little

"You can cook, dobe?" asked shocked Uchiha

"When you're alone you tend to pick up some things to survive, but what you could know, when you were always given everything on silver platter" said Uzumaki as he reached for a doorknob "Oh and one more thing _**Hatake**_" he said the jonins last name with distaste as he opened the door and looked back over his shoulder. His hair overshadowed his eyes, but the eye that could be seen froze Kakashi in the spot as it was full of silent cold rage, but at the same time it had calm and calculative look to it. It was a look the jonin saw only in one person and as if on cue jonin could see a ghost figure behind the boy

_'M-Minato… Sensei?'_ thought the man as the boy spoke

"If you'll stand in my way of protecting my precious people I will squash you like a bug." said blond and with that he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Three days later)**

_'Huff… how can Sasuke-kun have so much energy?'_ thought pinkette as she walked slowly back to bridge builder house from the training she and Sasuke were doing, the tree walking exercise. On the first day of training Naruto "visited" them and when he saw what they were doing he turned around and said only one word _'Pathetic, huh… Am I really that pathetic even when I'm trying to train properly?'_ she thought to herself sadly _'That's probably the reason why I'm still training even though I mastered it on my first day, well that and because of that Naruto is protecting Tazuna-san so that we can train.'_ her thoughts circulated on the blond jinchuuriki _'Who knew Naruto can cook so well. His meals are really good and today I can taste it again'_ she thought as her mouth watered at the prospect of delicious food after the training

As she saw Tazuna's house she quickened the pace forcing through burning sensation in her legs. When she were about to walk past the kitchen window she heard Tsunami saying something that stopped her in her tracks

"… And Sakura-san? Why are you cold to her Naruto-kun?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Couple minutes earlier, Tazuna's house)**

"It's a beautiful necklace" said Tsunami as she looked like a crystal royal Uzumaki clan crest hanging on a black leather strap. "It's the same thing you have on your back. Is it important to you Naruto-kun?" asked the woman. She became rather close with the boy and found his presence enjoyable and they talk a lot since he tried to help her as much as he could in these three days.

"Yeah, it's royal Uzumaki clan crest. My clan crest." said the boy smiling softly as he touched his necklace with a finger

"R-Royal?" asked shocked woman

"Y-Yeah" said Naruto as he cursed himself silently for his thoughtlessness

"S-So you're like a Daimyo or something?"

"Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni as I am son of the last member of the royal line from what I gathered from information dealers on the black market." said blond as he went back to preparing dinner

"So should I call you Naruto-sama from now on?" asked Tsunami playfully

"No! Kami no! Naruto-kun is good enough. I would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone, too. I don't want anybody to know about this" said young Uzumaki

"Of course, your secret is safe with me…" said woman as she put a hand over her heart as if making a vow "… Daimyo-sama." she added playfully at which he grunted making her laugh.

"Besides this necklace is special. It gathers chakra from air and converts it into healing chakra that is constantly flowing into me to speed up my healing rate that even without it is super-fast, because I'm an Uzumaki of the royal line" said the blond with pride in his voice which brought smile to the woman's face and she ruffled his hair which in return caused him to pout slightly and then they both laughed a little.

After this they settled in a comfortable silence working on a meal, but that silence was quite quickly broken by Tsunami that asked a question that was plaguing her mind "Naruto-kun, I was meaning to ask, why are you so cold to Kakashi-san and Sakura-san? Isn't Kakashi-san your sensei?"

"He was never my sensei to begin with, playing favorites with teme and abandoning me and Sakura-chan to the point that she's even weaker than before the graduation and this plan of his? Making us a sitting ducks? He's putting all of us in danger because he's too prideful to ask for help from the village and too lazy to do anything else" said blond as anger was sipping through his words

"Oh, I see…" was the woman's intelligent reply as she was slightly shocked by the boys answer "… And Sakura-san? Why are you cold to her Naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan is… is different." said young jinchuuriki as he looked down at the vegetables that he was currently cutting

_'What does he mean by different?'_ thought pinkette that was now hiding under the window as she was listening in to the conversation

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami curiously

"She's frustrating. She has so much raw talent that it's painful to see her waste it all to chase a guy who doesn't appreciate it, hell he doesn't even care for her. There are people that would kill to have a chakra control like her; I had to work two months day in day out to have half as good control of my chakra as she had before learning tree walking exercise. Maybe watching her throwing all her talent away is so painful to me because I don't have talent in ninja arts at all, hehehe" blond laughed at the end causing both females to raise an eyebrow

"What do you mean by saying you don't have talent in ninja arts Naruto-kun?" Tsunami voiced hers and Sakuras question "From what my father told me your "super awesome ninja" so how can you be as strong as my father said and have no talent?"

"I train harder than anybody. Many times during training I broke bones, tore muscles and got many other injuries simply to get stronger. Nothing comes to me easy, well maybe besides fūinjutsu, but even then I'm not that good in Uzumaki standards. Everything I know I learned through hard grueling work, all of that to be strong enough." said young jinchuuriki

"Strong enough to do what?" questioned Tsunami

"To protect my precious people" said Naruto with such conviction and passion in his voice that it shocked both Tsunami and Sakura, who was still hiding "And that's another reason why Sakura-chan is so frustrating. I want to protect her as she is very precious to me, but I know that I'm not strong enough to protect her from this world, that's why I want her to stand on her own two legs. She has potential to become second Tsunade Senju, even surpass her considering her high chakra control and her beautiful mind she has behind her wide and charming forehead, but to do that she needs to take her training seriously."

_'… beautiful mind… wide and charming forehead… '_ repeated pinkette in her mind and blushed a little

"Then why couldn't you just tell her that or ask her to train more?" asked confused Tsunami

"I tried that. Whole last year I tried, but she never listened so I decided to become cold, telling her truth about how weak she really is compared to the other kunoichi in this world. That way she will either train to prove herself that she can become as strong as me or teme…"

"… or she'll come to hate you and train with the goal to surpass you" ended the bridge builder's daughter for him "Are you ready for that though? I thought you like her" said Tsunami and Sakuras eyes widen

"Yes, I like her, but if I have to choose between her safety or that someday maybe she return my feelings, while putting her in danger the choice is obvious and if she'll come to hate me then I will carry this burden with a smile on my face. As long as she's safe I'm cool." said Naruto smiling sadly

"You know, if only you were five years older I would so go after you" said the woman chuckling a little

"Then it's a bummer, that I'm not older" said blond with his signature smile

"A bummer it is" said Tsunami and the both laughed softly and went to end the dinner in comfortable silence.

_'All the things he said…'_ thought Sakura as she hugged legs to her chest and her eyes watered slightly _'… he did it all for me?… To make me safe?… Going so far and I was always so mean to him…'_

_**'That's sweet shannaro' **_inner Sakura added bringing the outer ones even lower

_'O-OK Sakura, you can't cry here or they will know that you were listening in'_ she thought as she steeled herself, got up and left as silently as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two days later, road between village and Tazuna's house)**

"So, Tsunami-san, do you have all the things that you need?" asked pinkette

"Yes, I think so. When we return I will…" started Tsunami only to be interrupted by new arrival

"I don't think you should worry about that, bridge builder daughter" said leader of the group of over thirty thugs that walked out of the forest

"Who are you?!" asked Sakura as she took out a kunai and readied herself for a fight

"Oy, Waranji, since Gatō didn't tell us anything about the brat maybe we take her on a test ride, huh?" said one of the thugs with a perverted grin

"I don't see why not, but I got dibs, I always like to pop a cherry of the new one" said leader with lecherous smile plastered on his face

_'This is what Naruto was talking about… t-they want to… O-OK Sakura you have to win this'_ thought the pink haired kunoichi

_**'Let's kick their asses' shannaro!'**_ added her inner persona

Sakura then steeled her nerves and with new resolve ran straight at the leader. When she was half way there she threw her kunai at him, that was easily deflected by Waranji who used his katana for that, but pinkette anticipated that and not wasting her momentum she quickly went through handseals _**"Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ she said and created two clones and channeling chakra to her legs to run faster. The man cut down both clones, but it left him wide open which young kunoichi used and punched him straight in the jaw with all her strength sending him flying back into the group.

"You bitch!" screamed one of the thugs as five men charged the girl. Once they neared her she punched one of them in the stomach, then she kicked second one in family jewels and when he bent over she threw him over his shoulder into the third one. Sakura then barely avoided a battle axe that hit the spot she was in a second earlier. Not wasting any time she kicked the man in the face, then quickly turned around, but doing so she caught a glimpse of a blade so she jumped backwards to avoid it. Unfortunately for her she was to slow as Waranji, who joined the fight cut her shoulder causing her to scream in pain only to be punched in the stomach by the fifth thug that attacked her and then kicked in the ribs by some big guy sending her flying next to Tsunami.

"You little whore! I was going to be somewhat gentle, but now I'm going to be as rough as possible!" said enraged Waranji as he walked towards now frightened girl

_'Naruto was right… I'm too weak… Please… somebody help me!'_ thought Sakura to herself as she shut her eyes tightly _'Please! Sasuke-kun! Save me!'_

"Who the fuck are you?!" asked both enraged and annoyed leader of the group of thugs causing Sakura to snap her eyes open. What she saw caused her eyes to become as big as dinner plates

"N-Naruto?" stuttered pinkette as she saw her teammate caught mans outstretched hand with his left hand and had his head bowed slightly so his eyes were overshadowed by his hair. The man tried to force his hand out of the blonds death grip, but when he heard the girl stutter sick grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, I get it. You want a go with the pinky, too bad I called dibs, but you can take her from behi-AARGH" Waranji screamed in pain as Naruto in one smooth motion not only broke his arm, but completely crushed it when he tighten his grip, raised his head and snapped his eyes open. When Sakura saw his eyes her own widen as they were full of boiling rage, the kind of that will burn everything in his way. Not wasting any time the blond pulled the man and stomped on the man's calf using his right leg while using his right arm he took hold of the man's neck in a way that Waranji's Adam's apple was under blonds armpit while said genin used his forearm to secure the grip by pushing the back of the thugs neck up into the armpit. Naruto then looked at the group before him and pulled the man's neck up still standing on his calf and a second or two later a sickening crack was heard as the thug's necks broke killing him instantly. Silence was deafening after blond loose the grip on the man allowing him to fall down.

"You know I have a set of rules I created…" started young jinchuuriki as he started raising his right hand "… always do what you think is right, protect your precious people with your life…" said as he raised his hand into horizontal position "… one of them, that concern all of you is that there is only one punishment for rape*poof* …" said Naruto as he unsealed Enraiha and channeled chakra into it putting it aflame. He then stabbed the sword into a body lying at his feet turning him into ashes in a matter of seconds "… death" and with that he sprang into action disappearing from the view of everyone gathered in this place in a burst of speed.

Naruto reappeared in front of the group swinging Enraiha horizontally cutting down six thugs in front of him and their remains were put aflame instantly, just like the body of their leader. Using that distraction to his advantage he jumped into the center of the group and spun around cutting another ten people and used the flames from their bodies as a cover and stabbed blindly through it killing another two people. The blond then easily sidestepped a battle axe that crushed into the ground and kicked the man that was using the axe in the knee shuttering it making thugs leg bent the other way and he fell into the ground screaming in pain. Naruto then in one smooth motion stabbed the screaming man through his mouth, took his battle axe in left hand and swung it behind him shuttering three swords that was about to stab his back. He then swung Enraiha cutting of their heads off and stabbed the man that was coming at him from blond's side into the chest and bent backwards avoiding a spear. The blond ran the battle axe through the man's chest, quickly pulled out explosive note and put it on the spear before threw it at the three thugs, that were trying to run away screwing them to the stone before them. Second later the note exploded turning the three dead thugs to ashes as the boy stabbed the man with the axe in his chest through his heart and he followed the fate of his "friends". Naruto then looked at the remaining thugs and channeled even more chakra into Enraiha and with a scream _**"Moe-ha!"**_ he slashed his sword horizontally sending a wave of incredibly hot fire that turned everything in its way into ashes, including the thugs, that were to slow to avoid it.

Naruto looked around at his handiwork as he sealed of Enraiha and when he saw that fire started spreading around he quickly used his wind manipulation to put it out. Once that was done he looked at the females that he saved only for his eyes to widen when he saw wounded pinkette. In a burst of speed he appeared in front of the girl generating enough wind to actually blow her hair away, which shocked the girl even more.

"Are you OK? What I'm talking, you're wounded, and you're obviously not OK. Wait a moment, I will heal you" said Naruto as he took out and opened the scroll, looked through the list on the side and unsealed white gloves with red cross and royal Uzumaki clan crest in the center of the cross. "That's why I said you're useless, being too weak to beat down couple thugs. What kind of a kunoichi does that?" he said as he removed his gloves and put on the new ones, trying to put anger in his voice. He failed miserably as the only emotions he managed to put in were fear and worry. As he was about to start healing pinkette she put her hand on his and smiled softly at him

"I'll be fine Naruto" she said and this actually sparked anger in the boy

"In our team only I can be irresponsible. You should reprimand me, not the other way around. Now shut up, I need to concentrate." said Naruto as his eyebrow started to twitch and he started to heal her

"I didn't know you could heal." said Sakura shocked slightly as the wound on her shoulder already started closing itself

"I can't, my chakra is too potent for me to learn how to use medical ninjutsu. This gloves converts all chakra put into it to medical chakra, I only have to use it wisely, but since I learned anatomy when I was learning how to use senbons it's not that hard" said blond as he finally healed the pink haired genins shoulder "Are you hurt somewhere else?"

"No, I…" pinkette stopped, when she saw her teammate narrow his eyes"… O-OK, maybe my ribs hurt a little" she said as she pointed to the ribs next to her breasts. When the boy brushed one of them when he quickly went to heal her ribs, Sakura was about to hit him, but stopped when she saw that he was concentrating only on healing.

When everything was said and done he went to change back his gloves while sealing of the medical ones. The girl used that moment to voiced her gratitude "Thank you, Naruto"

"For what?" asked blond as he tilted his head in confusion

"For everything, saving us, healing me"_ 'caring for me' "_if it wasn't for you…" Sakura trailed off

"Mah, I just did what I think was right; there is nothing to thank me for." said young jinchuuriki as he waved of her thanks. The girl smiled softly as she remembered her talk with Kenta and just as she was about to say something Naruto suddenly turned serious "You can come out now, fake hunter-nin-san" he said as he looked at the tree line and from behind one of the trees said fake hunter-nin stepped out.

"I did not come here to fight. I was just passing by" said the person who's hiding behind a mask

"I know, for if you would come here to fight you would attack and loose the fight by now" said smiling blond earning a chuckle in return

"You're that sure that you would win, huh? Well I should go now, goodb-…"

"Before you go I have one question" said Naruto interrupting the person in front of him "Why are you and Zabuza working for Gatō?"

"Zabuza-sama needs money to help the rebel faction in Mizu no Kuni and I as his tool am following." said fake hunter-nin not seeing the reason to lie

"Tool, huh? I don't think he thinks of you as a tool, because tools are to be used in battles and he didn't want you to fight in our fight did he? He even allows you to hide behind that mask to hide your identity. From my point of view he cares for you as a person, not a tool. *Sigh* To try and save his country he's willing to sacrifice this one. That's rather selfish." said blond sadly, but then smiled "Oh, well, it's not like I will allow him to do that. See ya' later, fake hunter-nin-san" and when he saw the person in front of him nod and then disappear he glared at the ground for couple seconds _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he created 20 clones that wordlessly jumped into the trees to do their job "I sent them on a little errand for me." said the boy answering the unasked questions "Well, let's go! I sure need a nap dattebayo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house, half an hour later)**

"Ah, Sakura. I was wandering where you went. You should say something when you're leaving" said Kakashi not taking his eyes from the book

"B-But I told you that I'm going with Tsunami-san, Sensei" said pinkette hurt a little

"You did? I'm sorry, I forgot it, I'm not the youngest anymore." said scarecrow and giggled perversely

_'So… I'm not important enough to remember me?'_ thought the girl as she looked at her crush that looked her way, at least that is what she thought, until…

"Where were you, dobe?" asked Sasuke narrowing his eyes

"Three people came in: very cute girl, beautiful woman and a boy and the only person that caught you attention is a boy. Yeah… and you're saying you're not gay?" asked Naruto in return and the raven haired genin turned red from anger "And to answer your question, I was here and there doing this and that. You know, grown up stuff, but I don't want to bore you to death since you swing another way" said the smiling blond and when he saw Uchihas eyebrow twitch his smile grew even wider. That smile vanished though when he heard perverted giggle of the jonin

"What kind of "grown up stuff" have you done?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile

"That's none of your business Hatake. As I see it teme could be called one of my precious people, less precious, but precious nonetheless. Sakura-chan and Tsunami are my precious people, but you… to me you are closer to the enemy than anything else." said Naruto as he walked towards stairs "I'm a little tired so I'm going to sleep. Oh and one more thing Hatake. If you one more time put in danger one of my precious people, even teme as much as I sometimes would want to kick his arrogant ass myself, I will crush you and even Jiji won't stop me." he said as he went up the stairs

"Is that a threat, genin?" asked Kakashi as his eye narrowed

"Hehe… It shows how little you know about me, jonin. I don't make threats; threats are empty words for weak minded people. I make promises and as long as I have something to say in the matter I will never break my promises, Hatake." said the boy as he disappeared from the view

"W-Well I need a shower, so I'm going upstairs too. Call me for the dinner, Tsunami-san" said Sakura as she ran upstairs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house rooftop, around midnight)**

_'Naruto was right, the only person Sasuke-kun cares about is Naruto and the person he wants to kill.'_ thought Sakura hugging her knees to her chest as she was sitting on the roof _'Kakashi-sensei not only doesn't train me, but he doesn't care enough to listen what I'm saying.'_ she looked at the stars as she thought of todays events _'I-I'm not as important part of this team as I thought if I couldn't even beat a group of bandits. Maybe… Maybe I should quit'_

"Beautiful, aren't they?" said a voice pulling her out of her thoughts and Sakura turned around to see who was it

"W-Wha… N-Naruto…?"

"The stars, I'm talking about the stars" said Naruto as he sat down just outside of her personal space "Ya' know, Hiroshi old man said to me once, that one of the old civilization thought, that if you do something noteworthy you turn into one of them, the other one thought that ones you reach heaven would have stars as the lights since they would be far above the clouds… Hehehe, they would be pissed if they would know, that Tsuchikages can fly or that people in Sora no Kuni had entire fortress that could fly that high." said the blond as he closed his eyes and laughed a little. Sakura smiled at his carelessness and was completely off guard by his next sentence "Underneath those lights you would look so beautiful, Sakura-chan"

Sakuras eyes widen and she blushed hearing this and remembering the things he said about her forehead "Tha-Thank you" she managed to stutter as she looked away so that her teammate wouldn't see her blush

"I-I said it out loud?"

"Y-Yeah"

"I'm sorry" said the blond clasping hands together as if praying for her forgiveness

"Don't be." said Sakura a little too quickly "I-It's not like I'm mad at you or anything"

After that they settled for silence that is until Naruto saw that pinkette shivered slightly. The blond jinchuuriki then quickly deactivated the seal that made his hoodie weigh more took it off and put it on the girl shoulders shocking her once more.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" said Naruto as he sat in his place

_'His training sure paid off'_ thought pinkette as she looked at her teammates body and blushed

_**'Cha! I can see six pack through his muscle shirt. Touch it! I want to touch it Shannaro!' **_screamed her inner persona at which Sakura blushed even harder and tried to hide herself in Naruto's hoodie

"You shouldn't put yourself down because of what happened earlier today." said blond gaining the girls attention "You could and should do better, but you lived through and that's what matters most"

"Without you I wouldn't be here though" said Sakura as she gripped the hoodie tighter

"I'm your teammate. Teammates should help each other" said Naruto watching the stars

"Then help me" when she saw him raise an eyebrow she continued "You were right. When they were about to… I wished that Sasuke-kun came and rescued me. I don't want to be weak; I don't want to be on mercy of someone that doesn't even care about me. I don't want to quit, I want to be able to protect people like Tsunami-san and her family, I want to be able to protect myself and my parents and… and I want to be stronger, please help me train. I know that I wasn't too nice for you in the past and I…"

"OK" interrupted her Naruto

"W-What?"

"I said OK, I will help you. I won't be much help, but I will help you with chakra control and taijutsu as long as we will be in Nami no Kuni. Once we'll return to the village I'll ask Jiji for a suitable help for you since you're more suited for genjutsu and medical ninjutsu. We're teammates Sakura-chan so if you need help and I can help you all you need is ask for help." said Naruto with a gentle smile on his face that caused said girl to blush

"All is prepared Oyabun-sama" said the clone that landed on the roof startling pinkette slightly

"Good, let's go" said original as he walked up to the edge of the roof

"Wait! What's going on?" questioned pinkette

"I have something to take care of Sakura-chan, don't worry dattebayo" said Naruto with his signature smile

"When you say it like that I start to worry, baka" the girl said as her eyebrow started twitching

"Hahaha… don't worry. You should go to sleep Sakura-chan since we will train tomorrow and don't tell anybody about this. Sweet dreams Sakura-chan" blond said as he jumped of the roof

"Baka" said Sakura under her breath as she walked back into her room and noticed that she still had a hoodie on her shoulders _'I forgot to give it back to him'_ she thought as she put her face into the collar and sniffed it _'It smells really nice… ARGH! What have I just done?!'_ she thought as she threw the hoodie on her bed "*Sigh* Be safe, baka" she said and went to sleep.

Back with Naruto he was jumping through the trees with only one thought _'I'm coming for you… Gatō'_

**Moe-ha - burning wave, slashing Enraiha creates a wave of hot burning fire**

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's. **

**I got a beta: animefreaketernally, so I will probably repost this chapter once it will return to me improved**

**One more thing, the black lightning in the Kaze no ryū is only artifictial, not as strong as the real one, so yeah.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oyabun-sama!"

"Report" said Naruto as he landed next to the clone that was observing Gatō's mansion

"Two brothels and two drug factories were destroyed without any loss on civilian side. The four warehouses were raided without a hitch so the only thing that is left is ending that swine. Unfortunately according to the women freed there are still hostages inside, or rather women of all ages just waiting to be raped." said the clone as he looked at the army of thugs stationed in front of the mansion

"So I can't just go there and start killing them. Oh, well… I know _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" said blond as he created six clones "OK, we're going to finish them at the same time with _**Uzumaki Sentō Fūinjutsu: Kaminari fīrudo.**_ I doubt they can use chakra to protect themselves. Now, I can't use it by myself just yet as creating seal this big takes me too much time, so you six will create it while you…" he said as he looked at the clone, that was reporting to him earlier "…you're going to throw me in the center of it, where I will activate it with my fist covered in lightning chakra. Now go!" young jinchuuriki said as he watched how the clones were leaving

_"Hmmm… __**Shunshin no Jutsu**__ speed is still not good enough to say, that it's battle ready'_ thought the blond to himself. Not even a minute later Naruto was sailing through the air after his clone threw him to the center of the seal. "FUIN!" he screamed as he landed and punched the ground with a fist covered with lightning chakra and a second later every thug was striked with an extremely high voltage electricity killing all of them instantly. "Well, that went better than expected. OK, I'm going in, you clean this mess."

"Hai, Oyabun-sama"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Inside the mansion)**

"Did you hear that?"

"What are you talking ab-URK"*thud* this caused for the thug to looked at his friend only to see him lay there with a kunai in his neck

"W-What the hell is go-UGH" he was interrupted by a kunai that hit him in his right eye

"Such a waste of life" said Naruto as he walked out of the shadows "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ he said and created 60 clones "OK, I will clean the top floor, you guys take the rest of this place. Good luck." said the original to his clones as he used _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to appear on the top of the stairs.

Once there he created four more clones and sent them on reconnaissance and when they dispelled it became obvious that this floor is full of guest bedrooms, unused guest bedrooms with one main bedroom in the middle guarded by two thugs. Naruto then stealthily walked up to them from the side and pointed two fingers at them and whispered _**"Raiton: Byakurai"**_. The beam of pale lightning shot out of his fingers going straight through both men heads, killing them instantly. He then created two clones that catched the bodies before they could fall and warn anyone in the room. When he entered the room he saw some midget was about to rape a girl younger then he is, maybe 10 years old, that was strapped to the bed. Not wasting time he quickly ran up to the bed and kicked the midget in the ribs sending him in the night stand, created a clone, that freed the girl, tucked her in the sheets and took her out of there.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, _boy_?" the little swine sneered at the blond "Give me one reason why I shouldn't call my guards to kill you right now?"

"Maybe because they're dead, just like the rest of your people." said Naruto causing the mans eyes to widen in fear

"W-What do you want?" asked frightened midget

"Your death, Gatō" was the boy's simple answer

"W-Wait! I-I can give you women, power, money, everything you want, just don't kill me"

"Everything, huh? Here…" the blond said as he threw him some papers "… It's similar contract to the one you tried enforce that old drunkard Tazuna to sign. Once you sign it everything that you possess will be mine, money, land, valuables, company, everything. Sign it and I will not physically harm you." said Naruto with a straight face

"H-How can I trust you?" asked trembling man

"My word is more worthy than your life, pest" said blond and the man in front of him reluctantly signed the contract "Now your account numbers and passwords" when he saw that the man refused to say anything he unsealed Enraiha, put it aflame and continued "Now, I promised to not bring harm to you, but right now I think you're trying to rob me, and this would mean that you want to insult me."

"O-Of course not. All numbers and passwords are in the black notebook in the vault. I-I can show you." said frightened man

"Then lead the way dattebayo…" said smiling blond "…but first put something on and don't keep me waiting, I'm not the most patient man in the world"

It took them five minutes to reach the vault, during the walk they passed by mutilated corpses and blood stains which made Gatō's fear for the boy grow bigger. When the midget opened the door, or rather gate to his treasury Naruto's eyes bulged out of his sockets for before him he could see two mountains: first build from money, second from gold. All around one could see weapons of any kind as well as scrolls, some of them came from clans since he saw one that belonged to the Hyūga clan. When Naruto saw a desk with black notebook, a lot of paperwork and some kind of case on it to his left he immediately created 51 clones, forty to sorted out and sealed his new treasure, ten to get through the paperwork and the last one to keep an eye on Gatō while he walked up to the desk slowly and checked the notebook. Once he was sure that everything was OK, or as sure as he could be, he felt some kind of pull, as if something was calling him. When he looked in the way he felt the pull from he saw the case that was still lying on the desk.

"What's inside?" asked blond not taking his eyes from the object

"Oyabun-sama asked you a question, pest." said the clone as he pushed the man lightly

"A-A sword, but nobody can drown upon it"

When Naruto opened the case he saw a katana in its sheath. The handle looked as if it was made out of the scales, golden scales to be exact that near the blade and sheath turn into head of a golden, Chinese dragon with a pitch black eyes made out of some kind of black diamond. All of it modeled in a way that the dragon looked like he was going to bite off a part of the sheath. The sheath was incrusted in a way that it looked as if the dragon from the handle was breathing golden fire into the darkness. Naruto tenderly took katana in his hands, noting that the scales-look-alike didn't really feel like scales, put right hand on the handle, left on the sheath and started drawing the blade which for some reason didn't give him any resistance. Once the blade could be seen great light erupted from it blinding Naruto. When he was finally able to see he looked around and one thing was obvious, he was not in the vault anymore. He found himself in some kind of room that looked as if it was created from light itself.

"Welcome Uzumaki Naruto" said a woman's voice causing the blond to turn around.

Whatever he was preparing for was not the sight that greeted him for in front of him was beautiful woman with heart shaped face, long golden color hair with a black streak wearing an equally beautiful gold yukata with a black obi belt.

"If you're wandering who I am, I am that katana you drawn upon." said the woman in her melodic voice

"So… you're one of the sentient swords that I read about"

"No, I am but a conscious thought that will disperse upon finding a new owner. My job is to not allow to be used by unworthy people. You Uzumaki Naruto have a choice. You can go back to your life, or take a test and have a chance to wield me, but if you fail the test you will forfeit your life. The choice is yours, Uzumaki Naruto." said the woman

"W-Will it be a written test? I read a lot now and all that, but I'm still not very good at written tests dattebayo" said Naruto scratching the back of his head awkwardly earning giggles in return

"No, it will not be a written test" said the woman with a soft smile on her face

"OK, then is the sword, I mean are you powerful?" asked the blond more seriously

"I will answer that question only if you answer me, why do you seek power?"

"To protect my precious people dattebayo" said the boy immediately

"The will to protect what is precious, what is loved is indeed a strong one amongst humans. To answer your question, yes I am a powerful artifact, but if you want to know more you have to pass the test." said the woman in a more serious tone

"OK, if you can help me protect my precious people, then I'll take this test-tebayo" said excited Naruto

"Very well, then let the test begin" the woman said as she snapped her fingers and Naruto found himself in training ground 50 that looked the way it did when Naruto first walked into it

"So… what should I do here exactly?" asked the blond not sure what to do

"Fight me." someone answered him which caused him to turn around. What he saw shocked him to the core as he saw another Naruto, but this once eyes were different as they were red with black sclera. "I know that I'm handsome, but stop staring"

"Who are you?" asked blue eyed blond

"You! The real you, that embraced hatred in his heart, that will punish everyone for messing with me, the one that will kill everyone that decided that they can harm me." said the red eyed blond

"I won't allow you do that!" screamed the blue eyed blond as he rushed at his counterpart

Once they clashed they matched hit for hit, jutsu for jutsu, move for move up to the point that they hit each other in the face skidded through the dirt.

"Do you understand now! You cannot win with me! What you know I know!" screamed the red eye blond "You have to understand that this is pointless and all for what? Protecting bunch of people that will only use you and throw you aside once they won't need you anymore!" this caused the blue eyed one eyes to widen as he stood up

"I understand…" said the blue eyed one bringing a smirk to the red eyed ones face, that is before his counterpart raised his head and he could see the soft, warm smile that the blue eyed one had on his face "… I understand that you're afraid. Afraid of being betrayed, afraid of allowing people being close to you, close enough to hurt you…"

"SH-SHUT UP! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" screamed the red eyed one as rushed his counterpart aiming to punch him in the face, only to be embraced in a warm hug

"You said that you embraced hatred in your heart, then now embrace the feeling of acceptance they are giving us, the love they show us. Accept them, accept that they're want to be a part of our lives and accept me just like I accepted you to be a part of me" after hearing this the red eyed once eyes watered slightly as his eyes turned normal

"B-Baka…" said as he hugged the original Naruto back earning a chuckle "I hope you're right and they won't betray us"

"I certainly hope so too, but I have faith in our precious people and even if we will got betrayed in the future we will take it head on" said Naruto with a smile on his face as he heard someone snap fingers and he was back in a world of light

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto. You passed the test in a way no one before you did. My previous wielder simply killed his hatred and because of that he couldn't use me to my full potential." said the woman as a smile graced her lips

"Thanks" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"Now, I was created before the era of the energy you call chakra. I am able to cut through everything, metal, wood, stone, flesh and even souls. I can rip the souls out of your enemies and either let them go to the afterworld or rip them apart and condemn them to the eternity of pain for the sins they committed. Either way you will gain their knowledge and special talents like kekkei genkai and your elemental affinities will be strengthened by theirs, but to use their abilities like jutsus, moves and the like you will have to train." said the women

"Wait a moment! You said that you were created before the era of chakra, then how do you know all this?" asked confused blond

"Because there is yin to my yang, a sister blade if you wish to call her that, two sides of the same coin. Where I yearn for peace and order she yearns for war and chaos, destruction in the pure form. Where I can create golden fire that is as hot as the fire of sun goddess Amaterasu, she can create a fire that is as black as the fire of Amaterasu, but is equally as cold as mine is hot. Before I accepted you as my wielder I could connect to her, but because she possessed a wielder I got only bits and pieces, so I'm not of any use here" she said as she bowed her head slightly "Once I accepted you as my wielder though, the connection broke completely, but heed my warning Uzumaki Naruto the person that wields my sister will come for me, or will cause enough death and destruction to make you go after him as it is your job to unite me and my sister into one blade."

"So I have another enemy? Great." said Naruto as his shoulders slumped a little "Wait, you said that you represents yang? I thought yang represents males. Does that mean that you're a guy? But you're prettier than Sakura-chan!"

"I am still a katana in this all, not a yang as a whole and I am just a conscious thought of the knowledge sealed in the blade waiting for a new wielder. Moreover due to the knowledge I possess you will be able to unlock, use and train in the power of will, called Haki. I am not sure if you will be able to access _Haō-shoku no Haki_, but _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_ and _Busō-shoku no Haki_ should be easily accessible." said the woman in thought "Now let us merge"

"Wait, you lost me with that talk about that Haki-thingy" said Naruto with a lost look on his face

"That's probably because you're an idiot" said the woman with a soft smile

"Hey!… That might be true but if you say it like that it's just mean" said pouting blond

"Either way give me your hand so we can merge" sad the woman as she raised her hand

"Wait before that can you tell me where am I?"

"As insinuatingly as it sounds you are inside of me." said the woman with a smile as the blond blushed.

"Yeah, I could live without that knowledge. Well, it's an honor to be called your wielder" said the blond as he grabbed the woman's head and bowed slightly

"The honor is mine Uzumaki Naruto. I wish you the best of luck in the future." said the woman as she started shining with a blinding light forcing the blond to close his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes he was back in the vault and in his hand he was holding a 25 inch. long beautiful gold blade with a black tip. Looking closer Naruto noted that it was masterfully crafted, way beyond his league in craftsmanship. His trail of thoughts was broken by one of the clones

"Oyabun-sama"

"Yes?" asked Naruto as he sheathed his blade and put it on his back, where he hold it with his chakra

"Everything is sealed off" said the clone and when original looked around he indeed saw almost empty vault "What are we going to do with Gatō?"

"W-What do you mean? You said that you wouldn't kill me?" said frightened man

"I never said that." said original Naruto "I said that I won't physically harm you, but after you were about to rape that little girl you didn't think that I would let you live, did you? I was going to leave you here, so you could die a horrible death, but…" said the blond as he went through couple hand signs and in one swift move drown upon his new katana, but instead of a blade a steam of a gold fire was coming out of the dragons head at the end of the handle "… you will die either way. I'm going to destroy your soul, so please…" he said as he swung down and now the fire went straight through the man's heart "… DIE!" screamed Naruto as he twisted the handle in ninety degrees and Gatō screamed in pure agony for couple of seconds, then slumped down to the ground dead.

_'Aside from all the sick things he had done he had a lot of knowledge on business, that will be useful…Zabuza'_ _**"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he created another 150 clones "OK, 100 of you will hunt down every remaining Gatō's thug and take care of him, 50 will take the women that we saved and move them to the house in the forest that was the swine's save house until all of his people are taken care of, feed them, give them water. The last 50 will harvest this place and take it down if you must, but from the things you get from it you will build an orphanage for the children of Nami no Kuni. I'm going to visit a demon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Zabuza's hideout, half an hour later)**

"You can come out now, I know you're there" said the fake hunter nin

"I wasn't exactly hiding, Haku" said Naruto as he walked out of the shadows

"You're one of Kakashi's brats. What are you doing here?" asked Zabuza still lying on the bed

"I came with a business proposition. Gatō wanted to pay you two million, right?*both of them nods at that* I am willing to give you twenty million to support the rebels in Mizu no Kuni" said smiling blond

"You're that scared for your client?" asked Kiri missing nin

"Not really since Gatō is dead" said Naruto waving Zabuza's accusation off, but when he saw the mans shocked face he realized something "Oh, yeah… I forgot to tell you that he died? Sorry." he said as scratched the back of his head awkwardly

_'He's an idiot'_ thought the duo of Kiri nins

"Well either way, before he died in a stroke of genius he signed everything to me, so I came here with a deal" said smiling blond

"Stroke of genius, huh? What's in it for ya'?" asked swordsman

"Well I have two conditions. First one: when you win the rebellion you will sign a peace treaty and alliance with Konoha…"

"That's cool with me, as we will need allies, what's the second condition?" asked Zabuza

"You cannot become Mizukage" once he said this Haku tensed ready for attack

"Haku" said Zabuza calmly causing his helper to become rooted in place "And why exactly can't I become Mizukage, boy"

"Do you know what Kages do all the time? Doing paperwork, working on budget, dealing with council, clans, annoying civilians and you can't kill them for the most time. It's a job for total nutjobs and I don't think you're crazy enough." said Naruto and Zabuza glared at him for some time

"Deal" the man said finally making the blond smile

"Cool, I'll send a clone with money tomorrow, but now I'm going to sleep. It was a long night. See ya around dattebayo" said young jinchuuriki and he jumped out of the window

"He's an odd one" said Haku after some time

"Yes, but he risked a lot by making this deal" said Zabuza as he sat up

"What do you mean Zabuza-sama? If Konoha…"

"The boy didn't come here as Konoha shinobi, he wasn't wearing his hitae-ate. He didn't want to put Konoha in a bad light if rebels would lose, but if Yagura get to know about this he will demand the boys head. He knows about this, but still wants to help us giving us more money than Gatō. He most certainly is an odd one" said the swordsman and Haku gained respect for the boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house, 40 min later)**

"Finally… bed… me… sleep…" said Naruto as he allowed himself to fall on the bed after all night rituals, but instead of hitting a soft bed he hit the water. "What the fuck? A sewer? Argh… the .ever!" said frustrated boy as he stood up and started walking "I hope I will find… something… in… here…" said blond as he walked in gigantic with equally big gates that were holding together by a slip of paper with kanji on it _'Seal? But that means…'_ "Kyūbi"

**"Good fleshbag, you're at least not totally ignorant"** said the bijū as he opened his eyes **"I brought you here to compliment you for the slaughter you did today, especially when you turned those vermins to ash"** said Kyūbi with a toothy grin

"I killed them because someone had to stop them as well as Gatō. It doesn't mean, that I enjoyed it, want it or that it's something to compliment me for" said Naruto in an even tone

**"You didn't want it? So you didn't want to break neck of that vermin that was about to touch your vixen?"** said the fox as his smile widen

"Sakura-chan's not my vixen" said Naruto earning a chuckle in return. When the bijū composed himself the boy asked a question, that shocked the fox "What's your name?"

**"What?"**

"I asked what's your name? The Ichibi has a name that is known and it's Shukaku, so if he has a name, then that's mean that all the bijū have a name, right? So since you're my roommate I would like to know your name. Mine's Uzumaki Naruto" said the smiling blond

**"I am not going to give you my name ningen!" ** said angered bijū

"That's OK, I guess, but since I refuse to call you Kyūbi anymore, then I'll just have to find you a new name. Fluffy… no,… Whiskers, nah to obvious… I know Lessie! Ayame-chan read this book about some dog that was running back to her master or something and he was screaming "Lessie come back!" or some other shit. Hmm… but she was a female and didn't have rabbit ears…" ranted Naruto as fox's eyebrow started twitching violently "… oh, well. So how do you like your new name Lessie? Hey Lessie, do you hear me? Lessie? Lessie, Lessie, Lessie, Lessie, Lessie, Le…"

**"KURAAAMAAA!"** roared Kyūbi and blondes grin almost splited his face in half _**'That ningen tricked me!'**_ the bijū thought and got even more angry

"See, was it so hard Kuraaamaaa?" asked still smiling boy

**"Are you an idiot?! It's Kurama, just Kurama, fleshbag"** said fox and the blond blinked couple times and smiled brightly

"Well, it sure sounds better that way. Anyway, I want to thank you Kurama" said Naruto bowing slightly, shocking the bijū

**"What for?"**

"Speeding up my healing process. It sure helps a lot" said the blond with a soft smile on his face

**"If that's some kind of trick to steal my chakra then it won't work, brat"** said the fox with distrust

"Steal your chakra?" asked confused Naruto "Don't get me wrong, I know that at some point I will need your help as I'm not arrogant enough to think that I will beat every single one of my opponents by myself and at one point in time I will come here to fight with you for your chakra so that you won't see me as an underling, but an equal and it won't matter if we'll become friends in the meantime. I will still kick your ass dattebayo" said Naruto with passion

**"Equal? Friends? You must be even bigger fool than I thought"**

"That may be so, but I don't care since I decided that we will be friends. *yawn* Well talk to ya' tomorrow, I need to sleep since in the morning I'm gonna' train with Sakura-chan"

**"Not your vixen at all"** said smirking bijū

"Sh-Shut up, Ero-kitsune!" screamed Naruto as he faded from the mindscape and wake up in a room mumbled "Ero-baka" and finally fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house, next morning)**

"*Sigh* I think I might made a mistake" said annoyed Sakura to herself as she put the hoodie on the nightstand and looked at the sleeping Naruto sprawled all over the bed. "Wake up baka-AAAH" she said as she was brought down to the bed by a sleeping blond in a way, that she was lying on the right side, her back was pressed to his chest as he was spooning her, his right arm wrapped around her belly holding her in place and his left hand was on her right breast. She was about to pound him to the ground until the wave of pleasure caused by the chakra that Naruto was channeling through his hand by instinct as he was doing every time he trained henjutsu, causing her to moan "Ah…N-Naruto… Mn… you should… aah… wake up" managed to say Sakura as the boy was knitting her breast sending waves of pleasure through her body

_**'No!… I want more!… More!… MORE!'**_ her inner persona was screaming in her head

"Mmm… Sakura-chan flavored ice-cream" said Naruto through his sleep and he licked the back of her neck once again channeling chakra through his tongue. The action send electricity through young kunoichi's spine right to her core and she moaned lauder.

This continued for a minute before she felt that something was poking her ass. This caused her to jump out of the bed with wide eyes, blushing madly and in the process throwing Naruto off the bed on the other side waking him up.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? And why am I on the floor?" asked the blond as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes which looked cute for Sakura, not that she would admit it

"Y-You… t-training" was the girl's intelligent reply

"Oh, yeah. I promised to help you train. I will be ready in a minute, you should go down and eat big breakfast, because you will need energy for what I'm gonna' do to you dattebayo" said smiling Naruto and Sakura's blush intensified as her inner persona bombarded her with perverted thoughts of what he was going to do to her

"O-OK, t-then I'm going" said the pinkette as she stormed out of the room

"Hmmm… Why was Sakura-chan face so red?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Clearing in the woods, 40 min later)**

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** said Naruto as he created 100 clones that automatically went to do their task and the boy turned to the girl and gave her a package

"What is this?" asked pinkette as she unwrapped it "Weights?"

"Yeah, this are my old ones, I noticed that you're slow, so the first thing we will do is help you physicality, then after lunch if you're good enough with tree walking exercise by my standards I will show you water walking, but since I don't know any medical ninjutsu or genjutsu and your chakra capacity is too small for my ninjutsu, I can't help you with that. Next week we will start with upping your taijutsu since the bridge will be ready in two weeks' time I hope we will get some noticeable progress in this training" said Naruto with a professional tone

"Wait! You can do tree walking and water walking?" asked shocked Sakura

"Well, yeah. I can do them for over a year already, but considering that tree walking exercise should be and was thought by other jonin instructors in the first week since creation of the teams and that he teached teme _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ among others, but didn't teach him how to not waste chakra while performing any jutsu is just pathetic…" said Naruto annoyed, then added in a whisper as to make sure that the girl wouldn't here "…not that it wasn't pathetic, when he left you hanging" and failed miserably as pinkette blushed at his concern

_'Pathetic… so he didn't call me pathetic back then'_ this realization brought strange warm to her heart

"Now put it on and start running, my clones will tell you what to do later." said Naruto as he sat down and put a blindfold over his eyes, unsealed a bokken and gave it to the clone who swing it at him hitting him in the side of his head to the point of drawing blood.

"What the hell are you doing, baka?!" screamed Sakura as she ran up to him

"Umm… Evasion training" said young jinchuuriki holding the side of his head "Don't worry Sakura-chan as an Uzumaki I heal faster, in a minute there will be no sign of the wound dattebayo"

"Are you an idiot?! You're my teammate so of course I'll worry when you're wounded" the young kunoichi said and the blond blushed a little "I will let your stupidity slide this time but next time use the blunt side of the bokken, baka, because now it looked like you were about to cut off your head."

"You heard the lady. Now you should do your own training, Sakura-chan." said Naruto and pinkette left him to train _'Well, now I'm sure that training Kenbun-shoku no Haki will be painful one, but no pain no gain I guess'_ thought Naruto as he resumed training and neither of them saw a boy hiding behind a tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house, two days later, dinner)**

"… You should see how fast he ran from those dogs! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto as he retail one of his pranks on one of the civilian council members

"BAKA! You shouldn't use dog pheromone on a member of the council. Some dogs could be injured or the dogs could actually caught the council member" scolded him Sakura

"Who said they didn't?" asked the blond with a foxy smirk on his face

"How is your training going, Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami

"Pretty good, Sakura-chan getting stronger everyday" said smiling blond and the kunoichi of the group blushed a little at the praise

"Sakura is training with you?" asked slightly shocked jonin

"Someone had to help her with her training considering you concentrated on teme, _Hatake_" said Naruto coldly

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?!" screamed Inari "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid I'm not like you" waved him off Naruto

"I'd hate to be like you!" screamed Inari as he started crying "You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about me?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard can be!"

"At least I'm not crying and whining all the time" said Naruto calmly "You said that I don't know anything about this country, but what do you know, boy? When was the last time you went to the village? From the time I came to this village I hunted not only for us to eat but for the orphans back in the village, your village. I made them meals, shelters, teached them how to hunt for the time I will leave and you know what? The only time I saw them cry was when they were thanking me for the help. And you… you must really hate your mother and grandfather"

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura

"Wha-…? I love them!"

"You saw what happened to your father…" said the blond and the younger boy flinched "… so you should know what would happen to your grandfather were we to leave like you asked us the first day, because I doubt you can comprehend what would happen to your mother, and yet you asked us to leave." after hearing this Inari's eyes became as wide as plates "And I'm not even talking about the pain you're putting them through by isolating yourself and your constant temper tantrums." said Naruto as he stood up "Your father made a mistake, while fighting stronger opponent you should seek help. If your whole village would stand up to Gatō that day you could have chance to force him out of the village, but both you as well as the rest of the village were too scared to do anything. A hero is someone that even though is scared don't allow that fear to stop him from doing what is right, to protect what is precious to him. This is the difference between us, boy. I'm not crying and whining about how hard my life was, but I'm facing it head on. I'm sorry Tsunami, I lost my appetite and I'm rather tired so I'm gonna' retire for the night" said blond genin as he walked up to the stairs, but stopped as he was about to went up and without turning around said "Oh and boy… for your information: I killed Gatō two days ago and my clones took care of the last of his man about an hour ago and now are helping all the captive he held to return home" and with that he went up the stairs

"H-He's lying" said Inari after a minute

"If I know something about the dobe is that he hardly ever lie. Even when Iruka-sensei was always bringing him back to the class after one of his pranks the only thing he was saying was that he regrets nothing, no whining, no excuses, just that he regrets nothing, every time." said calmly Sasuke "If he said that he killed Gatō, then Gatō is dead, it's as simple as that." he said and he stood up and followed Naruto's suit leaving everyone to their own thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tazuna's house, later that night)**

_'Two days ago…'_ thought Sakura as she looked at the ceiling not able to get any sleep after Naruto's admition _'The day I was attacked… He didn't do this because of me, did he'_

_**'It would be sooo romantic if he did'**_ added her inner persona

She was saved from her thoughts when she heard someone's steps. Ones that someone passed her room she as quietly as possible opened the door and looked out only to see Naruto, who started walking down the stairs. Curious, she silently followed him only to stop in the middle of the stairs when she heard him speak

"Tsunami?" asked the blond jinchuuriki

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I see I wasn't the only one that got thirsty" said bridge builders daughter

"Y-Yeah… umm, about how I treated Inari at the dinner…"

"You opened his eyes, he even apologized to me and father for his behavior. Someone had to snap him out of his funk and I know I wouldn't have the heart to do that, so I think I should thank you" interrupted him Tsunami

"There is nothing to thank me for… I lost my cool back there" said Naruto as he looked away

"I should probably warn you that now Inari think of you as a hero" said Tsunami with a smile as she gave him a glass of water

"I'm no hero" said Naruto as he drank the water

"So… Gatō's dead" said Tsunami after some time

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you a question Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunami and seeing him nod continued "Did you killed him, because his men attacked Sakura-san?" Sakura's heart skipped a bit at hearing this

"No… at least not entirely" said Naruto and eavesdropping pinkette felt a little disappointed for reason unknown to her "I was going to kill him, according to my plan I was going to do that tonight, but when they attacked you and Sakura-chan I couldn't allow them to live one day longer and when I saw Sakura-chan wounded, when I thought that if I was not fast enough she could be dead it was as if… as if…"

"As if your whole world was crumbling around you" supported him Tsunami

"Y-Yeah"

"Oh my, I have a news for you Naruto-kun: you don't like Sakura-san…" started Tsunami shocking both teens, although Sakura felt a lump in her throat for some reason "…You love her" she ended shocking her listeners even further

_'L-Love? But why? I was always so awful to him, so… so…'_ Sakura thought as her eyes watered slightly

"L-Love, huh? Well, I read a romance book that Ayame-chan gave me and there was the situation that this guy fell in love with a girl on the first sight and even though I felt similar way about Sakura-chan when I first saw her… to hear it from someone else…" said Naruto looking up "Could you not tell anyone about it? Back in my home I'm not exactly liked… hehe… more like I'm hated by majority of my village and I wouldn't be too surprised if someone attacked her only to see me in pain and even though I don't believe in revenge I know that I wouldn't be able forgive people that would do that"

"Don't you think you're putting too much thought into it? They wouldn't hurt a child would they?" asked Tsunami dreading the answer

"They didn't care about that when they attacked me in the past. I even have my own room in the hospital because I visited it so many times" said the boy smiling softly shocking both Tsunami and Sakura "I'm not strong enough to protect her if the knowledge were to be wide known and she just recently started training seriously. And I doubt they would even care that she could care less about me and my fillings for her since she's hooked up on teme" he said and the eavesdropping pinkette's heart clenched slightly at that

"If it's so bad back in Konoha, why hadn't you left yet?" asked teary eyed Tsunami

"Shinobi are meant to endure, Tsunami. So I endured the pain, the humiliation, the overbearing loneliness, the glares, and the treatment. I endured all of it in the hope of finding precious people and I found them… much more than I ever thought that I find. I want to protect them, I want to protect the village, even the villagers that hurt me, I want to protect the children, those unborn as well. I want to become Hokage to be able to change the village and entirety of elemental nations in a peaceful place." said Naruto with passion shocking both Tsunami and eavesdropping Sakura "Well, I'm going to sleep, tomorrow I have a training with Sakura-chan" said Naruto and hearing this pinkette as quickly and as quietly as possible went up the stairs and to her room to not be discovered

"Oh and one more thing, Tsunami." said Naruto as he was about to went up "When I was looking for a blanket I found your diplom. You were studying management, right?"

"Yes, in he capitol of Mizu no Kuni, why?" asked Tsunami

"Well, before his death Gatō in a stroke of genius signed everything to me and well… What I want to ask is: would you like to be a CEO of my new company, of course we will rename it from Gatō Corp. to Uzu Corp., but since I need someone who I trust there… What do you say?" asked the blond

"I-I'm honored, but I don't know if I will be of any use to you, since I never really worked in management and as tempting as it is I don't want to leave Nami no Kuni." said Tsunami

"You don't have to leave, I want to bring the HQ here so that thanks to the bridge from a fishing village it will become a port city, everyone will have money, no one will have to starve to death. And I'll left a clone to help you go through the paperwork and give you some pointers every day that I'll be going to training, that way you'll be prepared, besides I know you will be great CEO, you just have to believe in yourself" encouraged her Naruto

"W-Well, if you put it like that" said Tsunami as she bowed "It will be an honor to work for you… Naruto-sama" she said ending playfully

"Ugh… now your just being mean" said a pouting blond, but then smiled his signature smile and said "Either way I'm happy to hear that. Now *yawn* I'm going to sleep. 'Night Tsunami"

"Good night Naruto-kun. Sweet dreams… about Sakura-san" said the woman ending playfully and the boy missed a step almost falling down which only caused for the bridge builders daughter to laugh at his expense and she laughed even harder when she heard him grumbling "Ero-CEO" before finaly going up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The bridge, 12 days later)**

"Do you really have to go?" asked Inari.

"Yep" said Naruto as he put a hand on the younger boy's head "Now I'm leaving this place in your and your mother's hands. I would leave it in your grandfathers hands as well, but he's just an old drunkard. *"HEY!"* Can I trust you?"

"Of course! And if something bad happens I can always ask for your help, right?" asked Inari

"Of course, I'll always help my precious people if I can" said blond jinchuuriki bringing tears of joy to the boys eyes with the admition

"We want to thank you…" said one of the younger orphans "… You helped us when no one would, feed us, help us learn to feed ourselves, build us an orphanage and even bought us new things and clothes. Thank you Nii-sama" said the little girl as she hugged him soon followed by the rest of the orphanes that he helped

"Hehe…" the genin laughed awkwardly "… I'm a free spirit. I do what I want, when I want and how I want it, so if I didn't want to help you I wouldn't. There is no reason to thank me for that." he said after he was released from the hug.

"That being said you are still a hero of Nami no Kuni, Naruto-kun" added Tsunami with a smile

"Tsunamiii~" whined the blushing blond not really used to all the praises causing all the people to laugh lightly at his expense

"As funny as it is seeing Naruto all worked up, we need to go" said Kakashi as he started walking soon joined by the genins

"See ya'. I'll visit you sometimes!" screamed Naruto as he waved over his shoulder

The whole village was waving back until the shinobi of Konoha reached the trees and jumped into them. Then someone asked "How are we going to name the bridge?"

"How about "The Super Great Tazuna Bridge"?" said the bridge builder

"How about no" said Tsunami

"How about "The Great Naruto Bridge"?" said one of the older orphans "In a name of a hero that not only single-handedly saved our country from a tyrant, but brought courage, the feel of unity and hope for the better future to our hearts?"

"That's a fine name… a fine name indeed" said Tsunami

**Uzumaki Sentō Fūinjutsu: Kaminari fīrudo (Uzumaki Combat Fūinjutsu: Lightning field) - multiplies lightning put in the center of the seal matrix and shocks everyone that is located inside it, but outside of the center of it. It can be easily avoided by channeling chakra to ones feet or to the part of the body that is touching the ground like in tree or water walking exercise, or being at least a meter above the ground. The easiest of Uzumaki Sentō Fūinjutsu.**

**Raiton: Byakurai - It creates a beam of concentrated lightning, that have pale color in comparison to simple lightning (I took it from Bleach for those that not know)**

**Author's note:**

**Well, my longest chapter. I don't own anything besides my OC and ideas.**

**I know that some of you were confused about why Naruto was cold to Kakashi and where was the jonin playing unfair, well here you go. In the next chapter it will be said why exactly he teached Sasuke more.**

**Since Sasuke is obviously weaker than Naruto, I made an entry for a new rival and enemy, but he won't really be known until shippuuden, so… **

**There is a poll on which summons Naruto will get, so vote if you wish**

**Review if you like or have anything constructive to say, if not, well… don't like, don't read**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Aah… I'm sooooo bored" whined Kotetsu, one of the gate guards

"Be careful, you could jinx us or someth-…"

"**Uwaah!**" screamed Naruto wearing an Oni mask, imitating a demon voice and hanging down from the booths roof

"AAAAH!/ WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed both of the guards as they fall backwards in their respective chair only to hear familiar laughter

"Oh man! Hahahahaha… You should see your faces! Priceless!" said the laughing blond while behind him Sakura was giggling, Sasuke had a smirk, that someone could take for a small smile and Kakashi had an eye smile before returning to his book

"Naruto… I should of known." said Izumo as he stood up and elbowed Kotetsu that was now standing next to him "I told you to not jinx it"

"Oh… and here I thought that you like me…" said Naruto feigning sadness causing for both men to chuckle a little

"How was your mission, Naruto?" asked still smiling Kotetsu

"I had a fun time, I cashed in bounty for Demon brothers, we played a little with Zabuza Momochi, Hatake made a fool out of himself, because he thought arrogantly, that he could win easily with him and me and teme had to rescue him, I freed a country from a tyrant and made couple friends. All in all, I had a fun time" said the smiling blond "Well we have to go to report to Jiji. See ya' around dattebayo" he said as he and the team left the stupefied duo of gate guards.

As they were walking through the village Sakura noticed how everybody that saw them had a cold, dirty look on them, as if they were looking at something vile. When she followed their gaze she saw, that they were looking at Naruto who was walking with closed eyes and hands behind his head seemingly ignoring it.

_'So what he said Tsunami-san was true, he really is hated by people here, but…'_ she thought sadly as she looked at the villagers that were still glaring at the blond _'…would they really harm me to see him in pain? Is this really the same village I lived in for all my life'_ the pinkette thought sadly as she looked down.

Soon they all reached the Hokage Tower and immediately went in reaching the top floor quickly.

"Akira-nee-chan!" exclaimed blond when he saw the Hokage's assistant. When the woman saw him she quickly hugged him tightly putting the boy's head between her d-cup breasts. Seeing this Kakashi giggled perversely.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you sooooo much!" said Akira as she hugged him even tighter before finally releasing him, allowing him to breathe again "Are you OK? You weren't wounded on the mission, right? When ANBU came here with the knowledge of your return and that you encounter Zabuza Momochi I thought that with your carelessness you lost a limb or two. I was worried sick" said the assistant and the boy's shoulders slumped

"You think that little of me, huh?" said slightly depressed blond

"I know you Naruto-kun. You can be a little crazy sometimes and most of all you're not afraid to put yourself in front of the attack to protect someone else, especially your most precious people" said the woman hinting exactly who she meant by that and was slightly shocked when she saw that someone had almost unnoticed blush dusting her cheeks.

"We're here to report to Hokage-sama. Is he in?" asked Kakashi

"No _Hatake_" the woman said coldly "Hokage-sama is in room 106 waiting with his advisors for you and the team since Hokage-sama is concerned about this team well-being" at hearing this all four of them widen their eyes

"I see… Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting. Let's go" said the jonin as he started walking away

"Before you go Naruto-kun, I have something to ask you" said Akira

"Yes?"

"Will you be a godfather for my baby?" she asked shocking everyone gathered

"S-So… y-y-you're… " stuttered Naruto

"… Second month pregnant" said smiling woman at which the blond gave out one of his blinding smiles, ran up to her and hugged her very, very lightly, as if he hugged her tighter she would shattered like a most delicate glass, causing the woman to laugh at that

"Congratulations! I'm sooo happy for ya' dattebayo!" said excited blond

"So… will you be a godfather?" asked Akira

"Umm… I-I don't know if it's a good idea. I'm still young and I don't know if I would be of any help with a child" said Naruto slowly

"So you think that I don't know that in last year you were helping in a hospital, especially with the children, newborns as well. My friend that works there even said that you're sometimes the only person who makes the children stop crying. She said that you will be an excellent father in the future" said the woman and the blond blushed while the rest of his team's eyes widen at this piece of information

"But,… Do you think it's wise with my… circumstances?" asked Naruto as he looked at the floor

"I don't care. Both me and my husband are jonins, we can take care of ourselves" seeing that the boy is not completely convinced, she decided to take out the big guns "Oh, I see. My child is not important enough for you, huh?" asked Akira as she faked cry. The act was so fake, that everybody sweatdroped at it, well everybody except the blond who panicked

"No, of course not. It's very important! I will be a godfather if you think I'm good enough, just stop crying Akira-nee-chan" said the blond and the woman's mood changed completely as she smiled and hugged the boy

"Thank you Naruto-kun" she said "You will be a great godfather"

_'He was played so easily'_ thought the rest of team 7

"Well, now that that's done, we should go" said Kakashi

"Yeah, see ya' later dattebayo" said Naruto with a gigantic smile on his face as he waved over his shoulder "Don't overwork yourself Akira-nee-chan" he said as the woman smiled softly and waved back

Soon they reached the room and when they entered they saw Hokage and his two advisors sitting behind the desk looking straight at them

"Normally we wouldn't do this, but considering, that you Kakashi hadn't notice, that Naruto-kun was sending his clone to team meetings and most probably trainings as well, I became concerned of this team well-being and to be honest, your leading skills, jonin Hatake" said Sandaime "So we're going to hear your reports not only on this mission, but your whole time on this team from you. Now we're going to do this separately so if you could step out"

**(Skip to the end of Naruto's report)**

"Naruto-kun, I hope you understand that your actions and words can be put as insubordination and I will have to punish you for…"

"Actually Hiruzen…" Koharu Utatane interrupted Sandaime "… as much as I would like to punish the boy for his actions from his time in the Academy when he pranked many people, me included, we have no ground to punish him now, especially you cannot since if my memory serves me right you have done similar thing back in the day and neither Tobirama-sensei nor Hashirama-sama punished you back then."

"That was different Koharu" said Homura Mitokado, the third member of Konoha's council "Back then we were in war, so we could be…"

"…Attacked." ended for him Koharu "According to the reports they could be attacked by an A-rank missing nin, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū, and we could be attacked by four nameless B-rank shinobi of Iwa, Homura. If anything the threat of Zabuza Momochi is higher than the team of weak Iwa jonins. We simply cannot punish the boy now, when he is finally taking his job seriously."

"I agree" said Hokage "But please, my boy, try to be more respectful towards your superiors"

"I can promise you, Jiji, that I will try to be more respectful as long as they won't do something stupid that will endanger my precious people." said the smiling blond

"There is more troubling news in all of this though." started Koharu "Kakashi not only showed blatant favoritism when he was giving the Uchiha boy "private tutoring" leaving his other two students behind, but allowed unprepared team to go on a C-rank mission. Moreover he not only did not returned after being attacked by two low ranked missing nins, but in his arrogance he did not asked for assistance even when he was technically beaten by Zabuza the first time. He broke protocol in so many ways that it's frustrating from even my point of view. Normally I would suggest taking away the rank of jonin and probation for a year, but he is a famous shinobi, that brings us many clients"

"Yes, although we cannot left this stay as it is now" said Homura

"Actually…" said Naruto "… I might have an idea…"

**(The same time, outside the room)**

"Akira-san? What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi… and was completely ignored

"Sakura-san, can I talk to you… in private?" asked Hokage's assistant

"Of course" answered pinkette and followed the woman. Soon they stood in an unused room and the young kunoichi started sweating a little as for last two minutes the older female was watching her every move

"How much do you know about Naruto-kun's love interest?" asked Akira and Sakura's eyes widen as she blushed

"I-I… don't…"

"Don't lie to me girl" said the woman and glared at the girl

"W-Well, umm… I overheard his talk with Tsunami-san back in Nami no Kuni and he… he admitted that he's, … t-that he loves me… even though I don't know why. I never was too nice to him" said blushing pinkette as she looked down

"Love is blind…" said Akira and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little offended "… but now that you know I have a warning for you: If you hurt him or use his feelings I will make sure that will regret that you were born. AM. ?!" asked the woman while glaring openly at pinkette who just nodded "Good. I know the boy for over a year and he doesn't deserve any more hardship, considering that he's a really nice and sweet boy."

"Are you talking about that villagers hurt him?" asked Sakura

"How much do you know?"

"W-Well, he said that he has a separate room in hospital, because he was admitted there so many times after villagers attacked him. Is that true? Why would they do that?" asked pinkette

"I can't tell you why, but yes, from what I know it's true and at the same time it's only the tip of the iceberg of the things Naruto-kun have been through… Well you should go back to your team, I should go back to my responsibilities too" Akira said as she walked out of the room "Oh, and remember, hurt Naruto-kun and I will end you" she said and channeled a little bit of Killing Intent to prove her point making Sakura's eyes go wide. Once Hokage's assistant close the door behind her genin kunoichi fell to her knees and tried to digest everything that was said here.

_'… Tip of the iceberg?'_ she thought _'… But… he's always smiling… always so cheerful… __I-I have to go back.'_

Sakura returned to the group in time to see Naruto leaving the room

"Hatake, they want you in" the blond said with a smile on his face. Kakashi not one to waste time in a situation like that quickly went in.

"Kakashi-san" started Homura "Tell us why exactly were you giving private tutoring too the rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke, leaving your two other students to themself?"

"To be honest, whether we like it or not Sasuke is a flight risk. He wants power to kill his brother, so I…"

"So you gave him power in hopes that he stays in the village, right?" Homura interrupted Kakashi's talk "According to what you're saying, you think that genin Uchiha might abandon our village in his quest of power, but from psychological profiles in this kind of scenarios the traitors will first target their teammates or closest people to broke ties with the village, like when Uchiha Madara targeted Hashirama-sama, or when Aoi Rokusho targeted Ibiki Morino and his brother in his quest to steal Raijin no ken. So if that would happen he will target genin Uzumaki, since from his talk he don't really care about the girl in your team, and you refused to train either of them, making young Uchihas job at cutting his ties that much easier." the elder said as Kakashi's eyes went wide

"W-Well, I was going to train them once Sasuke would become a chunnin" the jonin said trying to defend himself

"So it wasn't enough for you that you sent them unprepared on a mission, you would try and send them unprepared for something as dangerous as Chunnin Exams, where many genin had lost their lives in the past? Are you trying to get them killed?" asked Koharu "No, don't answer that, I heard enough and you should leave, before Hiruzen will kill you" she advised as she looked at Sandaimes furious face and Kakashi left the room

"What are we gonna do with this team? It cannot go on like this any longer, if what Uzumaki said about Haruno was true we might lose a promising kunoichi at this rate" said Homura

"I think we should go along with Uzumaki's plan" said Koharu shocking her former teammates

"And what about the boy, I think we should find someone that will suit both of them" countered Homura

"Unfortunately the only person, that currently could do that is Kakashi" said Hiruzen "and he failed miserably. Naruto-kun lost all respect for him and right now the only jonin that could push the boy to his limit, that is not biased, is Maito Gai, but even then it's only in taijutsu." _'And he's already teaching him for over a year'_

"So you're saying that we should just leave him to himself?" asked Homura

"Actually, I have a solution…" said Koharu

**(10 min later, the whole team 7 in the room)**

"Now we came to the decision, that you still will be sensei of team seven Kakashi, as you're the only person with a sharingan in the village, meaning you're the only person that can help young Sasuke with his eyes once he unlocked them…" said Hokage and the jonin in question breathed in relief "… but we cannot trust you with leading this team by yourself anymore, therefore we are appointing another jonin to this unit. Send her in" said Hokage to one of his ANBU and soon a young woman with three dogs came in "This is Hana Inuzuka, she will be the second jonin I spoke about, she will have the same authority as Kakashi. Hana your job will be to teach genin Haruno in medical ninjutsu, chakra control and anything that can further her as a kunoichi of Konoha, am I understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Wait, Kakashi is supposed to teach me and this new one is supposed to teach Sakura…" said Sasuke earning a glare from Inuzuka heir "…but what about the dobe?"

"Yes, because of Kakashi's failure I had to bend the rules as it is. Besides Inuzuka Hana was Naruto-kun's choice" said Hiruzen shocking two genins and two jonins

"She's a kunoichi med-nin, she can help you better than I, Sakura-chan" said Naruto

_'Even now… for me…'_ "W-What about you?" asked pinkette

"I can manage by myself, I'm used to that by now" said the blond

"Yes, but we will not leave you without any help, boy" said Koharu "We are giving you full access to the chunnin part of the library to compensate for the lack of proper sensei"

"AWESOME DATTEBAYO!" screamed young jinchuuriki

"Yes, but your actions cannot go unpunished, Kakashi, therefore your pay will be given equally to your two genins and orphanage, since Naruto-kun donated his whole payment for charity, because he said that they need this money more and he got the bounty for demon brothers. Moreover you will go tomorrow on another, this time week long mission, Kakashi. You are to escort and bodyguard Madam Shijimi on her trip to the SPA resort. To ensure that you will do your job properly I am banning you your books for the duration of this job. After the mission a Yamanaka will check if you heed my order. If not you will be put in a trial for putting in danger the wife of Daimyō of Hi no Kuni" said smiling Sarutobi

_'M-My precious… Why?!'_ thought Kakashi as he cried at his loss _'But this vile punishment is something that Naruto…'_ he thought as he looked at the smiling blond _'That little…'_ he then composed himself and cleared his throat "Be that as it may, isn't assigning another jonin taking it a little too far?"

"Funny coming from someone that didn't notice that one of his student were wounded" said Koharu causing the jonin to widen his eyes as he looked at his students. The raven haired one looked confused, the blond one barely contained his anger and the pinkette looked away.

"Sakura? When?"

"The day I killed Gatō" the blond answered him

_'So that's why he was so cold to me back then. I really failed them…'_ Kakashi thought as he clenched his fists and bowed to the Hokage "Thank you for your wise judgment, Hokage-sama, Elders"

"Yes. Now, normally I would give you the week to rest, but since you have new addition to the team in two days you're going to have training with Hana so she will be able to understand your capabilities. Oh and Naruto-kun, if you send a clone… I will ban you ramen" said Hiruzen

"W-What?! B-But that's just evil! It's like saying that the sun cannot rise tomorrow or that the wind cannot blow or that Sakura-chan should stop being cute! That's impossible!" screamed the blond waving his hands to emphasize the drama of the moment.

_'Cute?!'_ thought Sakura as she blushed a little

_**'Shannaroooo!'**_ added her inner persona

"Be that as it may, it is my choice, Naruto-kun. You're all dismissed" said Sandaime

"Fine. Tch, I'm going to squeeze some training in today" said Naruto as he ran out of the room

"*Sigh* And he just returned from the mission" said Hiruzen with exasperation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Yamanaka Flower Shop, 20 min later)**

"Welcome to Yamanaka… Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while" said a smiling Ino as she saw the other blond

"Yeah, I had a mission in Nami no Kuni. When I was there I found two Strelitzia reginae on a small island nearby I took one and I want you to take the second one since I doubt you have one" the young jinchuuriki said as he put a sealing scroll at the counter

"Y-You brought me a gift?" asked Ino as pink dust covered her cheeks which confused him a little

"Yeah, you like flowers, right?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side in confusion "Akira-nee-chan said that I should give girls that I like flowers, but if you don't want it, then…"

"NO! I-I like it, thank you" Ino said quickly as she hugged the scroll tightly to her chest, but then the young Uzumaki's worlds sink in and she blushed brightly "Y-You like me?!"

"Of course, you're a friend. Why wouldn't I like you" asked smiling boy

"Oh, yeah… thanks for the flower" Ino said as her blush went down_ 'Damn, now I feel stupid and disappointed… wait why would I feel disappointed, I like Sasuke-kun'_ "You want something else?"

"Yeah, a bouquet of red roses" said Naruto

"Are you giving them to Forehead?" asked Ino and tensed waiting for answer

"Nah, they're not even for me. You see that guy" he said as he pointed at the man standing on the other side of the road

_'Asuma-sensei?'_ thought Ino

"He was looking at this beautiful lady with the same look that I… well never mind that. Either way I think he likes her, but for some reason is afraid of asking her out which is stupid since in our line of work wasting time will only cause one to regret everything." said Naruto

"So,… are you going to ask the girl you like out?" asked Ino as she gave him the bouquet _'Not that I care… Yeah, I care for Sasuke-kun'_

"No, our circumstances are different." said Naruto as he looked at the bouquet with a soft, sad smile and had a faraway look on his face as he whispered "Sometimes I think I am not meant to be loved in this village" hearing this Ino's eyes widen and her heart clenched painfully

"What do you mean "not meant to be loved", Naruto?" asked Ino with uneasiness

"I said that out loud?" asked the boy more to himself "Oh… hehehe… don't worry about it, Ino. Oh look at the hour, I have to go. See ya around Ino!" he said as he ran out of the store and ran up to the smoking Sarutobi "Here" he said giving him the bouquet

"I don't like flowers, boy" said the jonin

"They're not for you, but for the lady you're looking at" said the boy

"Wha-? Why would I want to give them to her?" asked Asuma

"Because you like her" the sheer bluntness of that statement stunt the man as he looked at the boy with wide eyes and the cigarette fell out of his mouth "Now you have two choices run away like a coward or give her the bouquet and ask her out, but you should know, that in our line of work one should not waste time. Well either way, the choice is yours. It was nice to meet ya' beardman and good luck dattebayo" said the blond and ran away.

Asuma looked at the retreating figure of the blond for some time, then at the bouquet in his hand, then at Kurenai, took couple calming breaths and walked towards the woman that he had was crushing on since their genin days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Training ground, Next day, morning)**

This was not a good morning for Hinata, after she lost yesterday to her little sister Hanabi her father decided that she won't eat breakfast with them. Her mother was able to sneak in something to eat for her, but after she left her room it went all downhill. First she bumped into her cousin, that called her a failure once again, then when she exited the compound two elders were berating her, calling her useless and pathetic. When she reached her team's training ground she remembered that training was cancelled since both of her teammates had to do some clan business and now another elder seemingly followed her here to berate her even more.

"You are a disappointment not only to the main family, but to the whole clan" said Nisshoku Hyūga, an elder of the Hyūga clan that was wearing regal kimono and an air of arrogance was surrounding him. "You little disgrace, you should be taken care of long time ago" he said angrily as he raised his hand to strike the girl down. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the pain

_**Crack!**_

"AAAAH!" screamed Nisshoku in pain. When Hinata opened her eyes they widen in shock as before her the elder was on one knee visibly in pain as Naruto had one hand on the man's wrist, that was most probably broken if that crack sound was anything to go by, and in his other hand he was holding a gold katana which tip was dangerously close to the man's neck "D-Do you know who I am?" asked the elder trying to sound strong

"No, but I'm sure YOU know who I am" said Naruto coldly as his eyes betrayed cold rage "I would like to think, that Hinata is my friend, therefore one of my precious people so when I heard you berated her like you did, I was going to hurt you, but when you raised a hand on her I think I should just kill you." said the blond and the Hyūga elders eyes widen in fear.

_'Naruto-kun thinks of me as a precious person?'_ thought Hinata killing the urge to squeal in pure joy _'He saved me once more… __my_ _knight in shining armor' _she thought as she saw how the blond threw the man away, as if it was nothing

"This is your first and last warning, so tell it to whomever acts like you do. Hinata Hyūga is off limits. Now scram before I change my mind" said Naruto as he turned around which the man used and run away "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked gently and the girl blushed brightly

"I-I came h-here for a t-t-team training, but I f-forgot that it w-w-was canceled" stuttered Hinata

"So, you don't have anything to do right?" asked the blond at which the bluenette nodded slowly "Say, since I was going to train today with a friend, but he left for a mission 10 min ago I was left hanging. Would you like to train with me?" hearing this Hinata promptly feinted. Naruto catched her then unsealed smelling salts from a scroll that he took for his training with Lee and waked up the girl.

"W-Where am I?"

"In my arms." said Naruto waking up the girl completely . As she was about to pass out again Naruto put a finger in the center of her forehead and channeled a little bit of chakra forbidding her the bliss of unconsciousness "Now, now, you didn't answer my question, Hinata" he said as he smiled softly at the girl in his hands earning a blush in return. The Hyūga heiress trying to take her mind off the situation at hand tried to remember what question her crush was talking about.

_'He wants to train? With me?'_ thought Hinata "I-I d-don't want to h-hold you b-back, N-N-Naruto-kun" she said sadly

"Eeeh? Hold me back? What are you talking about? In the academy you were the best taijutsu user from the people that I remember, why would you hold me back?" asked confused blond "Of course for some reason you weren't giving your all in the spars, but there is no way someone as awesome as you would hold me back"

_'Naruto-kun doesn't think I'm a failure?! He thinks I'm awesome?! Please, if it's a dream, don't wake me up'_ thought young kunoichi as she blushed stronger as she pressed her index fingers together as she said shyly "Umm… I didn't want to hurt them"

"So you want them dead?!" asked Naruto and Hinata paled considerably and stared wide-eyed at him "Well for me, if you hurt me during a spar means that I will be able to protect myself better in real battle. Not trying your best is making my chances for survival in real battle that much smaller, plus it just shows that I'm not worthy your time and effort which is just plain mean, so not giving your all in spars and training brings more bad than good, don't you think so dattebayo?"

_'Was I really hurting Imōto by not wanting to hurt her? But what Naruto-kun says make sense. Was I really that disrespectful?'_ thought Hinata.

"I know!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped to his feet with the girl still in his hands startling her a little "Since you seemed to be always a little awkward with your style and I found a scroll created by some Himawari Hyūga I'm going to give it to you, I think the style might suit you"

"S-Style made b-by my b-bāchan? How did you g-get it N-Naruto-kun?" asked shocked girl

"It was made by your bāchan? It's great!" exclaimed the blond "Wait! If it was made by your bāchan, then why Hiroshi Hyūga sold it on the black market ten years ago? AAAH… doesn't matter _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_" Naruto said as he made one clone, that immediately disappeared

_'Was that __**Shunshin no Jutsu?**__ And how come that clone was solid?'_ Hinata thought absentmindly _'Elder Hiroshi sold the scroll made by bāchan in the time when Kumo tried to kidnap me. Kāsan said that bāchan wasn't liked by many, but to sell out her style'_ she thought as she started to feel something she never felt before, anger. Not even a minute later the clone came back with a scroll and immediately gave it to the original and dispelled

"Here, I was going to give it to you anyway, so that you wouldn't be angry at me anymore. Don't tell anybody about it though, I don't want it to be stolen again" said smiling blond as he gave the scroll to the girl

"W-Why would I be a-angry at you Naruto-k-kun?" asked slightly shocked bluenette

"Well every time I was trying to talk to you in the Academy you were turning red, or you were running away, or were feinting, so you were either angry at me, you hated me or were sick. Ayame-chan said that most probably you don't hate me and Jiji and Iruka-sensei said that you're not sick, when I tried to talk to them, so they could help you, so that leaves only one option, right?" said Naruto

_'All this time he thought that I was angry at him? And he was concerned about my health to bring it up with Hokage-sama?'_ Hinata blushed at the thought and how much he cared about her, all the time hugging the scroll to her chest and trying to stay conscious "Umm… N-Naruto-kun… w-would you… w-would you like to h-help me… with th-this new style?" she asked shyly which brought a foxy smirk to the blonds face and the young heiress blush intensified

"With pleasure" he said… and Hinata feinted again

**(Skip to 3p.m., right after the training spar)**

"Well, I didn't know you're that good, Hinata. You made me sweat" said Naruto as he looked at the exhausted girl that was lying on the ground. She didn't manage to score a hit, but she kept him on his toes and she managed to grasp the basics of this new style quite well "Say Hinata. Would you like to repeat it sometimes?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed a little to quickly and blushed even in her exhausted state "I-I m-mean, I w-would l-like to train with you again N-Naruto-k-kun" she corrected herself and the blond smiled softly at that, but before he could say anything an ANBU appeared next to them

"Uzumaki Naruto you were summoned to the council chambers" said the ANBU with a Kuma mask

"Why?"

"You were accused of bringing bodily harm and attempt murder on a Hyūga Elder this morning" said ANBU in an equal tone

"Oh, yeah I remember" said Naruto and looked at Hinata "I have to go now. See ya' later Hinata"

"Actually Hinata Hyūga is needed as a witness" said Kuma

"You can go now with me, or try to take Hinata and try to catch me for couple hours, your choice" said Naruto seriously

"Let's go Uzumaki-san" said the ANBU after couple seconds

"W-Wait! I want t-to go and help, N-Naruto-k-kun" said Hinata as she stood up with some trouble. She was about to say something more but was interrupted when put his hand on her cheek

"Don't worry about me, Hinata, but if you want to help me go back to your home and rest and train every day, because I want to see your growth when we will train together again, OK?" asked the boy and the bluenette blushed brightly at the intimate contact and nodded slowly. In her daze she hadn't noticed for couple minutes, that they went away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Council chambers, 20 min after Naruto left training grounds)**

"Hokage-sama, honorable council, Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you" said Kuma ANBU kneeling before the full council of Konoha consisting of not only Hokage and his two advisors, but civilian council and shinobi council created from clan heads as well

"Send him in" said Hiruzen

"So what do you want from me, Jiji, Elders, the council of idiots" said Naruto with a smile causing Hiruzen to sigh at his behavior

"How dare you?!" screamed one of the civilian councilors "Show some respect…"

"… To who?" interrupted him Naruto "To you? And what have you done for this village? From my perspective you're all trying to greedily gain more money and power for yourself or your clan. I had to donate my own money for orphanages and hospital, so they could function properly, and in that time what have you done? Not as shinobi of Konoha, mind you, but councilors of Konoha? Nothing, you even allowed my mistreatment, because you hate me for something I have not done or because it was easier way to deal with the aftermath of October 10. In the end what is worth life, childhood and happiness of one child in comparison to the importance of sleep, doing useless things or drinking with friends. Do not demand respect councilor if you have done nothing to earn it. I respect Jiji, mildly respect Elders, but the rest of you? Don't make me laugh. I won't ever respect leeches…" he said and then looked, more like glared directly at Danzō, that was mentioned many times in Gatō's notes "… especially dark, power hungry and foolish type that should die long time ago. Now what am I doing here?"

"Ah, yes. Is it true that you harmed Nisshoku Hyūga the elder of said clan?" asked Hiruzen

"Who?"

"Me, you peasant!" screamed an elderly man standing next to the clan head

"Oh, yeah. Now that I think I should have killed that traitor" said Naruto

"How dare you unworthy…"

"SILENCE!" screamed Sandaime "What do you mean by traitor, Naruto-kun?"

"In the eyes of law retired shinobi are nothing more that glorified civilians, and civilian attacking an active shinobi is a traitor. Moreover when he attacked heiress to the Hyūga clan, that is higher on the food chain than elders, he was usurping power in his clan, meaning he became a traitor to the Hyūga clan. It is a disgrace for a clan to allow such a farce as this." said Naruto

"Is this true?" asked Sandaime

"T-that is clan matter"

"Act of treason is a crime against Konoha, it overrules clan laws" said Naruto

"I will ask you again, were you trying to harm Hinata Hyūga? And speak truth or I will let a Yamanaka have to search through your mind" said Hiruzen forcefully

"I-I was trying to slap her, because she was being a disgrace to the clan" said Nisshoku

"Said a traitor" added young genin

"I see, I'm sorry that I pulled you out of your training because of this false accusation, Naruto-kun" said Hokage

"Saying sorry won't cut it this time, Jiji. I demand retribution both from that man and from Hyūga clan as a whole." said Naruto seriously

"What is it that you want, boy" asked Koharu

"You can't be serious Elder Utatane." said Kirito Musashi, one of the civilian councilors "You allow it to make demands like that?!"

"The law is the law and the boy is in the right here." said Koharu not looking at the man "So? Don't waste our time boy"

"From the man I want three high level chakra control exercises as well as for him to give a 25 thousand for charity." said Naruto

"I think that's understandable" said Homura

"And from the clan, I want Hinata to sweat a little with me" the boy said with a fox like smirk earning a glare from the Hyūga clan head

"This is not the best way to ask to court my daughter, boy" said Hiashi coldly

"Court?" asked confused blond as he tilted his head to the side "As in play tennis?"

"No, Naruto-kun" said Hokage and chuckled lightly "Court as in dating"

"What?! I want to train with her, not date her, besides I would ask her if I would want to date her not you." said Naruto "Besides have you seen her lately? She's like really cute and really nice, why would she want to date someone like me" he said gaining an incredulous look from everyone that knew about the young heiress obvious crush on the blond "Wait, what did you think about, when I said I want to sweat with Hinata? Akira-nee-chan never told me about anything that will make you sweat in this whole dating-thingy"

"Naruto-kun, dating leads to relationships and we talked about what grown up people do in relationships that makes them sweat" said Hiruzen and saw the boy blush brightly

"W-What the hell?! Is **IT** all old people think about?! We're talking about your daughter here you dirty old pervert! Have some shame!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the Hyūga clan head earning a chuckle or a laugh from people gathered

"Either way, are you accepting those terms Hiashi? I am not asking you Nisshoku, because you have no choice in the matter" said Hiruzen and the elder of the Hyūga clan looked furious

"Before I give my judgment, answer me one question, boy. Why do you want to train with my daughter?" asked Hiashi

"Because she's the only open minded Hyūga I met. Of course that she's really talented helps a lot." said Naruto

"Very well. I accept those terms, if my daughter wish to train with you, I won't oppose" said Hiashi

"Then it's all settled. Once again, I'm sorry that we wasted your training time. Your dismissed, Naruto-kun" said Sandaime

"OK, see ya' later, Jiji, Elders, council of idiots" said Naruto as he ran out of the chambers

"Are you going to allow him to talk to us like that Hiruzen?" asked Danzō

"We have freedom of speech, the last time I check. As long as he shows respect to his Hokage, I have nothing against the boy. What troubling me though is what have you done to warrant the boy's hatred. I know him quite well and he doesn't hate the people, that hurt him in the past, so what have you done, Danzō?" asked Hiruzen

"I don't know" answered simply the old war hawk

"I'm sure you don't." said sarcastically Sandaime "Now let's decide on a punishment for one Nisshoku Hyūga"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sakura's room, next morning)**

"YES…" moaned naked pinkette as she had her hands in blond hair of her teammate and now lover as he was eating her out "YES… YES… YEEEEEEEES!" she screamed as she reached her orgasm "Naruto… I need you…now"

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" when he saw her nod he kissed her passionately "I love you Sakura-chan" the blond said once they separated and just as he was about to make her a woman…

…

…

…

…

"DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…" an alarm woke her up

"AAAAAH! I WAS SO CLOSE! SHAANNAROOOOO!" she screamed in frustration as he took ahold of her alarm clock and threw it through the window with all her might… hitting an unfortunate chunnin that was passing her window in that exact moment. "Sorry!"

_**'Mou, I was enjoying this dream' **_said Sakura's Inner Persona

_'YOU! Those dreams are your doin'.'_ thought Sakura

_**'Newsflash for ya', genius. I AM YOU! So even if they were my doing, they would be yours as well, but you can't blame me, because they are a product of your naughty thoughts' **_answered the girl's inner persona _**'Besides, by your soaked panties I don't think you would complain. OH I KNOW! Today you have that training, you should go there earlier and make those dreams reality'**_

_'URUSAI, ERO-BAKA!'_ screamed Sakura in her mind as she got out of her bed and went to take her first cold shower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Training ground 3, 5 min pass the time of the gathering of team 7)**

"Where is that baka?!" asked frustrated pinkette

"I'm sure he will be here soon" said Hana Inuzuka

"Dobe is not one to be late though." said Sasuke "At least not when his ramen is at stake" he said and watched how his pink haired teammate walked up to the tree and kicked it. Soon to their surprise the blond fall down from it

"Oh. You know Sakura-chan you have to find a better way to wake me up. First you threw me out of my bed back in Nami no Kuni and now this…" said Naruto and Sakura blushed as she remembered what exactly happened before she managed to wake him up and then her last dream

"What you were doing on that tree though?" asked the jonin of the group

"I didn't want to risk being banned from ramen so I thought that I will sleep here" said the blond

"BAKA!" screamed Sakura as she hit him on the head

"Well, now, that we're all here, let's start training" said Hana

"I don't think we have time for that" said Naruto holding his head in pain

"What do you mean Naruto-san" asked Inuzuka heir and not even a second later ANBU Kuzuri appeared next to her

"Team 7, you were summoned by Hokage-sama" he said and disappeared again. The rest of the team looked at Naruto who just tilted his head in confusion

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go" said Hana and with that they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hokage's office, 15min later)**

When team 7 walked into the office besides the Hokage they could see Sarutobi Asuma and Yamanaka Ino. When younger of the two present Sarutobis saw the blond his eyes widen and jumped in to hug him. Naruto quickly use _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ and substituted with one of the dogs.

"What the hell!?" screamed Naruto hiding behind Hokage "It's bad enough that I have to watch for teme, now older man are onto me as well?!"

"I'm not gay!" screamed irritated Uchiha… and was completely ignored

"Whoa, I was just trying to thank you for yesterday" said Asuma

"Then say thank you, shake my or hell even a fist bump would do" Naruto said as he walked back to his team "I don't know you and you're not a girl, so forget about hugging. Hey Ino. Where're Shikamaru and Choji?"

"On our last mission they had little accident" the blond girl said with a small smile on her face as she waved at him "Shikamaru broke his arm and Choji twisted his ankle. Nothing serious, the doctor said that they will be as good as new in couple days"

"That's good"

"Yes. Now I want to say that I'm sorry for interrupting your first training, but I have a mission for your team. It's a B-rank mission, that's why Asuma and young Ino will come with you, but it's a B-rank only because you are going to carry a lot of money and expensive sword." said Hiruzen as he gave Asuma the mission scroll "You are going to go to the Kōnyū village, where our regular client lives, take the money from him, go to Takumi no Sato, pay for the sword and deliver it back to the client." the Hokage said and Naruto's eyes widen

"Wait a minute, Pops. According to the scroll we need someone able to check the quality of the blade - artisan or at least a smith, so whose gonna go with us?" asked Asuma

"No one, you have everyone you need." said Sandaime "You are to leave in an hour. Dismissed. Oh, Naruto-kun, could you meet me in front of the training ground 44 in say half an hour?" Naruto hearing this only nodded and left to pack followed by everyone else

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Entrance of training ground 44, half an hour later)**

"Whoa, that's a big ass fence for couple harmless trees" said Naruto as he landed in a clearing. Not a second later he jumped away avoiding a kunai that was about to hit him _'Damn, it would hit me if not for Kenbun-shoku no Haki'_ thought Naruto as he drawn upon his golden katana "Who are you?!" he asked the kunoichi that landed in front of him

"I should asked you this, midget" the woman said

"What did you say?" asked Naruto as his eyes got colder, his hands tighten around the handle as golden fire sprung from the blade and his whole body tense readying himself for attack, shocking the woman slightly

"Ah, Naruto-kun, could you not kill one of my kunoichi? Anko is one of the best T&amp;I specialist in our village as well as fantastic kunoichi, but as a person she's not the smartest of people" said Hokage shocking Anko as she was just called stupid by her superior. She was about to say something, but one glare from elderly Sarutobi shut her up.

"If you say so Jiji" said the blond as he put away his weapon "Why did you ask me to come here Jiji?"

"Ah, yes. As you know I am level 7 fūinjutsu master, my wayward student Orochimaru is level 8" said Sandaime and Anko flinched a little "My other student Jiraiya is level 9, low level 9, but level 9 nonetheless…"

"I don't have all day Jiji. I have a mission soon." said impatient Naruto

"Of course. If I remember right you are half way through level 10, right?" Naruto nodded at this shocking the kunoichi "You see, before his departure Orochimaru put Ten no Juin on Anko here. All I can do is seal it away and Jiraiya can't do much more, so I want you to see if you can destroy it" by now Anko's eyes were as wide as plates

"OK" the boy said simply and walked over to the kunoichi "Show me the juinjutsu" the blond said and after confirming nod from Sandaime Anko did just that. Naruto put his hand over it and channeled a little bit of chakra, once he took the hand of it on the palm of his hand one could see an afterimage of the juinjutsu created from pure chakra. He then took couple steps back and spun his hand clockwise and the afterimage started spinning around and grown to the size of a board, but now instead of tomoe everyone could see kanji.

"What is this?" asked Anko

"Uzumaki viewing technique, I saw it once when Mito-sama were using it." said Hiruzen as stepped beside Anko

"Well, I see why you couldn't destroy it. It's a sloppy, low level 10 juinjutsu." said the boy after five minutes, then took out a scroll and with blinding speed wrote a seal on it with a circle in the middle, then put his hand on the seal matrix of the juinjutsu and spun it back to the form of three tomoe, then sealed it off in the scroll and put the scroll away

"So, can you destroy it?" asked Hiruzen

"Well, I can destroy the soul fragment that someone put in it as well as the enzyme, that is gathering and corrupting the chakra, but the chakra is the problem." said the blond "I can't just let it out, because it may corrupt the nature around and I don't even want to think what would happen. I can cleans it but if I would allow it to came out of her it would explode and kill her. I can add it to her reserves but the pain would most probably kill her too… W-Well, I could make a seal that would add it to her reserves slowly, but that's your choice, kunoichi-san"

"Anko, my name is Anko. What do you mean my choice?" said the woman and saw the blond blush brightly and look away

"W-Well, to put that kind of seal I need to put it on skin… o-on a whole b-body… so…" trailed Naruto

"Ohhh little Naru-chan wants to see my sexy body, huh" she said and snickered when she saw his blush intensified. After a little she put a hand on her curse mark and asked with a weak voice "Are you sure that you'll be able to free me from that?"

"Yeah. I told you I can." said Naruto, and then narrowed his eyes "Are you saying, that I'm lying?"

"NO! No, it's just… Jiraiya-sama tried it once and it didn't end well" said Anko quietly

"Who is this Jiraiya?!" screamed Naruto with exasperation "First he's writing books that that useless buffoon Hatake is reading nonstop, then Neko-nee-chan said that he is peeping on girls in hot springs and now he messes up in fūinjutsu! The more I hear about him the more I want to kick his ass dattebayo!" screamed the boy earning a chuckle from Sandaime "What?!"

"It's just funny, considering how similar you two are." said Hiruzen chuckling to himself "You're both idiots, dead lasts and where he's perverted you're reckless and dense"

"Tch, I may be reckless, but I wouldn't hurt this crazy lady trying to undo a juinjutsu that is outside of my reach" said Naruto "And what do you mean dense?"

"Nothing…Hehehe… Nothing at all" said chuckling Hokage

"Well, I need to go on the mission, but I will leave a blood clone to prepare the seal, so you have to support him with food Jiji, and someone who will prepare him the food, because the blood clones do only what they are created to do, since they're really lazy" said Naruto

"You learned already _**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_?" asked slightly shocked Sandaime

"Yeah, although it's still not battle ready yet" said the blond

"Battle ready?" asked Anko

"Battle ready means that Naruto-kun can cast the jutsu without handsigns and with as little time as possible, since he's afraid that when Sasuke unlocks his sharingan he'll copy his jutsu" said Hiruzen "Can Neko be the one to assist your clone?"

"Yeah, I trust her" said Naruto "Well, I have to go or I'll be late. See ya ' around Jiji, crazy lady!" exclaimed the boy and ran off

"Anko-chan, please don't call Naruto-kun a midget. Right now he's as tall as Sasuke, but until recently his height was a little below average and his sensitive on that matter" said Hiruzen

"I'm not afraid of some brat" said Anko arrogantly

"You should never underestimate this boy. He will be the strongest person in this village sooner than anyone will think. Besides, if you underestimate him you can always end up like Kakashi" said Sandaime

"And what happened to the Cyclops?" asked Anko

"Right now he's on a mission to protect Madam Shijimi in the SPA and he's banned from reading his Icha Icha. Right now he's probably watching how Madam Shijimi is getting a depilation of some sorts" said Hiruzen with a smirk as Anko laughed so hard that she cried

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Main gate, 20 min later)**

"OK, where do you have your gear, Naruto?" asked Asuma

"Sealed" said the blond simply

"OK, now since everyone's ready, let's go. I want to leave the Kōnyū village before noon." said Hana and with that they all left the village

**Author's note:**

**The poll is still on, so if you want, vote**

**I don't own anything besides my ideas and OC's and original attacks**

**If you like, review, if not and have something constructive to write, then write it, if not, I'm not forcing you to read it**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"We're here" said Hana as she alongside the rest of the team landed at the entrance of the Kōnyū village

"Finally… I can… rest…" said a panting Ino "Can we… slow down… a little? I can't… go… so… fast" said the girl confusing her fellow blond who tilted his head to the side and blinked couple times, then turned to the young Uchiha that was standing next to him

"That was fast?" asked Naruto

"No, she's just weak and pathetic, because she's a fangirl" said coldly Sasuke and the girl in question put her head down in shame

"Don't say that teme…" started Naruto and Ino raised her head hearing his "… she's not pathetic" he said and the blond girl's shoulders slumped

_'So even Naruto thinks that I'm weak'_ she thought and looked at Sakura, who were standing next to the dogs with a smirk on her face as if she won something looking directly at Ino, not tired at all, which brought tick mark to the blond haired girls forehead

"OK, let's go" said Asuma as he started walking through the village

"So… who are we working for?" asked Naruto as he walked with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head

"Kuro Agashi, he's a very wealthy businessman, that collects weapons. He's our regular client, this is my second mission from this guy" said Hana

"So he buys things that he won't ever use? That's stupid if you ask me" Naruto voiced his opinion and before anyone could response

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a girl and when said boy turned around he was jumped on by a brown-green blur. The girl hugged him with both her hands and her legs and Naruto had to hold her by her thighs, causing Sakura's and Ino's eyebrows to twitch a little.

"Rei? What are you doing here?" asked shocked boy

"I'm here to sell something my father made with my uncle, but since he had to go to another village he paid for the carriage for me, but the wheel broke" said Rei as she smiled and blushed from the closeness of her crush

"Are you OK? Your face is turning red" asked Naruto as he put his forehead on hers and her blush intensified

"Y-Yeah…" said the girl as she unwrapped her legs and stood next to him "… but what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission" said Naruto "Ah, where are my manners"

"You have them?" asked Rei and giggled as the blond boy slumped his shoulders in depression

"Why are everybody sooo mean?" asked Naruto "Anyway this is my team Hana Inuzuka, a jonin assigned to my team; teme, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura-chan" hearing this Rei hugged Naruto's hand pushing it between her b-cup breasts and stepping closer to the boy as if staking a claim and the boys cheeks gained almost unnoticeably pink hue "W-Well, ummm… This is team ten, or half of it. Asuma Sarutobi, Jiji's son and sensei of team ten; and Ino Yamanaka and this is Rei." he said and the girl waved to them "We're here on a delivery mission, from here we're going to Takumi no Sato and back."

"So you'll be going through Tanzaku town, right? Can I go with you?" asked Rei

"I don't see why not" said young jinchuuriki with a smile on his face and he girl blushed

"Actually, Naruto, she will slow us down" said Asuma

"I will carry her." he said and the girl blushed harder at the thought

"Then you will slow us down" said Asuma

"Ha! You're kidding, right? I can carry Rei, Ino and Sakura-chan and go at full speed for a whole day" said Naruto and Sarutobi looked at him questionably

"Umm… he's right, the baka has a lot of stamina" said Sakura and blushed as her inner persona sent her perverted images of what she could do to test that stamina

"And how do you know?" asked Rei as she hugged Naruto's hand tighter

"I-I trained with him!" stuttered Sakura and silently cursed herself for the stutter "W-We didn't do anything yet!"

"What is it that we didn't do yet, Sakura-chan?" asked confused Naruto as he tilted his head to the side, completely oblivious to the meaning of her statement

"SH-SHUT UP!" she screamed embarrassed and blushed even harder "Let's just go!" she said as she stomped away

"Are you OK Sakura-chan? Your face is all red dattebayo." said Naruto as he followed her with Rei still hugging his arm.

"I said shut up!" screamed pinkette as her blush intensified

"Man, pops said that the boy is dense…" said Asuma as he was trailing behind with the rest of the group "… but this is ridiculous." he said and looked at the lone genin of team 10 that was glaring first at Sakura, then at the girl hugging the other blond of the group. "What's wrong Ino? Are you jealous? You know he has other arm that you can hug" said the smirking sensei

"W-What are you talking about? I like Sasuke-kun! Why would I be bothered by some bimbo latching to his arm as if he was her property" said Ino as she fasten her walk to hide her blush

"Hehehe… yeah, not bothered at all" laughed Hana a little as Asuma chuckled and Sasuke smirked at having two of his fangirls out of his hair

The rest of the road was uneventful and 20 min later they were standing in front of their client, a man in his sixties with long grey hair, clad in a regal-looking kimono with a big smile on his face clearly happy from their arrival.

"Ah your here. Good, good. Here is the scroll with the money." said the man as he gave Asuma the scroll "So, which one of you will check the quality of my blade?"

"Actually, we don't have anyone tha-…"

"I am a qualified artisan" said Naruto interrupting Asuma and shocking the rest of the Konoha ninjas

"Artisan? From what clan?" asked Kuro at which Naruto raised his right hand and pulled down his sleeve showing off a bracelet with a little metallic wolf head (the same as in the witcher) "You're from the Kushoku clan? I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Actually I'm just a honorary member of the Kushoku clan and the only one with their knowledge. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." said the boy

"An Uzumaki, my such a rarity" said elderly Agashi "And one with the knowledge of the Kushoku clan… Wait! You're the creator of Rekka?"

"Yes. How do you know of Rekka?" asked confused boy

"The young lady that is wielding it is getting quite the reputation in Kaminari no Kuni. Blaze Mistress they call her. I heard that she even made a fire tornado with the use of the blade she apparently got from you" said the man and Naruto smiled softly

_'She's getting stronger, good.'_ thought the young jinchuuriki _'Tornado made out of fire, huh. I know what I will train next'_

"Well, now, that I know that you got someone very competent in your team, I don't won't to hold you back" said the client

"Of course. We will leave immediately" Hana said as they all bowed and left the mansion. Once they walked some distance she asked a question that was on everyone's mind "Why didn't you tell us that you're a qualified artisan, Naruto-san?"

"Naruto, just Naruto. I never was too good with formalities. And for your question, well, you never asked" said Naruto with a fox-like smirk causing both jonins eyebrows to twitch

"Is there something more we don't know about you?" asked Asuma

"Well, considering that you barely know me and what I can do, then there is a lot you don't know about me, but then again we're shinobi, we're supposed to be one big question mark for our enemies." said Naruto as he walked with his hands behind his head and closed eyes

"Are you saying that we're your enemies?" asked Hana

"Nah, you're my comrades, but considering that chunnin exams are coming I don't want to make it easier for my future opponents to beat me" said Naruto with his signature smile

"How do you know about chunnin exams?" asked Asuma

"I have my sources." said smirking blond "Let's go if we move fast we'll be in Tanzaku town by noon tomorrow" said Naruto as he knelt down in front of Rei "Come on, hop in. If something were to happen I'll need my hands" the girl blushed and got on his back. Once he stood up, the girl nuzzled in the crook of his neck smirking at two glaring girls

"OK, let's go" said Hana as she jumped to the rooftops quickly followed by the rest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Woods, night time)**

"Wow, Naruto-kun your cooking is even better than I remember" said Rei as she ate

"Thanks"

"Damn, who knew that you're going to be such a good cook" said Ino

"Besides Ichiraku ramen no one really cooked for me, so to feed myself I had to learn how to cook, since I couldn't eat ramen all the time" Naruto said carelessly causing a pang of sadness in most of the present people

"Hn, you will be a good wife in the future, dobe" said a smirking Sasuke

"Sorry, teme, but I will not marry you dattebayo." said Naruto and chuckled a little at the red face of his teammate

"Say Naruto-kun, in your letter you wrote that your jonin was a man, Kakashi something, so why do you have Hana-san now?" asked Rei

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(SPA resort, Kakashi's private room)**

"That was all just a dream… a bad… horrible dream" said Kakashi to himself as he was rocking back and forth in fatal position trying to forget the accident where during the depilation Madam Shijimi's… rear someone sting him in his ass which caused for Kakashi to open his eyes and since he had to leave his hitai-ate behind, thanks to his sharingan all of the process was now burned in his mind for all eternity

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Back with Naruto)**

"… he's needed somewhere else" Naruto said with a devious smile making everybody inch away from him

"OK, since we ate, we should go to sleep" said Hana

"Umm… I forgot my tent" said Rei shyly

_'Forgot my ass'_ thought Ino

"Mine is big enough for two people" said Naruto "You can sleep with me" hearing this the three girls blushed furiously

"I don't think it will be appropriately to allow that to happen" said Hana

"I'll be sleeping. What I can do while asleep?" asked Naruto and pinkette's eyes widen

"NO! She's a girl, baka. She can sleep in my tent" Sakura said quickly

"But yours is too small for two people, Sakura-chan" said Naruto

"Well, then I will sleep in your tent" the girl said while blushing

"But you're a girl too, Sakura-chan" said the confused blond

"B-But I'm your teammate, so it's OK" Sakura said and blushed harder

"I can sleep with Naruto-kun" said Rei causing everybody's eyes, except Naruto's, to widen at the declaration and both Ino and Sakura glared at the girl for her bluntness. Naruto just tilted his head to the side confused, not understanding the situation

_'Is it really that important where I sleep?'_ thought the young jinchuuriki to himself

"Enough!" intervened Asuma "Naruto, you're going to sleep in Sakuras tent and Sakura and Rei will sleep in yours. That's final. Now Sasuke you will take the first guard, I will take the second and Naruto the third. Good night." Sarutobi said and went into his own tent before anyone could object. Naruto just shrugged and went to sleep soon followed by others.

_**'Dammit! We were so close to getting alone time with Naruto'**_ thought Sakura's inner persona _**'We should kick Asumas ass SHANNAROOO!'**_

"I won't lose to you" said Rei breaking pinkette's train of thought "You might have an advantage, but I won't give up on Naruto-kun"

"I-I like Sasuke-kun, not Naruto." stuttered Sakura

"Then why were you acting like a jealous girlfriend just now?" asked Rei and young kunoichi's eyes widen "Either way, it's better for me, less competition for his heart" said the girl as she went to sleep leaving Sakura to think on how and why she acted like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Tanzaku town, next day, noon)**

"Well, it's where we part again" said Naruto with a soft smile

"Will I see you again?" asked Rei sadly

"Of course, next time maybe you can visit me in Konoha" said Naruto

"We have to go, Naruto" said Hana

"Well, then see ya' later, Naruto-kun" said Rei as she ran up to the boy, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Naruto touched the place she kissed and blushed slightly. Seeing this both Ino and Sakura glared at the running girl

"Let's go!" said Naruto as he jumped into the trees quickly followed by others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Takumi no Sato, Next day, evening)**

"We're here" said Naruto as they all landed on a main street of the village

"Finally…" exclaimed a panting Ino as she bent down from exhaustion from constant running

"You really should train more" said Naruto earning a glare

"How are we going to find that Hagawa person?" asked Sakura at which Naruto smiled seeing familiar face

"We're going to ask" the blond said and ran up to the familiar face "Hey doc!"

"Naruto, my boy, what are you doing here?" asked the man happy from the encounter

"I'm here on the mission. Ah, where are my manners" hearing the older man chuckle the blond glared at him and the man raised his hands in a surrender gesture "Well, this is Hana Inuzuka, a jonin assigned to my team; the teme, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura-chan. Ad this is Asuma Sarutobi, Jiji' son and sensei of team 10 and Ino Yamanaka. And this is doc… umm… I don't remember your name though" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"Hiro Kategawa, I'm the head doctor of this village, so everybody calls me doc. It's nice to meet you" said Hiro as he bowed slightly

"Either way, we're looking for some Hagawa guy" said young jinchuuriki

"Hehehe… my boy, you're renting him your house and yet don't know his name" he openly laughed when he saw the boy's face paled and eyes widen "Oh, and Mira's returned three days ago"

"Ugh… I'm dead" said Naruto as he fell to his hands and knees.

"It won't be that bad. Now stand up, you have a mission, eh?" said Hiro

"Wait! How can Naruto have a house here?" asked Ino

"You don't know too much about the boy, do you?" asked Hiro "Young Naruto is a hero of Takumi no Sato, look around you, all the people here are still alive thanks to him"

"I didn't do that much" said young jinchuuriki as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly

"As humble as I remember I see" said doctor "well, let's go see Kenta" he said and the blond grumbled a little, but started walking nonetheless

The walk was quite uneventful until a beautiful girl two years older than the genins walked up to them as they were nearing their destination. She had long brown hair, heart-shaped face, dark brown eyes, full lips, c-cup breasts, flat stomach and nice round ass. She was wearing skin tight jeans and black t-shirt.

"Umm… N-Naruto-sama?" she stuttered shyly

"Please, just Naruto. I don't like the -sama being added to my name. I'm not important enough for that" said the blond dismissively.

"T-Then Naruto-k-kun?" hearing this the boy in question nodded and smiled. The girl in front of him blushed and Naruto heard some giggling, when he looked behind her he saw a bunch of girls talking and giggling while looking at them

_'Probably her friends'_ the blond Uzumaki thought

"M-My name is Shiori and I want you to have it" said the girl as she held a letter in front of her face and bowed slightly

"A letter?" asked Naruto and bent forward to look the girl straight in the eye. "You know that I'm standing right here and you can talk to me, right? I promise, that I won't judge you, no matter what you say" he said softly and the girls blush intensified, partly because of that he was really close and was looking straight in her eyes

"You know Naruto-kun, sometimes we don't have the courage to say important things, so we write letters. You should take it, that way you will show her and her feelings proper respect." said Hiro

"Oh, OK." said young jinchuuriki as he took the letter "Should I read it now, or…"

"NO! I-I mean, it would be better if you read it when you're alone" said Shiori as she looked at the two girls that were glaring at her

"OK, you have my word, that I will read it and Uzumaki Naruto never brake a promise." said Naruto with his head held high and the girl hearing this bowed to him and quickly ran away to her friends that squealed and giggled a lot "Weird girl, alright let's go" the blond said as he stashed the letter and started walking again, still not seeing the glares that two girls are sending towards the group of girls.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and soon they were standing in front of the doors to the Kushoku clan house. Naruto not wasting any time quickly knocked at the door and soon a woman in her thirties opened them. She had long black hair, black eyes, a little pale skin to contrast it. She was wearing an apron and was holding a big wood spoon.

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" asked the woman as she hugged the blond boy

"Hey, Makoto-san, I'm here on a mission" said young Uzumaki only to be hit over the head with the spoon the woman was holding

"What have I told you about calling me "Makoto-san", Naruto-kun?" asked the woman with a sickly sweet smile.

"To not do it, anyway this is my team: Hana Inuzuka, jonin; the teme, Sasuke Uchiha and…"

"…Sakura Haruno" interrupted him Makoto "That could be problematic as Mira's home"

"Yeah, anyway the reminder of team 10 Asuma Sarutobi, jonin and Ino Yamanaka" said Naruto "Is Kenta home, Makoto? We were tasked with paying for his katana and taking it back to the client."

"Yes, come in" said the woman as she allowed them in

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed a girl as she tackled him to the ground "I missed you so, so much" she said as she raised a little and was now straddling his lap

"Umm… Could you get off me, Mira?" asked Naruto at which the girl smiled deviously and lowered herself onto him in a way that her c-cup breasts were rubbing against blonds chest, her long black hair was flowing down from the side of her face and her nose was almost touching his. The young Uzumaki blushed lightly at the close proximity

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Mira said as her smile grown when she saw the boy's blush grown and went in for a kiss "Maybe I should…"

To Mira's utter disappointment just as her lips was about to touch his she was forcibly pulled away from him by furious Ino, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to mouth-rape Naruto?!" Ino all but screamed

"And who the hell do you think you are cutting in my Naru-kun time, huh?! I was so close to score a kiss this time!" screamed Mira as she matched Inos glare

"I'm his… h-his friend, yeah friend and I won't allow you to use him like that" said Ino as she gained almost unnoticeable blush

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Besides I don't want to use him, I… ummm… h-he's important to me and as his friend you should be happy for him and not jump to my throat like angry and jealous girlfriend" said Mira shocking Ino and looked at Naruto, who was getting up with his pink haired teammates help "What is she doing in my home?!" she screamed pointing at the pinkette

"Mira!" scolded her Makoto

"She has a name, Mira, and she's my teammate, so it's rather obvious that she will go with me on mission, because right now I'm on a mission." said Naruto with a bored tone and when it looked like Mira was about to say something new arrival stopped her

"Nii-sama!" screamed little eight years old girl that looked like a smaller version of her older sister

"Kira!" exclaimed Naruto as he raised the girl in the air after she ran up to him "Man your growing up soo fast" he said at which the girl smiled brightly

"I see they send you for my piece of art" said Kenta as he walked in after his younger daughter

"Yup" said the blond as he walked up to the man and shaked his hand "It's good to see you again. Now, since everyone is here, I'll introduce you." Said Naruto as he stood in the middle between Hagawa family and Konoha shinobi "This are my teammates: Hana Inuzuka, the jonin and her three dog-partners; the teme, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno *Mira snorted after hearing the last name* and people of team 10 Asuma Sarutobi, jonin sensei and Ino Yamanaka and they are Kenta, Makoto, Mira and Kira-chan" they all bowed to each other

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we were tasked with paying for and delivering the blade to its owner." said Asuma

"I'm sorry, but the blade is not ready yet. It'll be ready by tomorrow morning, noon at most." said Kenta

"Then maybe you could recommend an inn, where we could stay the night?" asked Hana

"Inn? What are you talking about, you'll stay with us for tonight" said Makoto "In the end it is Naruto-kun's house, he just allows us to leave here. Now Mira, you show our guests their rooms and Naruto-kun, the main bedroom is waiting for you as always" the woman said with a smile "And Mira… be nice, or else…"

"Thank you for your hospitality" said Asuma

"Don't mention it" Makoto said waving of jonins gratitude "Dinner will be ready in an hour"

"Where are you going dobe?" asked Sasuke

"I'm going to visit old man" the blond simply said as he walked out of the house with the doc in tow

"Who is with Naruto on this photo?" asked Hana pointing at the photo that was standing on the fireplace

"Ah, this man was Hiroshi Kushoku, the original owner of this place. He and Naruto were really close" said Kenta as he walked up to the photo "They were family in all-but-blood. They were playing pranks on each other even though Hiroshi was not the youngest of people. They talked a lot. Heh, Hiroshi even considered moving to Konoha, that's how close they were"

"Old man Hiroshi… Naruto mentioned him once in Nami no Kuni when we talked" said Sakura "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by a missing nin" the grizzly man said shocking the Konoha nins "Naruto later killed that man"

"Hn, pathetic hypocrite, telling me that revenge is stupid while he got his" said Uchiha

"I think you don't understand something here young man" said Makoto as she walked back in from the kitchen "Naruto didn't do that for revenge, he wanted to beat that bastard ass to the bloody pulp, but he was outclassed and he hesitated to kill the man simply because of the revenge. He said that doing this would only lower him to that man's level, that his hands are made for protecting, no matter how much he would want to heal and if he would kill him because of something as petty as revenge it would be as if he spit on the grave of everyone close to him, that died and on the sacrifices and hard work of every person that helped him in some way or another. He said that if Hiroshi loved him as much as he thinks he did, then above all else he would want him to be happy and loved." she said and take a breath "He killed that man, because he wanted to kill me and Kira and the rest of the villagers. He killed him, because that man needed to be stopped. He used that he was underestimated to his advantage and managed to kill that madman." Makoto said as her eyes watered a little when she remembered it "Naruto is a good boy, a hero of this village, even if he doesn't see himself as one, and I won't allow anyone to dirty his name, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" said Sasuke as he thought _'He hesitated? But why, if he loved that man like a family, then he should have all the motivation in the world… Would you want me to be happy and forget about revenge too Tou-sama, Kaa-chan?'_

"Let's go, I don't have all day" said Mira as she led them to their rooms

A little over an hour later they all were already finishing the dinner, when Asuma asked

"Did you opened the letter you got from that girl?" that gained Mira full attention

"Yeah" said Naruto scratching the back of his head awkwardly

"What letter?" she asked

"Love letter" said simply Sasuke

"WHAT!"

"How did you know?" asked Naruto

"How did you not know?" Uchiha returned the question

"I'm sorry, that I'm not some emo pretty boy like you. This was the first time I was confessed to. I don't know why that girl did that since she didn't know me, for all she knew I could be a stupid narcistic ego-maniac like you, teme" said the blond Uzumaki earning a glare from ravenette, but was slightly shocked that neither Sakura nor Ino jumped in to protect their precious Sasuke-kun

"Who was that?!" exclaimed Mira as she stood up

"Sit down and eat Mira" said Kenta in commanding tone of voice. The girl grumbled a little, but did as she was told

"Did you saw her later?" asked Asuma

"Yeah, we talked a little, she's really nice girl, that any guy would want" said Naruto

"D-Does that mean, that you accepted her feelings?" asked Sakura forcing through the lump in her throat for some unknown to her reason, when she thought of Naruto with another girl

"I'm not any guy Sakura-chan. Besides I'm sometimes getting overly excited and need someone that would hold me down to the ground when my head become too light, you know that kind of stuff" said Naruto

"Hn, that sounds like Sakura" said Sasuke with a smirk that widen when he saw the girl blush

"Actually I know more than one girl that fit this criterion. There's Sakura-chan, Ayame-chan, Ayano, Mira, Rei, Ino and I think even Hinata once she come out of her shell" said the blond and the mentioned girls blushed "But that doesn't change the fact, that they are my friends and I won't force them or myself into relationship simply because of selfish reasons. Besides it's not like any of them like me in that way" said Naruto as he stood up after he finished his meal "That was really great Makoto, but now I'm rather tired so I'm going to…"

"Wait Nii-sama! Before you go to sleep, please sing for me" said Kira

"I don't know…"

"PLLLLLEEEAAASE" said Kira as her eyes grown and watered slightly making them look shiny; her lower lip stuck out a little and was slightly trembling. Naruto defense crumbled very quickly

"I-I don't have a guitar" the blond said weakly

"I have the one that you gave me, wait here" said the girl as she ran away. Not a second later Naruto fell down to his hands and knees

"How is she doing this, I could swear that it's like the strongest genjutsu I heard about" said the boy earning a laugh from Kenta

"Wait until you'll get a girlfriend or daughter, then it's even harder to resist" said the laughing man

"I didn't know you can sing" said Sakura and her eyebrow twitched when from the corner of her eye she saw the smug look on Mira's face

"I knew" said Sasuke shocking everyone, but Naruto "I saw him, when he was putting on a henge to sing in some bar"

"Here!" Kira screamed holding out acoustic guitar as she ran back to the blond

"OK, which one do you want me to sing?" asked Naruto

"The newest one" said Kira with a smile and the blond panicked a little

"M-Maybe you want some of my old one, the new one, well I never sang it in front of people" said young Uzumaki as his face paled slightly and his eyes travelled to Sakura for a split second

"Please Nii-sama" Kira begged him

"O-OK"

**(SIXX:A.M. - STARS ACOUSTIC VERSION)**

**Do you wanna go to heaven tonight?**

**Leave the evidence far behind**

**Say alright, alright**

**Do you wanna be my lover tonight?**

**We can leave everybody else behind**

**Say alright, alright**

**Do you wanna see heaven tonight?**

**Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**Do you wanna be my love tonight?**

**And for all my life it could be so wonderful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**Maybe we should just run away**

**Never look back as the world decays**

**Say alright, alright**

**Nothing matters ever since the day**

**You pulled the pin in my heart like a hand grenade**

**Say alright, alright**

**Do you wanna see heaven tonight?**

**Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**Do you wanna be my love tonight?**

**And for all my life it could be so wonderful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**(Oh)**

**Fall out of the atmosphere**

**Lets run**

**Run until we disappear and**

**Never let them come and get you**

**Never let them take away our stars**

**Do you wanna see heaven tonight?**

**Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**Do you wanna be my love tonight?**

**And for all my life it could be so wonderful**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall,**

**See the stars before they fall?**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall? (oh)**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Before they fall (oh)**

**Do you wanna see the stars before they fall?**

_'D-Dammit, I knew I shouldn't sing that one'_ thought Naruto as he opened his eyes that he kept closed as to not look into Sakura's eyes while singing only to red faced pinkette '_She's mad at me now. Well she should be, it was almost a confession'_

_'Underneath those lights you will look so beautiful… those words he said back then… on Tazuna's roof'_ thought the blushing pinkette mesmerized by his song _'F-For all my life? I know that he l-love me, but I didn't know it's that strong'_ she thought as she blushed even harder

"That was awesome Nii-sama" said Kira with stars in her eyes

"Hehe… thanks Kira-chan" said Naruto awkwardly "W-Well, now I'm sorry, but I'm really tired, so I'm going to sleep" he said as he quickly walked out of the dining room clearly embarrassed

"Wait Nii-sama, can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Kira as she ran after him leaving the rest of the group in tense silence

"If you think that you'll win Naruto-kun's heart without a fight miss "Main Uchiha Fangirl", then you're sorely mistaken." said Mira and she too left

"Well, pops was right, you can't stay bored around that boy, hehehe…" laughed Asuma

"Yeah, we should all go to sleep, tomorrow we will restock and once Naruto will approve the blade we're leaving" said Hana as she followed the suit. Soon only Makoto, Kenta and Sakura were the only ones that stayed behind

"Well, I'm going to work all night, don't wait for me honey" said Kenta as he kissed his wife and walked away

"Umm… If it's not too much trouble, could I help you at cleaning? I'm not sleepy yet" asked pinkette

"Of course, all help will be welcomed" said Makoto with a smile and they went to work.

…

…

…

"You know" said Makoto after some time "At first when Mira was rescued by Naruto from those thugs she gained a crush on the boy, but after some time when they spend a lot of time together I think she honestly fell in love. She may be rough around the edges, but she's a good girl. She's a very sweet whenever she's not around girls that might take Naruto away from her. That's why she's so harsh to you and that Ino girl"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Makoto-san" said blushing pinkette "Both me and Ino-pig like Sasuke-kun"

"Oh really" said the woman smiling deviously "From what I saw during the dinner both you and Ino were stealing glances at Naruto, not Sasuke, both of you were looking nervous when you thought that Naruto accepted that letter-girl's confession and don't get me started about the time when Mira almost kissed him."

"I… We… I-I mean… ummm…" stuttered the girl and the woman laughed lightly

"Tell me what is it that you like about that boy, Sasuke?" asked Makoto

"W-Well he's cool…"

"You mean cold to anyone but Naruto?"

"…and good looking…"

"Naruto's not to shabby either"

"…and… and h-he's strong"

"As strong as Naruto?"

"I-It's just… when we were younger he was the coolest guy in the class, then his whole family was killed and he was always sad and I wanted to make it better for him" said Sakura as she gained a faraway look "First it was fascination, I don't even know when I started crushing at him. Heh, I even broke my friendship with Ino over this. Now even thinking about liking another boy is painful, because then all this time was for nothing"

"Changes are not always bad" said Makoto "And liking a boy for a reason you do is not the best thing. I know that you're young so I'll tell you this: if you like the boy you have to like him, but not because his family, position, money or even tragic past, where you want to become his savior and you have to like him with all pros and cons, otherwise it is simply not worth wasting your time. Trust me."

"Why are you telling me this? You said yourself that Mira loves Naruto so wouldn't it be better for me to chase after Sasuke-kun?" asked pinkette

"You don't know too much about his line of the Uzumakis do you? It's rather sad, considering that Uzumaki helped with creation of Konoha, from what I remember from my history lessons back in school" asked the woman in return confusing the girl a little "Either way, what I want doesn't matter when that boy loves you. He even wrote a song for you, but you know that much if the blush you had after he ended his song was anything to go by." Makoto said shocking the girl that blushed brightly "Although with how dense he is he won't know that until someone will point it out to him." she said and Sakura laughed inwardly at how truthful her words were

"But… I never was… H-He was always nice to me and I treated him like annoyance most of the time. No matter how much I would like to take it back" said Sakura as she gripped sink and tried to force all the tears back

"You're young, you're bound to make mistakes" said the woman "Like in old saying: "_Only those who do not do anything do not make mistakes"_, so don't allow regret to consume you, you're way too young for that, trust me. Whatever you choose, chasing after that Sasuke-boy or after Naruto, you have to choose with your heart and give it your all. It's not like you're choosing for the rest of your life."

"When did you fall for you husband?" asked Sakura

"When? Hmm… I was 14 and he was 17, but you're not me, you have to make your own choices, that's growing up for ya'" said Makoto with a smile "Now go to sleep, you have to be tired after all that happen today"

"A little, then good night Makoto-san." said pinkette "And thank you for the conversation"

"Don't mention it. Good night Sakura"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The same time, unknown location)**

"Do you understand your job?" asked one of the shadowy figures on the one side of the room

"What is there to not understand?" asked a man in return. He was tall and muscular, had a very short black hair and small goatee. He was wearing red blouse, black vest, black ANBU style pants and black shinobi sandals as well as Iwa hitai-ate with a slash across it indicating, that he was a missing nin, was tied loosely around his neck. "You want him dead and are hiring me. What about the rest?"

"Collateral damage." said another figure "Kill them all, they are bounties for two of them, and one of the younger can be sold for hefty price. Here is half of the money, the other half you'll get after the job. And here is a technique that will allow you and your people to hide from them as only those with our blessed eyes should be able to see through it" said the figure as all of them walked into the light

"The job will be done…" said Iwa missing-nin "… Hyūga"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day around noon with Naruto)**

"Do you have to leave so soon Nii-sama?" asked Kira as she along with her whole family were standing in front of the gates of Takumi no Sato saying their farewells to the shinobi that visited them

"Yeah, but I will visit whenever I can and you are always welcomed to visit me" said Naruto as he hugged the girl "Besides I have a present for you" the blond said releasing her from the hug and putting both hand on her right wrist. Once he took them away everybody could see a beautiful gold bracelet with a miniature pony, Kira's favorite cartoon character

"Thank you Nii-sama" Kira said as she hugged him again

"This is for you" said Naruto as he was standing in front of Mira holding out a little box. She immediately took it and when she opened it she saw beautiful white gold, diamond earrings "I was going to send them to you for your birthday, but the mission to Nami no Kuni took longer than anticipated and when I came back it was too late already. It took me a lot of time to made them as good as possible, I hope you like them"

"Like them? I love them, Naruto-kun. Thank you" Mira said as she hugged him tightly "I will cherish them" she said as she released him from the hug and kissed him on the cheek opposite to the one Rei kissed earning a blush from the boy and a glare from both genin kunoichis and when he turned to the adults she showed them a victory sign causing both girls eyebrow to twitch a little

"Well, it was nice to meet you again, Makoto, Kenta. I hope to see you soon." the boy said with a smile "Say goodbye to doc for me."

"We'll do, be safe Naruto-kun" said Makoto

"See ya' around kid" said Kenta

"See ya' around everyone dattebayo!" screamed Naruto as he and the team ran off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kōnyū village, three days later, morning)**

"It's beautiful" said Kuro Agashi

"I know" said Naruto "I think it's the best blade that Kenta has ever made"

"Thank you for your help." said their client "I already transferred the payment yesterday since I knew that the hero of Nami no Kuni will get the job done"

"Hero of Nami no Kuni?" asked Ino

"He's talking about the dobe…" said Sasuke "… since he freed that country from a tyrant, helped with the construction of the bridge, saved everybody kidnapped by him, helped the orphans and even built them an orphanage"

"R-Really?" asked awestruck Ino

"I didn't do that to be called a hero, though." said Naruto "I did that to help these people, nothing more"

"Nevertheless, please accept these" said Kuro as he handed him little case with a set of beautifully crafted kunais with red lining and Uzumaki royal crest on both sides of the blade. On the handle there could be seen some kind of a seal engraved "Thanks to the seal if you put a little chakra in it first, then you can summon those kunais back from wherever you throw them. I bought that seal from a merchant that came from Tetsu no Kuni this one-time"

"I can't accept this" said the blond Uzumaki

"My nephews fiancée was abducted by Gatō, you saved her before he could put his filthy hands on her." said Kuro and quickly continued "I know that you didn't do that for reward, but please accept this, in the end you not only saved the bride and ultimately the wedding, but brought my wedding gift for them"

"I didn't bring it alone though" said Naruto

"I think you should accept the gift Naruto, in the end they were made especially for you" said Hana

"Well, *Sigh* thank you, Kuro-san" said Naruto as he finally caved in

"No, I thank you" said the man

"Well, it was nice doing business with you, but now we have to return home. Let's go team" said Asuma as they said there final goodbyes and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Somewhere between Kōnyū village and Konoha, an hour later)**

The group of Konoha ninja were running through the clearing next to the cliff side from which a river could be seen a two hundred or so meters below. The clearing was a simple patch of grass, but as they were running thanks to his _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_ Naruto sensed something and stopped, alerting the rest of the team

"Why did you stopped, baka?" asked Sakura

"We're surrounded" said the blond simply putting everyone else on high alert. They didn't have to wait long until many people came out of the tree line

"Heh, I thought the client said that they won't be able to sense us until it'll be too late." said one of them

"Well, now our trap will be useless" said another one

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Asuma with commanding tone

"Who we are does not matter to you." said yet another one ashe smiled creepily "And what we want is your death"

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything, but my ideas an OC's. That means that I don't own the lyrics of the song as well**

**You know the drill, like it, review, don't like it and have something constructive to say, review as well, otherwise don't waste your time**

**The poll is still on and for those that don't know Ratels are Honey Badgers. Vote! You have time till the end of the second exam.**

**For yiggdrasill - you didn't honestly expect that chunnins will go all out at their students during the exams, do you? And the one Naruto faced treated him fairly, so it was obvious he would be outclassed, if he would go all out, then it's another case.**

**And for ShadouRyu-kun - when Naruto ended his training with Hiroshi, he ended level eight and he started level ten at the genin exams, so he achieved it between the time when he left Takumi no Sato for the first time and genin exams. ****He had for this a little over three months.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Who hired you and who's your target?" asked Asuma in commanding tone

"Who hired us is unimportant, but our main target is the blond boy, the rest of you is, as they said "collateral damage", so with the bounty for some of you and money we'll get for the girls and Uchiha and for the job, we'll be rich" said one of them as they all laughed at the prospect of money "Although I think, that we should give the girls a test ride before we sell them" he said with a sick grin

Sakura and Ino took a step back terrified of their opponents and for the pinkette it was a repeat of the situation in Nami no Kuni, for Naruto though it was all the motivation he needed as he took out his new kunai and threw it at still laughing people _**"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ he exclaimed and cutting down the numbers in half, from 150 to 75. "The rest of them are genin level, maybe 5 chunnins. Sakura-chan, Ino stay back, protect each other." said Naruto as he pulsed his chakra summoning his kunai back into his hand "Teme, fight to kill and be careful." he said and with that rushed his opponents, that were running at them with a battle cry, quickly followed by a smirking Sasuke, Asuma and Hana with her ninkens.

Once in reach Naruto jumped and kicked the closest man straight in the face sending him flying, then once he landed he crouched under a swing of a katana and stabbed the one that swung it in the heart. Naruto then caught the katana that now dead mercenary dropped and swung it in a wide arc cutting down two more men and parried the blade of the third one before stabbing him in the head with a kunai, that he was still holding in the other hand.

When he saw two mercenaries were sneaking on Hana from her blind spot he threw the katana with deadly precision and the blade went through their heads pinning them to the tree that they were standing next to and without looking he stabbed in the gut the man that he earlier kicked

"You think you can sneak up on me?" asked Naruto as he looked at the man with cold eyes "Pathetic" he said as he channeled wind chakra into his kunai and slashed it horizontally, bisecting the man… and four men behind him that were in the range of his chakra.

Not too far away Sasuke kicked off two guys that were starting to overwhelm him, jumped back a little and went through hand seals _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ he exclaimed and breathed out quite big fireball and burnt three men to crisp. Unfortunately in all of this he didn't notice the man that was sneaking up to him from the back until it was seemingly too late. The man jumped at him with his claw like weapon, that was shining with a pale blue light indicating the use of chakra, outstretched ready to strike him down and just as he was about to end the life of a wide eyed genin, Sasuke was pushed away by his blond haired teammate, who got slashed on his upper arm. Not wasting any time Naruto quickly kicked the man in the back of his knee and took a hold of his head and with quick twist he broke the mans neck, killing him instantly.

"Are you OK, teme?" asked Naruto as he helped his teammate stand up

"Yea… Are you?" asked Sasuke as he looked at the wound. Naruto then looked at the man that he just killed and at his weapon and his eyes widen

"I think I'm poisoned" said the blond

"HELP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Minute earlier with Ino and Sakura)**

Both young kunoichi were fighting against one man at the moment, who had a kunai stabbed in each shoulder. As he was about to raise his sword up pinkette threw her kunai that struck the man in the eye, killing him instantly.

It was second person that Sakura killed today, Ino killed one and as much as they both want to cry and wash their bloodied hands right now they have to fight for their lives, so they were pushing through. Thankfully for them most of the mercenaries were taken care of by the jonins or either Sasuke or Naruto.

This situation showed Ino how far behind she really is. Naruto and Sasuke are easily cutting down through their opponents numbers and even Sakura took the first guy that attacked them quite easily. It could be that this guy was really weak, but then again she killed the one that attacked her, because Sakura threw a kunai in the back of his knee.

_'When did I become so weak?'_ thought Ino to herself _'I'm weaker than Sakura'_ she thought and looked at the pinkette, that was observing how Naruto saved Sasukes life.

Unfortunately that was all that the man that was sneaking up on them needed as he ran straight at Ino with his katana raised high above his head. The blond on pure instinct using the kunai, that she was still holding, stabbed the man in the chest, but it was already too late as the man barreled into her and Sakura pushing them off the cliff. It was only thanks to the new found reflex that she gained through the training with Naruto in Nami no Kuni, that the pinkette managed to grab onto a little tree that was growing on the cliffside with one hand and onto Ino's hand with the other, that saved two young kunoichi.

_'Shit, I can't stick in'_ thought pinkette as she tried to use her chakra to walk up the cliffside _'yesterday was raining pretty heavily; it's too slippery for me. DAMMIT!'_ she thought as she saw that the tree won't last long "HELP!" she screamed and not even 5 sec later she saw someone and her eyes widen _'DAMMIT!'_ she screamed in her mind as she saw one of the mercenaries slowly walk towards them with a cruel smirk plastered on his face.

Seeing no other choice Sakura decided to save at least Ino, so she channeled chakra through her arm and threw the blond back on the top of the cliff. Unfortunately for her it was too much for the tree that broke in half and the pinkette started falling in to the river below.

The man wanting to cut his losses raised his broadsword to end the blond girl that looked at him with wide eyes frozen in place by fear. Just as he was about struck the Yamanaka heir down, Naruto tackled him off the cliff, at the same time stabbing the man in the side with a kunai enhanced with wind chakra in a way, that he cut through the man's liver, heart and left lung. Once in the air he quickly positioned himself under the mercenary and using the knowledge from his training in tree climbing exercise, when he channeled too much chakra and the bark of the tree exploded sending him flying, he did just that destroying most of the organs of the mercenary and shot towards his teammate that was falling down with her eyes closed resigned to her fate. Once close enough he hugged her with left hand, causing her eyes to widen, and took out a kunai with paper bomb attached earlier with his right hand and threw it at the water below. When the note exploded it broke the surface of the water making the fall less painful, well not for Naruto as the poison started taking a hold of his body and every single move was painful, but he was pushing through to make sure that Sakura is safe. Soon they reached the riverbank.

"Are you OK, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto

"Y-Yeah… you saved me again… Thank you… Naruto" said the pink haired kunoichi panting slightly since she drank water during the fall

"As long as your safe I'm OK" said the blond forcing through the pain

"Then soon you won't be OK, boy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Ino, the moment that Sakura and Naruto fell into the river)**

Ino sat there for couple seconds trying to comprehend what just happened. Not only did Sakura saved her life sacrificing hers, but now Naruto seemingly did the same. As she were about to break down someone interrupted her trail of thought

"We have to go" said Sasuke, but when he got no reaction he quickly lost all the patience "Let's go you stupid fangirl" he said as he took a hold of her elbow and harshly dragged her towards their senseis.

"Where're Sakura and Naruto?" asked Hana

"They fall into the river. We have to find them, Naruto's poisoned" said Sasuke, causing both jonins eyes to widen

"It doesn't matter anymore" said one of the mercenaries that was not dead yet, but couldn't move anymore "Our boss is down there. Either he will kill him, slowly since he look like a smaller version of that monster Namikaze, or the neurotoxin will." hearing this Sasuke in act of desperation walked up to the man that Naruto killed saving him, took his weapon went back to the man that was sitting leaning against a stone and before anyone could do anything stabbed the man in the shoulder, poisoning him "Aargh… You little…"

"You will die either way, now tell us what you know and it will be painless, but do it quick, the weapon was poisoned" said Uchiha seriously and he didn't have to wait long

"Agh… OK, our boss is Moeru of Shakuton… we were hired to kill the blond" said the man as he started to feel the effects of the poison

"By who?" asked Asuma

"You… Konoha… we were contacted by two guys from your civilian council… and hired by three Hyūga elders… They gave us the poison and said that even he won't live through this… you were a collateral damage… they said that you were unworthy of being part of their village either way… that's all… I swear. Just please… I don't want to feel pain anymore" said the man and Sasuke ended his misery by throwing a kunai into his right eye killing him.

"We need to go. We passed the road down the cliffside not too long ago. We must hurry" said Asuma and they all started running, Ino taking some distance from Sasuke, still a little hurt from how he treated her and a little scared with how he tortured the mercenary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto and Sakura)**

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she saw him being kicked in the ribs once again by Moeru _'What's going on? Naruto's stronger than this'_ the girl thought as she looked at ten mercenaries standing between her and her teammate.

"Still stubborn enough to not scream, I see " said Iwa missing nin "The poison must of take a toll on you, brat. Normally I would of killed you long ago, but since you look exactly like that bastard _Yondaime Hokage_" he said as if he was talking about something rotten "I will punish you for the death of my brother. YOU. BASTARD." he said as he kicked him in the ribs with chakra enhanced kick sending him across the riverbank

"Leave him alone you monster!" exclaimed pinkette throwing a kunai at Moeru who caught it easily and throw it back with more power. Just as the kunai was about to struck the girl, Naruto's shuriken intercepted it

"Hehehe… she must be very important to you to force through a pain like that" said Moeru with a sick grin "Well, then boys, let's show the brat how much of a whore the girl'll be when we sell her off, eh?" he said and all ten men started slowly walking towards terrified girl, that walking backwards fell on her ass

"Leave her alone" said Naruto as he slowly stood up "I said Leave!HER!**ALOOOOOOOONE!**" shouted the blond unconsciously sending a wave of Haō-shoku no Haki, knocking out those ten, that were walking towards Sakura and leaving Moeru a panting mess. Not wasting any time Naruto ran as fast as he could and once in he was between his pink haired teammate and unconscious mercenaries he drown upon his blade and channeled chakra

_'What the hell was that?'_ thought the Iwa missing nin

_**"Moe-ha"**_ exclaimed Naruto as he send a wave of golden fire at his enemies, noting absentmindly, that it was at least five times bigger than the one he's able to create by using Enraiha. The only one that survived the attack and the explosion that followed was Moeru, but even he hadn't come out of this unscratched as he lost his right arm to the flames of the blonds attack

_'What the hell! That fire was hotter than my strongest and hottest Shakuton attack!'_ thought Moeru

Seeing that the main mercenary was still alive Naruto quickly went through hand signs and turned the blade of his katana into gold flames and with a quick _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ he tackled the man to the ground putting the flame through the man's heart. "I don't like killing people, but there is only one punishment for rape in my mind, so please… die" said the blond Uzumaki as he pulsed his chakra, not willing to destroy the man's soul, opting simply on ripping it from him. Once the deed was done he on sheer habit sealed the man's body into the scroll and the scroll into his glove, then stood up and slowly walked up to Sakura. Couple feet away from her he bent down in pain and coughed up some blood and then fell on his back.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she ran up to him "Are you OK?"

"I told you, as long as you're safe I'm OK" he said as he coughed more blood

"Sakura! Naruto!"

"Sensei?! We're here!" pinkette screamed hearing voice of Hana Inuzuka. Soon the rest of Konoha shinobi ran up to them

"What happened?!" asked Asuma

"We were attacked. Naruto killed them all, b-but he's poisoned, he coughed up a lot of blood, we have to do something." said Sakura quickly

"Make me a space! I will try to extract as much poison as possible, but we have to take him quickly to Konoha" said Hana as she started working on Naruto. Soon the blonds body tensed in pain and his eyes opened. Once they landed on Asuma he started talking

"Nisshoku Hyūga, Hitoru Hyūga and Matashi Hyūga hired these guys, Kirito Musashi and Hiro Minoru were their link." said Naruto forcing through the pain "Tell Jiji to take care of this, because if he won't and I will survive this, then I will take care of this, Uzumaki style. I can understand trying to kill me, but Sakura-chan, Ino and teme are my precious people and I will not let it slide"

"How do you know the names of the ones that ordered this?" asked Asuma

"Tell Jiji that I used my sword, he'll understand" said young Uzumaki

"Why?" asked Sasuke as he glared at the blond "Why did you save me, dobe?"

"Don't glare at me with those red eyes, teme." said Naruto as he tried to laugh a little and Sasukes eyes widen "So you got those thieving eyes, because I got hurt, you really have hots for me." he said as he force through the pain to put his hand on Sakuras "Protect my innocence" said the blond as the girl blushed

"I'm serious!" screamed frustrated Sasuke

"As painful as it is to say, I think of you as a friend, teme. You're one of my precious people. If I have to die to protect any of my precious people then so be it" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and Sasuke clenched his fists

"Don't talk like that, baka" said a teary-eyed Sakura "You're not going to die, you hear me!"

"You're screaming into my ear Sakura-chan" said Naruto slowly "I'm not deaf, just tired… really tired…" said Naruto as he lost his consciousness

"Baka? Baka?! Naruto!?" screamed Sakura as she tried to shake him only to be blocked by Hana

"Right now every move is painful for him." said Inuzuka heir as she looked at Asuma "I did what I could here, but we need to take him to Konoha quickly"

"OK, I take him, but one of your ninkens needs to take Ino, because we need to move fast" he said as he tried to raise Naruto from the ground "What the hell?! Why is he so heavy?!"

"Seals!" screamed Sakura as she unzipped his hoodie and went through couple handsigns and put her hand on the space inside his hoodie that would be over his heart "KAI!" dispelling the seal on it and then showed of his right shoulder with another seal, then went through another set of handsigns and put a hand on the seal "KAI!" she exclaimed and the kanji of the seal went from 8 to 0. "Now you should be able to lift him up, sensei, since he left his weights in home."

"What were those seals?" asked Asuma

"I… can't tell you, sensei. He trusted me with that knowledge and I'm sure Hokage-sama knows about them, but he said that the less people knows the better, so…" said pink haired kunoichi and it looked like Asuma were about to say something

"You can talk later, he is dying right now!" exclaimed Hana "Sakura, jump on one of the Haimaru brothers. We have to reach Konoha fast. Sasuke, can you keep up?"

"Hn"

"Then let's go, we can't waste any time" said Inuzuka heir and with that they left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Konohas Hospital, Half hour later)**

"What the hell happened?!" asked Hokage as he quickly walked up to the Konoha team that were either standing or sitting in front of the entrance to the O. R.

"We were attacked pops" said Asuma

"Someone targeted the package?" asked Hiruzen

"No, it was after we ended the mission, we would of run straight into the trap if it wasn't for Naruto. They had some kind of technique that masked their presence" said Hana "I don't even know how he sensed them"

"He has his ways" said Hiruzen mysteriously "But if not the package, then what was the target?"

"Dobe" said Sasuke and elderly Sarutobis eyes widen and then narrowed dangerously

" !NOW!" exclaimed Sandaime with a commanding tone and so they did, they told him everything, even Ino and Sakura that were crying from the moment that the blond was taken to the operation room. Before they could end and say the names though doctor step out of the room "How is he, Maki?"

"As much as I would like to give you a good news, Hokage-sama, I can't." said the doctor and all their hearts clenched painfully "He had major internal bleeding, broken and bruised ribs, unfortunately one of them punctured his lung, he had broken shoulder blade, probably from fall, but this is the damage, that he could easily heal, thanks to his incredible healing factor. The most dangerous is the poison, whoever made it, made it especially for the boy, because right now even breathing is painful for him. All of his nerves are on all-time high, we managed to remove all the poison, but if the effects don't wear off quickly…"

"What are his chances?" asked Hiruzen

"…"

"I see…" said Sandaime after couple seconds of silence

"I'm sorry, I can't do more. Right now you can't even see him, as it is dangerous" said Maki "I'm sorry…" he said and walked off leaving everyone in tense silence

"Do you know who ordered this?" asked Sandaime slowly

"Naruto said that Nisshoku Hyūga, Hitoru Hyūga and Matashi Hyūga hired this guys, Kirito Musashi and Hiro Minoru were their link." said Asuma "He said that he used his sword and you would know what that means"

"I see…" said Hiruzen as he sent out a strong pulse of chakra and not even half a minute later ANBU with Oni mask appeared and kneeled before his Hokage "ANBU Commander Oni, mobilize all the available ANBU, send off all of the ones from the Hyūga to the compound to await further instructions, dispatch a team to capture civilian council members Kirito Musashi and Hiro Minoru and send them to Anko to interrogate them, the rest of the ANBU with you will prepare to raid the Hyūga clan for attempt on life of three clan heirs and two clan heads and a civilian born, promising kunoichi and suspicion of organization a coup d'état. The only people outside of suspicions are Hinata Hyūga, her younger sister and the branch member, that is in Maito Gai's team. You have 15 minutes, once I reach ANBU HQ, we will move out. Go!"

"Hai!"

"Isn't that going to far, pops?" asked Asuma

"If it wasn't for information Naruto-kun gave you, I would order interrogation of a whole clan. What they have done is treason on a big scale." said Sandaime "While I could understand if one of the clans would like to leave the village, what they have done is inexcusable"

"They called us collateral damage, that we are unworthy of being part of their village,…" said Sasuke as he clenched his fists "… because of them Dobe is fighting for his life, after being poisoned while he protected me…" he said as his sharingan activated "… they deserve much more then that"

"Hokage-sama…" said Ino with weak voice gaining everyone's attention "… Naruto said that if you won't take care of this, he will, Uzumaki style if he… w-when he wake up." she said as her eyes watered a little "What did he mean by that?"

"Ah, yes…" said Sandaime as he chuckled a little "When Naruto-kun was nine, a local gang that knew that the boy and boss of local Yakuza were friends decided to kidnap Ayame Ichiraku, that way he tried to enforce Naruto to work for him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know the boy. Naruto-kun don't negotiate when it comes to ramen and his friends and loved ones, so he stole ten explosive notes from me, took his old ninja wire and rusty kunais and a big hammer that he stole from some forge and using his experience from pranking the village he attacked them. Hehehe… They never stood a chance. At the end of the day he destroyed 4 buildings that belong to the gang, all the people responsible for the kidnapping were found unconscious with either burns or other damage to their body, some lost a limb or two and Naruto-kun carried Ayame-chan on his back covered in blood, mainly his from the wounds he got while protecting the girl." said Hiruzen as they all stared at him wide eyed "So what he means by Uzumaki style is total destruction, no questions asked, no mercy shown. Jump in crush everything that separates you from your objective and once you get what you came for jump out, with no appreciation for your surroundings."

"Why wasn't we told of this?" asked Hana "If he could do something like that when he was nine, that would mean, that he will be excellent battle strategist in the future"

"It was all muted quickly by Yakuza, who took the blame to protect the boy. It's funny and sad at the same time, that people of red light district are more open minded than the rest of the village and because of that they quickly came to love the boy, as he always tried to help everyone around him, not wanting anything in exchange. The people that are called the lowest understand that the boy has a heart of gold better than the so-called elite." said Hiruzen as he gained a far away, sad look on his face "Anyway, I have to go, all of you deserve rest, here you won't be able to do anything either way, so I'm giving you all a week time to recuperate. Hopefully till then Naruto-kun will be healed completely" he said and left the hospital in hurry

"OK, then we will start training next week…" started Hana only to be interrupted by her pink haired student

"NO!" she screamed as her eyes watered slightly "I can't wait that long, I need to be stronger, I need to learn how to heal as fast as possible, that way, and maybe I'll be of any use to the team. Right now I'm useless." she said as tears were now running down her face "That may be true, that he got poisoned protecting Sasuke-kun, but this operation… all this damage… it's all because of me, because I was to weak to help and he had to rescue me once again. I don't want for him to die, because I was too weak to protect myself" said Sakura

"She's right, while sharingan can help me, if I'm not fast enough, my eyes won't change anything" said Sasuke "I need to train more too. And it certainly beats sitting here, waiting for dobe to wake up."

"*Sigh* Fine, meet me tomorrow at 10 AM at the same training ground we were about to train before this mission" Hana said as she started leaving "I need a bath, maybe Anko-chan and Yuugao-chan will be up for a hot spring trip." she said to herself

Not too long after she left Sasuke have done the same quickly followed by Asuma, leaving two girls by themselves.

"Sakura…" the girl in question raised an eyebrow at the way and tone of voice the blonde used saying her name "… back then, when we were hanging over there you… you tried to save me… thank you"

"You would do the same" said pinkette waving off her appreciation

"I hope so, but I'm not sure…" said Ino "… but don't you think that I will let you win Sasuke-kuns heart because of that Forehead" she said with a smug grin and watched as pinkette opened her mouth, then closed it, remembering her talk with Makoto

"Let's just go, piggy. I'm too tired right now to tell you how much better I am than you" said Sakura and the girls glanced at the doors behind, as if hoping that blond boy will jump out, saying that all of it was just a joke, but after a couple seconds they left too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(20 min later, Hyūga compound, meeting between elders and clan head and clan heir)**

"Now, that all of this was taken care of, Elder Nisshoku…" said Hiashi gaining the older mans attention"… have you prepared the scrolls for Uzumaki-san? From my knowledge he will soon return from his mission" he said and from the corner of his eye saw, that his daughter perked up, at the mention of the boy

"No, I don't think that will be necessary" said the man with a smug smirk

"What's that supposed to-…"

"You can't come in- ARGHH…" screamed two branch member guards as they flew into the room landing harshly couple feet in front of Hiashi and Hinata, that was sitting next to her father as official heir. Soon many shadowy figures jump through the entrance and before anyone could react all the elders, Hiashi and two branch members, that were still lying on the floor had blades next to their necks. After couple tense seconds steps could be heard and once everyone looked in the way of the sound of it they saw Hokage slowly walking

"What is the meaning of th-…" Hiashi stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on Sandaimes face

"I gave you time to cleans your house Hiashi, but now it's too late" said Hiruzen as all the Hyūgas eyes widen "Elders Nisshoku, Hitoru and Matashi you are arrested for treason against Konohagakure no Sato. The rest of the clan sans Hyūga Hinata, her little sister and the branch member that is part of team Gai is as of this moment under house arrest. Anyone beside that three that will try to escape will be treated like a traitor of Konohagakure no Sato." said Hiruzen with chakra empowered voice, so that everyone in the clan grounds would hear him

"We have done nothing of the sort" said Nisshoku as he tried to stand up only to be thrown into the ground

"Your orders, Hokage-sama!" said Kuma ANBU

"Don't kill him, Ibiki awaits him" said Hiruzen with a sadistic smirk "Take this trashes away, then you can go home." he said and Kuma, Neko and Ōkami ANBU disappeared with the elders

"If I may, Hokage-sama." said Hiashi gaining the attention of Sandaime "What have my elders and my clan done to warrant such a treatment?"

"Those trashes have hired Iwa missing nin to kill Uzumaki Naruto and by extension the team he was with" said Hiruzen causing Hiashi's and Hinata's eyes to widen "Moreover while calling Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Hana and Sarutobi Asuma a collateral damage, they dared to say that all of them are unworthy of being part of their village. Right now Ibiki will interrogate them and if they say that some of you helped them, be ready to visit Ibiki too, afterwards they will be publically executed. Tomorrow I will send a division of Yamanakas to see if more people are thinking that Hyūga clan owns this village and if it is that way, we will have a problem Hiashi, or rather you will have a problem. Moreover your clan will have to pay retributions towards all the people targeted in this incident."

"Is Naruto-kun OK?" asked Hinata with worry, shocking even herself, that she didn't stutter

"Unfortunately no. He is fighting for his life, because of the poison provided by your elders. We cannot even visit him. The only thing right now that I know is that the boy is in coma, even as simple action as breathing is extremely painful for him and he has slim chances for survival." said Sarutobi and the girl was now openly crying and slowly raised to her feet while her hair overshadowed her eyes

"If Naruto-kun will die…" said Hinata and glared directly at her father with eyes full of hate "… I WILL KILL YOU!" she screamed and ran out of the room to find her mother

"I find it funny how you're pushing your daughter to the brink of exhaustion every day, belittle her and don't think that she will be a good clan head and yet it's your incompetence as a clan head, that brought this on your clan, Hiashi" said Hiruzen as he watched at the place the girl disappeared into

"Once it will be known, that only those three fools took the action, everything will go back to normal" said Hiashi at which Hiruzen chuckled darkly

"You have no idea in how much trouble your clan is, do you Hiashi?" asked Hokage "Then let me enlighten you a little. A year ago during his monthly visit Daimyo-sama brought his grandson with him. While we were in the council, taking care of business, the boy got bored. When he saw a bird behind the window he tried to catch it and fell out. Fortunately Naruto-kun saw it and saved the boy and not knowing how important the boy is he played with him, teached him about people a little, well as much as he could teach a seven year old child, and feed him, when the boy was hungry. Once Daimyo-sama returned to his apartment he noticed that his grandson was missing and just as we were about to raise the alarm, Naruto-kun returned with a very happy boy, who was calling him Nii-sama. Afterwards every time Daimyo-sama visits Naruto-kun spends time with the boy and even Daimyo-sama took a liking to the boy, to the point that three months after their first encounter Naruto-kun became official friend to the family."

_'Friend to the family of Daimyo?'_ thought Hyūga clan head _'I thought that it will end with a slap on the wrist, but now…'_

"A month before his graduation though he shared a secret with us, that even I was not aware of at the time. You see what you should know is that Uzumaki clan helped created this village, but was never a part of it, as they were staying in Uzu no Kuni, but what not many knew is that they were divided similar to your clan, on a main branch, called as well royal branch and side branches, some higher and some lower. The higher the branch the more special powers, like adamantine chains, that only women can possess, sensory, healing abilities. Royal part of a family to discern themselves were wearing different coloring Uzumaki clan crest" said Hiruzen and Hiashis eyes widen "and created seal, blood seals that only royal blood can open. I, myself, saw how Naruto-kun opens a chest with a royal Uzumaki clan crest. Hehehe… When Daimyo-sama heard that he automatically accepted Naruto-kun as head of the Uzumaki clan and Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni. What your clan has done is an act of war Hiashi, a war against our allies, founding clan and allied nation of Hi no Kuni. Do you understand now how much, as Naruto-kun would say, .Up Hiashi? I told you after last council meeting to put your elders in their place, but you have done nothing and now you all will pay." said Sandaime as he gained a sadistic smirk "You can only pray that Naruto-kun will woke up earlier then Daimyo-sama will know of this incident and come here, because he will not come to talk, Hiashi, he will come for blood, the blood of the Hyūga clan, and what is sad, he will have the right to do this, as a friend and allied Daimyo, by attacking Naruto-kun you have attacked Daimyo-sama. He was going to demand blood of all those that hurt Naruto-kun in the past, when he got to know about his treatment, but that boy stopped him saying that it is not fault of the uneducated that they don't understand something, but those with knowledge, that are too stupid to share that knowledge. That's why Daimyo-sama has become harsher towards the council as he, just like Naruto-kun blames shinobi council for his upbringing."

"Impossible, that _boy_ can't be a Daimyo!" exclaimed one of the elders

"You can live in denial all you want, but that won't change anything. Considering he decided to become a shinobi his life will be constantly in danger, but to think that even people of Konoha are making attempts on his life is blood boiling. Anyway…" said elderly Sarutobi as he snapped his fingers and all of the Hyūga in a room felt a tap on their backs and a second later they couldn't sense their chakra. "… Don't bother trying to use your chakra as this seal sealed of all of your chakra leaving you with bare minimum to survive. All the Hyūga except the three mentioned earlier will have their chakra sealed. The only people with the key to this seal are me, ANBU Commander Oni and our sealmaster, so don't bother trying to dispel the seal. Oni"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked ANBU Commander

"Leave 10 ANBU as guards and additionally I will dispatch a unit of Aburames and Inuzukas to make sure no one will break out. You already know who can leave the compound. If someone try to break through, treat them like traitors. And send a team to protect Naruto-kuns room." said Hiruzen and Oni nodded "Of course I don't have to tell you that if anything I told you about Naruto-kun today will leak out you will all die"

"Of course" said Oni followed by the rest of the ANBU as Hyūgas begrudgingly nodded "By your leave" said ANBU Commander as he disappeared in a puff of smoke quickly followed by the rest of the ANBU

"Young Hinata was right about one think, Hiashi. If Naruto-kun won't survive this incident, you and most of the main branch won't either. The only one that Daimyo-sama will be willing to save are your daughters and maybe your wife, the rest of you will die" said Sandaime as he started leaving "You and your arrogant ways will be the downfall of your clan. No wander Naruto-kun respects only your daughter from all the Hyūgas that he met." he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"This is bad Hiashi." said elder Hoshi, Hiashis father "I always knew those three were fools, but hiring someone to kill not only a jinchuuriki, but a clan head, well two counting the jinchuuriki, three clan heirs, six shinobi, loyal shinobi in total, because of a hurt pride. Our standing around the village will take a hit and I'm not even saying about our relationship with Daimyo-sama. And that is if the boy survives"

"You don't have to tell me that Otou-sama" said irritated Hiashi "It's good that I allowed the boy to train with Hinata"

"That is if he survives" said Elder Hiroshi

"Let's just hope that he does. Anyway, you have to excuse me I have to send a branch member to tell everyone to not do anything stupid to worsen our situation." said Hiashi as he hurriedly walked out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Hot Springs, around an hour later)**

"Aaahhh… I needed that" said one naked Hana Inuzuka as she lowered herself into the hot water

"Tell me about it" said Anko that was sitting couple meters away "Today I got only two piss-pants, that told me everything, before I could even properly start. At least you raided the Hyūga compound, Yu-chan"

"Yeah, but I still don't know what those elders did to warrant such extreme actions from Hokage-sama" said one Uzuki Yuugao

"Yeah, those piss-pants told me only, that they contacted those Hyūgas with some mercenaries, to kill someone, but that's all" said Anko with a pout

"They contacted them with a group under leadership of low A-rank Iwa missing nin Moeru of Shakuton" said Hana with closed eyes

"How do you know that?" asked now giddy Anko

"They attacked my team at our last mission" said Hana

"DAMN, I SHOULD OF KNOWN!" screamed Yuugao

"What?! You lost me!" said Anko

"Naruto-kun was the target, am I right?" asked Yuugao at which Inuzuka heir nodded

"What?!" exclaimed shocked Anko "Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto? Why would Hyūgas want to kill that midget?" in a matter of seconds Yuugao was in front of her with hands on both of her shoulders

"Don't ever call him that… ever" said seriously Yuugao

"What is with you and the Old man? It's like you're afraid of him." said Anko

"You don't understand. I saw how some chunnin called him a midget. The whole demeanor of that boy changed, his eyes become cold, his body rigid, waiting for action. He said something to the chunnin that made him attack first and in one counter, one move Naruto-kun broke that guys arm in six different places." said Yuugao and sighed "What's scary though is that I didn't even saw him move. He was going to continue the beating, but was stopped by one of three people that can reach to him in this… state"

"Who are those people?" asked Hana "I'm asking as his sensei"

"Well… OK, one of them is Hokage-sama of course, second is Ayame Ichiraku, and she saved that guy from months of hospital and a beating of a lifetime…" said Yuugao

"And the third one?" asked giddy Anko

"The third one is a girl that he is in love with for some reason, Sakura Haruno" said Yuugao with a sigh "Well, for your information, Anko, Naruto day before he left for his mission protected Kure-chans student, young Hinata, from being slapped by one of the elders, that we caught today. Later the same day that old geezer go to the council, thinking that he will get revenge, but only managed to put himself in shame as he almost was accused of treason against Konoha. He got some punishment from both clan and the village and was supposed to give Naruto-kun three advance chakra control exercises.*Sigh* At least Asuma and you were there to beat that Moeru"

"Actually from what Sakura told us, it was Naruto that killed the man" said Inuzuka heir shocking her friends "We were separated, well more like Sakura fell from the cliff and Naruto jumped to save her and after it happened, he sealed of the body, so…"

"Man, he must be gloating now, since he killed an A-rank missing nin" said Anko

"You don't know him then. Naruto-kun doesn't like killing, he sees it as a waste of life. Most people he killed were rapists, as for him there is only one punishment for rape… death" said Yuugao

"Naruto is in the hospital in critical condition." said Hana making her friends eyes wide as plates "He was poisoned while protecting that Uchiha boy and from what doctor and Sakura told us he took quite a beating from that Moeru. The poison though was apparently made especially for him by those elders. Right now his chances on survival are slim.*Sigh* Not my dream first mission as a sensei"

"Don't beat yourself about it, you couldn't have known" said Anko as she thought _'I hope you'll survive, brat. You promised that you'll free me from that wretched seal'_

"Now I understand, why Hokage-sama acted like that" said Yuugao "Hyūgas will be in a lot of trouble when Daimyo-sama will get to know about this"

"What's Daimyo-sama got to do with it?" asked Hana

"Naruto-kun befriended Daimyo around a year ago" said Yuugao simply

"You're… serious?" asked wide eyed, shocked Hana at which the female ANBU simply nodded and after couple seconds Anko started laughing hysterically. Once she composed herself she said while still giggling

"The most hated pariah of the village befriended one of the most important people in the country… Hehehe… That's just rich" said the snake mistress "Oh man, once he will get to know about this Hyūga clan will be in deep shit"

"Yeah" agreed Hana

"I hope Naruto-kun will pull through" said Yuugao

"Owww… you care for him" teased Anko

"Yeah… Heh, yeah I do" said Yuugao shocking even herself "He's a good and respectable boy, he respects most Kunoichi more than male shinobi. He follows his own set of rules, like the one with all rapists deserve deaths, protect his precious people even for the cost of his own life, do what you think is right, and many more. He hates perverts and is incredibly dense, which is funny to watch. All in all he is very interesting little fella"

"Is Yuugao-chan crushing on little Naru-chan?" asked Anko childishly

"Crushing? No… Hehe… Besides he already classified me as Neko-nee-chan, so I'm asexual to him, a part of his family, nothing more, just like Hokages assistant" said Yuugao

"Asexual? With that body?" asked shocked Anko

"Yeah…" said Yuugao "… but what about you? He's going to free you from that seal, so maybe you will go after him?"

"Me and the brat?! Ha! I would ride him to death in one night" said Anko

"Then you never saw him, while he was training." said Yuugao "He has more stamina than even Gai, trust me"

"Could you not send Anko after my student to scar him to the end of his life?" asked Hana "Besides more women after him is the least he needs now, considering during last mission he was confessed by some unknown girl and two other girls, that he knew from somewhere almost throw themselves at him. This Rei girl even said that she wants to sleep with him and even though that boy was thinking of sleeping, the girl thoughts were far from pure. And that Yamanaka girl and Sakura started to act like a jealous girlfriends. And that boy didn't even seems to notice that"

"Oh, oh… tell me more, tell me more…" said Anko as Yuugao too looked interested and for the rest of their stay they talked about Naruto's love life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Council chambers, four days later)**

"Let's start this meeting by telling me why am I here" said irritated Hokage

"Yes, Hiruzen, we would like to…" started Danzō only to be interrupted

"That's Hokage-sama to you, Danzō" said Sandaime in annoyed tone

"Very well, Hokage-sama, we would like to know why the Hyūga clan is still under house arrest. The traitors were executed two days ago, so I don't see why…" said _Shinobi no Yami_ only to be interrupted once more

"Because Uzumaki Naruto, the target of the assassination attempt did not wake up yet" said Hiruzen simply

"That's it? Because the de-… the boy didn't wake up?" asked civilian council member Chihiro Manoru "Then we as a council demand…" he was stopped by Sandaime, who blasted a wave of killing intent

"_**Demand**_? Last time I checked I am the Hokage and you cannot _**demand**_ anything from me, council member. As for your information…" said elderly Sarutobi as he unsealed some documents "… trade income with Takumi no Sato rose 25 times in last six months, because of a one thing - we are the village of their hero Uzumaki Naruto" he said shocking all the people "Nami no Kuni is establishing a trade route with us as well as is willing to sign an alliance with us because of one person - their hero Uzumaki Naruto. Good chunk of our income comes from a mission from clients that are choosing us because of how peaceful and united we are. Now if I will let the Hyūga clan house arrest end now it would be like saying, that what they did was not that bad and then no trade with Takumi no Sato, no trade routes to Nami no Kuni and big portion of clients will use service of other villages thinking, that we are bunch of hypocrites, cutting our overall income by a great deal. If you don't understand such a simple things and are opting to drag me away from my responsibilities just to waste my time, then maybe Naruto-kun is right and this council has become a liability to the good of the village. I sure don't remember anything good that came from these meetings for last couple months." said Hiruzen bringing a tense silence over the room, but before anyone could say anything a chunnin ran into the room.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! Daimyo-sama has arrived!" the chunnin exclaimed shocking the whole council as Sandaime cursed under his breath "But he's not alone! He came with 12 Ninja Guardians and around a hundred battle ready Samurais"

_'Four days, huh?'_ thought Sandaime Hokage _'He didn't give us much time… I hope you'll wake up, Naruto-kun, or today may be the last for the Hyūga clan…'_

**Author's note:**

**First and foremost: Happy Easter**

**Now the regular, I don't own anything, but my ideas and OC's. Review if you like or have something constructive to say.**

**Thank you for over 250 reviews. That means a lot to me as I thought I'll get only a couple. You're awesome, Thank you**

**For DreigoththeVampireGod - Yes.**

**For sketchtheunicorn - what change did my Naruto took, that discern him from canon so much is that he took harder that Iruka almost was killed by Mizuki**

**And once more: Happy Easter Day to everyone that are reading this. ****Thank you for reading my story**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**(Morning, Hospital, Naruto's private room)**

"I hope you wake up soon, baka" said Sakura as she was sitting on the left side of Naruto's bed holding his left hand in her right one on her lap while her left hand were slowly going through his hair "You have to wake up, baka. Everybody misses you. Ino-buta cries a lot, Ayame-san can't work properly, Akira-san looks really sad, Sasuke-kun blames himself and trains even harder than normal, Hinata visited you many times in those almost three days that we were able to visit, even though her clan has it rough now. Sasuke-kun didn't want her to come in the first time she came to visit you, but Kakashi-sensei, who returned day after us, said Hinata is probably the only Hyūga, that will sooner kill another Hyūga than hurt you. What's even more shocking is that Hinata really wanted to fight Sasuke-kun there for a second. *Sigh* I miss you and your idiotic smile too. I'm learning medical ninjutsu and poison neutralization from Hana-sensei among other things, but… I-I … you have to wake up." said a teary eyed pinkette as she squeezed blonds hand with her own. After some time she managed to compose herself and looked at the clock on the wall before her _'It's already this hour, huh?'_ she thought as she looked one last time at her teammate "I need to go, it would be bad if I'm late for my training" said the girl as she started raising from the bed "See ya' later Narut-WHOA!" screamed Sakura as two arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back to the bed in a similar way to the incident in Nami no Kuni and the boy was now spooning her "N-Naruto you have to wake up"

"Ow, but I don't wanna'" said the boy as he nuzzled into the back of her neck. Pinkette eyes widen and watered when she heard his voice after four long days "I like this dream very much so"

"It's not a dream, Naruto" said young kunoichi

"'Course it is… The real Sakura-chan hates or at least dislikes me, just like she said at the day we officially became a team." said the blond and pinkette's heart tighten painfully when she thought about that "Besides real Sakura-chan would never allow me to do this…" he said as he kissed her shoulder channeling chakra through his lips, sending waves of pleasure through her body "…or this…, or this…" he said as he kissed her higher and higher and she moaned lightly "… or this…, or this… " he said as he kissed her neck two times, making her moan again "… or this…" he said as he bit her earlobe lightly and she moaned louder "… and most of all…" he said as he pushed flustered Sakura on her back and positioned himself above her and looked her in the eye "… the real Sakura-chan would never allow me to kiss her" he said as he lowered himself and the girl eyes widen

"Naru-MHM" she was interrupted when the boy captured her lips as always using his experience from his "training" with Ayame. Sakura soon melted into the kiss as she put her hands behind his neck while his right hand was running up and down her left thigh and just like that the kiss evolved into a make-out session and Naruto used that she moaned into the kiss to put his tongue into use to deepen the kiss. After some time they had to separate from the lack of air and flushed Naruto put his forehead against equally flushed Sakuras forehead.

"You have no idea how much I would like to kiss the real you like that,…" said the blond as he lay down beside her "… but it's probably better that way. I won't have to tell you about my status as a jinchuuriki, or that I'm last of my line in my clan"

"Jinchuuriki?" asked pink haired kunoichi

"Yeah, you know, that Yondaime sealed Kyūbi in me asking this village to see me as a hero and all that shit" said last royal Uzumaki "'Course it didn't work and he sacrificed my childhood and happiness, oh well… considering that jinchuuriki means power of human sacrifice, it's quite fitting. At least I'm not alone as I thought with my roommate being with me all the time, besides he's funny once you get pass all the threats."

_'He has Kyūbi sealed in him'_ thought Sakura as her eyes widen _'Is that why people hate him? But that is cruel… and stupid'_ she thought as she put her blushing head on his chest and asked "Say Naruto, do you have many dreams with me like this?"

"Well, Jiji said that they're normal for every healthy boy." he said as he closed his eyes and pinkette blushed "Most of them are just with you, but sometimes it's you and Ayame-chan, or you and Ino, or you and Ayano, or you, Rei and Mira, but you are always… there. I need to ask what they gave me, because that kiss felt so real, I can still feel your taste in my mouth."

_'Pervert!'_ thought Sakura

_**'Oh yes! We're always there and we'll going to be kissed and touched more. **__**Mommy like it!'**_ added her inner persona

"Man, even in my own dream I got sleepy. Good night imaginary Sakura-chan" he said, then yawned and soon fell asleep. Once Sakura was sure he was sleeping she stood up and covered him

"Baka… sleep well" pinkette said and she kissed his forehead "I'm glad that you're OK, even if you're a little perverted baka, I really missed you." she said with a small smile "My baka" she whispered lowly and blushed, mostly at how good she felt saying that "I really have to go now, or I'm gonna be late for my training. See ya later, baka" she said and with one last glance left the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Four hours later, Main Gate)**

"Welcome, Daimyō-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you week ealier than anticipated?" asked Sandaime standing in front of the whole council and bowed to the Daimyō, who was standing on the other side of the gate and behind him one could see 12 Ninja Guardians and a lot more samurais.

"Please don't try to pretend that you're more stupid that you are, Hiruzen-dono, that do not suit you and I'm not patient enough for that in this situation." said the Daimyō

"Of course, my lord, but…" said Hokage as he looked at all the people that come with the Daimyō "Why come in the company of so many?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to deal with the problem" said the Daimyō simply "But first, I have to talk to you and your… _council_, so I will be grateful if your ANBU could escort my samurais to gather the Hyūgas for our talk"

"As long as they won't start genocide" said elderly Sarutobi

"Without my direct order they won't harm anyone who will cooperate" said the Daimyō "Now let's go to your council chambers, shell we. I hope you won't mind my guardians"

"Of course, my lord, shall we go?" asked Hokage

"Let's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(20 min later, Council chambers)**

"Well, Daimyō-sama, what can we do for you?" asked Hokage seated in his place

"Yes. Two months ago Naruto Uzumaki-dono asked me to check the village finances, because he was concerned about some things" said the Daimyō and some of the civilian council members started to sweat under their collars

"You should not listen to that demon Daimyō-sama, he should never talk to someone as noble as you, my lord" said one of the civilian council members at which Daimyō just looked at him with a bored look, then looked back at Hokage

"Are you going to do something, Hokage-dono?" asked with a bored tone

"Of course. ANBU! Take that man to Ibiki to…"

"NO! Time for talking and teaching is over! Your village tried to kill Uzumaki-dono and now your councilor publicly offended a friend to my family, therefore me as well. I demand proper actions to be made" said the Daimyō seriously

_'As I thought, he didn't come here to talk, he came here for blood'_ thought Sandaime "Councilor, for publicly offending Uzumaki Clan Head as well as a friend to the Daimyō of Hi no Kuni and his family, therefore you formally offended the Daimyō himself as well as you broke my law. I am hereby sentencing you to death. ANBU!"

"You can't do that! I am-URK" *THUD* the councilor fell down after ANBU put his sword through the man's heart

"Clean that mess, please" said Hiruzen gaining a nod in return "You can continue what you were saying, my lord, before you were so rudely interrupted"

"Yes. Finances from Konoha's Hospital, orphanages, Academy, library and couple other places, such as both Uzumaki and Namikaze bank account and village treasury were slowly siphoned towards the accounts that some people of this council have in other countries. Apparently your accountants were all bribed or intimidated, by people responsible, Hokage-dono." said the Daimyō as he gave the files to one of the guardians that quickly gave them to the Hokage

"W-We can explain, H-Hokage-sama" said one of the civilian councilors after some time when the expression on elderly Sarutobis face went from neutral, to shocked, ending on boiling fury

"Explain! EXPLAIN! You who are screaming how much you loved Yondaime are stealing from him. How can you EXPLAIN THAT?! OR THAT PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE FOR HOSPITAL, ACADEMY, LIBRARY AND ORPHANAGES ARE STEALING MONEY FROM THEM?! ANBU take every civilian council member sans Danzō and Hana Kuronuma to Ibiki and Anko and tell them to make sure to take every last ryo that they have stolen back. Oh, and make sure our accountants will visit them too, for helping in this criminal procedure" said enraged Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"Thank you for enlightening us like that Daimyō-sama" said Sandaime

"The thanks should go to the person truly responsible for that, the one that loves this village much more than me, Uzumaki Naruto-dono. If he would not ask me for assistance, then I would never dig to such disturbing news" said the Daimyō "Now, Hokage-dono, I think it is time to visit the _Hyūga_ clan"

"If I may, Daimyō-sama, is it wise to prosecute the clan now, that all responsible are dead?" asked Shikaku Nara

"All responsible are dead, you say?" said Daimyō "It's easy to say from your point, but would I hear the same if I would ask Yamanaka-san, since his daughter took part in this incident? She not only made her first kill, but almost died as well, but was saved by young Naruto-dono. Just like Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno. Would I hear the same from any of them, or Haruno-san parents? Tell me Nara-san, if one of your ambassadors would cause international incident, trying to kill someone from other village, who would be responsible?"

"The ambassador and Hokage" said Danzō without thinking

"Yes… elders are one body and are ambassadors of their clan. Their lack of actions in my eyes is acceptance, the same acceptance you showed during young Naruto-dono's upbringing, for which you forever lost my respect. Besides, right now I'm going to talk with them, so shell we Hokage-dono?" asked Daimyō

"Of course, my lord. This meeting is adjourned" said Hiruzen as he stood up and walked out of the chambers with the Daimyō and 12 Ninja Guardians

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Half an hour later, Hyūga clan gathering room)**

"Welcome Daimyō-sama, Hokage-sama. What can I do for such a noble guests?" asked bowing Hiashi who was standing in front the whole clan

"You could always die and rot in hell along with the rest of your elders" said Daimyō coldly and when Hiruzen looked at him meaningfully he raised his hands and said "What? I'm just talking"

"I think Naruto-kun rubs on you a little too much, my lord" said Sandaime as he massaged his temples

"You're not the first person to say that, Hokage-dono, but my daughter says that she likes me better that way, because I care more for my family and this country, so I think young Naruto-dono's influence is not that bad." said the Daimyō and looked at all the Hyūgas gathered "But first things first, which one of you is Hinata?"

"I-It's me" said lowly bluenette as she took a small step forward

"Come closer, child" said the Daimyō and the girl in question walked slowly towards two leaders of fire country, trying to hide inside of her jacket from all the attention she had on herself. Once she reached them the Daimyō looked her up and down, which made her fidget in place a little "My, now at least I know that young Naruto-dono has good taste in girls"

"W-W-What do you mean, D-Daimyō-sama?" asked a blushing heiress

"Evening, before he left on the… mission he wrote a letter to me and my grandson. He wrote how he trained with this beautiful and cute blue haired girl" said the Daimyō as the wide eyed girl blushed neon red "He wrote that you have a lot of talent, as much as his female teammate Sakura Haruno, showing how much faith he puts in you young girl. He wrote though, that you have very little self-worth and I hope it'll change soon, as in the incoming chunnin exams I would like to see you fight against one of the other girls, that are after Naruto-dono's heart. Don't be so shocked, that boy may not understand, why you are blushing, but I do and if there is someone in this village, that deserves love it's young Naruto-dono. I have one advice to you, though: whether it will be Ayame-san, Mira-san, Rei-san or even that Kumo kunoichi Ayano-san, someone sooner or later will confess to Naruto-dono and sometimes good timing is all that leads to the brighter future, if you understand me"

"Y-Yes, I t-think I understand, Daimyō-sama. Th-Thank you!" said the bluenette and bowed

"I hope you do. The battle for his heart won't be that easy, though." said the Daimyō "And maybe there won't be only one winner, his position brings many different things with it. Now, you can step back"

"Th-Thank you a-again, D-Daimyō-sama" said Hinata and went back

"Now Hiashi-san, tell me how is it possible, that you, a clan head, allows your elders to do as they please, for at least last ten years?" asked Daimyō

"You have my word, that it was just one incident, my lord" said Hiashi

"One incident?" said the Daimyō as he stretched out his hand and soon one of the guardian gave him a file "On multiple occasions your elders initiated a spar between your daughters, belittle your eldest, which needs to end before Naruto-dono gets the wind of it, as he will take it as a possible danger to one of his precious people and the outcome of that won't be pretty. They used on multiple occasions that barbaric seal and not for legimate reasons. One of the now dead elders forced one of the branch members into sex; another punished them for spilling anything. It's obvious to me that it was first incident, when your elders attacked someone outside of your clan. A clan that is slowly eating itself out, because of your incompetence as a leader. The only good thing you have done is blocking arrange marriages contracts for your daughters, but from what Yamanakas managed to get from the third dead elders mind, he managed to grope Hinatas behind, which best to be unknown for Naruto-dono, for the day he will get to know this it will be the day your clan will fall" said the Daimyō and Hiashi looked shocked at his eldest that looked away, almost crying.

"Maybe it would be a good choice" the clan head said to himself

"That may be, but are you willing to sacrifice all of them?" asked Daimyō pointing at the rest of the clan "Feeling guilty will not change anything, Hiashi-san. Konohas council decision to sacrifice Naruto-dono childhood made all of you complacent. Foolish and this is your prize" said Daimyō and before he could continue ANBU landed next to the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto woken up and as we speak he's coming this way." said Gama ANBU

"Hmm, you're in luck, Hiashi-san. Moment later and I would say that punishment for such incident will be paid in blood, shame. In my eye for such a betrayal you deserve death" said Daimyō

"Why didn't you bring him here?" asked Sandaime

"He said that, while weak right now he can still walk and he will not lower himself to being carried around." said ANBU

"Yes, that sounds like something he would say" said Hiruzen "Oh, well soon he'll be here and you can present him with a proper retribution, Hiashi" said Hokage and they waited for new arrival

_'Naruto-kun is awake and will be here soon. He's OK!'_ thought the heiress as she blushed

They didn't have to wait even 20 min for Naruto to arrive. He didn't look too good, but considering that not even four days ago he was dying, it's a miracle, that he managed to do that

"Hey, Jiji, D-Jiji. You two look like you just saw a ghost" said a little paler than normal Naruto

"Are you OK, Naruto-kun?" asked Sandaime

"I could use… a chair" said the blond and not even second later one of the ANBU put a chair behind him "Thanks. I feel almost as old as Jiji looks" he said eliciting a chuckle from many easily defusing the situation "So, did you found something, D-Jiji?"

"Unfortunately yes. All the stolen money will be taken away, Hokage-dono will make sure of it I hope" said Daimyō

"Of course, but why didn't you tell me anything though, Naruto-kun?" asked Sandaime

"I wanted to make sure that no one will try to cover their tracks, Jiji. I trust you and Akira-nee-chan, but the council… well, so who was stealing the money from the village?"

"Most of the soon to be deceased civilian council" said Hiruzen

"Civilian council, huh. They always come out a little slimy if you ask me." said Naruto off-handily "So, what are you doing here with a looot of Hyūgas?"

"We came here to administer your retribution" said Daimyō quickly daring anyone to say otherwise

"Retribution?" asked last royal Uzumaki

"For the whole incident" added Hokage

"Oh…"

"Yes, Naruto-san…" started Hiashi "… While the harm done to the other parties of this incident you have come incredibly close to death, to close for even my liking, therefore you can ask for everything, land, money, jutsu, anything you want"

"Anything I want?" asked sitting blond

"Anything you want" repeated Hiashi

"OK" said Naruto simply as he stood and started walking towards Hinata, who seeing this blushed "I'm a simple man. I only need a bowl of ramen to be happy…" he said as he smiled at bluenette standing before him making her blush even more, then took her wrist and led her back to the little stage "… but if you want to do anything for me, then make Hinatas dream reality" he said as he put a hand on the girls back shocking everybody, especially the girl

_'He could ask for anything for himself and he asks for something for me… Oh Naruto-kun' _the young heiress thought as she looked at him with all the love she felt towards the blond

"And what is this dream, girl. Speak up." asked elder Hoshi

"I-I-I…" started Hinata only to feel a hand lightly squeeze her shoulder, giving her courage to pull this off "I want to abolish the C-Cage Bird Cursed Seal" she said gaining immediate response from the main house members, who shooted their Killing Intent at her, but that was quickly dwarfed by a crimson eyed Naruto daring them to even try to say anything hurtful towards the girl

_'Thanks, Kurama'_ thought the boy

_**'Tch'**_ was the response of the Kyūbi

_'Love you too, buddy'_ thought jinchuuriki to his Bijū

_**'Fuck you, fleshbag!'**_ screamed Kyūbi

_'Whoa, we're friends, but we're not that close! Baka Bunny Ears!'_ screamed Naruto inside his head and cut the connection with now raging Bijū

"Is this the only way, to put this incident behind us?" asked Hiashi

"You said I can ask for anything and the best way to see a smiling Hinata's face is by making her dream reality. This is the only thing I want: a happy Hinata." said Naruto and the girl cried a little from happiness "Let's make something perfectly clear, I don't care for this clan, or any other besides Uzumaki clan. What I care for are my precious people and Hinata is one of them. This is the only reason, why I'm even talking to all of you."

"Very well, within a week the seal will be abolished" said Hiashi

"You can't be serious, Hiashi!" screamed elder Hoshi "How are we going to protect the secrets of byakugan now?!"

"If you want I can make a seal from this Cage Bird Cursed Seal, that you can put on every Hyūga, that will not inflict pain and will not be seen. That way your precious byakugan will be protected better, right?" asked Naruto

"You can make seals?" asked Hiashi

"You guys have your chakra sealed off, if I'm right by my seal" said the blond as he looked at Hokage

"Of course, after all you are our new seal master" said Hiruzen

"Are we to believe, that this boy knows fūinjutsu?" asked elder Hoshi

"Believe what you want, I don't care. I'm just giving you a way out." said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders "According to what the doc said for next two days I won't be able to train or do anything stressful for that matter, so you have three days to decide if you want my help or not. Now I'm hungry, so I'm going to Ichiraku for some ramen. Are you coming with me Jiji, D-Jiji?"

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I need to go back to my job" said Hiruzen

"Tomorrow is Shina birthday, so I need to return immediately" said Daimyō

"Did my gift reached the palace?" asked young Uzumaki

"Yes, my daughter will love it, although she'll be disappointed, that she won't be able to finaly meet you, Naruto-dono, but when she will know what happened to you she'll understand" said Daimyō

"Thanks for understanding. Well, then see ya' later Jiji, D-Jiji." said the blond as he looked at the girl beside him "Are you hungry, Hinata?"

"A l-little" said blushing girl

"Then will you go with me?" asked the boy at which the girl looked pleadingly at her mother, who after a couple seconds nodded

"I w-would love t-to, Naruto-k-kun" said blushing bluenette

"Then let's go" said Naruto as he took her hand and led the blushing girl away

"I hope, that it's first and last time the Hyūga clan will try something like that, because next time nothing will save your clan from extinction, Hiashi-san. I hope you understand that" said Daimyō as he left with his troops

"Tomorrow I will schedule ANBU to unseal your chakras, but please be on your best behavior. Many people of the village might get a little… jumpy around you, but considering what just happened, it's obvious that it'll happen. Please get around to destroying Cage Bird Cursed Seal as quickly as possible after that." said elderly Sarutobi "And don't try to think of a way to avoid this, because Daimyō-sama, I and especially Naruto-kun don't like, when someone tries to make idiots out of us."

"Is the boy capable of making the seal to protect byakugan?" asked Hiashi

"If you give him the notes on Cage Bird Cursed Seal and some time, couple weeks or a month, then I believe he will surprise you." said Sandaime "Will he do it for you? No, but you have to understand, that even if he doesn't know of the extent of feelings your daughter has for him, that boy still thinks of your daughter as one of his precious people. Why do you think he proposed his help in all of this? To help you? Your clan? To protect secrets of your precious byakugan? No, he sees it as trying to help protect one of his precious people, your daughter. You should ask him for this help, for in couple days, once able to properly use chakra he will help Mitarashi Anko to deal with her Cursed Seal, something neither me nor Jiraiya were able to help her deal with, for what she was prosecuted. Creating a seal for the whole clan will stop attackers from kidnapping attempts, making your daughter and all her offspring's happy and it's a reason enough to help for him. Of course your daughter would probably want that offspring to be his as well, but time will tell…" said the Professor as he too left, leaving Hyūga by themselves

"I think it will be wise to ask that boy for help" said elder Hoshi shocking everybody

"What are you talking about? Are you really willing to bring an outsider so close to secrets of our clan? Isn't it enough, that your grand-daughter abolished the Cage Bird Cursed Seal? The tradition that we followed for hundreds of years?" asked elder Hiroshi

"The girl made it obvious, that she would abolish it the moment she would become clan head, so it would happen, whether you like it or not, Hiroshi. Even if you and the rest of the elders tried everything to make sure she didn't. Apparently she's stronger than you think. She will make a fine clan head in the future, a fine clan head indeed. Just like her grandmother" said Hoshi infuriating the rest of the elders even more "Now I think it's time to run damage control, don't you Hiashi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Next day, Yamanaka Flower Shop)**

"Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop" said Ako Yamanaka, Ino's mother as she saw exactly who walked in "Uzumaki… Naruto"

"Yeah… if I'm not allowed here I can go…" said the boy ready to turn around and leave

"No. Although you are the reason behind my daughters tears in this past couple days" said older blond

"Your daughter?" asked confused

"Ino" said simply the woman

"Ino cried because of me? Why? I didn't said anything hurtful to her… I think" said Naruto as he tried to find a reason

"She was simply concerned for your life, after all you have saved her" said Yamanaka Matriarch

"Concerned? I thought she wouldn't care." said young Uzumaki as he scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed "While I think of her as a friend, I thought she thinks of me as annoyance, like Sakura-chan does for most of the time. I didn't think, that she would care enough to cry at the possibility of my death." he said honestly, which made her look at him sadly

"Naruto, listen, the first time we met was not the best and Ino told me how you were just trying to be nice to her that time and I…" Ako trailed off "… and now you protected my little girl with your life. You have no idea how much I'm grateful for that"

"There is no reason for that." said Naruto waving off her gratefulness "Besides my life is less important than hers, or teme's and Sakura-chans. Sasuke has all of his fangirls and Sakura-chan that will be sad if he were to die, Sakura-chan has her parents and Ino, Ino has Sakura-chan, you and your _husband_. As for me, maybe Jiji would be sad a little, Akira-nee-chan and Ayame-chan and her family, but it won't be to that extent of losing a child or love one. Thanks to the decisions of the council, that in simple words sacrificed me, I am just not that important" he said and the woman looked at him sadly, knowing that her husband was one of the people responsible for his less than appropriate upbringing "But I'm not here to talk about past, as it would be boring. I'm here because I'm in need of seven bouquets for all the ones from the gentle sex that took their time of a day to visit me, when I was in the hospital. This is the list" said the boy as he gave the woman a piece of paper

"Amaryllis? It's Ino-chan's favorite flower" said Ako

"Yeah, that one will be for her, after all she visited me in the hospital, along with Akira-nee-chan, Neko-nee-chan, Kara-oba-chan, Sakura-chan, Ayame-chan and Hinata. They all will get one bouquet each" said the smiling boy "And don't worry; I was going to apologize for making them worried either way, Yamanaka-san"

"Ako, my name is Ako. And I wanted to apologize for me almost slapping you, the day we met for the first time" said Yamanaka Matriarch

"You were trying to protect your child, besides no harm was done" said last royal Uzumaki waving it all off yet again

"You're a good person, Uzumaki Naruto" said the woman

"I like to think that too and Jiji says that too, so I hope that's truth" said younger blond while smiling eliciting a chuckle in return

_'Well, he is obviously better choice than that Uchiha-boy. That's improvement'_ thought the woman as she went to do her job _'They will look sooo cute as a couple… Hihihihi'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The same time, Konoha Library) **

"Good morning" said Sakura as she stood in front of the desk, that was currently occupied by middle aged woman

"Good morning. What can I do for you, girl?" asked the librarian

"I want to know if you have book on Uzumaki clan" said pinkette

"Old and noble clans like Senju, Uchiha or Uzumaki clans are in the old building, or rather should be since that brat took a lot of books." said librarian with exasperation

"Brat?" asked confused kunoichi

"Yeah, that blond troublemaker. He's borrowing books left and right. If you can't find something it'll be because of that boy" said the woman

"He's reading all those books?" asked shocked Sakura

"Surprisingly yes. I even questioned him couple times. He's always saying that since the previous librarian wasn't allowing him in he have to catch up." said librarian "He even brought couple new books from his "adventures" as he call them. I must say that even though his wild and unpredictable, my opinion on him change in this year that I know him. He's a good boy, but unfortunately incredibly dense. The stories he told me about this one Hyūga girl, or those two girls he met during his "adventures". Poor girls. Oh well, I don't want to stop you. To the old part of the library you have to take this door and went through long corridor."

"Thank you" said Sakura as she went through the door to get the knowledge that will change everything

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Two days later, ex-training ground 50, Naruto's home)**

"A-Are you OK?" stuttered Naruto towards the very much naked Anko Mitarashi lying on the floor

"I'm OK, but are you?" asked smirking kunoichi as she position herself lying on the side giving him a show of a lifetime "We could always play a little, before taking care of business. I guess your not-so-little Naruto would approve."

"M-Maybe another time" said blond jinchuuriki as he forced the woman to lay on her back "Once I start you can't move. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm just saying that a little quickly wouldn't be that bad" snake mistress said off-handily making him blush harder "Or maybe I'm not attractive enough for you" she said as she pouted cutely and used her arms to smash her breasts together making him blush even harder and her smirk widen

"Please lay down and don't move" said Naruto as he closed his eyes and took ten deep breaths to compose himself. Anko noted that once he opened his eyes they lacked all the warmth they held second earlier. He then quickly took a brush and sink it in a pre-made ink, made out of chakra conductive ink mixed with his and her own blood, and in a matter of 10-15 seconds covered her from head to toes in kanji symbols. He then put his left hand on her stomach, holding his right in a half ram seal and closed his eyes in concentration. Soon she felt a warm breeze picking up, drying the ink in a matter of seconds. "Turn around" said the boy in a most commanding tone she ever heard and she did as told without problem

_'Damn, he could tell me to spread my legs, so he would use me as he please and I would without as much as asking a question'_ thought Anko ending her trail of thought when she felt warm breeze picking up _'Damn his fast. I hope he can do some things longer though'_

"Done. Now turn around and sit up." said Naruto and once again she has done what she was told without a question "Now. I will put one hand on the jūinjutsu, and the other on top of your core, unfortunately since you're a woman, your core is lower than if you were a guy, so I might touch you… down there, for which I'm really sorry, but there is no other way." said a blushing boy "According to my knowledge it should be a painful procedure, so I'm going to use my experience in henjutsu to lessen the pain."

"You know henjutsu?" asked shocked kunoichi

"Yeah, I trained in it for over a year." said the blond "First it was because on this scroll it was said, that it is to make opposite sex relax, much later Jiji and Akira-nee-chan gave me the "talk" and I understood it better. Especially since I understood why my massages work so strangely on Akira-nee-chan and Ayame-chan and nee-chan said that my henjutsu is super strong since thanks to that I'm an Uzumaki jinchuuriki my chakra is more potent than Jiji's, so it will work stronger than normally." said the boy and kunoichis eyes shined with excitement "Don't tell it to anybody though. Remember that while I'm freeing you from this jūinjutsu, I can as easily sealed off your chakra forever"

_'Trains to please women, has this hot commanding side to him and can threaten me. Me!'_ thought Anko _'If he were a little older I would already jump him.'_

"Now let's start" said Naruto as he put one hand on her seal and the other above her core with his fingers pointing downwards, brushing her private place. Without further ado he started the procedure and Anko was hit by the wave of pain that was quickly forgotten as it was followed by the wave of pure pleasure when the blond started applying his experience in henjutsu to lessen the pain. After some time without knowing what she was doing the snake mistress started to shamelessly masturbate using his fingers which made him blush, even more at the thought of him technically being inside of her, but it didn't manage to break his concentration. At the end of the process Naruto, knowing that he have to in the same moment destroy both the enzyme and the soul fragment he channeled a lot of chakra in one quick burst and concentrated most of chakra on her core, but since he still had his fingers inside of her some of the chakra went through them, which sent her over the edge and she came on his hand. Catching her quickly he gently put the kunoichi down and saw that all the kanji symbols have vanished, meaning that the process was successful. The blond Uzumaki then felt something wet on his hand and being curious as he is he brought it to his nose, smelled it, then licked it and liking the taste he quickly put those three wet fingers in his mouth taking all of Anko's cum from them, not really understanding what he was doing.

_'So HOT!'_ thought Anko as she looked at what he was doing and just as she was about to jump him and… relieve him of the tent in his pants, the doorbell rang

"Comin'" screamed Naruto as he stood up, took bathrobe and put it on the shoulders of the woman that was sitting up "Here, put this on, I don't want for people to think bad about you, because of some misunderstanding" he said as he stood up and walked up to the sink, to wash of the ink, that smeared on his hands

_'Oh… that's soo sweet' _thought snake mistress in her girl moment as she watched the boy leave the room

"I said I'm coming" said the last royal Uzumaki as he was nearing door when he heard the bell rang once again. Once he swung the door open he saw Hiashi Hyūga with his wife and younger daughter. He looked straight into the man eyes for couple of seconds, then looked at the woman next to him, that looked like an older version of Hinata with long hair, and finaly on the little girl, that was standing between them. After couple seconds of looking at her the blonds eyes widen in realization "You must be Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She talked a lot about you during our training session and two days ago, when I gave her flowers for visiting me, when I was in the hospital and the day before, when we went for some ramen together, dattebayo. She loves you and is very proud of you. She calls you her little firecracker"

"I am not a firecracker" said a pouting girl, so un-Hyūga like response

"I beg to differ" said a chuckling blond earning a show of her tongue in return

"Uzumaki-san…" started Hiashi and just like that all playfulness was gone "… I would like to ask for your help. I brought the notes on the Cage Bird Cursed Seal. I need your help in protecting my clan" said slightly bowing man

"I said that I don't care for your clan, Hyūga, but I will do it to protect Hinata and this little firecracker. Helping the rest of you will be a byproduct, _councilor_" said Naruto coldly "Put it in the mailbox, as long as it's not dangerous it will land in my office and I will take care of it. It should take me a month, give or take two weeks. Is this all, because…"

"Where can I take some shower, gaki?" asked Anko that walked into the hall with a bathrobe barely covering her modesty

"Second door to the left leads to the guest room with its own bathroom. You can use it, it should have everything you'll need" said young jinchuuriki as he looked at the snake mistress

"Thanks, do you need any help?" asked Anko as she looked at the Hyūgas

"Considering they are on the other side of the barrier, I'll manage" said blond Uzumaki

"OK, if something happens, call me" said the woman as she disappeared behind the corner

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Hiashi

"No, the sealing process ended just before you came here, but considering what you were thinking in the council chamber, when I said I want to sweat with Hinata, meaning: train with Hinata, then I will answer your perverted mind: No, there is nothing you could interrupt as crazy snake lady is a lady above all else and she barely knows me." said Naruto

"And what were you thinking exactly, when the boy said that wants to train with our daughter, Koi?" asked Hina Hyūga

"W-Well,… Honey… umm… I-I…" squirmed Hyūga clan head which brought a smirk to the blond genins face

"We will talk about it later" said Hyūga Matriarch and the man's shoulders slumped a little "Either way, thank you for your help, young man, with my daughters training as well, because thanks to the talk you had with her, she isn't holding back in her spars"

"There is nothing to thank me for. Hinata is a strong girl that can fight her own battles. She just needs to understands that and see it with her own eyes, just like I can see It." said blond Uzumaki

"You really believe in my daughter, don't you?" asked Hina

"With all my heart" said Naruto without hesitation "I think both she and Sakura-chan, if trained properly can become legends in the future as they both has as much talent as Sasuke-teme, maybe even more, considering that his Sharingan is just plain cheating for me" he said with a smile

"Then I hope my daughter progress will not disappoint you" said Hina

"She could never disappoint me, well as long as she will be honest with herself" said the boy

"And where you would put yourself in case of talent?" asked curious Hiashi

"Oh, that is simple. I have little to no talent at all in the ninja arts. One could say that I have talent in fūinjutsu, but I read in some chronicle, that many Uzumaki, that spend as much time learning in the art as me were further, much further than me" said simply Naruto

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Hanabi "Nee-sama said, that you have easily overpowered her during your spar"

"That's because I train harder and longer than anyone I know. Gai-sensei even told me, that I should not train that hard." said young Uzumaki, making both adults eyes widen "Even now thanks to the seals I placed on myself I am training"

"E-Even now you're training? Are you insane?" asked the little girl

"Hanabi!" scolded her mother

"Very much so" said Naruto shocking everyone "But in a village that is training little kids to kill you can't be too normal, especially if you will be a leader and I'm gonna be Hokage one day" he said shocking them further "Now if that is all, I have training to do and I have to go through the notes you brought me. Goodbye firecracker-chan, Hyūga-san, _Councilor_" said the boy as he closed his door

"He's strange" said Hanabi after couple seconds "But I think Nee-sama choose well" said the girl as she started walking back home quickly followed by her parents

"I thinks so too, Naruto-san is a good person" said Hina and when she heard her husband saying something under his breath she quickly added "And you will do nothing to hurt their relationship. Do you understand?!" she asked a little forcefully

"Yes, honey" said Hiashi, well more like grunted

"And don't think, that I forgot about our talk, oh dear husband of mine" said the woman and they both heard a whip sound, that their daughter made

"Where did you learned that?" asked Hiashi

"Konohamaru learned it from Naruto-san, he said that it's for husbands that are whipped by their wives, so in theory for all husbands as according to what Naruto-san said to Konohamaru, guys are the head of the family, but girls are the neck that is holding that head in its place" said the girl "At least that's what his Nee-chan said to Konohamaru and Naruto-san"

"Just… don't do that again… ever" said Hiashi followed by Hina's laugh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The same day, evening; Hokage office)**

"Good evening everyone." said Sandaime to every jonin-sensei in his office "Some of you might know that in two months we will house the Chunnin exams. Now normally I would give you more time to decide, but these exams will be different, since all Five Great Nations will send their teams to participate. Think over the night, talk to your genins and choose if they're ready. Those that will choose to participate will have two months off duty to prepare for the event. Now you're all dismissed" said Hokage and soon all but five people left, leaving behind Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Hana

"Hokage-sama, should we know something considering Kumo taking part in the exams?" asked Kurenai

"Ah, yes. You're afraid about young Hinata, am I right?" asked elderly Sarutobi and seeing her nod, continued "Don't be. It should be Kakashi and Hana that should be afraid. I never told you, but because of some circumstances Raikage visited us around two months before the last graduation and, well… both he and Kannagi heiress, that is scheduled to participate in the exams clashed with Naruto-kun, therefore team 7 will most probably be the target of Kumo teams"

"Define clashed." said Asuma

"Clashed as in I'm positively surprised, that we're not in a state of war with Kumo" said the Professor, at which his son only whistled "Yes, although I think young Kannagi heiress developed a crush on the boy and will try to impress his, so she might target young Hinata and will most definitely target Sakura. Moreover I think team 7 will be a target of team from Kiri as well"

"And why is that, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi

"The jonin-sensei of team from Kiri is one that you met recently, Kakashi. His name is Zabuza Momochi." said Sandaime shocking the man "I think Naruto-kun in some way supported the rebels and they made some sort of deal, but we will know for sure once the second stage is over, or maybe once new Mizukage will visit us during the third phase"

"He made a deal and didn't told you Hokage-sama?" asked shocked Inuzuka heiress

"He didn't know if the rebels would win, so in the situation, that they would lose and his involvement would get known, he would be the only one responsible and Kiri would not have the ground to state a war against us." said Asuma "As long as pops was kept in the dark, Konoha would not suffer. It's a thought-through political move. The brat's good."

"Yes. That's why I told Kakashi, that Naruto's loyalty will be always less questioned than any of yours. He will take risks, but will never put this village in risk." said Hiruzen "I have more faith in this one boy, that I have in the rest of the village, as sad as it sounds. He has a lot of plans that he doesn't tell me about, like those seals that he put on himself, or when he started building his new house in ex-training ground 50, but I know that he's doing all of this to make sure, that he will be able to protect his precious people, like me, among many others, as well my assistant, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, especially Sakura. He might be rough around the edges, but please don't try to question his loyalties, as this is the last thing that boy needs now"

"I Kakashi Hatake would like to nominate my team for Chunnin exams" said Hatake out of the blue

"I Maito Gai would like to nominate my youthful team for Chunnin exams" said green clad jonin

"I Asuma Sarutobi would like to nominate my team for Chunnin exams" said younger Sarutobi

"*Sigh* I Kurenai Yūhi would like to nominate my team for Chunnin exams" said the kunoichi "I think my team will need this, especially Hinata"

"Good, now you will have two months to train them, or when it comes to Naruto-kun, don't hinder his training too much. You're all dismissed" said Sandaime "Oh and Kurenai?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?" asked the red eyed kunoichi

"Naruto-kun scheduled a training session with young Hinata. I believe those sessions will help young heiress immensely, so I ask you to allow her spend that time with the boy she obviously have feelings for" said Hiruzen

"I would not have the heart to forbid her that, Hokage-sama" said Kurenai as she bowed and left with the rest of the jonins and elderly leader turned around to look at the village

"I'm getting too old for this shit"

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything but my ideas and OC's. Review if you like, or have anything constructive to say, if not, don't waste your time.**

**It's not as good as it could be, but I'm sick and it's as much as I could manage. I always been getting bad flu's. Hope you liked it either way.**

**Anyway thank for over 300 reviews. It means a lot to me**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." said Sakura as stepped on the bridge that they were said to meet with their senseis on

"Hn" was reply she got

"Your vocabulary and eloquence makes a striking impression, teme" said their blond teammate from behind the pinkette making them look at him "Hey, how have you been?"

"Hn, I see you finally decided to cut your vacation, dobe" said Sasuke trying to sound cool

"You can't sleep your whole life, neh?" said Naruto with a smile "I heard you were trying to protect me from Hinata, teme. Jealous?"

"Tch. How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm not gay?!" asked Uchiha

"Well, words are easy to say, teme. The moment you find a girl I will try to believe in that statement, but when you unlocked your sharingan thanks to that I got hurt, well… " trailed off young Uzumaki gaining a sharingan enhanced glare in return

"Everyone was worried about you, baka" said Sakura

"Yeah, sorry about that." said the blond as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Anyway, Jiji said yesterday, that I should come here. Do you know why?"

"No." said pink haired kunoichi of team 7 "Umm… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… I was in the library yesterday and I found a book about Uzumaki clan" said Sakura and Naruto lost any and all traces of playfulness "There was this chapter about different lines of your clan and…"

"… and it's better to not talk about it, Sakura. Bad things might happen if you talk about it to wrong people" said young Uzumaki "The less people know the better, Sakura"

"Are you actually threatening her?" asked Sasuke

"No, when I said bad things might happen I was talking about myself." said blond jinchuuriki "You have to understand Sakura-chan. Not many people inside and outside of the village would be happy if they would know that there is anybody alive from my line"

"It's OK. I didn't want to talk about this though" said young Haruno "What I want to ask you is… umm… in the book I read that one line, umm… your line was practicing polygamy." she said and saw that her teammate tilted his head to the side in confusion "You know what polygamy is, right?"

"Huh? Not really, but now that you're brought that up back in Nami no Kuni Gatō had couple clan scrolls, Uzumaki clan law book was one of them, even if he wasn't able to open it, and there I read, that since I am last male of my line polygamy is a must. I was going to check it out in the library, but then I met old man Hiro, then I got hungry and well… I just assumed later that it's some kind of a seal that I have to work on." said Naruto as he smiled sheepishly

"Moron" said Sasuke as he shaked his head

"What did you say?" asked glaring blond

"I said that you're a moron" said Uchiha

"Naruto" Sakura interrupted the fight that were about to break out "Polygamy means that you will have to have more than one wife in the future."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Naruto hopefully "Tell me you're kidding, Sakura-chan" he said as he shaked the girl a little

"No, baka. Stop shaking me!" said pinkette

"I'm finished" said the blond as he fall to his hands and knees

"Heh, what's wrong, dobe?" asked Sasuke and smirked arrogantly "Don't you like girls?"

"It's not that I don't like girls, teme." said depressed blond "It's that I always dreamed that I will settle with a girl that I love, that will love me too and have two kids, a boy and then a girl. I know it would be hard to reconcile it with my duties as a Hokage, but with the help from her I would manage." he said that and his female teammate blushed lightly thinking of herself "And now it's all useless. Normally I can't get even one girl to like me." said young jinchuuriki and his raven haired teammate just shaked his head thinking about those two girls they met on their last mission, how Ino and Sakura acted back then and a not-so-secret crush the Hyūga heiress had on the dense idiot "And now… Now my pick up line will be "Hey, beautiful, I'm building a harem. Want to join?" I will die alone" said Naruto in exasperation as he stood up "I'll go over there now and will cry over my broken dream" he said as he went to sit under the tree, brought his knees to his and started rocketing back and forth. Sakura seeing this tried to go to raise his spirit only to be stopped by her other teammate

"Don't" said Sasuke "As much as I would want to see him squirm… right now you will do more harm than good if you go there"

As much as she would want to say that it's not true, she couldn't, for Sakura knew or at least suspected that while talking about his dream he was talking about her and their future which was really sweet for the girl, but her presence right now would really do even more damage. She opted to wait for their senseis and from time to time look in the direction of her blond baka. When that thought went through her mind she blushed

_**'Now we can have him. Go there and say that you'll be one of his wives, then take off your clothes and make him turn you into a woman while you ravish him!'**_ exclaimed pinkette's inner persona

_'S-Shut up Ero-baka!'_ screamed Sakura in her head

_**'Not taking into account that I AM A PART OF YOU, so if I'm Ero-baka you are too'**_ said Inner Sakura _**'You have no right to call me that, considering that dream last night you had when the blond sex god over there had his wicked way with us, that pig Ino, that ramen girl and that sweet and innocent Hinata at the same time, thanks to his clones. He even covered the three holes in each and every one of you and after all that he gave you a good hard…'**_

_'SH-SHUT UP!'_ thought Sakura as she blushed neon red as she thought about the wet dream she had as well as the soaked panties once she woke up. Not even five minutes later two jonins _**Shunshined **_on the bridge.

"Kakashi-sensei?! Why are you here?" asked Sakura

"Maa, Maa. Don't be like that, Sakura-chan. I'm not always late" said silver haired jonin

"Yeah, right" said pinkette skeptically "Either way, could you not call me "Sakura-chan". It doesn't feel right coming from you, sensei"

"So… coming from me it doesn't feel right, huh" said Kakashi as he eye-smiled "I never heard you complain when Naruto called you that way" he snickered when young kunoichi blushed hearing this

"As much as it is entertaining seeing a flustered Sakura, could one of you call Naruto?" asked Hana and pinkette used this chance to escape more teasing "By the way, what happened to him?" asked Inuzuka heiress

"He got to know that thanks to some clan laws he will need to get more than one wife in the future and is depressed because he thinks that he will never be able to get Sakura to like him now" said Sasuke only to hear Kakashi's perverted giggles

"Hatake" said Naruto as he and Sakura neared them "How are your… "views" about your last mission?" asked the boy and no sooner than the words left his mouth he was raised into the air by Kakashi, that was holding him by the collar of his hoodie

"It was you! You paid them, so they'd make sure that I see… that" exclaimed silver haired jonin clearly angry about the whole situation only for the blond to laugh him in the face

"Paid them… hehehe… Sometimes you're really slow, Hatake" said young Uzumaki as he put both of his hands on the man's wrists and channeled a little bit of lightning chakra, stunning jonins hands and making him lost his grip on the hoodie "That SPA resort is mine. I ordered them to send the invitation back in Nami no Kuni and asked Jiji to send you on that mission, so my employees could encourage you to see things that you shouldn't see with your sharingan to have it engraved in your little mind for all eternity." said Naruto with a smile as White Fang's son fell to his knees regaining the feel in his hands

"You're evil" said Kakashi

"Hahahahaha… You have no idea how much, do ya'?" asked laughing blond

"What do you… no, you wouldn't" said a horrified Hatake as he pulled out his Icha Icha

"Ah… you're not as stupid as I thought you were, huh" said the blond

"What is going on?" asked curious Sasuke as he looked at his green faced sensei

"I replaced his pathetic smut with something you would like teme. It took me some time since you had a lot of these "books" as you call them and a lot of using _**Henge no Jutsu**_" said last royal Uzumaki "The shopkeeper said it's the best yaoi or boy to boy love story." he said and chuckled

"Wh-Where are my precious?" asked Kakashi who was on the verge of crying

"In the stores with the covers of the gay porn that you now have." said smiling blond "If you want them back you can buy them, but know that I put couple seals on them, so if you try to use _**Henge no Jutsu**_ to not allow people to see how you're buying the books, they will burn, so happy shopping spree" he said and laughed at the pale faced jonin

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" said Hana

"As long as you won't put my precious people in unnecessary danger or call me liar, traitor or midget you have nothing to worry about Hana-san" said a smiling Uzumaki

"Well, as much fun as I have right now, we came here with purpose, Kakashi" said Inuzuka heiress

"Yes" said silver haired jonin as he composed himself "We nominated you for chunnin exams that will take place here in two months in our village." he said as he gave them out forms

"If the exams are in two months, why are you telling us now?" asked Sasuke

"Because these exams will be different as all five great nations will send their teams" said Kakashi "That's why for next two months we will be training to be ready. Our team will have to train harder, though thanks to the blond devil"

"What do you mean by that, Sensei?" asked Sakura as she glared lightly at the man

"According to what Hokage-sama told us we, well… you most probably will be targeted by Kumo shinobi, because of a disrespect Naruto showed Raikage and because of Kannagi heiress is taking part in it" said Hana "And considering that sensei of one of the teams from Kiri that will take part in the exams will be Zabuza Momochi, they might target you as well"

"Here" said Naruto as he gave back a signed forms

"Aren't you going to read this?" asked Kakashi

"Nah, I read it before." said blond "As you should know by now I'm pretty close to Jiji. Sometimes I read some documents, like this forms."

"How could you disrespect a Kage, dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Ehh? Pretty easy" said smiling Uzumaki "I just said truth, that he is an incompetent fool."

"Baka! You can't say things like that to the foreign Kage, to any Kage for that matter" exclaimed Sakura

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. It won't be that bad." said Naruto "Besides Ayano will most likely target only me."

"Ayano?" questioned Uchiha

"Ayano Kannagi, I kicked her ass some time ago…" said young jinchuuriki "Well… to be honest it's more like I slapped her ass"

"You did WHAT?!" screamed pinkette ready to pummeled him into the ground

"Whoa, easy Sakura-chan." said Naruto with his hands rose in surrender gesture "I did that to put a paralysis seal on her. There is nothing between… wait why am I trying to justify myself?" he asked himself

"As amusing as it is" said Sasuke "I want to know what we should expect these exams to be"

"First stage is information gathering and mental warfare, second is team survival test and third is a one on one tournament" said blond genin shocking everyone "What?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion

"How do you know that?" asked Hana

"I have my sources" said simply Naruto

"What kind of sources?" asked Inuzuka heiress

"My sources" answered her last royal Uzumaki

"I know that, I'm asking…" the woman was stopped by a hand form her fellow jonin

"Don't bother. If he won't trust you, he won't tell you" said Kakashi "I trust that Hokage-sama knows about your sources"

"More or less"

"That's good." said Kakashi "Now since that's over with we have to make a training schedule… So I think that the best way to go with it is to have a team training in the morning and then we will break out for individual training"

"That won't work." said Naruto "I have other plans already so if you don't want me to send a clone every other day, than we should change the schedule"

"What plans?" asked Hana

"Training with other people" said blond simply

"Then change those plans" said Inuzuka heiress

"I promised that I will train with them. I'm not going to break a promise because it'll make your job easier" said young Uzumaki

"So, because of that promise you're going to abandon your team" said Hana without thinking and was met with deafening silence.

"That… was a poor choice of words" said Sasuke confusing the woman and just as she was about to question him when she was hit by a strange feeling. It was furthered when she heard Haimaru brothers whimpered, trying to hide behind her legs.

When the Inuzuka heiress looked back at the Konoha's resident jinchuuriki she was rooted in place. The boy was glaring at her with his cold eyes full of silent rage and unknown for her and the boy himself he was enhancing that glare with Haō-shoku no Haki and the feeling of dread, of wanting to run away from obviously angry Alfa grown exceptionally.

"If you think even for a moment that I would ever abandon my precious people that you're even more of an idiot than me." said Naruto coldly "You should think before you talk Inuzuka-san, because if you will say something like that again WE will have a problem and YOU will not like the solution for it. I can promise you that and I never broke a promise before. Never again put me in the league of Konoha's council or every shinobi that was in active duty during Yondaime's reign and yet so eagerly abandoned me and Yondaime's last wish or I will show you the difference between me and the likes of you, trash"

"Naruto!" scolded him Sakura and in one moment all the oppressive feeling was gone and the warmth returned to the blond haired genins eyes as he looked a little shocked at the pinkette, then back at the Inuzuka jonin and bowed

"I'm sorry for my harsh words and for insulting you Inuzuka-san." said young Uzumaki "That was highly unbecoming of me" he said and before anyone could react or say anything ANBU _**Shunshin**_'ed into the clearing "Neko-nee-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said ANBU "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your training, but Maki-san complained to Hokage-sama that you forgot about your check-up yesterday"

"That snitch" Naruto said under his breath "But I feel fine" he whined

"Nevertheless I am here to make sure that you will visit hospital. Like right now." said Neko "Of course if you try to escape I will go to Kara-san and tell her everything…"

"Whoa! Whoa! There is no need to go all S-rank on a first year Academy student dattebayo" said young Uzumaki as his shoulders slumped a little "OK, OK I'll go" he said and sighed, but then he smiled "Race ya'!" he exclaimed and jumped into the trees

"You should apologize rather quickly, Hana, unless you want to end up like Kakashi" said Neko

"How did you… You were helping him?" asked Kakashi

"Of course. How did you think he get to know where you live?" asked female ANBU

"Traitor" said silver haired jonin with venom

"Maa, Maa… I see it as a rightful punishment, besides it's way better than castrating you with a rusty and blunt kunai like Akira-san was planning when she got to know about this whole playing favorites thingy" said Neko "And besides I am an unofficial older sister to him and I like him more than I ever cared for you, Kakashi, no offense"

"Non taken" said Kakashi with a cloud of depression over his head "Either way, could you tell Naruto to meet us here tomorrow at 3 p.m. for team training"

"So you want to interrupt his ramen time and get a repeat of what Sandaime-sama got when he got the bright idea of trying to limit his ramen" said Neko with clear amusement in her voice

"Make it 5. p.m." said the man all too quickly

"I thought so." said Neko and chuckled softly and then looked at her friend "Don't wait too long, Hana. Naruto is not too good at holding grudges if people rectify on their mistakes and apologize, but you have to do it quickly, because if he put together a prank-plan he will follow it. It won't be as bad as Kakashi's prank since he caused Sakura-san to get hurt while you just called him a traitor that is willing to easily abandon his precious people. Including Sakura-san. That's even worse than what villagers called him" she said and Hana's bowed her head in shame

"Well, Sasuke, Sakura rest today and decide if you want to take part in the exams and if you do we will start your training at six tomorrow" said Kakashi "Well, now I have to go and buy some gay porn" he said and bowed his head in shame when he heard all the females giggling at that "Ugh… I hate my life right now" he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"Well, I need to go if I want to catch up to Naruto. Even though he still can't go at full speed he is still pretty fast." said Neko and turned around and just as she was about to jump into the trees she stopped and without turning around said "Sakura-san it's obvious by now, that you are the one that is the most precious to Naruto. Whether you choose to chase after him or after someone like Uchiha-san is irrelevant to me, but if you betray his trust, then remember that I am an ANBU and I will make sure that there won't be a body to find after I end with you" she said and jumped into the trees leaving behind pale faced pinkette rooted in her place

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Three weeks later, Yamanaka flower shop)**

"Welcome to Ya-… Naruto!" exclaimed smiling blond girl

"Yo" said smiling Uzumaki "Ya' know Ino, if you react like that every time I come here I'm going to think, that you're glad to see me"

"Maybe I am then" said Yamanaka heiress

"Hehehehe… You didn't think back in the Academy that a day like that ever come, did you?" asked jokingly Naruto

"No. You're right I didn't" said Ino with a soft smile remembering their past encounters "So, what can I get you?"

"Well I didn't come here to buy anything, but now that you brought that I would like one amaryllis since I remember that you look even prettier than normal with that flower behind your ear" said Naruto smiling softly at her making her blush even harder, than she blushed after his complement

"Thank you" she said as she gave him the flower which he cut and put behind her ear. Trying to take her mind out of the matter at hand and trying to get control of her blush she asked "If you didn't come here to buy anything, then why are you here?"

"Eh? Isn't it obvious?" asked blond Uzumaki "I came here to give you birthday present"

"Y-You… W-What?" stuttered Ino "How did you know?"

"I have my ways" said Naruto with a fox-like smirk "Here, I hope you'll like it" he said as he gave her his present.

When she opened her present her eyes bulged, because in front of her was a beautiful necklace made out of white gold with beautiful violet semi-translucent stone surrounded by around twenty small white diamonds. Not believing her eyes Ino touched the stone in the center.

"It's some kind of garnet. According to my knowledge this garnet is fourth on the list of most expensive kind of gems in the world. So… do you like it?" asked Naruto

"N-Naruto… that's way too expensive." said shocked Ino "How much is it worth?"

"Too much to remember… and more than this store… two, three, maybe four times more" said Uzumaki clan head simply "Don't worry about it though. I got it from the mission in Nami no Kuni and I just knew that I had to give it to you for you see in the artificial light it has violet color, but in sun light it is blue like my eyes… well that's what my friendly jeweler said. He wanted to buy it from me for a small fortune, but I already decided, that I'll give it to you."

"Naruto… I-I don't know what to say" said still shocked girl

"Eh? "Thank you, I like it" would be good-tebayo" said Naruto "Besides it's not like I'm going to give you jewelry on every occasion, so it's not like you should feel obligated to something. As long as it will bring smile to your face, then its purpose is achieved" he said while smiling softly making her blush at his declaration

"But you said that you could get a lot of money if you would sell it" said Ino

"So?" asked blond Uzumaki as he tilted head to the side

"Y-You are… I-I mean you don't…*Sigh* What I'm trying to say is that you're an orphan, Naruto. Don't you think you could use this money" said Yamanaka heiress as she looked sadly at the necklace. Naruto blinked couple times after hearing this and then began to laugh.

"Hahaha… Oh man… Sorry Ino. I didn't want to laugh, just… it was really funny" said the boy "Though that you're worried about me is adorable and flatter me,…" hearing this Ino blushed "… but it's unneeded. The only thing I'm buying for myself is food and I have enough money to know, that I will never eat it away. You don't have to worry about me, between my business, selling seals, bounties from missing nins, the money that old man Hiroshi left me and what I get from missions I have enough money to retire right now and live to the end of my life without denying myself and anyone I will hopefully end up with anything. And by not denying anything I mean anything, so don't worry your pretty head about it. Especially that I don't really care about money at all. I'm quite content as I am. So… do you like it?" asked Naruto hopefully

"No, I don't like it. I love it" said Ino as she smiled at him while blushing and hugged him "Thank you so, so very much Naruto." she said as she backed off a little and kissed him on the cheek, but in a way that the corners of their lips touched. When they separated they were both blushing madly, but forcing through the embarrassment Ino said "Umm… Naruto, I was going to ask you earlier, but I… well, I didn't know where you live. Either way, I am having a little birthday party tonight, would you like to come? Even Sasuke-kun is going to come"

"Yeah, Hinata told me about the party. I'm sorry, but I can't come. After my training with Hinata I'm going to train a little to… conquer one of my abilities and then I promised Konohamaru to help him with his training and take him to ramen and then I promise to help Ayame-chan close the shop, so…" said blond Uzumaki as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Sorry"

"Don't be" said young Yamanaka "I was simply too late. I'm sorry"

"Well, maybe next time, huh?" said Naruto and smirked "Although I doubt next time I will get you something that would look so good on you. Of course that might be because when someone has good looks all things look good on that someone and you are one of the most beautiful girls I know" he said and Ino blushed neon red "Well I need to go back or Hinata will begin to worry"

"Wait! Hinata?!" asked shocked girl

"Yeah, I train with her. She's sparring with my clones right now, so I could come here to give you your present without wasting her training time. She's really nice, strange, but nice" said young blond jinchuuriki "Thankfully she doesn't feint or stutter as much as she used to"

"When did it happen?" asked shocked Yamanaka heiress

"Well, the first time we trained before our joined mission, why?" asked confused boy

"N-Nothing. I was just shocked. Don't mind me" said Ino all too quickly

"OK" said Naruto slowly "Well, I really need to go now. One more time happy birthday, Ino, and have a fantastic party. See ya' around dattebayo" he said as he walked out of the store.

"Yeah, see ya'" said Ino as she slumped on her chair "Damn" she cursed under her breath as she thought _'I knew that Forehead spends a lot time with him, but now even Hinata? When will I have my time alone with Naru-ARGH! What am I thinking?! I managed to convince Sasuke-kun to come to my party so why am I so sad now. Naruto likes Sakura, it's obvious and I like Sasuke-kun. *Sigh* It's all so frustrating'_

"What's with the long face, birthday girl?" asked the woman from behind her scaring her a little

"Kaa-chan! Don't do that!" screamed Ino

"Sorry, sorry. It's not my fault that you were so wrapped up in your thoughts, though" said Ako

"Kaa-chan, can I ask you a question?" asked young heiress

"Sure"

"When did you know that you love Tou-san?" asked the girl

"When? Hmmm… It was about a month after we started dating. Why did you ask? Wait, is my little girl in love" teased mother

"No! It's just… I-I think I'm confused a little" said Ino tiredly

"Confused, huh? Then I will tell you the same thing that my mother told me. "If the boy makes you feel special, if he makes you smile, if he just by being himself makes your heart race, makes you flustered and bothered, but at the same time you don't want that to end. If you feel happy when you think about him, if you want to spend more time with him, if you're getting anxious when he's going to meet with another girl or spending more time with other girls, if you want to kiss him and much more and most important if you long for him feel sad when he's leaving then you are not starting to fall in love with him oh dear daughter of mine. You have already fallen so hard I wouldn't be surprised if you would see stars or have troubles with breathing"… Hehehehe" laughed Ako at the memory "Then she told me how much she would like a grandchild… which I'm not ready for yet, young Lady. Either way, who is the lucky boy? Hmm? I hope it's not that Uchiha boy"

"What do you have against Sasuke-kun, Kaa-chan?!" asked Ino

"Against the boy? Nothing." said the woman "I simply don't think he would treat you like you deserve to be treated. That boy, that saved you would be a better choice"

"W-What?! How come we talk about N-Naruto now?!" asked blushing girl

"Oh, I see it now. You weren't talking about Uchiha boy, but about Naruto, huh" teased Ako

"Kaa-chan" whined blushing birthday girl "I like Sasuke-kun not Naruto and besides Naruto likes Sakura"

"Ah, I see. Then let me give you an advice. In love and war all is permitted. Beside it's not like this have to be your last love." said older Yamanaka "Your father wasn't my first love, hell he wasn't even my tenth love, but I certainly hope he'll be my last. My first love was Minato, Minato Namikaze…"

"You were in love with Yondaime?!" Ino all but screamed

"Well back then he was only Academy student and later a genin, not a Hokage, but yes I was very much in love with him. Unfortunately he had his eyes only on Kushina. For many years, until I completely fell in love with your father, I regretted that I never fought for him, that I didn't do anything, even if he still would choose Kushina after I tried. He and my unrequited love was, is and always will be my greatest regret of my younger years. Don't repeat my mistake." said Ako "Besides, who know; maybe you both will end up with him. It's not like it would be the first time for something like that in our world. I heard Sandaime Raikage had twelve wives… Hehehehe"

"Kaa-chan!" screamed a blushing girl

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Three weeks later, Training ground 17)**

Training ground 17 was a relatively small training ground, that right now was littered with scars of battle and craters. Under a tree one could see two people: Naruto that was sitting under the tree not in the least tired and Hinata that was lying next to him, panting and dead tired. Both seemingly content with each other.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun" said Hinata breaking the silence

"Eh? For what?" asked confused boy tilting his head to the side

"I-It's already over six weeks of our training and I can't even make you sweat. I-I'm a d-d-disappointment" said Hyūga heiress as her eyes watered. She almost started crying when she heard him laugh

"Hehehe… you're a strange girl, you know that? You have mastered that _**Kaiten**_ in under a week, learned _**Hakke Sanjūni Shō**_, something not many from your clan thought wouldn't be possible for you by this time, are learning _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō **_and you still think you're a disappointment?" asked blond Uzumaki "Besides to me as long as you'll be honest with yourself you'll never be a disappointment to me"

"R-Really?" asked hopefully bluenette

"Of course. Is it that hard to comprehend that I believe in you?" asked Naruto "I'll tell you what I told your parents. I believe that both you and Sakura-chan can become legends in the future. You are extremely talented and the only thing that is holding you back is your low self-esteem and lack of confidence. Have more faith in yourself girl" he said making the girl cry which in return made him panic "W-Wha… Sorry, please don't cry. I don't know what I did, but please don't cry"

"I-I'm crying from h-h-happiness, Naruto-k-kun. Thank you for believing in me. You d-don't know how m-much those words mean to me, e-especially when they c-come from you" said smiling and crying Hinata

"You're really a strange girl, you know that?" asked blond jinchuuriki and bluenette's mood dampened "But I think that just makes you special" he said and the girl blushed neon red

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun, I always wanted to t-tell you, that…" started Hinata only to be interrupted by ANBU, that appeared near them

"Uzumaki-sama…"

"Naruto, just Naruto. I don't like formalities" said blond boy

"Very well, Naruto." said Suzume "Hokage-sama send me to get you and Hinata-sama. The Hyūga clan is already gathered for the sealing."

"Thank you. Tell them that we'll be there shortly" said Naruto after which ANBU disappeared "So… what were you trying to tell me?"

"I-It's nothing important" said Hinata as she looked away

"If you say so" said blond Uzumaki not at all convinced. After couple seconds he smirked playfully and picked the girl up in a bridal style

"EEP!" was the reaction of a blushing neon red girl

"We can't let them wait, eh?" said Naruto smiling softly and _**Shunshin**_'ed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Day before the exams, one of Konoha's streets)**

"Ugh…" was what came out of Konohamaru's mouth when he run into someone. Why was he running? Despite Naruto's warnings he still commented the size of Sakuras forehead. He was running away from her for last five minutes when he runs into someone. He was about to apologize when he was raised from the ground by the person he run into.

"Who do you think you are, brat?" asked Kankurō and pulled his arm back ready to strike young boy down "I will teach you to respect your betters, brat"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Sakura from some distance

"And why not pinkie?" asked rudely Kankurō

"Because Mr. Transvestite" said Sakura causing a tick mark to appear on the slightly older boys forehead "I can go unpunished with biting the shit out of that ungrateful brat, but you don't have that privilege"

"Oh and who is going to punish me? A weakling like you?" asked the puppeteer

"While I could beat you, just like my teammate, that is sitting on that tree…" said pinkette as two Suna shinobi looked at smirking Sasuke "… but we are not the ones that you should be worried about"

"And who should I be worried about, pinkie?" asked Kankurō and as soon as he did he felt a hand wrapped around his shoulders in a friendly manner, but what he felt next was anything but friendly, a blade of a kunai touching his neck.

"Me" said a smiling Naruto. Seeing her brother in danger Temari tried to reach for her fan "If you don't want to set off the seals I put on your fan, it'll be better to not touch it, oh dear fellow blond of mine" young Uzumaki said making the blond girl froze in her spot "Now Konohamaru, what I said about running into people? *Sigh* We'll… talk later" hearing this the young boy paled "Now kunoichi-san…"

"I'm a guy!" exclaimed Kankurō

"Are you sure?" asked confused Uzumaki boy, causing both females to giggle slightly at the question

"YES!" screamed the puppeteer

"Then why are you wearing a make-up and pajamas? I could understand if you were ugly girl, but you said you're a dude. *Sigh* Never mind, now you are holding Konohamaru Sarutobi, an Academy student, grandson to Sandaime Hokage and most important, at least for me, one of my precious people and my unofficial student that I think I have to re-educate. If you will strike him I will cut of your arm off and report your misbehaving which will get your ass out of the exams that you most probably came for." said Naruto with a smile on his face that widen when Konohamaru landed on the ground "Go apologize to Sakura-chan and wait for me at Ichiraku"

"Hai Oyabun" said younger boy, ran up to the pink haired girl and bowed "I'm sorry for my stupid acting Sakura-san" and ran away

_'Kurama, do you feel it?' _the blond boy asked his tenant

_**'Yeah, I think it's my youngest brother, Shukaku. You ningens call him Ichibi'**_ answered him Kyūbi

"You can come out now, Ichibi jinchuuriki" said Naruto as he walked back to Sakura, at the same time releasing the seal on Temari's fan. The two Suna genins eyes widen in both shock and fear, shock at Gaara's status being discovered and fear at the red head that appeared between them

"G-Gaara" stuttered Kankurō

"Kankurō, you're an embarrassment to our village" said Gaara in monotone voice

"B-But…"

"Shut up… or I'll kill you" said red head ending the conversation and then looked at Naruto "Who are you?"

"You know, Sakura-chan once told me that it's impolite to ask someone for their name not giving your own first, or your teammates" said smiling blond boy

"Sabaku no Gaara and those two are Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurō" said the red head

"Family, how nice. This beautiful girl over here is Sakura Haruno, that sexually questioned boy over there is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm Uzumaki Naruto" said smiling Naruto

"Mother says to be wary of you. She says that she can't fully sense you, why?" asked curious Gaara

"Mother?" asked Naruto and then it dawned on him "Oh, I understand now why I sense three presences from you"

"Three presences?" asked Temari

"Yeah… first one is his own, second one belongs to Shukaku, that is obviously sealed in him and third one is feint but it's coming from the sand that for some reason is surrounding him" said Naruto and that caused the Bijū sealed inside of the red head to scream which brought the boy a headache, causing him to clutch his head in his hands

"H-How do you know mothers name?" asked Gaara

"Mother? What are you ta-… w-wait, you think Shukaku is… hehe… hahaha… hahahahahahaha…" laughed Naruto "… hahaha… that's rich… hahaha… wait till the rest of the Bijū get to know that little Shu-chan plays the role of a mother… hahahaha… and pretend to be a girl… hahahahahaha…"

_**'KILL HIM NOW!'**_ screamed Ichibi

"W-What do you mean, you sense someone in my sand" said Gaara as his curiosity won over bloodlust. Naruto composed himself quite quickly

"Hehe… what I mean is what I said. The third presence that I sense coming from you is feint, but it's still there. Since you talked to the mother that wasn't there I assumed that it was your mother." said Uzumaki clan head "I know only one kinjutsu that can do something similar, but it would create some kind of ultimate protection" he said and saw all Suna genin flinch "That sand is your ultimate protection, huh? Then who sacrificed his or her life for you?" asked blond boy shocking everybody

"I am hated by everybody, my mother hated me from the start and I killed her when I was born" said darkly Gaara

"Are you mentally damaged? Who feed you with those lies?" asked Naruto "You know what? Never mind that as that person lied to you, because in the kinjutsu I think about you need to meet three requirements. First you need to be immediate family: father, mother, brother, sister, that kind of shit. Second you need to share a bloodline and third you need to feel strong, pure emotion for that person and love a mother has for her child, especially newborn child is the purest emotion of all. If I were to guess you either was a premature born kid, or really sick and weak and your mother sacrifice herself to protect you for your whole life. If you ask me it's quite awesome mother you had there."

"Y-You're lying! My mother hated me! I cannot be loved! I'm a demon!" screamed Gaara in denial holding his head with his hands

"Demon?" asked confused Naruto as he tilted his head to the side "Please don't tell me you think, that you're a demon simply because you have a Bijū sealed inside of you." said the blond boy and saw that both of the siblings of the red head flinched "You know that Bijū are not demons, right? They are chakra creatures with a soul created by Rikudo Sennin, from what I gathered. They were his children, just as much as his two human children that created Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans. Of course the facts, that Madara took control over Kyūbi in the valley of the end battle and use him as a weapon and Hashirama was selling them like a piece of candy sickens me slightly, since it's their grand-something aunties and uncles they were taking advantage of, but it's neither here nor there and I'm not one to dwell in the past" said Naruto shocking everyone, that listened to his talk "demons feed on the souls, they are born with the power over one of the negative emotions, like fear, anger, hatred. They feed humans with those emotions or can sense those emotions like a third eye that can see them. Of course someone can be born with something like that. I read about one Uzumaki that could sense fear, which was kind of cool" said smiling blond

"You're lying. I can prove my existence by killing strong people. I am a demon" exclaimed Gaara and Naruto had enough. The last royal Uzumaki quickly _**Shunshin**_'ed in front of the red head and coated his hand with Busō-shoku no Haki, well as much as he could - meaning barely visible layer, but still enough to went through the sand, and slapped him across the face with enough force to send him to the ground with wide eyes and stinging cheek.

"You had bad life? You're not the only one and I will not allow you to call any Bijū a demon, even the one inside of you." said coldly Naruto "And stop with that existence crap, you have a family, luxury, that not all the people have and what you do? You're scaring them away. You're wasting your mothers sacrifice. Stop simply exist and start live your life like you want because right now Sabaku no Gaara, you are pathetic…" said blond Uzumaki and turned around "… and here I thought that we could become friends" he said and with that he walked away "Let's go Sakura-chan, Teme. I'm hungry" he said and left with his teammates, leaving stupefied Suna genins behind

"Was that true? About us being cousins?" asked Sasuke

"Very, very, very, very, veeeeeeeeeeery far away, and if anyone ask I'll deny it." said smiling Uzumaki "You're waaay to broody for my taste. Obviously Uzumakis were not as uptight as Uchihas or Senju's."

"Hn. And how many Uzumakis did you know, dobe?" asked ticked Uchiha

"Well, although I didn't know her in person, besides the day I was born and she died in the Kyūbi attack, couple days ago I got info about my Kaa-chan and she was a prankster as much as me, so that means that at least two people were funny from my clan." said smiling blond

"Why didn't you tell us, that you know about your Kaa-chan? It's big news" said Sakura

"I didn't think you would care for something like that. I mean it's important to me, but…" trailed off Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Beside I didn't do that in exactly legal way"

"BAKA! Of course we would care, right Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura and looked at raven haired genin, who only raised an eyebrow "Right, Sasuke-kun?!" she asked, this time more forcefully

"Yeah" said young Uchiha as he thought _'Damn, sometimes I miss the days, when she fangirled about me, because she's getting as scary as Kaa-chan, maybe even scarier than Kaa-chan'_

"See, Naruto. You should share things so important to you with us. We're all friends" said Sakura

"Who am I to say no to that" said smiling and happy blond "Race ya' to Ichiraku" he said and ran away

"Baka" said pinkette as she shaked her head at his carelessness

"You know, you shouldn't talk like that" said Sasuke "If you keep saying that we're all friends, like you did for past two months, then when you finally confess he might not believe you"

"What?! I-I don't like N-Naruto, I like…" stuttered pink haired kunoichi of team 7 only to be interrupted by her teammate

"Dobe would buy that since his clueless, but I am not, Sakura" said young Uchiha "You have changed, to be honest the only thing that didn't change is that you still call me "Sasuke-kun", but everything else… You train, you're no longer a fangirl of mine, you want to spend more time with the Dobe, you're less violent and most of all when the Dobe was unconscious you spend the most time with him. I knew you cared for him, when you acted like a jealous girlfriend around those Rei and Mira girls, but now I'm sure that you like Naruto" he said and smirked at the blushing girl

"I-I'm not… I m-mean…" stuttered Sakura

"Heh, to think I will be teasing you about your feelings for Dobe, man things certainly changed in those months" said Sasuke "You know, after the massacre I thought that all my life was taken away from me, but now… those past two months was the best of my life. I actually for the first time since that night feel alive and happy and as much as sometimes I would like to strangle Naruto he has become my best friend, almost a brother, so seeing as I'm older… I have to warn you about what will happen if you hurt him…"

"I heard that couple times." said Sakura

"So you don't deny that you like him anymore, huh?" asked young Uchiha and chuckled at the blushing girl "You should hurry up though, because from what I understand Hinata almost confessed during one of the training sessions two weeks ago and you saw what he gave Ino on her birthday, didn't you? How long do you think it will take her to confess to him. While he is bound to have more than one girl, will you really allow any of them to be the his first girl? To share a first date with him? To have his first real kiss? To have his first time?" he asked the now blushing girl

_**'Over my dead body, SHANNAROOO!'**_ screamed Sakuras inner persona

"HELL NO!" screamed the girl as she ran to Ichiraku ramen to "protect" Naruto from other girls, missing completely the evil smirk on Sasukes face

_'Payback's a bitch, dobe.'_ the Uchiha thought to himself _'Now let's see how you deal with a bunch of hormonal, jealous girls with that dense mind of yours. Hahahahahahahaha…'_ he laughed evilly in his mind as he to started running towards Ichiraku ramen to watch a show.

**Author's notes:**

**As always, I don't own anything, beside my ideas, my OC's and original jutsu's.**

**Like, review. Don't like and have something constructive to say, review. Otherwise don't bother.**

**For someone that asked me Oyabun means Boss. Oyabun-sama I took from this one movie, where guys in Yakuza called that way their Boss or head or whatever he was called.**

**Sorry it took me so long, but I finally recovered from that nasty flu.**

**Oh and my birthday will be in two days, 3rd May, so most likely I'll be indisposed for couple days, or a week. Either way see ya' around and don't forget about the poll, since the chunnin exams starts next.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I began to think that you chicken out, dobe" said Sasuke with a smug smile as he and Sakura watched the blond slowly walking towards them

"Ha! You wish teme." said the blond with a fox like smirk "I would never miss out on all that fun"

"Let's go, or we really will be late" said pinkette

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that, Sakura-chan" said the blond causing the girl to blush "We have a lot of time to reach third floor"

Once they reached the second floor they saw some commotion. When they came closer they saw couple teams arguing with two guys, that didn't want them to enter. Seeing that there was a genjutsu and quite pathetic at that Sasuke was about to voice it, but Naruto stopped him and shaked his head. The message was simple, if they didn't know that they're in genjutsu, then it's better to not give out such an information. They left not noticing that team Gai was watching them.

"Ehm?! I'm sorry, guys, I have to use restroom for a second" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly "I drank too much and I don't want to go to this test with full bladder"

"Just go, dobe" said Sasuke

It didn't take him that much time to reach his destination and take care of his business and return. When he was nearing the dojo, that they had to go through to reach the classroom, where the test will take place, he heard sounds of fighting, which confused him slightly. When he opened the doors he heard Sakura's scream and when he followed the line of her sight he saw Sasuke flying through the air and Lee appeared above with his bandages unwrapped. Acting quickly he jumped in the air appearing between two genins and using green clads boys shock to his advantage he kicked him away while pushing Sasuke into Sakura's direction, who catched him.

"Lee" said Naruto in emotionless voice as he landed in front of his teammates "What do you think you're doing? Not only you almost eliminated my teammate from exams, you almost got disqualified yourself. AND, above all else you almost broke one of Gai-sensei's rules he laid out for you, baka"

"You are right, my actions were highly unyouthfull, Naruto-kun" said Rock Lee as he bowed "I'm deeply sorry for my un-thoughtfulness. You have my word that for punishment I will run 500 times around Konoha on my hands and if I won't do that I will…"

"Bushy-brows! We don't have time for that" said blond Uzumaki

"Ah! Yes, you're right…"

"As always. I'm awesome after all" said Naruto with a highly arrogant voice after which both he and Lee laughed a little

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but I lied to you. I'm not the strongest of my year, to be honest I'm the dobe of my year, while my teammate, Neji is the Rookie of the Year. He is one of the three people that I want to fight now, while you are the second" said the green clad genin as he looked from Sasuke to Naruto "You are the person I want to fight the most though, my youthful eternal rival. Next time we meet I will not lose to you, Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? You said something, Bushy-brows?" asked young jinchuuriki, pretending, that he wasn't listening to the green clad genin

"Curse you and your hip attitude, Naruto-kun!" said Lee and then turned around "Anyway I have to find my team. I hope we will see each other in the exams. Goodbye, Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun, beautiful Sakura" he said and jumped away.

"Let's go, we don't have too much time" said Naruto as he went away quickly, leaving behind smirking Sasuke and oblivious Sakura.

It didn't take them long to reach the classroom, where the exam will take place. When they entered Sakura's eyes widen slightly from the killing intent directed at her. Her reaction would be much different if not for the training she got from Hana. Sasuke tensed slightly from both nervousness and excitement, but Naruto… well… he didn't even notice it.

"You're here too, troublesome" said Shikamaru as he and his team walked up to team 7

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Naruto" said Ino that became more subdued after her joined mission with team 7

"Hey!"

"Hn"

"You know, I'm here too, piggy" said Sakura as her eyebrow twitched

"So?" asked Ino and smirked when she saw that pinkette gritted her teeth

"Whoa, the whole gang back together" said Kiba as he approached with his team

"Hey, Hinata, Shino" greeted Naruto

"Hello, Naruto-san" greeted Shino

"G-Good morning N-Naruto-kun" greeted Hinata with a small smile

"All 9 of this year's rookie genins are taking the exams" said Kiba "I wonder how far we will get… eh Sasuke?"

"Pft… you seem confident, Kiba" said mockingly Sasuke

"We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you" said Kiba "Although I'm half surprised that they allowed you in, dobe,… or that you didn't die on your first mission outside of the village" he said as he looked at the blond Uzumaki, who was looking at the crowd, not even listening to him, not seeing that the three girls of rookie nine flinched and glare at him slightly "I'm talking to you, do-…"

"If you're looking for me, I'm here" said red head Kumo kunoichi that if Kiba were to say was quite beautiful

"Ayano, hey" greeted Naruto "I wasn't looking for you though, I was looking for strong opponents"

"Oh, did you found any?" asked Kannagi heiress

"Still looking" said smiling Uzumaki

"Heh, I see you didn't change, Naruto-kun" said Ayano gaining a glare from three Konoha girls for the -Kun suffix "This are my teammates Karui and Omoi… and no, Karui is not part of your clan"

"I can sense that. It's nice to meet you, though" said Naruto "I heard you became famous"

"That only shows how much better I am than you" said the red haired girl arrogantly

"That we will see once we get dirty, huh" said blond jinchuuriki, making the girl blush a little

"Hey you guys, you should be more quite" said silver haired genin as he approached them "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls… *Sigh*… I'm Kabuto, but instead of that, look behind you"

"Behind?" asked Sakura as they all looked behind to see an extremely pissed of team of three-four years older genins

"Those guys behind you are from Ame, they have short tempers" warned Kabuto

"They're weak links though" said Naruto

"Yeah" agreed Ayano

"Troublesome, you can't talk like that, when you're a weak link yourself, Naruto" said heir to the Nara clan

"Care to run that by me again, Shikamaru?" asked blond jinchuuriki as he looked at the lazy boy with cold eyes

"Everyone is nervous about the exam, quiet down, before you cause a scene" said Kabuto "Well, I can't blame you. You're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be. I'll share some info with you cute rookies. With these nin-info cards…" he said as he took out his cards

"Nin-info cards?" asked Sakura

"They're basically cards which have info burned on to them with chakra." said Kabuto "I have four years' worth of info here. Over 200 cards…"

"Do you have info on individuals?" asked Sasuke

"They are guys you're worried about?" asked silver haired genin "Of course… The info on all of this exams participants isn't perfect, but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"There's only one, Rock Lee of Konoha" said Sasuke

"Oh, you know his name, it should be easy then." said Kabuto as he took out the card "OK, Rock Lee is year older than you, mission history: 20 D-ranks, 12 C-ranks. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu has improved greatly in this year, rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new genin, but he did not participate in the exam. Like you, this is his first time. On his team are Hyūga Neji and Tenten Higurashi" he said as he put his cards away "Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Oto… Many outstanding genin from vatious hidden villages are here to take the exams. Well… Otogakure no Sato is small village created last year, so there isn't much info, but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters." he said gaining Oto genins attention

"Hehe… Oto is a minor village?" asked Zaku

"Is that so?" asked Dosu

"Let's play with them a little bit…" said Kin

"Hehe… Good idea. Calling us leftovers…" said Dosu "Let's help him add this to his data… That Oto shinobis… can be quite vicious" he said as the whole team move out.

They soon crossed the distance between them and their target. Sasuke seeing this tried to interfere, but was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand, not letting him to move in, a gesture picked up only by Sakura and Ayano. First to attack was Zaku who threw two kunais, that Kabuto easily avoided, then Dosu appeared in front of the older teen and swung his arm widely, which the older boy avoided as well, but not even a second later his glasses broke, which shocked almost everyone. Before someone could get over their shock and questioned him, he fell down to his knees and vomited.

"Kabuto!" screamed Kiba

"Are you alright?" asked Ino as she rubbed his back

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Kabuto

"How pathetic, especially because, aren't you a 4 year veteran?" asked Dosu

"Write this down on your cards: "The three Oto ninjas, definite future chunnins"" said arrogantly Zaku only for him and the rest of the group to look at Naruto who snorted at his declaration

"You have something to say, Blondie?" asked Kin

"Simply, because you scored one lucky shot doesn't mean anything" said Naruto "In this room are people that can crush you like the… trash you are… and I'm one of them, it's a pity though that I'm going to have to wait to do that, as our free time is over" he said and not even a second later a great puff of smoke alerted everybody

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!" exclaimed the proctor of the first exam "Thanks for waiting… I'm Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the chunnin selection exam's first test" he said and everybody who heard that name audibly gulped "Oto guys, stop doing as you please before the exams, do you want to fail already?"

"I apologize… This is our first time… We got a bit carried away…" said Dosu

"Bah… Here's a good opportunity to say this… There will be no fighting without the permission of the examiner." said Ibiki "Those that disobey me will be failed immediately. Do I make myself clear?" he asked as he glared at the genins making most of them uncomfortable

"Heh, this exam is sounding easy" said Zaku

"Naruto, the Hokage warned me about you. He said essentially, that you're like an overgrown cat that likes to walk his own ways, so I want to hear from you, that you understand the rules" said Ibiki

"What rules?" asked blond Uzumaki and the head of T&amp;I eyebrow started to twitch "Nah, I'm foolin' with ya' dattebayo. I heard your rules, Scarface"

"Very well, come here to draw your number, so we can start the first exam" said Ibiki

**(Time skip: a little over an hour, couple seconds after Anko came into the room with her banner and Ibiki said that she's early)**

**{First exam was mainly the same with the exception that Naruto wasn't panicking, but did his whole speech, when he saw that both Sakura and Hinata started raising their hands}**

"Crazy snake lady!" exclaimed Naruto as he stood up

"Gaki! What are you doing here?!" asked Anko

"I'm taking the exam" said blond Uzumaki

"Man, I almost feel bad for your opponents" said proctor of the second exam

"You know him Anko?" asked Ibiki

"Know him? He saw and touched my breasts, so I think I should know him" said Tokubetsu Jonin making many people blush, most guys look at the blond with envy and the woman gained four glares from girls, three from Konoha and one from Kumo

"Hey! I was putting a seal on you, so that doesn't count!" exclaimed Naruto

"Oh? Then maybe we should do something that will count many, many times, huh?" asked seductively Anko as she pushed her breasts together, making almost all the guys blush neon red. When she saw Naruto had pink on his cheeks she smirked, that smirk widen when she felt Killing Intent rolling off from four glaring girls.

"That will have to wait Anko." said Ibiki "You have exam to administer, be professional"

"Spoilsport" said pouting women "OK, gakis. Meet me in half an hour in front of training ground 44" she said and jumped out of the window that she used to jump in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(35 min. Later, in front of training ground 44)**

"Why did you stop me from helping Kabuto back then, dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Because he's not our ally, teme" said simply blond Uzumaki

"I know that we're all part of the exams, but don't you think, that you're going too far, Naruto?" asked pink haired kunoichi

"Think about it, both of you. He said so himself, that he's a four year veteran, right?" asked Naruto and continued, when he saw them nod "From what I could sense he has jonin size chakra reserves, even if he's hiding them pretty well; he has slightly better control than Sakura-chan and from what I saw during one of my visits in hospital he's pretty good in medical ninjutsu; add to all of that that he knows the files of other genins, that only jonins and said genin have access to….. For me there is only one explanation for that"

"You think that he's a spy?" asked Uchiha

"Yes and what's more troubling is that why he approached us" said Naruto "There were only three people in there that he would want to meet: me; you, teme; and Hinata. I doubt it's Hinata since he didn't even looked at her ones, so that lives me and you and while I have made some enemies, I doubt I am the target"

"Don't you think that you're taking it too far? What would they want from Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura

"Sharingan…" said lowly Sasuke

"Exactly, we have to be careful in the forest and end this test as fast as possible" said the blond of the team

"But how?" asked Sakura "We don't even know what that Oto guy did to make the damage to Kabuto"

"He used melody arm of some kind" said Naruto "It's a weapon that allows to manipulates sound waves and use them to attack, even from some distance"

"How do you know that?" asked Uchiha

"I learned how to make them back in Takumi no Sato, but it's not my favorite weapon" said simply Naruto

"OK, you had enough time to sign the forms, come here to take the scroll and the number of gate you will use!" screamed Anko.

Not even fifteen minutes later team 7 was standing in front of their gate waiting in front of their gate waiting for the start of the second stage of the exam.

"The second test of the chunnin exams…" said Anko through speakers "… now begins" and with that all the teams move out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(An hour later, with team 7 after the attack from Ame genin, that had a scroll on him)**

"We're lucky" said Sakura

"Lucky?" asked Naruto incredulously as they were jumping through the trees "You're not the one that was attacked while peeing, Sakura-chan. If it wasn't for that I sensed him and used a clone to change with I could get captured"

"But you didn't, so stop complaining, dobe" said Sasuke. The blond was about to say something, when he sensed something with his _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_

"Look out!" screamed Naruto as he pushed both of his teammates out of the harm's way of a tail of a gigantic snake. Unfortunately while he was able to save his teammates, he couldn't avoid getting hit and was sent flying through the forest.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura and were about to follow him, but was stopped by the wave of pure Killing Intent

"I wouldn't worry about that boy" said Kusa kunoichi "He's dead or will be in couple of minutes, but I am the one you should be worried about. Kukukuku…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto)**

"Ugh… that… was painful" said Naruto as he stood up

"There is plenty were it came from" said Kusa shinobi that along with his teammate was standing on a head of the snake that so rudely smacked him before

_'Strange'_ thought Naruto _'That snake is acting like it's tamed or like a summon. I doubt it's the former, but the latter… According to what Jiji said only Crazy Snake Lady is the summoner, well there is always…'_ he thought as his eyes widen in realization "Orochimaru"

"Huh? Wasn't he supposed to be an idiot?" asked second Kusa shinobi "Honestly, why Kabuto is Orochimaru-sama's right hand if he can't even profile correctly the jinchūriki is beyond me"

"Idiot, you just sold out Kabuto!" screamed the first one

"What does it matter, once Orochimaru-sama will mark the Uchiha he decided to take him back with us." said the second one "After all he decided, that both the jinchūriki and the pink haired kunoichi will die today"

When Naruto heard this he knew, that he have to end this quickly. He used a burst of Haō-shoku no Haki to force the snake to flee back to his summoning realm and using that the two men lost the ground under their feet he quickly unsealed Enraiha, channeled chakra through his legs and jumped. Before his opponents could understand what was going on the second shinobi was already impaled by flame sword. Naruto then channeled even more chakra through the sword and roared _**"Moe-ha!"**_ and send out a wave of hot, almost white fire, at the same time cutting the impaled man in two pieces that quickly burned to ashes. The first shinobi seeing the wave of fire going his way encased his right hand in big stone in a shape of hand that he used to cover himself. Once the wave of fire hit the self-made shield an explosion occurred creating a lot of dust. When it settled the man slowly stood up and the most noticeable difference in his appearance was the lack of his right hand, while Naruto was standing simply across from him with his hands in his pockets.

"You little bastard!" screamed the man "You'll pay for this"

"I doubt it, after all you don't even notice one thing" said blond Uzumaki as he raised his hands "Tell me, soon-to-be-dead man, where is my sword?" asked the boy and the man's eyes widen, but it was too late already as a burning blade went through his heart and the boy in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke "Farewell" said the blond from behind as he channeled more chakra into the blade incarnating the man. Not wasting time to dwell on the life lost he concentrated on his sensory skills _'Dammit! I should of train sensory more and not thinking, that my Haki would always be enough'_ he thought _'YES! I got them! Wait for me Sakura-chan, teme. I'm coming'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(10 min later with the rest of team 7)**

"What have you done to Sasuke-kun, you bastard?!" asked Sakura battered and bruised as she was holding her teammate that was bitten by the woman-turned-man in front of her after he quite effortlessly beat them down, not counting getting hit by Uchiha's _**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_, but even that didn't do any lasting damage as the previous face simply melt of.

"I gave him a gift." said Orochimaru "But it's not something you should be worried about as you are going to die anyway" he said as he put his hands on his stomach and pushed it in. Soon a snake came out of his mouth and from the mouth of that snake came out a black katana with a whitish-silver cutting edge (manga version) "You should be honored, little girl…" said Sannin as he walked up to her unleashing his Killing Intent, freezing the girl in her place with wide eyes "You will die by my Kusanagi, not many have that privilege" he said as he swung his blade down... only for it to be blocked by another blade, that was covered by fire

"You will not hurt my precious people!" exclaimed furious jinchūriki

"Naruto!" screamed happy pinkette

"Enraiha?" asked absentmindly Snake Sennin "I take it my men failed… Kukukukukuku….. You're certainly entertaining, Naruto-kun, but unfortunately I have to take Sasuke-kun and go. If I could I would mark you as well, but your prisoner forbids me from doing that, so both you and your pink haired teammate needs to die"

"Mark?" asked blond Uzumaki as he looked out of the corner of his eye at his raven haired teammate "You put that nasty juinjutsu on Sasuke as well, huh?"

"Ah, you must have met Anko" said Orochimaru as he licked his lips "How is my last toy feeling?"

"Free" said a smirking boy, that smirk widen when he saw a frown on the Sannin's face "Just like teme will be once I end with your little hickey"

"It's just the more reason to end your life right here and right now, boy" said the S-rank missing nin

"Sakura-chan, you need to make us some space, I have a plan. Whatever happens, don't interfere" he said as he held his free left hand to the side "_**Taiyōnotate" **_he said creating a disk size version "Let's dance Sannin!"

With that declaration Naruto sprang into action, channeling chakra to his legs he shooted towards the vile man. Half way through he threw the golden disk at his opponent's midsection, which the man avoided by jumping in the air, but soon have to deflect two kunais, courtesy of the blond. Once he was close enough he channeled a lot of chakra into his sword _**"Moe-ha!"**_ exclaimed Naruto and send gigantic wave of reddish-white fire (using Shakuton chakra) straight at the man that decided to lengthen his neck and wrapped it around a branch and soon the rest of his body followed the suit. Not a second later the wave incarnated everything in its path.

'_Dammit! It will bring attention to us'_ thought Orochimaru as he was looking at the damage done to the forest, or more precisely half burned trees in at least 100 meter radius in a wave like fashion. _'I have to end this quickly and take Sasuke-kun, before ANBU or sensei comes here to stop me'_

The Snake summoner was so deep in thoughts that he barely registered a poof of smoke when the kunai that he deflected previously turned into a clone that was holding a kunai enhanced in wind chakra. Before the clone could slash him, though the Sannin managed to jump over him and in that same time stabbing him with his katana and landed with his back towards the clone looking straight at the original.

"You have to do much better to kill me, Naruto-kun" said a smirking Orochimaru

"I know" said a smirking blond as a second clone appeared in a place of the first one that poofed out of existence with the same kunai enhanced with wind chakra and slashed the man almost in half

'_Shadow step? I thought that it's too advance taijutsu technique for someone like that brat'_ thought Sannin as he absentmindly stabbed the clone with Kusanagi, dispelling it

'_Well that was easier, than I-WHAT THE FUCK!'_ thought Naruto as he saw how Orochimaru basically shed his skin like a true snake "You have freaky jutsu there, Sannin"

"Thank you"

"That… wasn't exactly a complement" said young jinchūriki as he reignited the flame of his sword, readying himself to attack ones more, but quickly was put on defense, as Orochimaru engaged him in kinjutsu battle.

With each strike the blond was getting overpowered and it was really obvious that the boy was outclassed in here. When they were passing the place, where they clashed for the first time Naruto activated a small tripping trap he had put, when he tell Sakura to make him place. Orochimaru, that let his anger get the better of him, because he started to get frustrated from the resistance from the blond, didn't notice the trap until it was too late and he had lost the balance, but before he could fall he swung one more time at the boy parried it. Unfortunately for the man, he didn't notice one more thing - a gold disk that was flying at him from the back. The disk have decapitated him before dispersing and Naruto stabbed the headless corpse through the chest before he could shed his skin, channeled chakra through it and turned it into ashes in a matter of seconds.

_'D-Damn, that wave took a lot out of me'_ thought Naruto as he stumbled backwards and wiped the sweat off his eyebrow _'I should of seen that coming though, after using a lot of chakra on coming here as fast as possible. It would be more if I hadn't deactivated my seals'_

"Is it over?" asked scared Sakura as she jumped out of her hiding still holding Sasuke in her arms

"I think tha-ARGH!" started the blond, but was interrupted by the Kusanagi blade that pierced through the bark and his left shoulder. It was going to pierce through his heart, but thanks to _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_ he managed to sense the attack and twist his body in this way to save himself. Out of the branch came Orochimaru who raised Naruto in the air by raising his katana that was still going through the boy's shoulder.

"You little pest" said a furious Sannin "you made me shed my skin two times. Thankfully you didn't burned my head, otherwise I wouldn't have a skin to shed" he said as he threw Naruto to the ground… or rather branch they were standing on "Normally I would kill you right now, but from my understanding you fancy your pink haired teammate, so for all the trouble you have given me you will see how she dies by my blade, while you're dying from the poison of the same blade" said the man as he started walking towards petrified girl

"Don't…" said Naruto lying on the branch as he grabbed Orochimaru's ankle with his bloodied right hand making the man smirk sadistically at the boy

"It will make it that much sweeter to me" said Snake Sennin as he walked up to the girl and raised his katana ready to strike, the girl closed her eyes tightly. When she didn't feel anything for couple of seconds she slowly opened them and saw that the Sannin was frozen in his place with his hand raised, and then she heard laugh of her teammate

"Jiji was right about you" said Naruto as he slowly stood up with help of his sword "You might be a genius, but two most prominent qualities you have are arrogance and your cruel vengefulness" said the boy as he walked slowly in front of the man "For your information, Sannin this was my plan from the very beginning, from the moment your two ruffians confirmed that you're the one behind the attack and Kabuto is your spy" he said and Sakura's eyes widen "Do you know why my right hand is bloodied, while you cut my right shoulder? Because thanks to the blood on your feet and on the hand that you raised, that have the blood from the Kusanagi that you stabbed me with, I finally was able to use a fūinjutsu, a blood seal to be precise, to not only seal your movements, but to disrupt your chakra, that's why you can't use it" he said as he sealed of Enraiha, went through couple handsigns and drawn his golden katana, which instead of the blade had golden fire coming out of the handle. "Unfortunately if I hurt you physically the seal will break, that's why instead of destroying your body, I will destroy your soul" said young Uzumaki as he cut through the man, stopping the blade where the man's heart should be "Know this though, Sannin. If you wouldn't underestimate me so much, wouldn't play with me to satisfy your curiosity, I would of die, not you. Farewell, Orochimaru" he said as he twisted his katana, while in the eyes of the man one could see, what some thought would never exist in the heart and soul of this very man - fear. What saw only Sakura is that similar gold flame came out of the jūinjutsu placed on the young Uchiha, burning the seal out, leaving nothing behind.

Soon the body of now dead Hebi Sennin fell down with Kusanagi next to it. Naruto stumbled towards the sword and sealed it of in one of the storage seals on his gloves, then with some trouble he crouched next to the body, took out a sealing scroll and sealed the body in it, then sealed the scroll in another storage seal on his glove. Doing something like this was a habit now for Naruto. Once that was done he stood up with some trouble and turned around to his teammates and smiled a little

"Are you… OK… Sakura-chan…" asked Naruto, which finally snapped the girl out of her shocked state

"Me?! Baka, what about you?!" asked Sakura "You're the one that's wounded!"

"I'm fine, Sa-AGH!" exclaimed Naruto as he felt a jolt of pain went through his left shoulder, which he grabbed with his right hand, fell to his knees and coughed up blood "Damn poison"

"NARUTO!" exclaimed pinkette as she laid down Sasuke and ran up to the blond who fell down on his face by the time she reached him. Quickly she turned him around and started to heal him and tried to take out as much poison as she could "How could you be so careless to fight against Sannin?!" asked young Kunoichi and saw that he smiled "What's so funny?!"

"I said it… back in Nami no Kuni… I'm the irresponsible one… in our team, Sakura-chan… I'm bound… to do… stupid things" said Naruto forcing through the pain "You're a real… life saver… though, Sakura-chan… Thank you… and… I'm… sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" asked Sakura as she was still concentrating on healing the wounded boy

"I used up… too much… chakra. I'm… going… to pass out… soon, sorry" said young jinchūriki "Is… teme… OK?"

"Yeah, when you… killed… Orochimaru a gold fame came out of the seal and burned it out" said Sakura

"So it didn't… manage to… bond with him… yet and died… with its creator, good" said Naruto "No matter… what, stay… safe Sakura-chan" he said as he lost consciousness

"Even when you're about to pass out you still worry about me. My irresponsible, adorable baka" said the girl to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: one day later, clearing in the forest)**

"You bitch!" screamed one angry and frustrated Zaku Abumi. He was angry at the girl in front of him that kneed him in the balls and frustrated at the whole situation they were in.

First Orochimaru-sama ordered them to kill Uchiha Sasuke if they manage to find him (an order which he forgot to rebuke when he changed the plans concerning said Uchiha). Considering that he looked weak as he woke up, they decided to move in and they even managed to beat him quite easily with his _**Zankuha**_ and quick use of Dosu's melody arm and he was out. When they were about to end him, some green clad weirdo came in and knocked the whole team Dosu away. During the fight Dosu were about to be crushed into the ground, but was saved by a good use of _**Zankuha**_ and after that it was an easy enough job to beat him.

When that was over another Konoha team came out. The shadow user was able to trap Dosu with… well his shadow and the Yamanaka girl where about to use her clan Jutsu on Kin, but she was saved by underpowered _**Zankuha**_, which made the blond girl miss the target and after that it was two on three. Shadow user fell quickly with a strong _**Zankuha**_ and then the fatso fell to the Dosu's melody arm.

After that, when they thought that they finally will be able to get on with their mission only for the pink haired Konoha kunoichi that was trying to heal not only Uchiha, but a green clad genin as well, tried to fight them. She decked Dosu in the head and got a _**Zankuha**_ in return. When Kin caught her by her hair she cut them and attacked the most Zaku in painful way, by kicking him in the nuts, for which she got another _**Zankuha**_. Once the boy got over his pain he walked up to the downed kunoichi

"I was going to enjoy you, but now, you're going to die bitch" said Oto genin as he took out kunai, raised it in the air and Sakura closed her eyes…. only to open them when she heard a crunching sound of a broken nose and she saw her blond haired teammate with fist in a place where Zaku's head was seconds ago

"Naruto!" exclaimed ecstatic pinkette

"Who the fuck do you think y-…" said Zaku holding his bleeding and broken nose only to stop when he saw blonds eyes "W-What the fuck is going on here?!" screamed the boy confusing Sakura

"His eyes are vacant" said Dosu and pinkette's eyes widen "He's unconscious"

"Then how the hell is he moving around?" asked Zaku

"And how should I know?" asked Dosu in return

"Never mind that, I just simply end him like everyone else" said Zaku and preparing another attack he outstretched his hands towards Naruto and pointed his hands to him

"No! ZAKU DON'T!" screamed Dosu, but it was already too late

Before Zaku could unleash his technique Naruto appeared in front of him, put his armpits above Zaku's forearms and his arms were wrapped around Oto genins upper arm, slightly above the elbows. In one swift move Zaku's palms were pointed towards the ground and his arms were broken in the elbows, that were bent another way. Oto genin screamed in pain, but it was short lived as Naruto two times kneed him in the stomach, making Orochimaru subordinate to cough a little blood, then the unconscious blond let go of his opponents broken arms and took a hold of Zaku's head, then kneed him straight in the jaw, breaking it and sending him across the dirt straight into the bliss of unconsciousness.

Taking it as a chance to score a hit Dosu tried to attack Naruto from behind using his melody arm. A mistake. The blond spun on his heel and coated his hand in Busō-shoku no Haki, turning it completely black, and smashed the melody arm to beats and pieces, almost breaking Oto genin's arm, if it wasn't for his quick thinking and retracting and bending said arm away from the danger, which didn't help him with the kick that followed soon after as a bare foot (since Sakura decided to take of his sandals) unconscious Naruto kicked him in the chest with his black foot (as he unconsciously channeled his Haki once again), breaking couple ribs, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him flying backwards.

Kin seeing Dosu's harsh landing, despite the fear she was currently feeling, she took out two senbon needles. Naruto in response outstretched his left hand and his gold katana, that was laying in the hollow tree that he was laying before, flew straight into it, shocking everybody. Unconscious Naruto simply put his right hand on the handle.

"Kin don't!" screamed Dosu

"What do you mean don't?! We have to beat him to accomplish our mission!" exclaimed Oto kunoichi

"He just decimated us… while unconscious. We have no hope in winning." said simply Dosu "You cannot damage him as to use your genjutsu he needs to be conscious. Besides you are our medic, you have to heal us, if you fall to him then we, as a team, are fucked. We need to retreat" said the Oto genin as he looked at the shocked Sakura, that was still watching the scene before her with wide eyes "Oi, pinky, we will give you our scroll if you let us go" said Dosu breaking the girl out of her funk as she looked at him

_'If I started fighting now, with Naruto we could… end them, but I couldn't took out all the poison from my baka's body, so he must be in pain.'_ thought Sakura "OK, just go quickly, before I change my mind." she said. After the Oto team escaped Sakura stood up and walked up to still standing Naruto. When she saw his face and his vacant, void of life eyes couple tears escaped her eyes as she hugged him tightly "Naruto, we're safe. You don't have to fight anymore" she said softly to his ear as her body trembled slightly. As soon as she did that though the boy's body went limp, katana in her sheath fell to the ground, but Sakura only hugged him tighter and said "I'm sorry"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Next day, morning)**

Sakura woke up with a long yawn. When she stretched a little she became alarmed when she saw three more people inside the tree that is until she remembered yesterday. After the battle with the Oto team Rock Lee's team came to retrieve him and went away and once team 10 woke up, they decided to team up with team 7, since the pinkette gave them the scroll from the Oto team as her team didn't need it. Of course Shikamaru and Chōji didn't believe that Naruto was the one to beat the Oto team, that it were the teammates of Lee, but it's their choice. When she was finally wide awake her eyes widen in fright

_'Wait three? Sasuke-kun, Ino-Buta, Chōji… Where's Naruto?!'_ thought Sakura as she ran out of the tree and ran up to Shikamaru, that was keeping watch as the last person "Where's Naruto?!"

"He went to hunt for something to eat" said Shikamaru simply

"And you let him?!" screamed Sakura

"He said that he'll be just fine, beside he wanted to get as far from you as possible." said the shadow user

"Wha… Why?" asked pinkette clearly hurt

"Well, when he woke up you had your head on his chest, your arm wrapped around him and your leg was wrapped around his leg, while he had his arm wrapped around your shoulders hugging you. When he woke up he thought that he put you in that position and he thought that you'll be angry, so he decided to put some distance between you" said Shikamaru lazily and then smirked "Although if he would know that you were the one that initiated this position, how much you snuggled with him or that you smiled in your sleep, clearly enjoying the position, then who knows. Maybe he would still lay down next to you" he said and his smirk widen, when the pink haired kunoichi of team seven blushed neon red

"Sh-Shut up!" screamed embarrassed Sakura as she walked back to the tree hearing a chuckle from the lazy boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(With Naruto)**

"It's this way!" said Naruto, who was currently riding on a gigantic tiger towards specific location of something… someone he had sensed. Why was he riding on a tiger? Well, he saved him from a pack of over a hundred wolves that were almost as big as him and then used his Haō-shoku no Haki to make him obedient and point out who is the alpha in here. "OK I will go there, you follow slower. I don't want you to get attacked." said Naruto jumping into the trees getting a growl of acceptance in return.

When he reached his destination he saw a giant bear that were about to cleave a girl in half with his claws. The girl was cowering in fear holding her hand above her head, glasses were lying next to her, but it was her hair, her bloody red hair that made him understand why she felt similar to him. Not wasting any time he quickly jumped between them and with burst of Haki scared it away.

_'Hmm… my Haki seems to be much stronger, or rather whatever was blocking me from fully using it is gone, strange' _Naruto thought idly, then he walked up to the still oblivious girl and he raised the glasses of the ground. "Hey, are OK? Are those glasses your?"

"Who are you?" asked the red head girl as she quickly snatched her glasses from the blond, because she was a little scared, that she couldn't sense his chakra at all "And where is the bear?"

"I scared him off. Sakura-chan says it's customary to introduce yourself before asking someone for the name" said smiling blond

"Karin" said the girl simply

"Your full name, please" said the blond, scaring the girl more

"L-Look, here's my scroll. Let me go and you can have it" said red head holding out a scroll

"I didn't come here for the scroll though, but to meet you" said Naruto "Just give me your full name, so I could be sure of what I already know"

"Uzumaki, OK?! It's Karin Uzumaki" said now scared girl

"HA! I knew it. I so told you I would be right" said the blond pointing at the tree line from which a big tiger came out

*Growl*

"It so wasn't dumb luck" said Naruto

*Growl*

"Wh-What the…? It's the tiger, right?! How can you talk to it?!" asked freaked out Karin

*Growl*

"Hey!"

"What?" asked confused girl

"He said that I was right, because you're just as dumb as me" said Naruto

"Hey!"

"As to how can I understand him, beats me…" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders "… but I promised to feed him when we reach our team and he's a good friend, so I don't complain"

"You're a baka" deadpanned Karin

"Yep, but let me introduce myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the royal line. Formal head of the great Uzumaki clan." said Naruto bowing slightly

"Liar!" screamed the red head as she jumped to her feet, pointing an accusatory finger at him "When my Kaa-chan was still alive she said that there was only one person left from the royal line and that was…"

"… Kushina Uzumaki, my Kaa-chan. She died the day I was born" said Naruto shutting up the girl that looked guilty now "It's OK, you didn't know"

"Still, I'm sorry" said Karin weakly

"Where are your teammates?" asked curious Naruto

"Dead" said Karin coldly "They were trying to force themselves on me, but the bear attacked. Good riddance. I hated them almost as much as I hated Kusa after my parents died, because they didn't help them, saying that they're outsiders and traitors."

"Hmm… then stay here." said Naruto "Well not here here, but here in Konoha, with me"

"R-Really" asked red head as her voice wavered and eyes watered slightly

"Yeah, you're family, my cousin." said blond as it was the simplest thing in the world ""As a clan head I can protect you from Kusa pretenses, don't worry. Besides with Jiji's and D-Jiji's help they will be punished for being responsible for your parents death and they will have to pay you retribution that will come in handy if you won't like to live with me." said the boy after which he was glomped in a bear hug as the guilt thanked him many times. It took a while for her to calm down.

"Who's Jiji and D-Jiji?" asked Karin

"Jiji is Hokage and D-Jiji is Daimyō" said Naruto shocking the girl "They're friends, well now they're more like family to me and they don't mind me calling them that, so I think it's OK"

"You're friends to the Hokage and Daimyō of Hi no Kuni?" asked shocked girl

"I think you might be right" said the blond looking at the tiger "She might be as dumb as me"

"Hey! It's not my fault that it's hard to believe that someone so young have such connections" said Karin

"Connections?" asked Naruto as he tilted his head to the side confused "They're my precious people, not connections"

"You're… something else" said Karin after a while

"Thank you" said smiling blond "Well, let's go. You have to meet my team and my friend from the other team" he said and with that the trio went their way and the two Uzumakis get to know each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: half hour later)**

"Hey guys!" greeted Naruto "How are you doing?!"

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she ran up to him, not noticing the girl next to him "What were you thinking?! Going out there alone?! Do you know how much I was worried about you?!"

"You were worried?" asked confused Naruto

"Of course, baka! You're… i-important to me." said the blushing pinkette making the boy smile his signature smile which made her blush even more "B-Besides I couldn't take out all the poison from that sword and it's stupidly strong poison, baka."

"Yeah I gathered as much, since I can't move my left hand too much without pain and I probably need some kind of antidote, but until that time I'll manage" said smiling blond, but despite hearing that Sakura still run diagnosis jutsu on him

"Why did you pick up the strays though? It would be troublesome to deal with them" said Shikamaru, putting the attention of everyone on Karin and the tiger, Naruto though glared at him coldly, but before he could do anything his raven haired teammate punched the shadow user in the face, sending him to his ass.

"What the hell, man?!" screamed Chōji

"If dobe brought them here they must be important for him and I want allow you to disrespect my friend like that, especially when he saved me from becoming buttbuddy with some pale pedophile" said Sasuke

"This…" started Naruto coldly as he still was glaring at the downed Nara "… is Karin Uzumaki, my afar cousin and the tiger is my friend, he will stay with us for breakfast" he said shocking everyone

"Oh… I'm…" started Shikamaru only to be interrupted by Naruto

"Teme, start the fire, Karin, you'll have to help me with making breakfast. Ino, get a hold of your teammate. Once we ate, we leave for the tower." the blond said as he walked to the center of clearing, where Uchiha were starting a fire. After couple seconds he stopped, turned around and looked directly at the pinkette "Oh and Sakura-chan you look even more beautiful with short hair that you have right now" he said giving her thumbs up, then turned around and left with Karin, missing the neon red blush on Sakura's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: four hours later; the tower, room with the massage about heaven and earth)**

*POOF!*

"Hello my cute little genins… and a new person. I'm happy to tell you that…" said Kakashi only to be interrupted by Naruto

"Save it, Hatake. There are more important things to take care of. This is Karin Uzumaki." said Naruto pointing on the red head "You have to protect her for next couple of days. If she gets hurt, you'll die, even if it would be the last thing I would do. Do you understand?" asked Naruto gaining a nod from a wide eyed man at the threat "Good, now we were attacked by Orochimaru in there, I need to talk to Jiji"

"Whoa! Wait! Orochimaru?! What happened?!" asked Kakashi

"Not now. If you want to, talk to teme or Sakura-chan, but do it when no one hears you. Karin is sensor; she'll help you with that. Right now I need to talk to Jiji and quick." said Naruto

"Four floor, he have the whole floor to himself" said silver haired jonin

"Good. One more thing Kakashi Hatake, I am not speaking to you as a genin, or a part of your team. I am speaking to you as a Formal Head of the Uzumaki clan" said the blond "If Karin Uzumaki will get hurt Uzumaki Clan will throw a blood feud against you"

"Don't you think, that you're going too far with it dobe" asked Sasuke

"Wait, what is blood feud?" asked Sakura

"A war, that cannot be stopped until the death of a clan head or the person that said feud is against" answered Kakashi

"She's the first blood relative I met and I'll be damned if I let someone from Kusa or anyone that hate me to hurt her" said Naruto, turned around and started walking towards the staircase "Now I'm sorry, but I have a cancer to remove, that is plugging this village"

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took me so long, but after my birthday I was simply too out of it**

**As always I don't own anything, but my ideas, OC's and original jutsu**

**If you like, review, if not and have something constructive to say, review, if not, well…**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You can't be serious Hokage-sama!" screamed furious Anko

"It's nothing we can do now, Anko." said simply Hiruzen "Neither our sensors nor me can sense him, so he's gone one way or another"

"What do you mean "one way or another"? Better yet, why didn't you send more ANBU and cancelled the exams?" asked Snake Mistress "We can't sit here and do nothing!"

"Unfortunately this is the only thing we can do" said Sandaime and not even a second later Osuushi (bull) ANBU appeared kneeling in front of his desk "Report"

"Hokage-sama, team 7 ended successfully second task of the exam and came into the tower, but they didn't come here alone" said the ANBU "They came with red headed girl, that Uzumaki-sama left in Hatake Kakashi protection, while he himself is coming here to meet you"

"Why? Is he OK?" asked Professor

"OK? If you're asking if he's perfectly healthy, then no." said Osuushi "He looks paler than I remember and his left hand look like he can't move it much, but it might be because of his encounter with Orochimaru"

"WHAT?!" screamed Anko

"What do you mean Osuushi?" asked Sandaime

"From what I could overhear from his conversation with Kakashi-san he said that his team encountered Orochimaru and that he's coming here to remove a cancer that is plugging our village." said the ANBU "He'll be here shortly, Hokage-sama, so you can ask him yourself" he said as he disappeared being dismissed by Sandaime

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the room Hokage and Anko were occupying. Once the boy entered they could see what the ANBU agent was talking about. The boy looked pale and he was making sure that his left arm won't touch anything, but what shocked Hiruzen the most were the boy's eyes filled with rage and determination

"You look like shit Gaki" said Anko, but was ignored as the boy in question quickly walked up to the Hokages desk

"Jiji…"

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you shouldn't go to the infirmary first?" asked Hiruzen as he looked at the boys left arm, which didn't go unnoticed by people in the room

"I was stabbed by Kusanagi." said the blond Uzumaki simply "Sakura-chan took out a lot of the poison, but she simply couldn't take out all of it." he said as he shrugged slightly "But I'm not here for that…"

"Kusanagi?! We have to take you to the hospital!" screamed Anko

"And be disqualified? No thank you." said Naruto "Besides I came here for something else"

"Nevertheless, I must insist that you visit a doctor immediately, Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen

"Later…" said the blond, who was quickly losing his temper

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but poison of Kusanagi is really dangerous and…"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto as he slammed his open hand on the desk shocking everyone. Sandaime was the first one to regain his bearings

"We may be close, Naruto-kun, but I am still Hokage and you **will** treat me as such" said Hiruzen as he glared at the boy in front of him

"And **I am** a Daimyō and as a Daimyō of Uzu no Kuni I demand blood of the person responsible for selling off the secret passages to Uzushiogakure no Sato to Iwa, Kumo and Kiri; the person that was hunting and eliminating every Uzumaki throughout Elemental Nations to ensure that only Konoha would be able to have a jinchūriki of the Kyūbi, probably even Karin parents were his victims; the person that sent his troops to Ame to help Hanzo crush the rebellion in exchange for his aid in the rebellion to overthrow you; the person that kidnapped way too many kids, raised them together only to order them to kill their closest person to kill their emotions…" said Naruto and took couple breaths to calm himself, because he was getting angrier by every second of his speech "… I want blood of the person that send a mother to kill her son, before he twisted her imagination of how he looked like; I want the blood of the person that twisted Orochimaru into what he had later become" said the boy as he glared into the wide eyes of shocked Hiruzen "I demand the blood of Shimura Danzō!" no sooner than he said that thanks to his _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_ he sensed a kunai flying straight at him, so he coated his hand with _Busō-shoku no Haki _turning it completely black and slapped it away. That was all the distraction that the attacker needed as he jumped out of the shadow he was hiding in and then out of the window, escaping from the shocked people "You allowed Root in here?!" asked Naruto breaking them all out of their shock

"ANBU!" said Sandaime and four ANBU landed in front of the desk, kneeling "Tora, Neko go after that Root agent and capture him. If you can't do that, kill him." he said and two ANBU disappeared "Shishi, Chītā, go and tell ANBU Commander Oni to gather all the ANBU to hunt down Shimura Danzō and his followers. Lethal force is allowed." said Hiruzen and the two ANBU left

"Whoa! Wait!" screamed Anko "When I said that we should send ANBU after Orochimaru you didn't want to rush things, but when the Gaki demanded that you send the ANBU after that old mummy you do it immediately. What about Orochimaru? How do you know he's not lying or making it up? And how come this kid is a Daimyō?"

"Anko, calm down" said Hokage "When it comes to Naruto-kun's standing, we can tell you later and as for Orochimaru…" said the elderly man as he looked at the blond Uzumaki "… he's dead, isn't he?" he asked the boy shocking the woman to her core

"Yes. He tried to kill Sakura-chan and severly underestimated Me." said Naruto as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk

"And where's the proof, huh?" asked accusingly Anko at which the blond merely unsealed his new katana for a couple of seconds and sealed it away again "Th-That was K-K-K-Kusanagi" she stuttered as she pointed at the space where the legendary weapon appeared"

"I have to ask for your forgiveness, Naruto-kun." said Hiruzen as he stood up and bowed to the sitting boy "Had I know what _Danzō _was doing for all these years… Mito-sama was like a second mother to me and I have grieved for her and Uzumaki clan as if my own family died. You have my word, that he **will** pay for this, **all** of this"

"Good." said Naruto simply "I left Karin under care of Hatake. She's an Uzumaki, so I want you to get a team of your best ANBU to protect her, Jiji. She defected Kusa, they didn't treat her well back there, but they might try something and there's always Root. I can't protect her on my own right now. I need your help"

"You don't even need to ask, my boy. As soon as this mess will settle down I will appoint a team to ensure she's safe" said Hiruzen "But until that time Kakashi, Hana and Anko will be responsible for her"

"What?! I'm not a babysitter!" whined Anko

"Really?!" asked Sandaime as he looked at the woman "Naruto-kun freed you from the clutches of a mad man that gave you the curse mark by removing that mark and then killed said mad man, freeing you completely and you don't even want to help him when he needs that help?" he said as he looked at her disapprovingly "You're being a little ungrateful, don't you think?"

"I didn't help her to get something out of it. Besides I can pay for Karin's protection" said Naruto

"No. Hokage-sama is right." said Anko as she put her head down in shame "You have done more for me than most people of the village, maybe all and when you need help I simply turn my back to you, telling you to deal with it on your own. I'm sorry"

"I helped you, because I wanted to help you." said young Uzumaki "You don't owe me anything" he said and the woman felt even more guilt

"Just… I'll go watch over the girl to make sure that Bakakashi will not corrupt the poor girl" said Snake Mistress with mischievous smile and walked out of the room, partly because of what she just said and partly because from the look on both Sarutobi and Uzumaki faces they obviously need to talk in private.

"Now, Jiji, we need to talk about two things, before I'll visit some healer." said Naruto "First is why Danzō smuggled Orochimaru in, or rather what was his payment… and second is… Kabuto Yakushi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Times kip: two days)**

"Man… three days and we didn't found that boy" said Akadō Yoroi as he and the rest of the team entered the tower

"No shit" said Misumi Tsurugi "I would like to see what you're going to tell master now, Mr. favorite, since you failed to acom-URK!" he was interrupted by four kunais that struck his neck, chest and head. Soon after he fell down Akadō met the same fate and then ANBU landed surrounding two bodies and Kabuto.

"Wh-What is the meaning of th-this?" asked young medic and then he heard steps from behind, when he turned around he saw Sandaime slowly walking towards him and stopping couple meters away from him "Wh-What is g-going on, Hokage-sama?"

"We know that you're a spy, just like the rest of your team" said Hiruzen simply

"Wh-What?! I don't know what you're talking…" stuttered young man as he looked around for escape road, because even if he's able to take on an ANBU or two, taking on Sandaime is a suicide

"Don't bother both: looking for escape road and denying that you were Orochimaru's spy" said simply Sarutobi "We even know, that all of this was the fault of my former teammate, for in the end he sent your mother, who he fed with false images of your appearance of you, to kill you." said Hiruzen and Kabuto's eyes widen "For that I'm sorry… no one deserves to go through what you had to when you killed your mother in self-defense"

"So…" said silver haired teenager after a minute of silence "… I'm going to be interrogated, so you'll be able to get info on Orochimaru and his plan, right?"

"Wrong" said Sandaime shocking the young medic "I personally wanted to send you to the prison, but… someone wants to give you a second chance"

"Someone? Who?" asked curious Kabuto

"The same person, that killed Orochimaru…" said elderly Sarutobi and young medic's eyes widen at hearing this "…Uzumaki Naruto…" and at hearing this Yakushi's eyes widen even more "… he says that out of your whole team you are the only one worth of giving second chance. He said that after what happened to you, you lost yourself and started living as a puppet in other person hands, scared to decide things for yourself. He said that since your mother loved you, she would want for you to live your life to your fullest and to find your "siblings" from the orphanage." said Hiruzen

"But why?" asked generally confused Kabuto "Why would he want to give me second chance?"

"I don't know…" said Sandaime "… maybe because you were betrayed by Danzō, who had a hand in destruction of the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure no Sato, maybe it's because he's sad for what happened to your mother and you, or maybe because he thinks that it's the right thing to do. You would have to ask him to know."

"So… What now?" asked Kabuto

"Now you have a choice." said Sandaime "You will either give back your hitai-ate and leave the village and knowing my traitorous teammate you will be hunt down and turned into one of his drones for you have a lot of information, valuable information, that Danzō will want, especially since he fled to Ta no Kuni…"

"Oto no Kuni…" interrupted Kabuto "After Orochimaru conquered it he "convinced" the Daimyō to rename it"

"Yes, well… Your second choice is to repay Naruto for his trust and become Konoha shinobi. Of course you will be on probation, watched by ANBU 24/7 for some time and mainly you'll be working in the hospital, as from what Naruto-kun said you're a prodigy in medical jutsu"

"How does he know that?" asked Kabuto "For that matter, how did he know about what happened with my mother?"

"That's better to be left unknown" said Hiruzen "Naruto-kun shares that knowledge only with those he trusts the most, for now though you have a choice to make"

"I… If I choose to stay, does that mean, that Danzō have no way to return to your graces?" asked Kabuto

"Your choice has nothing to say in that matter. Shimura Danzō has a blood feud with Daimyō of Uzu no Kuni and by extension with Daimyō Hi no Kuni as well." said Sandaime "He is a traitor to Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni as a whole. That won't change, no matter what he'll do. He was marked as a S-rank missing nin with 40mln bounty, wanted dead. If you want to be a part of Konoha you have to want it yourself though. Your choice"

"I… want to try. If it's my choice I want to be part of Konoha" said Kabuto after couple minutes

"Very well" said Sarutobi "Team Kame will be looking over your behavior from this moment. For the duration of your probation you will join medical corps and since you were Orochimaru's right hand I can't let you stay as a genin, so congratulations are in order as you just have become a chunnin."

"Th-That's it? You won't interrogate me to see if I'm not lying?" asked confused Kabuto

"Look down" said Sandaime and the silver haired teen did only to widen his eyes in shock as at the floor was very complex fūinjutsu matrix "After I said "24/7" it activated and from that moment you couldn't lie to me. Well, you could, but you would get electrified." said Hiruzen shocking the teen further "Magnificent piece of art. Naruto-kun truly outdid himself" said the man and chuckle when he saw the shocked face of a teen, who clearly didn't know about the skillset of Uzumaki clan head "You should never underestimate Naruto-kun. Orochimaru did and look how he ended up" said Hokage with a smile on his that quickly vanished "Mark my words though Yakushi Kabuto, I am not giving you a chance, Naruto-kun is, and if you betray him, then no matter who's going to protect you or where you'll hide you won't live long to regret it" he said and unleashed his full Killing Intent and young medic turned white. After couple seconds the elderly Sarutobi turned around and started walking out of the room "I'm leaving the rest to you, Kame" he said and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: half an hour to the end of the second exam)**

**"You're a moron" **said Kurama from inside of his cage **"That poison is powerful enough to withstand my chakra and instead of going to the healer you stay in this tower because of some exam"**

"I know what I'm doing" said Naruto and not even second later he greeted his teeth as a jolt of pain shot through his left arm

**"Do you really?"** asked the Kyūbi

"No… but I'm not going to back down from this exams" said Naruto breathing in and out slowly "Either way I can't back down now when I'm so close"

**"Whatever, just don't come to me crying, because it hurts too much"** said Kurama and sighed **"I will hold the poison in place, but I don't know how long I'll be able to do that and at the same time heal the damage it causes. Be quick, moron, as it's obvious that we don't have much time since those jolts of pain are more frequent"**

"Thank you for caring, my friend" said Naruto with a smile

**"Tch, who told you we're friends, brat?" **asked Kurama and before the blond could answer he continued **"Don't answer that… You would say something stupid. You should go or you're going to be late"**

"Thanks bunny-ears" said chuckling Naruto as he muted the screaming fox out and walked out of the room.

Once he reached his destination which was some arena floor with a statue of two hands in a handsign he saw that most probably all the people were already there. Apart from Hokage, the Jonin-senseis and examiners he could see eight teams, not counting his own. There were Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, Team from Iwa, Team from Kumo with Ayano, Team from Kiri with Haku, Team from Oto that from what Sakura told him attacked his team while he was unconscious and of course Team from Suna. All of them looked as good as new, some of them were here for a lot of time from what he heard, but he spent most of time in the infirmary or with Karin, so he wouldn't know.

_'Great, there's too many of them. There's going to be some cutting down the numbers before the third exam'_ thought Naruto

As soon as Hokage started his speech his thoughts were proven right as there were too many people to compete in the third exam. Soon a sickly looking man stepped out saying that he's the proctor of preliminaries and started talking about the rules.

"Now, that you…*cough*… know the rules there is an uneven number,…*cough cough*… therefore one of you have to fight twice, so…" said Hayate only to be interrupted by a jumping slightly blond with a raised right hand

"Me, me. I want to fight twice" said Naruto and the proctor looked at Hokage who sighed and waved his hand accepting it

"Very well." said sickly looking man "Now if you would look at the board…"

"Eh… should it look like that?" asked one of the genin interrupting the man who looked at the board that light up like a Christmas light instead of lighting up the names like it should.

"Apparently we have *cough* small technical problems, please *cough cough* go up to the balcony. We'll take care of it soon." said Hayate "I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

Once on the balcony Sakura, who was concerned by her blond teammate state and his decision decided to voice her thoughts low enough that only her team and Karin, who stood beside them could hear

"Naruto…" started pinkette "… are you sure that you can fight two opponents?"

"No, probably not" said the young Uzumaki not really looking at her

"Then why?" asked confused Sakura "Y-You can barely move your left arm without causing yourself pain and don't try to deny it, I've been watching you." she said as she glared at him daring him to deny "So please tell me why did you volunteer?" she asked and the blond only glanced at her and looked back across the room

"Gaara is strong enough to kill most people in this room and I'm not talking only about genin. Those Iwa genin will more than likely go for a kill if they fight against Konoha genins." said Naruto making the pink haired girl look across the room "And from what you told me the Oto team might be troublesome as well and let's not forget about Kumo and Kiri teams. You asked me why? It's simply better me than you, teme, Hinata or Ino that will have to fight two times"

"Baka" said Sakura softly as she gripped the railing forcing the tears back _'Even now… in that state… he… I'm still useless. I couldn't even heal him and take out the whole poison. What a fine medic I am'_

"OK, now we will be choosing your opponents." said Hayate "As Uzumaki Naruto volunteered to fight twice he will fight in first and last fight to make it somewhat manageable for him, so we'll gonna choose his opponent now" he said and the names started spinning and when they stopped…

"Yahoo!" screamed Kiba "We lucked out buddy, we have the weakling to trash" he said to his partner as he jumped over the railing

"Tch, so easy" said Sasuke as Naruto slowly walked past him opting to walk through the stairs

"Uzumaki doesn't stand a chance against Inuzuka heir, Kakashi" said Kurenai which unseen for her caused the blond to stopped for a moment before he resumed his walk "Your student will lose this match"

"Ha! Your stupidity just caused your student a humiliation" said young Uchiha

"What did you said, genin?" asked Kurenai as she narrowed her eyes dangerously

"Truth" said the raven haired boy simply "If there is one thing that we share it's that we are proud of our clan. You didn't insult dobe with your statement; you have insulted his clan. If you would have said something like that about my clan I would probably burned him to the ground with powerful fire jutsu, but since Naruto hates killing he will simply humiliate his opponent, so don't blink, because you're going to miss the fight"

"So you're saying that the dobe of his year is stronger than clan heir of one of Konoha's strongest clan?" said Kurenai "I know that you might have faith in your teammate boy, but he will lose"

"It's not faith, but common sense" said young Uchiha as he gripped the railing "In the end… even in his current state he is the strongest genin in this exams"

"Foolish" said Hyūga Neji "A failure will always be just that - a failure. That is his fate and nobody is able to change that"

"Sasuke-san is right" said Lee shocking everyone "Naruto-kun is going to win this fight; there is nothing that Kiba-san can do to change that. Naruto-kun is simply too youthful for him"

"Look closely, Kurenai, as what happens now will be caused by your unyouthfull words" said Gai

(The arena floor)

"Took ya' long enough" said Kiba only to meet a silence "What? Too scared to talk?" asked the wild boy only to meet even more silence which in return caused the boy to got angry "How you survived your first C-rank is beyond me, probably Sasuke had to save your pathetic ass all the time. I can see that you barely survived the forest which only proves how weak you are, but now? You should just give up, dobe, and save yourself the humiliation"

"Humiliation?" asked Naruto "Maybe I will show you humiliation when I beat you without even moving, Kibble"

"Sit that one down, Akamaru" said furious Kiba "I will end it in one move"

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate

"Yes!" screamed young Inuzuka

"Eh? Sure" said simply blond Uzumaki

"Hajime!" exclaimed Hayate and jumped back

Kiba immediately rushed at Naruto and once he reached unmoving blond he tried to end the fight with right elbow to the gut. The blond quickly raised his hand and with his fingers he redirected the elbow to fly past his right side (just like Lee did to Naruto in Anime) and with the same hand moving quickly chopped the back of young Inuzuka's neck while he was flying past him, rendering him unconscious. Before the-now-unconscious Kiba hit the ground though Naruto already started moving away humiliating the fallen boy even more.

It took Hayate as much time as it took Naruto to reach the stairs to call the match in the blonds favor, but by that time everyone already snapped out of their shock. That didn't make it any better though as what they saw put fear in some of them and excitement in others. When the blond was passing team 8 he stopped and without looking back he said

"You can say whatever you want about me and I won't care,…" said Naruto "… but if you try to disrespect my clan one more time **we** will have a problem" he said with a not-so-subtle hint of threat that lingered as he walked back to his team without even looking once at Kurenai

"Was that necessary?" asked Hana trying to side with Kurenai, even though she knew that the way her friend said what she said could be taken as offence to the clan and if it was her in the blonds place she would react more violently; not that she wasn't sad that he just humiliated her little brother, even though it was mainly caused by Kiba's arrogance and brash nature

"Yes" was blonds simple answer as he watched the names on the board spin once again

**Kurotsuchi of Iwa vs. Suigetsu Hōzuki of Kiri**

Seeing their names both of them quickly jumped down from the balcony to stand opposite from each other. Kurotsuchi gave of a calm, yet excited aura, Suigetsu though looked like he could start bouncing from the walls any moment, which could be hard with a big sword, similar to Zabuza's own, but of course smaller, that the boy had strapped on his back.

"You can as well give up girly" said the white haired boy arrogantly "You don't want me to embarrass you, huh?"

"Strong words from someone who's walking around with a poor imitation of his sensei's sword" said Kurotsuchi with a smirk

"Why you little…" hissed Suigetsu

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate only to get nods in return "Then Hajime" he said and jumped back

Not wasting any second Suigetsu rushed at the girl who took out a kunai. Once close enough the white haired boy quickly unsheathed his sword and channeling chakra through his arm he swung it horizontally, but Kurotsuchi, who anticipated it jumped over the boy and capitalizing that the boy lost his balance she spun around stabbed him in the shoulder… only for it to turned into the water shocking the girl. Using this to his adventage Suigetsu quickly stabbed his sword into the ground and used it to push himself off of it and he kicked the young Iwa kunoichi in the chest, sending her flying across the arena floor

"HA! You thought that something like that would work on me?" asked the Kiri genin arrogantly "You can't beat me!"

"I hoped to hide it to the finals, but…" said the Iwa kunoichi as she rushed at her opponent and at the same time went through handseals. Once she was close enough for the boy's sword he quickly swung his sword, trying to cut the girl in half in her waist only for her to again jumped over him, but this time when she was directly above him she ended her handseals _**"Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu"**_ and with that she expelled couple lava bombs that, thanks to his training under Zabuza, Suigetsu managed to avoid if only by skin of his teeth.

(On the balcony)

"The Iwa girl have this wrapped up now" said Naruto gaining the attention of other genin

"What do you mean?" asked Ino "They're pretty evenly matched"

"No, dobe is right" said Sasuke "I can feel the heat up here, so down there it's beyond endurance of someone who turns his body into the water. She will simply dry him up. Smart"

(Back at the arena floor)

The next two minutes was a repeat of Suigetsu trying to cut down Kurotsuchi who used her jutsu three more times and threw a kunai at him from time to time. After one of the vertical slashes that Iwa kunoichi easily evaded, as they were becoming slower and slower, she threw a kunai at his shoulder… that struck drawing the first blood. The black haired girl then with a wolfish smirk on her face rushed in to attack her opponent in close combat, making short work of the boy, because Suigetsu while trying to become a swordsman like Mangetsu, who was able to use every weapon of the Seven, he neglected his taijutsu and close combat. After especially vicious elbow uppercut the Kiri genin was lying on his back unconscious.

"Winner of the second match: Kurotsuchi of Iwa" announced Hayate as medics took Suigetsu away and Kurotsuchi reached her team "Now let's get back on truck" he said as the names on the board started spinning again

**Chōji Akimichi of Konoha vs. Akatsuchi of Iwa**

"Chōji, if you win I will take you for an all-you-can-eat barbeque feast" said Asuma

"Yosh! Now I'm all fired up!" screamed young Akimichi heir as he jumped over the railing

"Sensei, you shouldn't bribe him like that" said Ino

"I had only motivated him, don't worry" said Asuma as he watched his student stand across Iwa genin

(On the arena floor)

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate

"Yes" both genin said in unison

"Hajime"

As soon as the match started Akatsuchi went through handseals _**"Dōton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ he said and spit out stone, that soon shaped into his replica and both of them rushed at Chōji. The plump Konoha genin managed to duck under a jab from the clone and sidestep a knee that followed, but never saw a kick from the original that sent him flying backwards.

Once Akimichi heir stood up he quickly went through handseals _**"Baika no Jutsu" **_he said and expanded his torso, hid his legs, arms and head and started spinning with the intent to ran over his opponent.

Akatsuchi was able to avoid running boulder, but the same couldn't about his clone as after being ran over it turned into dust. Knowing that he couldn't let the fight prolong as he was bound to slip at one point in time he went through handseals _**"Dōton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu" **_said Iwa genin and trapped his opponent in a prison made out of stone pillars. Not one to waste an adventage like that he quickly made two rock clones and gave them paper bombs that they placed on the pillars.

"Give up or die" said Akatsuchi seriously and the young Akimichi not seeing a way out of this dispelled his jutsu and complied

"Winner of the match: Akatsuchi of Iwa" announced Hayate "Now return to your teams, so we can move on" said the proctor and once the pillars and clones were dispelled both genins returned to their teams, the names started spinning again

"You should have killed that damn tree hugger" said the third genin of team Iwa

"I saw no reason to do that, Kagetsuchi" said simply Akatsuchi

"He's from a village that demon, Kiiroi Senkō, was from and that should be good enough reason" said Kagetsuchi with an angry scowl

"I get it that most of your clan was killed during last war by that Namikaze, but that was just it, the war." said Kurotsuchi "You can't blame him for something you and all the people that died in that war from our side would do if they had the resources to do it"

"I can't blame him, huh?" said Kagetsuchi "He killed them! Like hell I can't blame that bastard" hissed the boy

"Calm down, Kagetsuchi" said simply Kitsuchi, their Jonin-sensei "The next fight will start soon" said the man and the whole team looked at the board

**Temari no Sabaku of Suna vs. Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha**

"Teme, go all out from the start. Don't let her spread her wings" said Naruto, before Sasuke could jumped over the railing "She has a fan, so she probably uses wind techniques. That make up boy is a hot head; Gaara's a lunatic, so she's probably a tactician of the team. End the fight quickly or she'll make it hard for you"

"Hn" was the answer of young Uchiha as he left to join Suna kunoichi on the arena floor

"Took you long enough" said Temari

"Hn"

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate

"Yes" said Temari as she reached to her fan

"Hn" said Sasuke as he activated his two tomoe sharingan

"Hajime"

Sasuke taking Naruto's advice to the heart quickly went through handseals _**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**_ he said as he spat out couple small fireballs.

"Heh, easy enough" said Temari as she opened and then swung her fan horizontally, blowing away the fire… but not the shurikens that were hid in the fireballs. When the Suna kunoichi saw them her eyes widen and brought the-now-closed fan to protect herself from them, but she was still striked on her right shoulder two times and on her left thigh once.

This was all that the Uchiha was waiting for as he channeled chakra to his legs and rushed at the girl with great speed and even though Temari tried to jumped away, Sasuke anticipated it already with his Sharingan and before the Suna kunoichi knew a knee had already slammed into her stomach, followed by two quick jabs to the wrist which made her lose grip on the fan, which in turn was kicked away by raven haired boy. Seeing her fan being kicked away, Temari once again tried to make some distance by throwing a wide punch at her opponent that might of work if she wouldn't fight against Sharingan user. The boy in question caught her arm and he threw her over his shoulder, slamming her into the floor, knocking the wind out of her lungs and before the blond haired girl could regain her bearings she felt already a kunai touching her throat.

"I-I give up" said Temari after a while

"The winner of the match: Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha" announced Hayate and looked as both competitors returned to their place and the names spun once more

**Kin Tsuchi of Oto vs. Shikamaru Nara of Konoha**

(The same as in the anime)

"Winner of the match: Shikamaru Nara of Konoha" announced Hayate as the names spun again

**Hinata Hyūga of Konoha vs. Omoi of Kumo**

Hinatas eyes widen seeing from which village her opponent is. After standing there for half a minute she turned to the stairs and were about to walk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she blushed slightly seeing her not-so-secret crush who smiled softly at her

"Clear your mind of any doubts, Hinata" said Naruto "I believe in you, your team believes in you so you should believe in yourself as well and free yourself of that fear of Kumo shinobi, OK?" asked the blond and as he watch the girl nod slightly his smiled turned into a grin "Now go there and kick his sorry ass" he said and saw the girl walk away with a visible skip to her step

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate as he looked at the genins standing across from each other

"Yes" said Hinata as she slipped into Juken stance

_'If we fight and I hurt or accidently kill her then it will cause an incident. The Hyūga clan will want my head and Raikage-sama will decline with will start a war and soon Iwa, Kiri and Suna will join in and many people will…'_ thought Omoi only to be interrupted by a sandal to the back of his head, courtesy of Karui

"Concentrate you idiot!" screamed the girl in question

"Karui that was not cool" said Samui, that managed to reach chunnin in the first exams that took place in Kumo half a year ago and right now was acting as chaperon for her teammates as well as Kannagi heiress

"I'm ready" said Omoi back at the arena floor after throwing back a sandal to his teammate _'The Hyūga style is rigid, thanks to their dōjutsu they're good at dodging, but if I use a medium fluent style with a jutsu here and there I should win this quite easily'_

"Then… Hajime!"

Omoi trying to end the match quickly drawn his short sword and charged Hinata whose only response was activating her byakugan without even moving. Once close enough the white haired boy with a lollipop in his mouth tried to slash the bluenette, but she spun on her heel to the right, jabbing Omoi's right hand two times and shocking him with her fluent move. Not wanting to give her opponent breathing space Hinata closed the distance and attacked Kumo genin with her taijutsu and before he gained some breathing space she closed three tenketsu in Omois left leg, four in his right leg, two in each arm, and two in torso. To everybody present it looked like the girl was dancing around the Kumo boy and what a painful dance was it for the completely surprised boy. When he jumped away he could feel the numbness in his legs and arms, especially his right arm that was striked first.

"Please give up" said Hinata "You want be able to successfully channel chakra through your right hand and use jutsu in your current condition. You cannot win now" said the Hyūga heiress and no matter how much her opponent tried to deny this he knew he lost

"I underestimated you and for that I'm sorry. As my teammate would say that was not cool of me" said Omoi as he put away his sword "I lost"

"Winner of the match: Hinata Hyūga" announced Hayate as he watched as the blue haired girl walked up to the white haired boy and started to unlocking his tenketsu

"You know, I thought all Hyūgas hates Kumo" said Omoi

"I did too, but Naruto-kun said that I shouldn't hate someone for something that did not do" said Hinata with a small smile "I agree with that wholeheartedly. You were not responsible for what happened back then, so I can't hate you for it" said the girl as she opened the last tenketsu both slightly, thanked him for the fight and left to join his team.

"Now let's move on" said Hayate and the names spun once more

**Tenten Higurashi of Konoha vs. Ayano Kannagi**

"Finally" said Ayano as she jumped over the railing which was mimicked by her opponent

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes" said Tenten

"Yeah" said Ayano as she looked at Naruto

"Hajime!" said Hayate as the kunoichi of team Gai followed Kannagi heiress line of sight

"Hey, I'm your opponent!" screamed irritated Tenten

"Yeah, sorry." said Ayano "I simply wanted to fight that blond baka over there" she said pointing at Naruto "No offence"

"You know, somehow I still take offence in that." said girl with a panda-like hairdo "For that I will kick your ass" said the girl only to hear laugh in return "What's so funny?"

"That you already lost… " said red head confusing her opponent "… and that you don't even know that I'm a clone" said the Ayano in front of the Higurashi girl dispelled and at the same time Tenten felt a blade of Rekka touching her neck

"How? When?" asked surprised Tenten

"When you looked at my… at Naruto-kun and the proctor started the match I created a clone that was already hidden in the floor and before you looked at me I switched with him, well her" said Ayano "Give up or face consequences"

"I forfeit" said Tenten embarrassed that she was so easily played

"Winner of the match: Ayano Kannagi of Kumo" announced Hayate and the girls left the floor and the names started spinning once more

**Sakura Haruno of Konoha vs. Kankurō no Sabaku of Suna**

_**'Tell your mate that the fleshbag is in the bandages' **_said Kurama shocking the blond which didn't go unnoticed by the Bijū _**'Don't tell me you didn't notice'**_

_'I'm trying to fight off the pain, so excuse me' _thought back Naruto "Sakura-chan"

"Yes?" responded the pinkette as she gave her blond teammate undivided attention only to blush when she saw him got into her personal space. When she heard him whisper something into his ear she blushed from the hot air against her ear and her eyes widen from the information given to him "Are you sure?" asked Sakura and when she saw a smirk on his face it brought to her face in return "Thanks" she said and went to the arena

"Girly, you should just give up" said Kankurō "I know girls like you. You care more for appearance than skillset. You have no place in here" hearing this Sakura glared at him, because the Suna genin just described her from before the mission to Nami no Kuni, the Sakura that was weak and useless, the Sakura that she wished never existed

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate

"Yes/Yes!" the genins said in unison

"Hajime!"

As soon as the fight started Sakura rushed at her opponent and cocked her fist back ready to pound the boy's face in. When she finally reached the smirking Suna genin pinkette threw a punch… that completely missed the target and she rolled on the right side of the now surprised boy. While mid-roll she took out three senbons and once she ended the roll behind Kankurō she channeled a little bit of chakra through her arm and threw the senbons at the bundle on Kankuro's back. With a grunt of pain the Kazekage's son fell to the ground as the sand from the Crow fell to the ground leaving behind the puppet for everyone to see, but when he took out the needles his eyes widen as he saw some kind of purple liquid on them

"Poison?!" he exclaimed as he glared at the smirking pinkette "You poisoned me!"

"Well… You know what you have to do to get the antidote, right?" asked the grinning pinkette

"Proctor, I forfeit" said Kankurō gritting his teeth

"Winner of the match: Sakura Haruno of Konoha" said Hayate

"Here" said Sakura as she threw a phial with yellow liquid to her opponent and with a skip to her step she went back to her team

"I knew you would be awesome, dattebayo" said Naruto with a big smile on his face

"Hn"

"You did well…" said Hana "… but your timing was a little off, so we'll have to work on that" she said with a proud smile

"Where are you going dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Where the Daimyō comes on foot" said the blond "I still have four matches before my own, so don't worry about me being late" he said and with that he left the room

Once he was half way through the way to the toilet he gripped his left bark with his right hand and bent over from the pain while gritting his teeth. It took him good five minutes to regain his bearings

"Are you sure it was wise to volunteer for the second match" said someone from behind.

"Heh… Probably not…" said Naruto with a small smile "Then again I'm not known for being smart… or self-conscious, but you don't have to worry about me, Jiji"

"I made many mistakes in the past regarding you my boy…" said Hiruzen stepping out of the shadows "… but as stupid as it sounds I'm proud of your actions. Going so far to protect your precious people…"

"You know me… Shouldn't you be there though?" asked Naruto

"I left a clone there. I wanted to see in what condition you're in" said Sandaime

"Not too good as you can see" said the Uzumaki clan head with a smirk

"Yes… I made sure that the hospital has everything ready for your arrival after the last match" said The Professor "My ANBU with Kakashi will take you"

"No" said Naruto "I'm OK with ANBU, but Hatake is protecting Karin and I won't be able to do it on my own throughout the upcoming month"

"Then Gai with the ANBU will take you there" said Hiruzen "Hurry up and clean yourself, you don't want to miss too many fights, do you?"

"Yeah, thanks" said Naruto as he left the Hokage with a sad, yet proud smile on his face

When Naruto did what he has to he slowly walked back, but when he reached the room that the preliminaries took part his eyes widen.

(2 min earlier)

"Argh!" screamed Karui as she was sent flying back by the palm to the chest by her opponent

"Do you see now, Kumo trash?" asked Neji Hyūga "You were fated to lose to me, just like my father was fated to die for his brother Hiashi-sama, because one of you, Kumo trashes, tried to kidnap that failure Hinata-sama"

"Heh… You know… I didn't know… your father, but… if he died for his brother… than that is something… I can respect." said Karui as she slowly stood up, her knees still shaking "You on the other hand… are a disgrace… for him and his sacrifice" she said and it caused Neji to snap as he activated back his byakugan and charged at Karui with chakra blazing from his hands ready to kill

"Hey, the match is over!" exclaimed Hayate _'Damn, I'm too far'_ thought the proctor as he saw the Hyūga boy throw a palm strike towards the Kumo girls heart… only for her to be tackled to the side by a black-orange-yellow blur.

Before the fall Naruto made sure that he'll be under the girl. It didn't take long for the audience to snap out of their shocked state and once they did, everybody rushed towards them

"Naruto!" screamed Ayano, Sakura, Karin, Ino and Hinata in worry as they reached them asking if he's OK

"Thanks Ayano, you're soo caring" said sarcastically Karui

"I'm O-Whoa!" said Naruto as he fell after trying to stand up

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura scared slightly with a blush on her face as falling down the blond lean on her

"You shouldn't done that, Uzumaki" said Neji from behind the group with a smirk on his face "Now let's see how you're going to fight after I palm striked your calf" he said making every genins eyes widen, well every that was on the arena

"You shouldn't want to kill her, so I'm not the only stupid person here" said Naruto with a smile as one of the medics that were tending to Karui started healing his calf

"She and every Kumo trash deserve…" started the Hyūga prodigy only to be interrupted by the blond

"… to be treated as humans. You're a fool, Hyūga, just like your elders were fools" he said as he stood up and slowly walked away from the crowd "The girl was right though **You** are a disgrace; a disgrace to your sensei, a disgrace to your father and his sacrifice and a disgrace to yourself and your own potential… A fool indeed" he said and slowly walked away leaving behind a fuming Hyūga

"You think you are better than me, huh?!" screamed Neji "You're nothing but another failure!"

"'Better than you', huh?" said Naruto as he stopped. After couple seconds he laughed slightly "I'm not better than you, Hyūga…" said the blond as he turned his head to Neji in a way that he could see only half of the blonds face, a half of the face with eye so cold it could froze hell and a predatory grin as Haō-shoku no Haki was flowing from him in waves. It all made Neji took a step back as his eyes widen in fear "… I am far, far worse than your worst nightmare Hyūga. You'll best to remember that before crossing me or my precious people as I am not as lenient as Jiji and you will wish for the fate your elders met once I get my hands on you" said Naruto and with that he started walking again without a care in the word soon followed by everyone else since Karui was already taken to the infirmary. When Gai put a hand on his frozen students shoulder though he jumped in fright

"Let's go" said green clad jonin and his student nodded slightly

"Well, now let's move on" said Hayate as the names spun once more

"Sooo… what did I miss?" asked Naruto once his team and Karin joined him

"That Lee guy won against some Mummy" said Karin "The blonde over there…" she said as she pointed at Ino "… lost to that Chōjūrō guy over there…" she said pointing discretely towards the blue haired boy with a sword on his back "… and the match between that redhead and the prick you know how ended"

"Nice" said Naruto "Good job Lee!" exclaimed Naruto giving him a thumbs up that was quickly returned

**Shino Aburame of Konoha vs. Haku Yuki of Kiri**

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate bringing Naruto's attention to the arena floor

"Yes" they said in unison

"Hajime"

When the fight started Haku quickly went through the handseals _**"Suiton: Teppōdama" **_he said and spat out three globs of water that were flying straight at the young Aburame with great speed and only because of the additional training with his father Shino was able to avoid the attack, but he couldn't avoid the right hook from the one of three water clones that followed. Soon Shino had to fight all three clones and while he managed to dispel them it took him a lot of afford.

_'Note to self: polish my taijutsu as it pulling me down significantly in combat situation'_ thought Aburame heir as he breathed a little heavier than he would like to

_**"Hyōton: Sensatsu Suishou"**_ said Haku and soon out of three puddles from the clones as well as from the puddles from the water bullets came out water needles that quickly turned into ice needles that surrounded Shino, not giving him a way out "It's your call"

"Proctor, I forfeit" said Shino after couple seconds "It would be illogical to fight now"

"Winner of the match: Haku Yuki of Kiri" announced Hayate

"Good match" said Haku

"Good? Maybe for you as it would be illogical to call it a good match for me" said Shino "But it didn't change the fact that I'm glad that I fought you as now I know where I stand"

"Now let's move onto the next match" said Hayate as the names spun once more

**Gaara no Sabaku of Suna vs. Zaku Abumi of Oto**

"Are you both ready?" asked Hayate

"Yes" said Zaku, Gaara on the other hand just stared

"Hajime"

"Once I end with you… I'll take care of that blond bastard that put me in this state" said Zaku as he looked at Naruto, soon his opponent followed his line of sight

_'It's him'_ thought Gaara _'If what he said is true… I… I don't hear demands of blood anymore,… I… I think that maybe we could… maybe I could really… he said that he want to be my friend… I would want to try that… to not be alone…'_ thought red head with a glimpse of hope _'…but I have to eliminate this one'_ thought the boy and send his sand at the boy standing across from him. Zaku didn't stand a chance _**"Sabaku Kyū" **_said the red head and the sand surrounded his opponent raising him slightly from the ground _**"Sabaku Sōsō"**_ and with that he crushed his opponent with his sand

People around the room had various expressions varying from the look of horror for some genin, to the look of boredom from some jonins and genins, but they didn't concerned Gaara. When he looked back at the blond, the red head saw that he had a small smile on his face and once their eyes met the Uzumaki nodded slightly, which was enough for the lonely boy as he looked at the proctor of the match and then turned around and left to join his team.

_'He didn't kill him to appease his "mother", but to protect that blond'_ thought Temari as she looked from Gaara to Naruto _'Maybe you'll be able to reach my baby brother'_ she thought with a hope

"Now the last match of the preliminaries" announced Hayate after the mess that Gaara made was cleaned "Kagetsuchi Yoroi of Iwa vs. Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha" he said as he looked at two genins that stood across from each other on the arena floor "Are you both ready?"

_'Standard Iwa clothing, slightly higher than me and muscular, so it'll be better to not engage him in taijutsu fight'_ thought Naruto _'Shoulder length black hair, so he probably don't use hair techniques. Oh well, I'm just gonna have to improvise to beat this pretty boy'_

"Yes" they said in unison

"Hajime"

As soon as the match started Kagetsuchi went through handseals _**"Dōton: Doryūdan"**_ said the boy, soon a dragon head raised from the ground and shot couple bullets towards the blond, who no matter how much he tried, thanks to the pain from the poison and injured calf, the Uzumaki took two out of ten bullets to the right side of his torso. Before he could regain his balance Kagetsuchi screamed _**"Dōton: Doryūsō!"**_ and multiple stone spears raised from the floor ready to screw through the blond who tried to avoid them as much as he could, but the last one slashed him across the stomach. As Naruto tried to regain his breath the Iwa genin hit him straight in the jaw, sending him flying.

_'Damn, it hurt more than it should'_ thought Naruto as he looked at his opponent only to see that his skin turned black

"It's _**Dōton: Domu"**_ said Kagetsuchi seeing how confused the blond was "It's my personal armor… the strongest armor there is" he said glancing at the team from Kumo "It doesn't matter for you tree-hugger as you will soon die. It's just a bonus that you look like that monster Namikaze" said Iwa genin off-handily making many people, that didn't know how right he were think and connecting the dots

When Kagetsuchi rushed at Naruto, the blond couldn't simply move quickly enough. First the Uzumaki got hit in the jaw, and then he received two knees to the chest with enough force to actually break two of them on each side, after round house kick to the head the blond was send flying across the arena.

"Hehehe… And here I thought that the one that this village calls demon spawn will be more of a challenge" said Kagetsuchi shocking everyone "That's how people talk about you in this village, isn't it? You know what more I gathered? That your parents were a foolish drunkard and a street whore…. Hahahahaha… I can't really blame you for being so pathetic if you got out of a petty street who-…" said the Iwa genin as he was interrupted by a wave of pure yet very potent killing intent and malicious laugh

"You know… Had you not run your mouth you could win this match" said Naruto as he slowly stood up "I don't know who my father was, nor do I really care at this point in time, but…" said the blond as he now was standing with head bowed down, so that nobody could saw his face "… You have just made grave mistake…" said the boy as wind started to pick up "… .MY. .DISRESPECT… _**UZUMAKI KUSHINA!**_" bellowed Naruto as he raised his head, so everybody could see the fury in his eyes and at the same time chakra exploded from him creating something akin to a cloak (similar in look to those in Dragon Ball Z when they were flying) that was expelling wind blades everywhere… one of those blades cut down the statue of hands in a handsign in half horizontally making the higher half fall down, crashing into the floor.

(In the balcony)

"Wh-What is this?" asked shocked Ino

"That is dobe pushed over the edge" said Sasuke shocking the other genin teams

"That kind of wind manipulation… doing all of this unconsciously…" said Asuma trying to wrap up all the things he was seeing "… he's wind affinity could be as strong if not stronger than Nidaime-sama's affinity for water" he said shocking everyone even further

(On the arena floor)

"Ha! You think you can win with a little bit of wind, don't make me laugh!" screamed Kagetsuchi as he spread his arms to the sides "You can't hurt me! I am untouchab-…" the Iwa genin was interrupted when one of the blades that were flying from the blonds cloak of chakra cut off two his fingers in left hand… without any resistance from the supposedly un-penetrable armor.

His eyes went wide in panic as he saw one of the blades flying straight at him ready to cut off his legs in knees and now that he lost control of his jutsu he didn't have much choice, so doing only thing he could he jumped into the air… but that sudden movement was all it took to provoke Naruto into the attack. The blond in a burst of speed, that was actually enough to destroy the piece of the floor that he was standing on in the first place, appeared next to the still airborne Kagetsuchi and kicked him into the side with enough force that he broke the Iwa genin's arm and four of his ribs and send him flying into the arena wall. Just as he was about to hit the wall Naruto appeared above Kagetsuchi and slammed his foot into his stomach with enough force for the slightly taller black haired boy to crash into the floor, that gave out underneath the force, with his hands and legs raised into the air as he coughed up some blood. The Uzumaki clan head was not done yet though as he grabbed his opponent's ankle with his right hand and slammed him into the wall that was behind him with enough strength to make him stick into it, then he quickly spun on his heel and kicked him, actually forcing him through the wall and into the bliss of unconsciousness. When Naruto saw this, his chakra cloak disappeared and he looked tiredly at the proctor who getting the message announced the blonds victory. The Uzumaki clan's head the stumbled trying to reach balcony, but after 10 steps he fell down… only to be catched by Hokage

_'He's unconscious' _thought Hiruzen as he said "Neko, Tora, Gai! Take Naruto-kun to the hospital for treatment. If somebody attacks you, you have my permission to use lethal force"

"Hai!" they screamed in unison, took the blond and left in a burst of speed

"Hokage-sama" said one of the medics that were tending to Kagetsuchi getting his leaders attention "This boy have internal bleeding and even though we can help him somewhat here, it would be better if he reach hospital as soon as possible"

"Very well, Shishi" said Sandaime as another ANBU appeared "You will escort Kitsuchi-san and genin Kagetsuchi to the hospital"

"Hai"

"You're giving me one ANBU to escort, but you gave that blond boy two" said Kitsuchi "You're not too good of a host, you know Hokage-sama?"

""That blond boy" as you called him simply has more enemies" said Hiruzen "You should not waste time on talking though, don't you think so, Kitsuchi-san"

"OK, everyone that won their fight lined up here" said Anko and after couple minutes she got what she wanted "Now you will draw number that will determine who you will face in one month"

"One month?" asked Sakura

"Yes, it will be a tournament on a big arena with audience, nobles, Kages, Daimyōs… big event, that's why we had you to cut down your number" said Anko "Now draw your numbers" said Snake mistress and after a couple minutes she announced "So it will be like this:

MATCH ONE: NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. AYANO KANNAGI

MATCH TWO: HINATA HYŪGA VS. NEJI HYŪGA

MATCH THREE: WINNER OF MATCH ONE VS. ROCK LEE

MATCH FOUR: SAKURA HARUNO VS. SHIKAMARU NARA

MATCH FIVE: HAKU YUKI VS. SASUKE UCHIHA

MATCH SIX: KUROTSUCHI VS. CHŌJŪRŌ

MATCH SEVEN: GAARA NO SABAKU VS. AKATSUCHI

FIRST SEMI-FINAL: WINNER OF MATCH TWO VS. WINNER OF THE MATCH FOUR VS. WINNER OF THE MATCH SIX

SECOND SEMI-FINAL: WINNER OF MATCH THREE VS. WINNER OF MATCH FIVE VS. WINNER OF MATCH SEVEN

FINAL: WINNER OF FIRST SEMI-FINAL VS WINNER OF SECOND SEMI-FINAL

Now that you know all this you have a month to train, so use it well. Dismissed."

**End of chapter**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry it took me soooo long to update, but I had a lot of shit goin' on, so yeah. **

**As always review if you like or if you have something constructive to say.**

**The poll is over, and the winner summons is Tigers, your choice**

**I will try to update as soon as possible, but I don't have that much time to do so**

**I don't own anything but my ideas, OC's and original jutsus**

**Thank you for reading my story, I appreciate it as well as all the reviews that you send my way**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

'_Damn... even taking care of that stupid poison out of my system is painful as hell'_ thought Naruto lying on the hospital bed _'No wander it took four days to make an antidote…'_ the boy thought idly as he heard the doors to his room open.

When he looked in that direction he saw the girl from Iwa team slowly making her way to his bed, clearly nervous about something, but when she was half way through an ANBU appeared behind her holding a katana to her throat.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" asked ANBU with a sickly sweet voice that send shivers down even Naruto's spine, not to mention the girl's.

"I-I came to apologize for my teammates behavior" stuttered slightly Kurotsuchi

"Neko-nee-chan…" started Naruto gaining woman's attention "… I think she's smart enough to know that if she tries something she won't be able to leave this room, and since Jiji said, that she's Tsuchikage's granddaughter she's probably smart enough to understand that her Oldman, that is her sensei as well, will not be able to leave the village either"

"I'll be watching you" warned Neko after ten seconds as she returned to her post

"Thanks" said Kurotsuchi as she touched her throat

"Don't mention it" said the blond "So what are you doing here?"

"It's like I said, I'm here to apologize for what my idiotic teammate said during your fight" said the Iwa genin "Had it been me in your shoes I would have killed him"

"Umm… thanks… I guess" said Naruto "How is he by the way? I pretty much lost it after he said that about my mother"

"Well… he has broken arm from that kick, broken, well more like crushed, leg in an ankle when you caught him by it, pretty much all his ribs are broken too and a major internal bleeding…" said Kurotsuchi and continued when she saw the lying boy pale as she listed the damage done by his rage "… But your doctors patched him up quickly, so… you… don't…" she said as her eyes widen when she saw what was written at the IV that was stripped to the boy's arm "You were poisoned?!" the brunette all but screamed "Why did you stayed and fought in the preliminaries then?"

"Heh, like some poison could take me down" said Naruto with a foxy grin "Besides it took some days to create the antidote for it so it didn't really matter where I was"

"Wha-… Wait weren't you in pain? Why did you fight two times then?" asked young kunoichi

"Well, I can withstand this much pain…" said young Uzumaki "As to why I volunteered to fight two times… well aside from me only you, Gaara, Haku, Ayano and maybe that blue haired swordsman would be safe with fighting two times and that's if we didn't face each other. I did it to make sure that none of my friends would have to fight two times"

"You're either insane or stupid" said the girl shaking her head

"I like to think that I'm a little bit of both." Said Naruto with a big smile on his face "Say, you won your fight, right?" asked the blond and continued when he saw her nod "So when I walk out of here maybe we can go eat ramen?"

"You're asking me out on a date?!" screamed the blushing girl

"What?! No! Like friends!" Naruto corrected himself quickly "I thought that since you would be staying here for a month you would get bored quickly"

"You want to be friends with me? But I'm from Iwa" said Kurotsuchi

"So?" asked confused blond as he tilted his head to the side which was cute in the girl's opinion, not that she would admit that

"I thought people from Konoha hate Iwa and all people from it" said brunette

"Eh? Really? Maybe I missed the memo…" joked Naruto "Nah… I don't hate you… or Iwa. To be honest I have nothing against any of the villages or the people from them… well maybe Raikage, but he's arrogant jerk, so it's understandable, beside he don't like me either"

"Why?" asked curious girl

"Well, we met and I told him what I think about him" said Naruto simply

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!" screamed Kurotsuchi

"I thought we got that covered" said Uzumaki clan head with his signature smile "So, what do you say? Want to be friends? I promise I won't ask you about your village"

"You're a really strange person, Naruto Uzumaki…" said Iwa kunoichi with a small smile "… but you're right as even with that tournament I will get bored soon, so why not. I would like to try this friend thing if you pay for my ramen" said the girl as he raised her hand

"Deal" said the blond as he shook her hand with a smile that the girl mirrored

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Three days later, Hokage's office) **

"Where is that gaki?" asked white haired man with exasperation

"He'll be here soon, Jiraiya" said simply Hiruzen "He has five more minutes till the time he promised to be here"

"I'm wasting sooo much of my research time here" said the Sannin with a sigh as the doors behind him open revealing the blond in question

"Ah, Naruto-kun. Good to see you" greeted Sandaime "How was your date yesterday?" asked the elderly Sarutobi and Jiraiya perked up hearing this

"Oi! I only met up with Kurotsuchi!" screamed Naruto "We're friends. Why are you, Neko-nee-chan and Akira-nee-chan insist that it was a date?!" said the boy as his eyebrow twitched violently until he noticed the third occupant of the room "Who's he, Jiji?"

"Ah, yes. This, Naruto-kun, is my student Jiraiya" said Hokage

"You're Jiraiya" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes

"Ha! I see you heard about-…UGHF!" said Jiraiya only to be stopped by a fist to the gut by an angry Naruto

"This is for messing with fūinjutsu!" screamed Naruto and then kicked the man in the head with as much strength as he could muster sending him crushing into the wall "THIS IS FOR HURTING CRAZY SNAKE LADY!" screamed the boy as he walked up to the dawned man and raised his leg up "AND **THIS** IS FOR PEEPING ON NEKO-NEE-CHAN!" he exclaimed as he stomped on the Sannin's family jewels. Once done he walked up to the Hokage's desk

"Are you done?" asked simply Hiruzen

"Yep! I have nothing more against him" said Naruto simply as he smiled

"Good" said Sandaime returning the smile "Get up Jiraiya"

"Y-You stupid…" the man started as he stood up slowly nursing his balls only to be interrupted by Hokage

"Now, Naruto-kun…" started Hiruzen "…I know that you have a tight schedule since you promised to train with Hinata to help her plan her match against her cousin and that you promised Tsuchikage's granddaughter more dates…"

"HEY!"

"… but I want you to train with Jiraiya for the duration of this month" ended Sandaime

"Huh? Why? I can manage on my own" said confused Naruto

"You should be honored that you're offered the chance to be trained by me" said the white haired man

"Then you should be honored that you're offered a chance to train future Hokage" returned Naruto

"HA! A midget like you Hokage?! Don't make me laugh" said Jiraiya and saw that the blond's eyes turned cold as he narrowed them at him and the boy's body tensed

"Call me midget one more time" warned Naruto, but before the situation could escalate the Hokage cleared his throat gaining the attention of those two in front of him

"I know you can "manage on your own" as you said, but I think you were on your own for way too long, Naruto-kun" said the Professor "If for nothing else, do it for this old man, OK?"

"*Sigh* OK, but if he'll slow down my training then he can find himself a new student" said Uzumaki clan head

"Of course" said Hiruzen

"HEY!"

"Then aside from weekends and Wednesday I have free time since my training with Bushy-Brows and Bushy-Brows-sensei is postponed for this month because Lee wants to surprise me in the finals" said Naruto "Meet me at training ground 18 around 10 a.m. tomorrow, we can train to the 8 p.m., because I have other things later. Of course if it's OK with you Ero-Sannin"

"Don't call me that gaki!" exclaimed Jiraiya

"You're a pervert so I will call you as such" said Naruto as he matched white haired man's glare

"Good." said Hiruzen interrupting them "Now since you have a date with young Hinata I don't want you to be late for that" said the man with a smile

"HEY! It's only training!" exclaimed the boy "Don't talk like that or people start to talk, Jiji"

"Of course, of course…" said chuckling Hokage "I hope it'll be a fruitful session"

"Well I have to go, see ya' Jiji, Ero-Sannin" said Naruto and jumped out of the window

"Cheeky brat" said Jiraiya

"That he is, but aside from being cheeky he has a heart of gold" said Sandaime with a fond smile that quickly went away as he looked at his student with all seriousness "You have to treat him seriously during your training"

"Of course. Who do you take me for?" asked Jiraiya

"I know you, Jiraiya" said Sandaime "You will try to ditch him the moment you see a fairly attractive woman. This cannot happen"

"I hear ya', sensei" said the Sannin "I'm not gonna' forgot my responsibilities…"

"Are you?" asked Hokage interrupting him, making the white haired man flinch at the cold tone that his teacher used "For thirteen years you have abandoned your own godson hiding behind your job. For Kami's sake you didn't even visited him once"

"I know!" screamed Jiraiya as he bowed his head in shame "I know…"

"I am getting old Jiraiya" said Hiruzen gaining his students attention "Out of all higher-ups Naruto-kun trusts only me. I thought that since he's son of Kakashi's sensei he will try to bond with the boy, but that man still lives in the past and his regret of not being able to save Obito clouded his judgment. I need someone apart from Iruka that Naruto-kun will be able to trust before I'll pass away"

"You think that he'll be willing to leave the village?" asked now completely serious Gama Sennin

"No… he's loyal to this village…" said Hiruzen as he stood up from his seat and looked out of the window "… even though this village don't deserve it at all. I want someone in his life, because I don't want to leave him alone and without protection, Jiraiya. I'm trying to find someone like that, because I want to protect that boy… my grandson in all but blood. He's a marvelous boy… a boy that healed my heart after Biwako's death and I have failed him way too many times to allow this to be another failure." he said and turned around and glared at his student "If after this month he will not be willing to call you a sensei at the least, then you have my word that I will tell Anko, that she has free will in deciding a punishment of your "researched" you did on her and her friends, no matter how severe and painful it shall be" said the Professor and saw how colors leave the white haired man's face

"S-So what should I teach him?" asked stuttering man

"Everything that you can. _**Rasengan **_being the first and when it comes to the rest, well you both will have to decide." said Hokage "You won't have to worry about his control, he has it all covered. Now go. I have paperwork to take care of"

"Yeah, yeah" said Jiraiya as he walked up to the window

"Before you go to do your "research" go to the hospital to heal that bruise and broken jaw from that kick. I don't want for Naruto to start viewing you as weak when he sees the damage he inflicted on you" said Hokage and saw out of the corner of his eye how his student nodded before jumped through the window

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: 20 minutes later, hospital)**

"Hey beautiful, could you guide me to some medic nin?" asked Jiraiya in what he assumed flirty tone at which the receptionist only rolled her eyes

"What are you doing here you old pervert?" asked someone from behind the man and once Sannin turned around paled as he saw Anko Mitarashi walking up to him with some silver haired teenage boy who were correcting his glasses "Whoa! What happened to your face old man?" asked the kunoichi as her companion walked up to the man and started healing him

"Well, I was kicked by the blond gaki" said Gama Sennin "I swear he's made of steel, because his kicks and punches shouldn't be that hard"

"Naruto-kun kicked you Jiraiya-sama? Why if I may ask?" asked Kabuto

"Ugh… he said that it's for "hurting crazy snake lady" or something like that" said the white haired man as he looked at the boy that was healing him, missing that the kunoichi's eyes widen in shock "Who're you? How do you know the gaki?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." he said as he bowed to the man in front of him slightly once he finished healing him "Naruto-kun saved me and gave me a second chance on life" said the teen confusing the Sannin

"H-He attacked you for hurting me?" asked still shocked Anko

"Yeah, that's what he screamed after kicking me in the head" said Jiraiya "By the way I think I gathered enough information on Orochimaru to successfully destroy that seal he placed on you"

"You didn't report that to Hokage-sama, did you?" asked Snake Mistress

"No, the moment I came into his office he said that I can report my findings later, because he has more important job for me, why?" asked the self-proclaimed super pervert

"I don't have the curse seal on me anymore, I got promoted to full jonin a day after its removal…" said Anko with pride in her voice "… and Orochimaru is dead"

"WHAT?! WHO DID THIS!?" screamed Gama Sennin

"Naruto…" said Anko with a smile "… he took care of the seal and told Hokage-sama that there is no reason anymore to me not being a full jonin… and he killed Orochimaru a week ago when he attacked his team and tried to kill his pink haired girlfriend"

"WHAT!? I was here a week ago and I didn't sense any of the Kyūbi's chakra being released" said Jiraiya to himself not realizing how it sounded or that he was in possibly the worst place to say what he just said

"So you're one of the people that think of Naruto-kun as a weapon, huh?!" asked the receptionist with a sickly sweet voice

"What?" asked confused Gama Sennin

"Is it not bad enough for that boy to be hated by most of the village? Now you, a Sannin, will start to treat him like a weapon?!" asked enraged nurse as all the people working in the hospital that heard those words as well as some of the people that visited were starting to round around Jiraiya

"Thanks to Naruto-kun's donations and that thanks to him we were able to take care of those corrupted councilors we are able to function properly and for you to insult him… to say that he cannot win any fight without resorting to the Kyūbi… to practically say he is only a jinchūriki, a weapon… is… unforgivable" said one of the doctors glaring now at the man

"W-Wait I can explain…" said Jiraiya looking for a way out. When he saw purple haired female ANBU appear in front of him he let out a sigh of relief… that is until said ANBU slapped a seal to his chest sealing all off his chakra and that's when he really looked at the ANBU's mask "Y-You're Neko-nee-chan"

"Naruto-kun takes pride in his abilities and his Uzumaki heritage… to assume that he's nothing more that the vessel to the Bijū is insulting, especially that you are the one that is going to teach him from what he told me after his meeting with the Hokage." said Yūgao and the beating of a stupid pervert has begun.

"Well… that escalated quickly" was the only thing that Anko said as she sat down to watch the show

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: eleven days later; Konoha streets near the Ichiraku ramen bar)**

Sakura Haruno was not in a good mood. For the last two weeks of hardcore training she were able to meet Ino, who were talking about her encounter with Naruto and how he once again gave her flowers and called her beautiful. Then she met that Kumo girl, Ayano, and she talked about the day before, when he went to the cinema with her and her team of course, next was Hinata who could be seen with a radiant smile every Wednesday and on weekends and everyone that knew her were sure that on these days she met up with the blond. If that was not enough though everywhere she went she was hearing about how cute he and his Iwa kunoichi of a girlfriend were looking together which ticked her of. Apparently every girl that had hots for her blond teammate were able to spend some time with him aside from her.

This thought made her stop and hide her face in her hands, trying to hide the blush. It was still hard for her to not flush at the mere thought of her affection for her baka and the constant dreams were not making it easier, but it was one of those dreams that solidified her resolution. In that dream she was older, making diner with her daughter Kushina when he, Naruto, returned from his office, Hokage office. The sheer happiness she felt in that dream… it was intoxicating… of course after that their beautiful red haired daughter ate the dinner and went to play with her friends he took her right then and there on the kitchen table was a big plus.

After a long talk with her mother, where she talked about the less inappropriate parts of her dreams she was told that she was exactly like her mother in that aspect, as Mebuki had dreams like that about every boy she was in love with… not had a crush on, but was in love with and even though she could not say it out laud, she couldn't deny that either. Thinking of the past it probably started when she heard him confess his feelings to Tsunami back in Nami no Kuni, or maybe when he so readily accepted her and complemented her on the roof of Tazuna's house... or when he saved her from those bandits. It doesn't really matter anymore as she noticed that from the mission to Nami no Kuni she didn't really thought about Sasuke and that fact made her want to punch her gut at how… shallow… her crush was as her mother said. What matter though is that whatever she felt for her raven haired teammate couldn't compare in the slightest to what she feels to her blond baka, and that scares her a lot.

Getting a hold of her blush she continued her way towards her destination and once she was close enough she could hear laugh, his laugh, that was quickly followed by a more feminine one… or was it two. When she reached the stand she saw a laughing Naruto, who was sitting next to a laughing Kurotsuchi, who was at this moment touching his arm and equally laughing Ayame. When she saw the two genins together she couldn't deny that they look cute together and it made her clench her fists in anger, jealousy and confusion. After a couple seconds of just standing there she was about to leave, when…

"Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto rooting pinkette in her place "Hey I didn't see you in a while. I thought that you were angry at me as every time I tried to visit you either by myself or with teme and Karin your dad said that you're asleep or busy"

_'So he wasn't avoiding me?'_ thought a wide eyed, shocked Sakura _'Why Tō-san didn't told me though?'_

"Are you coming in?" asked Naruto reaping the girl out of her thoughts

"Y-Yeah!" said Sakura walking in sitting on the other side of Naruto "I'm sorry for interrupting your date though"

_**"Not sorry at all!"**_ screamed inner Sakura

"Date? We're just friends Sakura-chan" said Naruto not seeing the girl behind him flinch slightly "By the way, Sakura-chan this is Kurotsuchi, my friend, Kurotsuchi this is Sakura-chan, my teammate and friend"

"Hey" said the girls in unison, but before anybody could say anything the chief from the back of the store spoke up

"Oi, Naruto. If you won't go now you'll be late for your training with that ANBU" said Teuchi

"Aww… but I finally met Sakura-chan again and just introduced her to Kurotsuchi" whined Naruto, then sighed "Well, I promised to be on time. Sorry Sakura-chan, Kurotsuchi, but I have to cut our meeting short. Here Ayame-chan, it should be enough for my, Kurotsuchi and Sakura-chan's meals" he said as he gave money to the older girl "See ya' later dattebayo!"

"You know…" started Kurotsuchi "… Naruto was talking a lot about you during those two weeks. He was really sad that you were avoiding him"

"I wasn't avoiding him, I was simply busy" said Sakura defensively

"Yeah, sure." said Iwa kunoichi not really believing "Either way he's a really cool guy, I wouldn't mind if this was really a date" she said spiking jealousy in pinkette

"What makes you think that you're good enough for him?!" asked Sakura

"What makes you think you are? I bet you didn't even make your move on him till this point. You didn't even kissed him, right?" asked smirking Kurotsuchi as she saw the girl blushed, but before Sakura could answer someone else did

"I kissed him" said Ayame shocking the girls and blushed at her admittance "Multiple times"

"WHAT?!" screamed all the people in the stand

"Did he force himself on to you?" asked Teuchi already thinking of ways to kill his favorite customer

"A-Actually I was the one that initiated it, Tō-san" said the-now-blushing ramen waitress

"Y-You did… m-m-my little girl…" stuttered shocked ramen chief

"Your "little girl" is growing up, suck it up" said Kara Ichiraku as she walked into the stand "It would be better though if you don't "suck it" for some time, Musume-chan"

"KĀ-SAN!" screamed embarrassed girl as she along with the two genin kunoichi blushed neon red as the woman laughed humorously

"Oh, this is fun" said smiling Kara "By the way, I bumped into Naruto-kun on my way here and he asked me to give each of you one ticket on his little performance that is taking place day before the third exam" she said as she gave out the tickets "And remember… there is no rules in love and war" she ended as she walked to the back of the store, leaving the girls to their thoughts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The same time; Hokage's office)**

"So Jiraiya, how is Naruto-kun training going on?" asked Hiruzen

"That kid is incredible" said the Sannin "While he certainly is not a genius like his father and is not as quick with seals and swords like his mother, he certainly compensate it in his willpower. There is simply not a single thing that can discourage that boy. He learned _**Rasengan**_ in two days. TWO! Now he can make the one that Minato was able to do even. It's like there is no limit to him"

"Yes, sometimes it feels like that" said Sandaime "How is his elemental manipulation though?"

"He started second phase of lightning training" said Gama Sennin

"Second phase already, huh?" asked rhetorically elderly Sarutobi "Good. What about summons?"

"I'm going to allow him to sign it this Friday" said Jiraiya with a small smile

"Friday? Why not tomorrow?" asked Hiruzen

"He said that this Thursday he has some business to take care of, so it's off" said Jiraiya shrugging his shoulders

"Well, keep me posted on his progress, I want to know how far he'll go under your care" said Hiruzen

"Are you sure you're not trying to turn him into a weapon, sensei?" asked Sannin as he looked at the elderly Sarutobi who was now glaring at him, making him nervous

"Weapon - no. Hokage - yes" said Hiruzen with passion "He is going to change this world as he already is changing this village and the only thing I can do is making sure that one of his dreams will come true."

"Heh… you really do care for the boy" said Jiraiya

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked smirking Hokage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Next day, Training ground 44)**

"I hope it's really as important as you say it is" said Naruto as he was led by a gigantic tiger… the same tiger he met the first time he visited this particular training ground and the same that was for the last two weeks living with him.

*Growl*

"If you say so… but if it's not that important you won't get supper" said Naruto and the tiger stopped for a second before he resumed his walk and after five more minutes…

*Growl*

"We're here?" asked Naruto "And where is here exactly?"

*Growl Growl*

"What cave are you… Oh this one" said Naruto he walked up to and now was standing beside the tiger "So… what's inside?"

*Growl*

"Surprise? Seriously? Oh well, I came all the way here so I can as well see what this surprise is" said Naruto as he walked into the cave.

After five minutes' walk Naruto walked into a big chamber with a scroll in the center. The scroll itself was orange with black straps on either side. It was quite big too, a size of the Forbidden Scroll if Naruto was not wrong. Without further ado he walked up to the scroll and rolled it out, when he did though he saw one name

'_Ashura __Ōtsutsuki, huh? Wander who it was'_ thought Naruto_ 'This must be one of those Summoning Scrolls that were mentioned in one of the books from the library, but which one… oh well only one way to find out. Let's see… according to that book I have to sign it with my blood and do some hand seals… ah, they're here' _thought the boy as he saw the hand seals sequence on the bottom of the scroll and not wasting any time _**"**_ _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_

No sooner than he did that smoke filled the room and it took a good half a minute for Naruto to see an enormous, clearly confused white tiger with a golden vest and two swords in X-like pattern strapped to his back. What confused the blond Uzumaki the most though were the eyes of the Tiger, for those golden eyes had horizontal slits, not vertical like all the cats he knew had.

"**What am I doing here?"** beamed the Tiger

"I summoned you" said simply Naruto gaining the beast's attention

'_**Hmmm… he definitely is Ashura's reincarnation, but there is… something… more'**_ thought the Tiger as he saw the katana strapped to the blonds back **"Where did you get that sword from, boy?"**

"Why do you ask about my sword?" asked Naruto as he narrowed his eyes at the Tiger

"**Yours?"**

"Yeah… I can use full extent of its power too, by the way." said blond Uzumaki "Where do you know my sword from though?"

"**I heard of it from my father, boy. I heard of two swords created from the same energy source that Shinju were created. Swords that can annihilate devils, destroy demons… kill gods. Two swords that yearn to be one and can be one once two worthy wielder clash to determine the fate of the word"** said the Tiger **"If you are worthy of this weapon, that means that there is another…"**

"I know… You don't have to say things that I already know" said Naruto seriously

"**I see… Either way that sword was said to be wielded once by a warrior Susano'o, but since he couldn't wield it to the full extent he had to leave it behind and created another sword that is said to be nothing but a reap off ****of this sword. The other sword was named Totsuka no Tsurugi and he used it to kill or seal Yamata no Orochi, defers from who talks about it."** Said the Tiger **"In the future there will be a lot of struggles awaiting for you boy, our clan will be honored to assist you in your journey, boy"**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?" asked Naruto

"**Byakko"** said the Tiger

"Then the honor is all mine, Byakko" said Naruto with a smile "But could you tell me what Shinju is?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Next day, Training ground 18)**

"What do you mean you won't sign the Gama Summoning Scroll?" asked confused Jiraiya

"I will not sign it because I already signed another Summoning Scroll" said simply Naruto

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!" screamed the Sannin

"Yesterday" answered the blond simply

"Th-Then maybe sign it and have two Summoning Clans help you, huh?" asked desperate man

"Maybe in a few years, right now though I want to concentrate on this one, sorry" said young Uzumaki

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I was simply too late" said Gama Sennin _'Oh I will get an earful from Ma and Pa about this… and an ass-kicking from 'Bunta once he hears that because I took too long to give Minato's kid the scroll he found his own summons. UGH… fuck my life'_ thought the man "So when will you train with them? I mean your summons… and what summons are those exactly?"

"Well, I send my _**Chi Bunshins **_and_** Kage Bunshins**_ to the summoning world this morning, they won't be able to learn too much, but I can visit them personally when I know I'm strong enough" said Naruto as he smirked "As for the second question…" he said and gestured Jiraiya to come closer and once he did "…that's a secret" said the-now-laughing blond as the white haired man's face hit the ground

"Cheeky brat"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Eight days later, ****Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō/ Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple)**

"**For someone who took on a Sannin to be scared of a building… You're something else, brat"**__said the Kyūbi

"Shut up, Kurama, it's not my fault that something in this building just screams "RUN!" to me" said Naruto

"**Then what are you doing here"** asked the Bijū

"I can't let that fear stop me from learning about my clan, can I?" asked young Uzumaki "If I would what kind of example would I set for all the Uzumakis out there" said the boy and with that walked into the building

After walking for some time he were about to call it quits, when he walked into a big room with multiple masks that were guarded by a black fire. Something in those masks, while terrifying was calling out to him.

'_**Those masks… No they were not that stupid to hide it in such a plain view for everybody to take, would they'**_ thought Kurama to himself

'_That black fire looks dangerous'_ thought Naruto _'If I could only sealed… it… of… I know'_ thought the boy as he drew upon his katana that has already turned its blade into a golden fire and without further ado he neared the golden fire to the black one

"**NO! NARUTO DON'T!"** screamed the fox, but it was already too late

Once the fires touched each other, the black one engulfed Naruto causing him excruciating pain, even though it didn't burn him. With high tolerance of pain he stopped himself from screaming, but when all that fire was sucked into the center of his chest, causing even more pain, he screamed in pure agony. Thankfully though as soon as the pain came it went away leaving a panting Naruto on the floor

"_**What the fuck was that?"**_ said Naruto in a weak, yet clearly demonic voice _**"What the fuck is wrong with my voice?!"**_

"**Calm down, idiot!" **screamed Kurama **"My best guess is that you bonded with that mask through the fire that you had so foolishly absorbed"**

"_**Mask?!"**_ screamed Naruto in fright

"**I said calm down idiot"** screamed Kurama **"You bonded with that mask because of the seal that was placed of you when I was sealed inside of you, at least that what I think it is, but we have to take it off, because as powerful as I can feel it is, it slowly is eating on your life force"**

"_**H-How do I take it off?"**_ asked scared blond

"**It bonded to you through that black fire, so try channel it to your hand and then make a move like if you were going to take it off"** said the Kyūbi

"_**O-OK"**_ said Naruto as he concentrated and after a minute he manage to put his hand aflame with the black fire. Not wasting any time he tried to do what his not-so-little friend suggested and to his great relieve it worked perfectly "YES! It worked!"

"**Was there any doubt"** said Kurama, glad that it worked like he hoped it would

"Man, what was that though?" asked Naruto as he fell on his ass

"**That was a mask that summons a being that has half of me and the soul of Yondaime sealed in its stomach…"** said the Fox Bijū **"… but before you think about something stupid, I can't heal the wounds that you inflict on yourself with that mask on and to free the soul of the Yondaime and my second half you would have to cut your stomach open and since you can't really heal yourself that well…"**

"I will die doing something like that" ended Naruto "Bummer, I would like you to reunite with your other half"

"**Tch… don't think I will appreciate it, fleshbag"** said Kurama not sounding convincing

"Love you too, bunny ears, love you too" said Naruto as he cut the connection from rampaging and cursing Bijū that was sealed inside of him _'D-Damn today was really close call. I need to think more before doing some shit like that, otherwise I will end up in a stomach of some demon, like that other half of Kurama and Yondaime'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Next day, Naruto's house)**

"Coming!" screamed Karin as she rushed to the door after she heard knocking and once she reached them she quickly swung them open "What is… it… H-Hokage-sama?"

"Ah… hello Karin, I hope I didn't interrupt anything" said Hiruzen

"N-No, of course not" said the red head "I-It just that I'm shocked that… Wait! Don't come in…" screamed the girl as her eyes widen when Sandaime walked through the doorstep "…how?"

"Hehe… even after all the secret's I kept from him, Naruto-kun still trust me and I certainly don't have any malicious intent for the boy, but it flatters me that you were scared that the barrier will act up and hurt me" said the Sandaime "Where is Naruto-kun though?"

"In his office" said Karin "He's in there from yesterday's afternoon" she said as she led the way. Once she reached the place she looked at the elderly Sarutobi "When he came back he was talking about something that he needs to have to protect himself in the future, or to support himself with… I couldn't really understand him"

"Sometimes when Naruto-kun gets excited his mind wanders off and it's really hard to understand him if you don't know him that well and you know him for less than a month, so it's understandable." said Hiruzen "Well, I'll go in, you probably have better things to do than talk to old people" he said and walked in only to see a topless Naruto who was inspecting something on his wrists

"Oh, hey Jiji, when did you get here?" asked the blond

"Not too long ago. I heard from Jiraiya, that you went to face your fears, so did you find anything it the Temple?" asked elderly Sarutobi

"Yeah, I almost died though, but don't worry, I'm OK now" said Naruto

"You'll have to tell me more about it later, but for now please tell me what are those little Uzumaki Clans Crests on your wrists?" asked Hokage

"Oh, those are my chakra storing seals. Each and every one has the equivalent of my whole reserves." said young Uzumaki shocking the Professor "See this one…" he said as he pointed towards one seal that was not completely filled with red color, but slowly going there, as if it was loading "… this one is storing my chakra as we speak. Neat, huh? And thanks for the frame of the seal it won't explode or malfunction even if the skin will get cut or burned or someone tries to force it to go boom on me"

"That's all good and well, but there is a reason why people don't have this kind of seals Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen "If you use it when you still have chakra in you, you could get chakra poisoning or completely crush down your chakra system. It's very dangerous thing that you can't take lightly, Naruto-kun"

"Yeah, I know, but on the other hand I can use my more chakra taxing Jutsu without worry of running out of chakra" said the blond "As long as I won't do anything stupid I should be fine" said the boy and met a deadpan stare of the aged leader "Yeah… I can see why you're worried" he said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly as the elderly Sarutobi sighed

"I understand that you want you protect your precious people to the best of your abilities, but sometimes it seems like you're seeking the quickest way to early grave" said tiredly Hokage "You have my word though, Naruto-kun, if you die before me I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah… I never really thought about it this way…" said Naruto as he thought about it "I always thought that it's better for me to take risk as I had better chances at coming out on top, but… sorry Jiji, I never wanted to worry you"

"I will always worry about you" said Hiruzen as he put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair "That's a given when your grandson is entering this chaotic world of ours as a warrior of great caliber" he said as he smiled proudly at the boy in front of him, who in response teard up slightly and without further ado hugged his grandfather in all but blood

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Five days later, 4 P.M.; Training ground 10)**

*Clap**Clap**Clap**Clap**Clap*

"Congratulations Hinata! You did it!" cheered Naruto from the sidelines as he looked proudly at the panting girl

"I wouldn't be… able to do… this without you… Naruto-kun" said Hyūga heiress

"Eh? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Naruto "I'm not the one that just destroyed all these clones. You should take credit for your accomplishments and this is one big accomplishment. Now your cousin don't stand a chance"

"I-I don't know…" trailed off Hinata as she blushed slightly… would of blushed more, but because of how tired she was, her body simply couldn't muster enough energy to blush more

"Don't be shy about how strong you are. You have to set your clan straight if you want to be respected as a clan head, so when the time comes, don't hold back, OK?" asked the blond gaining a nod in return "Besides I believe in you and in that you will kick some major ass in the tournament… who knows… maybe even we will get dirty on that arena" he said and this time the girl face were glowing neon red with the thoughts of exactly how dirty they could get "Oi Hinata! Are you alright? Your face is all red" said Naruto as he touched her forehead with his own

The sudden closeness, tiredness and the not-so-pure thoughts that clouded Hinata's head made her do something that normally she would never do…. She leaned in and captured his lips with her own. The kiss was only just a peck as she very quickly realized what she have done and jumped away from the stunned and now blushing blond.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry…" said Hinata after a good minute or two "I-I know that you l-like Sakura-san…"

"I love her" said Naruto interrupting her and unknowingly breaking her heart

"I-I see…" said bluenette as she lowered her head trying to hold in tears "I need to go" she said quickly as she tried to run away… key word tried as before she could made even two steps Naruto caught her wrist "Let me go"

"Jiji always telling me that I'm as dense as a rock and now I think I understand…" said the blond haired jinchūriki "I barely understand my own feelings. I had to be told the extent of my feelings towards Sakura-chan to finally accept them. That's why I'm asking you…" he said as he looked Hinata straight in the eyes with intensity that rooted her in place "… Why did you kiss me?"

"I-It doesn't matter anymore…" stuttered Hyūga heiress not able to look away as her eyes showed how hurt she really was

"It **does** matter… It mattered to you enough to make you run away… and now you're hurt…" said Naruto "… and since you matter to me…"

"D-Don't say that… p-p-please don't be cruel…" said the bluenette as her eyes watered

"Cruel? Hinata I don't understand what…"

"I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU VERY, VERY MUCH, OK!" screamed Hinata as tears were now freely running down her cheeks, not even noticing that she didn't stutter at all "First it was admiration when you saved me from those bullies in the park… then it evolve into a crush when we were in the academy… but now, after so much time we spend together this feelings… my feelings only got stronger… and for you to say to my face that you like… love another girl…"

"Hinata…"

"Please let me go… I don't want to be near you anymore…"

"Hinata!"

"Go to Sakura-san and be happy… I don't care… just please leave me al-…"

"**HINATA!**" screamed Naruto stopping the girl's ranting as she looked at him with red eyes from crying "I am Uzumaki Naruto… The HEAD of the Uzumaki Clan… I accepted the position of Daimyō of Uzu no Kuni… I AM THE LAST OF THE ROYAL LINE OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN, which you did not know, and as such I need to abide some rules…"

"What does it…" started the girl, but was interrupted by the blond

"… one of those rules is that as a last of the royal line I have to bring it to former glory…" said Naruto as he blushed bright red confusing the girl he was still holding "… I need to repopulate my line Hinata" he said and bluenette not only blushed neon red, but gained a sliver of hope "To do that I need to marry more than one woman… I might not like it, but it is how it is."

"D-Does that mean th-that you… m-me… I-I mean…" stuttered Hinata

"I promised myself that I won't even try to date anybody until I'll be strong enough to protect myself and all people close to me as I don't want to lose more people because I'm not strong enough" said Naruto thinking of Hiroshi as he let go of bluenette's hand and bowed deeply "I'm sorry. My idiocy caused you a lot of pain… I'll understand if you would never like to talk to me again"

"I-It's not your fault that I always was too much of a coward to tell you the truth" said Hinata as Naruto raised his head and an awkward silence between two teens emerged.

"If you… you know… then why did you run away every time I tried to talk to you in the Academy?" asked Naruto after good five minutes of silence

"I-I don't know… I think I was scared that you w-would think I'm not good enough to be your friend… or that you would think I'm weak… or that you would hate me" said Hyūga heiress

"Really?! And I thought that you hated me for some time… or that you're scared that I'm a monster" said young Uzumaki

"I WOULD NEVER THINK THAT WAY ABOUT YOU!" screamed bluenette and blushed embarrassed about her outburst and pouted cutely when she heard the boy laugh

"Hehe… Thanks… You look really cute when you pout like that" said smiling Naruto gaining an atomic blush in return "I'm sorry Hinata"

"For what?" asked now confused girl

"I cannot answer properly to your confession… and I won't be able to answer for a long time probably…" said the blond "… soon I will probably have a big target on my back as I want to be the best… to be Hokage and not any Hokage too… I want to be the best Hokage ever… and considering the previous ones I have a lot to live up to, but it will bring me many enemies _'and I still have __him__ to take care of'_ so I simply can't allow myself to endanger anybody because of my feelings… I'm sorry…"

"And what if some people… what if I want to take that risk, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata "Wh-What if I want to walk next to you and take all of those enemies head on… Isn't it my choice too?"

"Hinata… Unfortunately there are enemies that I will have to face by myself and until that time I can't put you… Sakura-chan… or any girl for that matter in such a danger… all of you simply mean too much for me" said young Uzumaki "Ask Sakura-chan if you wish… I didn't ask her out in a long time" he said as he thought _'Well that was mainly because of my training… now though… until __his__ fall I simply can't risk it'_

"N-Naruto-k-kun…" stuttered Hinata after a minute or so "… s-since I know I won't change your mind now… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"D-Do you think I l-l-look good?' asked stuttering bluenette

"Eh? I'm not fashion stylist… but I would probably add a little orange" said confused Naruto tilting his head to the side

"I-I'm not talking about that… I asked if **I **look good… if you find m-me appealing, Naruto-kun" asked blushing kunoichi

"Oh I get it now" said Naruto after couple seconds "Do you think I like orange?"

"Wh-What?!"

"Oh sorry,… I thought we were asking obvious questions" said the blond Uzumaki "To answer your question… you are very beautiful, Hinata,… but I always thought you, Sakura-chan and Ino are very beautiful, the cutest girls in the Academy…" he said making the atomic blush on the girls face return with vengeance. When he sensed a Hyūga bodyguard nearing them he looked her straight in the eyes "Are we still friends Hinata?"

"O-Of course!"

"Good… you're really important to me… I wouldn't want to lose you…" he said with a smile that melted the girl's heart "… You are after all one of my most precious people" said Naruto and filled the once broken now completely mended heart of the teenage girl before him with pure joy, but before she could say… or do something…

"Hinata-sama" said Kō "Hiashi-sama ordered me to escort you for the dinner to the compound" he said as he bowed

"Well… I have to go too… see ya' later, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran off "Don't overwork yourself before the exams!"

_'He called me "Hinata-chan"!' _thought Hinata as she squeaked from pure joy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: Later that night; Rooftops)**

"Man… I think I might ate too much…" said Naruto jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he was returning home

"**You think?!"** asked incredulously Kurama **"You ate more that more than fifty normal humans… where do you staff it all is beyond me"**

'_Oi… you said it as if I'm some crazy sicko with craving for ramen' _thought the blond Uzumaki

"**Which you are"** said smirking fox

'_Maybe a little, but if you say it like that it's just plain mean dattebayo'_ whined the boy as some smell hit his nose and made him stop

"**Kit it's…"**

'… _blood. I know.' _thought back Naruto as he closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the source of it with his Haki and sensory that he trained over the month with Karin _'I got him" _he thought as he channeled chakra through his legs and ran/jumped as fast as he could only to find a barely alive, cut down shinobi on one of the rooftops after two minutes _'Hey isn't he that half dead guy that was the proctor of preliminaries?'_

"**He soon will be fully dead if you won't do something"** said Kurama breaking the boy out of his shock

"Right!" the genin exclaimed as he channeled chakra to the upper side of his hands where a seal that he created during the month was that in a puff of smoke swapped his "normal" gloves for the medical gloves that he found in the Uzumaki chest and without further ado he kneeled next to the downed man and started healing him

'_DAMN! After the training I don't have enough chakra… to… OF COURSE!'_ thought Naruto to himself

"**Don't be ridiculous, Kit… it's too dangerous" **said Kyūbi

'_I won't allow him to die… he has Neko-nee-chan's smell on him… that means he's either her friend or her boyfriend… either way I can't allow him to die and make Neko-nee-chan cry'_ thought the blond with determination as he activated one chakra storage seal on either of the wrists and gritted his teeth from the pain of his chakra network being stretched beyond its size, to the point of almost reaping apart.

Not wasting any time he channeled all that chakra through the gloves and changed it to healing chakra which flowed into Hayate healing his body at an accelerated pace. After couple minutes the wound sealed itself and the swordsman's breath evened while his body glowed slightly with green color. Knowing that while the immediate danger was taken care of Naruto quickly put the man's body on his back and channeling the excessive chakra to his legs he shoot towards the hospital.

While the trip should take him half an hour at least, it took him little more than five minutes to reach his destination, but when he barreled into the lobby he could utter only one word… "HELP"… and collapsed on the floor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The same time; Hokage tower)**

"So you're saying that he made good progress with his kenjutsu" said Hokage

"No, not good, Hokage-sama. Outstanding would be a better choice of words." said Neko "While he's certainly not as gifted as me or Hayate… not talking about his mother… but whatever he lacks in talent he repays tenfold with hard work, sheer determination and, of course, numbers. To be honest his training methods are a little… demanding, but it works for him, so I think it's OK"

"The correct word would be "insane" not "demanding", Neko" said Hiruzen with a chuckle "If even Gai told him that he should train less it's saying something" he said, but before the female ANBU could answer another ANBU, male this time, appeared in front of Hokage desk kneeling "Report!"

"Hokage-sama, Hayate Gekko was brought to the hospital covered in blood, Captain ordered me to inform you before I could gather more info though" said the ANBU

"Very well… Neko, we're going" he said and disappeared in a swirl of leafs speeding towards the hospital. Once there the party of two get to know that wounded swordsman was in room 216, so without wasting any time they ran up to the room. They were in luck as when they reached it, Doctor Makehita came out "How is he?" Asked Hiruzen

"He's stable" said the doctor

"What happened?" asked Hiruzen

"From what I could gather Hayate-san was cut by a blade made out of chakra, but what nature or who it belonged to is unknown as the evidence were more or less destroyed by the healing chakra used to save the man" said Makehita "For all I know Hayate-san should be dead by now, but the incredible density of the chakra used managed to heal him completely"

"So he'll get back to normal?" asked Neko

"Normal? No" said the doctor shocking the two shinobi in front of him "Today at 8 A.M. I made an examination of Hayate-san health on his request and aside from lung deterioration, the aftermath of Orochimaru's poison, his heart was slowly giving out from the lack of oxygen as well as his mind… hiss liver from all the medicine he was forced to take… He said that he was going to resign from his position as a shinobi of Konoha after the Chunnin Exams" said the man shocking the duo in front of him, Neko more so than the Hokage "… now though that option will no longer be a necessity as the chakra not only healed the wound at an excessive rate, it is still inside of his body repairing the damage done to his body over the years. His lungs already healed in 20%, his liver has better results by 35%, his brains soon will be working how it should in 26year old body as it is almost spoon fed with everything necessary, even his old knee injury was cured, not a single deteriorated muscle around it. All in all he will not get back to normal… he will be as good as new, or as one of my assistants said he will be reborn" Makehita said shocking them even further

"How is that possible? Who did this?" asked Hiruzen

"Naruto-kun" answered someone from behind them and they turned around only to see…

"Kabuto…" said Makehita "… I told you to take care of Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?"

"He woke up for couple seconds asking if the "Half-dead guy" is OK and when I told him that he is, Naruto-kun practically begged me to make sure before falling asleep again" said ex-right hand of Orochimaru

"Naruto-kun did this?" asked shocked ANBU

"Yes, although he didn't come out of it unscratched as his chakra network almost collapsed on itself, the worst being his legs and hands, he had mild chakra poisoning and that coupled with extreme chakra exhaustion… he was lucky that he still will be able to use chakra… or that he's alive" said Kabuto

'_UGH… He must of have used those seals… and I just told him to be careful in using those. I should have known that he wouldn't listen to me. That boy will put me in early grave'_ thought Hiruzen

"But…Why would he do that?" asked the ANBU gaining a smirk from Kabuto

"Well, aside from that Hayate-san is Konoha shinobi, he smelled a scent of "Neko-nee-chan" on him so he deduced that he is either your close friend or boyfriend, so he did it to make sure you won't cry…" said Kabuto shocking the now-wide-eyed ANBU "… he risked his shinobi carrier and his dreams to make sure you will not cry for your loss"

"Will he be alight?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes, but for next two, three days he should not use his chakra, but aside from that he shouldn't suffer repercussion with his recovery speed" said the silver haired boy "But to think that he will use the Jutsu that I thought him on other people, something even I can't, only a week after learning it… remarkable"

"You thought him the Jutsu that is healing Hayate?" asked Sandaime

"Of course… I spent with him a lot of time during the month… first it was to understand why he gave me a chance, but as the time went… he even helped me met all of my brothers and sister from the orphanage… some of them are even Konoha shinobi…. Two of them work in this hospital… I wanted to repay him, but he said that it was the right thing to do and there is no reason to repay me for anything, so I thought him a Jutsu to help him in his training instead" said Kabuto "It is similar to Tsunade–sama's _**Sōzō Saisei**_ but instead of normal chakra it uses the healing chakra, and it uses up a lot more chakra then Tsunade-sama's technique, but it doesn't have the side effect of rapid aging so it's a fair exchange"

"That's pretty useful technique, but why didn't you thought it to anybody from the staff?" asked Makehita

"As I said it requires a lot of chakra, that's why I raised my reserves to Kakashi Hatake's level to use it without the need of soldier pills. The staff simply have to little chakra to do it safely… and to use it on another person… the sheer amount of chakra would have to be unimaginable… for Naruto-kun to use it on Hayate-san…" said silver haired boy

"Can I send in a Yamanaka to unravel who attacked Hayate?" Hiruzen asked Makehita, but it was Kabuto that answered

"That would be bad idea, Hokage-sama… the chakra from the Jutsu will simply take Yamanaka technique as something unnatural and will destroy it… alongside with Yamanaka's mind" said the teenager

"I see… when will he wake up, then?" asked Sandaime

"Anytime from two days to a week from now, but I think it would be wise to guard him with ANBU, as the one that attacked him might try to end his job" said Makehita

"Of course" replied Sarutobi

"Can I visit Naruto-kun?" asked Neko

"He's asleep… and will be sleeping to the morning… maybe noon… he needs his rest… so you can visit him tomorrow" said Kabuto and left.

"And Hayate-kun?" the ANBU asked Makehita

"Well… you can come in, but he's unconscious…" said the doctor

"Thank you" she said and walk into the room

'_Hehe… I always knew that you're something else… for a jinchūriki to learn medical ninjutsu…'_ thought Hiruzen _'… knowing you though you probably forgot to use it on yourself in the rush… you can sometimes be irresponsible… but it's the privilege of being so young and inexperienced… after all we learn from our mistakes'_ he thought as he said "I will send ANBU team here soon… right now though I want you to tell me more about how this chakra works, Makehita-san…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Time skip: The evening before third exam; Yamanaka Clan Compound)**

"Hurry up Ino-buta! We're going to be late!" screamed Sakura as she was wearing simple red and black dress with a small black leather jacket

"I'm coming, jeez!" answered her Ino as she walked down with in a simple black dress and equally black jacket "What got your panties in a twist?"

"We're going to be late for Naruto's performance, that's what" answered her pink haired kunoichi "I swear if we wouldn't be friends again I would kick your ass right now"

"Yeah, yeah… Kā-chan, Tō -chan, I'm going out!" screamed the blond girl

"Have fun, Musume-chan!" answered Ako as Inoichi only grumbled something

"I swear Ino, we're better not be late" said Sakura as they jumped from one rooftop to another towards their destination

"Don't worry, Forehead" answered Ino as they sped up

It took them around fifteen minutes to reach the club where Naruto's performance, concert or whatever one would like to call it took place. When they entered they heard only the music as the song ended and when they looked who was performing they saw the blond that they came to see… which made the pinkette glare at her platinum blond friend.

"You're late" said someone from behind the two girls and when they turned they saw Sasuke and Karin approaching them "It was his second song… everyone that is performing today can sing only four songs, five if the audience wants them to play encore, but according to this one guy, none had play encore tonight… at least not yet"

"Ooops" said Ino gaining even harsher glare from her friend, but after a while the pinkette sighed and looked at her teammate and Naruto's cousin and raised an eyebrow

"Are you two on a date?" asked Sakura and both she and Ino saw something they thought they would never see… a pink dust on the stoic and emotionless Uchiha's cheeks _'Is he blushing?!'_

"No… we came here with the dobe" said Sasuke

"Yeah… who knew that Nii-sama is so awesome at the stage though…" said Karin "Here comes the next one"

**[My Darkest Days – Still Worth Fighting For]**

**So hard to let go  
And I still hear the sound  
Of your voice singin' in my head  
I can't surrender  
'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart  
But hangin' by a thread**

**It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it**

**So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for**

**A glass that's half empty  
Won't wash away the mistakes  
It only makes a mess  
It's worth defending  
A tiny glimpse of what it would take  
To make us better yet**

**It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it**

**So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for**

**Now that we know just who we are  
Now that we've finally come this far  
I'm ready for one more battle scar  
'Cause this is still worth fighting for**

**So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget the way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting for  
(I'm ready for one more battle scar)  
This is still worth fighting for  
(I'm ready for one more battle scar)  
This is still worth fighting  
We're still worth fighting for **

"WHOO HOOO! YOU'RE THE BEST NII-SAMA!" screamed Karin

"Yeah… he got this in the bag now" said Sasuke

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura

"The contest of course…" said the raven haired genin "Wait you don't know? There is a contest and the one that wins gets Fūjin, the sword of wind… don't ask me how the organizer got one of the legendary elemental swords, it's beyond me, but from what dobe told me his friend from Yakuza is the sponsor of all of this so it's not that hard to believe"

"A sword as a reward in singing contest?!" asked incredulously Ino at which the Uchiha heir only shrugged

"It's a shinobi club so it's not that shocking" said Sasuke "That girl from the preliminaries performed too, but she wasn't even half as good as dobe"

"Here comes the last one" said Karin

**[Rise Against – Worth dying for]**

**Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist  
We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race**

**(Let's go!)**

**Take a breath and explode like bullets  
Tearing through the wind  
Cut me up with a razor blade  
That tries to separate the skin  
Now in the white flames of burning flags  
We found a world worth dying for yeah**

**We've been battered so hard that  
We don't feel anymore**

**Take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?  
So take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?**

**Send me off on the morning breeze so far away from here  
Feel me rise in the strength of thought I've found inside the warm embracing air  
I'm moving slow  
Like a glacier melting  
Watch me dissipate  
I searched for love in an empty world  
But all I found was hate**

**Now in the white flames of burning flags  
We found a world worth dying for, yeah  
We've been battered so hard that  
We don't feel anymore**

**Take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?  
So take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?**

**Don't ask me why  
Because I don't know  
Don't ask me how  
I'm gonna solve this on my own  
Don't ask me why  
Because I don't know  
These things I've never faced  
Scratch out, but won't erase in  
The wreckage of a job well done  
I saw a place I'd never seen before, yeah  
and that's when I refused to close my eyes anymore**

**Take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?  
So take me  
From this world  
Save me  
What if we  
All died young?**

**So take me [2x]**

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" screamed the audience

"As I said… he won that sword already" said Sasuke as all the girls screamed with everybody almost begging for one more song

"OK, OK" said smiling Naruto "But only one more as I have a tournament to win tomorrow… remember to cheer for me at the third stage of the Chunnin Exams…" he said as he saw Sakura in the crowd and smirked as he looked her straight in the eyes, making her blush "… this one… I hope You'll like" he said as he looked back at the crowd

**[Rise against – Satellite (instead of "American Dream" there will be "Konohan Dream" in lyrics)]**

**You can't feel the heat until you hold your hand over the flame  
You have to cross the line just to remember where it lays  
You won't know your worth now son until you take a hit  
And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it**

**Chorus:  
That's why we won't back down  
We won't run and hide  
Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite  
So catch me if I fall  
That's why we stick to you game plans and party lives  
But at night we're conspiring in by candlelight  
We are the orphans of the Konohan dream  
So shine your light on me**

**You can't fill your cup until you empty all it has  
You can't understand what lays ahead  
If you don't understand the past  
You'll never learn to fly now  
Until you're standing at the cliff  
And you can't truly love until you've given up on it**

**Chorus:  
That's why we won't back down  
We won't run and hide  
Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite  
So catch me if I fall  
That's why we stick to you game plans and party lives  
But at night we're conspiring in by candlelight  
We are the orphans of the Konohan dream  
So shine your light on me**

**She told me that she never could face the world again  
So I offered up a plan:  
**(Naruto sung and looked back straight into Sakura's eyes and unknowingly to him the girl in question could swear that for those couple moments they were alone in the club)**  
We'll sneak out, while they sleep  
And sail off in the night  
We'll come clean and start over the rest of our lives  
When we're gone, we'll stay gone  
Out of sight, out of mind  
It's not too late  
We have the rest of our lives (all x2)  
The rest of our lives  
**(He sung as he looked back at the crowd)**  
Because we won't back down  
We won't run and hide  
Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite  
So catch me if I fall  
That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives  
But at night we're conspiring in by candlelight  
We are the orphans of the Konohan dream  
So shine your light on me  
We won't back down  
We won't run and hide  
Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny  
I'm passing over you like a satellite  
'Cause these are the things that we can't deny now  
This is a life that you can't deny us now**

"Ladies and Gentleman we got ourselves an unquestionable winner." said the organizer who walked out into the stage "Congratulations for flawless victory Uzumaki Naruto, I hope you'll do well in tomorrow's Exams, I'll root for ya', but now let's congratulate the young man for his performance!"

"WHOO HOO! YOU'RE AWESOME NII-SAMA!" screamed Karin

"YOU WERE GREAT NARUTO!" screamed Ino next to her

"You know he would do that for you…" said Sasuke standing a little behind the cheering girls next to a blushing girl reaping her out of her thoughts "… escape I mean"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" asked a blushing girl as she tried to cover her ever-growing blush with a hand "What about his dream about becoming Hokage?" asked the pinkette and the Uchiha scion only shacked his head.

"After all this time you still don't understand, do you?" asked Sasuke as he looked at her "Becoming Hokage is his dream, that's for sure, but it's not his most important dream"

"How do you know?" asked Sakura as she got her blush under control

"We talked a lot over time… during the time we used to train for the Exams and in this past month" said the raven haired boy as he looked at the blond boy that was thanking everybody "That's why I know that being Hokage is not his most important dream… first, but not most important"

"Then what dream is his most important?" asked confused Sakura

"You… for some reason he fell in love with you somewhere along the way and you accepting his date proposal, and being his girlfriend is his dream… his biggest most important dream" said the young Uchiha and the blush on his female teammates returned with vengeance "You should hurry up though…" he said as he started walking towards the red head that was already nearing his blond haired teammate "… I heard that Hinata already confessed to him…" he said shocking the girl to the core "… and she wasn't rejected…"

**End of chapter.**

**Wolfone10 - The Hyūga found those missing nins through civilian council members and they were mercenary… mercenary that got paid for doing a job… and only their leader saw was choosing if they were going to accept the job or not**

** \- if you would read Author notes you would know about the poll**

**Hektols - I hope I answered why Naruto was not taken to the hospital… as to Sakura's fight with Kankuro, well he was already poisoned and didn't want to risk it… Kiba is second heir, but heir nonetheless, just like Hanabi… and why the jonins didn't stop Neji from killing Karui? Well, that's rather obvious: Karui is not Hyūga Princess.**

**Author's note:**

**As always I don't own anything apart from my ideas, original Justus and OCs. That means I don't own lyrics for the songs either.**

**As usual, please review, if you like or have something constructive to say. I like reading those reviews and will answer to some of them at least.**

**I'm sorry that I don't post that much recently, but with my new job and everything that is going on I don't have too much time for anything else. This chapter is long, to repay for that.**

**When is come to summons… someone suggested that it should be white tigers, but to me tiger is a tiger, it doesn't matter what color they have, they belong to the same species.**

**If I forgot to answer something or if you have some questions about previous chapters or something don't be afraid to write to me**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note

Hey, I know that it's been a loooooooong time, but I didn't abandon this story.

My… intelligent sister tried to put out burning oil with water so yeah…

Anyway now that I have phone and PC again I will start writing again… well not now, but I will have more time next weekend, so next chapter should come out next Sunday or Monday

Now for all the people that reviewed and wrote that I need a beta… well I tried… twice, and both times I send them my chapter as they asked and waited for their opinion and all that shit, but even after I sent them maaany masseges there was nothing in return, no massage, no "Hey man, sorry, something came out" or "Hey this sucks, I don't want to help you anymore", so I gave up on asks ng for help, but if any of you would want to help me, be my beta, then I would be more than happy to accept your help

One more thing. To anyone who says that Naruto is not punished for all the things like that thing with Raikage without punishment. Let's face it… even if he knows it or not Naruto is won of the Hokage as well as jinchūriki so he will get away with the shit he might do. For example: Gaara killed many people in younger days, was he punished? Bee has abandoned his post, run away from the village, disrespects his Raikage by not showing up for a meeting to rap some more, was he punished? And what have they got in common? They both just like Naruto have close ties to current or previous Kage and they both are jinchūriki. And let's not forget about Forrbiden Scroll incident… do you honestly believe that if that was anyone else than Naruto they wouldn't be punished? Hell, he was even rewarded with a headband. It's just how it is… wether he knows it or not Naruto is important enough to let him, for example prank the whole village without that much of a punishment

Either way, sorry for taking this long, but, well… shit happens, and when both my phone AND my PC burned down with half of my room and more st of the kitchen shit just hit the fan.

See ya' next week


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:**

_**I HAVE A BETA! MANY THANKS TO The Five Heads of the Hydra FOR COPING WITH ME AND MY WEAK ENGLISH AND FOR THE GREAT HELP THAT YOU ARE**_

**Now to the other things it took longer than I thought because of temperamental PCs and my sister whose visited me unannounced… and stayed for a week… with her kids, so sorry.**

**Shadow of darkness in the dark, thank you for pointing that out. I was going to report this, but someone wrote in his reviews about it and he apologized about his mistake and we came to an understanding**

Chapter 21

"Maaan… this is going to be really troublesome…" said one lazy Nara.

"Everything is troublesome for you," said the pink haired kunoichi that was standing next to him, at which the pineapple-head boy only sighed.

"It's not my fault that it is… especially since I will have to fight you… so troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Would you just shut up!" said Ayano, raising her voice.

"Aww… someone is nervous," Naruto said as he approached the group.

"Just excited, don't get cocky!" returned Ayano with a smirk.

"You should listen to your own advice or I'm gonna' slap your ass all over the arena," said the Uzumaki Clan Head with a foxy smirk. In turn, the girl blushed a bright red.

"And here I thought you were going to be late" said Sasuke as the blond Jinchūriki stood beside him.

"Said the one that was under Kakashi Hatake's tutelage for a month," Naruto shot back with a smirk.

"Touché… though I thought you would be basking in the aftermath of you saving that half-dead guy's life… after all, you healed even his lungs, something even the doctors couldn't do," said the young Uchiha scion.

"How many times do I have to tell you… It was a complete fluke," protested the blond haired genin. "I don't even remember what I did to heal him, exactly!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" screamed a jonin. "Now… I'm Genma Shiranui, and I'll be the proctor for this exam from now on… the ground rules and my interference in the matches are exactly like in the preliminaries, but now between the matches you will have five minutes for rest, and for anybody for the audience to place their bets… Is that understood? … Good. Now, everybody but Ayano Kannagi and Naruto Uzumaki go to the competitors' booth."

(The audience)

"KICK HIS ASS AYANO!" cheered Karui in the stands from her spot next to Chōji, as it was decided that all the genins that lost in the preliminaries and were still in the village will sit next to each other in the stands… with their senseis nearby for interference.

"Unfortunately I don't think that it's possible," stated Akane as she sat in her seat above the genins.

"K-K-Kannagi-sama!" stuttered Omoi. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Am I not allowed to watch my Musume-chan's performance?" asked the red headed woman innocently.

"O-Of course you are… I-I-I…" stuttered Omoi, only to be saved by his teammate from embarrassing himself even further.

"What do you mean by 'I don't think it's possible', Oba-chan?" asked Karui.

"Aww… I'm sorry Karui-chan… I didn't want to disturb you and your boyfriend," the Kannagi Matriarch teased.

"B-B-Boyfriend!?" exclaimed a neon red Karui as she stood next to an equally blushing, but sitting, Chōji.

"Well, that boy next to you of course… Ayano-chan told me that you spent a lot of time together when you were in the hospital…"

"That's because we shared a room!"

"… and that you went on several dates…"

"W-We just were hungry and went to grab something to eat!" stuttered the Kumo genin kunoichi.

"… and from the shocked look on the face of that blond…" said Akane as she pointed towards Ino "… the boy doesn't share his food with anyone, like he shared his chips with you just now."

"You're damn right he doesn't!" exclaimed Ino, embarrassing the pair even further, and gaining a chuckle from the Kannagi Matriarch.

"Ah, young love," said the red headed woman as some of the senseis chuckled as well.

"Sh-Shut up and answer my question Oba-chan!" screamed Karui, cheeks flaming.

"Ah, yes… Ayano-chan as she is now is as strong as Naruto-kun was when they faced each other first time, but Naruto-kun has become much stronger from that time. I know it, and Ayano-chan knows it too," said Akane

"Wait! When did they fight before?" asked confused Karui.

"Some time ago… back then, though, Ayano was a very arrogant genin that had just recently, about a month earlier, defeated Kaiza and won the right to wield Enraiha… that was stolen a week later… and Naruto was Academy student that was going to graduate in two or three months…" said Akane shocking everyone that heard it "… and you can say that he beat that arrogance right out of her when he practically humiliated her, showing her how weak she really was."

"B-But now she has Rekka and…" started Karui.

"… and who do you think gave her that marvelous weapon?" asked the red-headed woman, and the girl's eyes widened. "This match is not for her to win, but to show how much she has grown from the last time they met… and to impress the boy she fancies," said Akane and, out of the corner of her eyes she saw how the blond girl from before narrowed her eyes at her daughter, and only smirked.

(The contestant booth)

"I heard you confessed," said Sakura as she leaned on the railing next to Hinata.

"Yes," the bluenette said curtly.

"What… was the answer?" asked Sakura.

"Why do you care? You like Sasuke-san…" said Hinata as she looked at pinkette, as her eyes widened. "D-Don't tell me… you…" stuttered the girl.

Sakura hurriedly covered her mouth.

"I-I might… y-you know… s-so…?" stuttered Sakura.

"H-He said that he c-can't answer it… m-m-my confession that is… b-but he didn't say no…" stuttered a blushing Hinata, and after a good half a minute she looked at her love rival with all determination she could muster. "No matter what though… I won't lose to you!"

(The Arena floor)

"Are you both ready?" asked Genma gaining two nods in return. "Hajime!"

Not wasting any time, Ayano rushed at Naruto who calmly waited for her to cover the distance between them while taking on defensive stance. When the girl reached him, she engaged him in a taijutsu match, to the shock of everybody from Kumo aside from her mother. Unfortunately, Ayano quickly became frustrated as every single punch or kick was avoided, swatted away, or blocked by her opponent, and from this frustration came a mistake as she overthrow one of the punches, which Naruto used to his advantage as he used a palm strike to hit her in the center of her chest, sending her flying back at least couple meters until she righted herself and landed in crouched position a little further away.

"You're not half bad… but you're no match for Lee either," said a smirking Naruto as he looked at the slightly blushing girl.

'H-He touched them' Ayano thought to herself as she was holding her hand across her breasts. 'OK… calm down Ayano… you can do this… if taijutsu didn't work, then…' she thought as she went through the handseals _**"Raiton: Jibashi!"**_ she said, and send a wave of electricity at the boy in front of her.

_**"Fūton: Daitoppa!"**_ exclaimed the blond as he sent the tunnel of wind at his opponent, dispelling the electric wave in the process. Unfortunately for Naruto, it was what Ayano was waiting for, and he realized it when he saw the smirk on the red heads face.

_**"Enton:**____**Kaen hō sha!(Blaze release: Flamethrower technique)"**_ screamed Ayano as a torrent of hot red flames left her mouth, and was enforced by the wind jutsu it went through which gained a shocked look from the blond, but nonetheless he reacted quickly.

_**"Doton: Doryūheki!"**_ screamed Naruto as he slammed his hands on the ground and a wall rose from the earth that was as big as the fire that was coming. Once the fire hit the wall, it became obvious that the wall will fall soon so, thinking quickly, Naruto put a hand on the wall, and not even a second later, the wall exploded, cancelling the flamethrower technique of Ayano and creating a large dust cloud in the process.

(The audience)

"Smart" said Akane.

"What's smart Oba-chan?" asked Karui.

"Naruto-kun cancelled out Musume-chan's technique by blowing up the wall," stated Kannagi matriarch.

"How though? He didn't use any paper bombs," asked Ino, and got a chuckle from her sensei in return.

"Tō-sama said that he's advanced in Fūinjutsu, but I would never guess that he's that advanced in the art," said the smoking jonin. "To answer your question, he put the seal on the wall by touching it."

"What?! How's that possible?!" screamed Ino.

"He's an Uzumaki… they were known and feared throughout elemental nations because of their prowess in Fūinjutsu, Suiton ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Your village has an Uzumaki swirl incorporated in your Konoha sign and Uzumaki clan crest on every Chunnin and jonin vests as a tribute to their greatest allies that your village failed to aid in time," said Akane. "Your village has put itself in shame as great as Kumo when our village aided Kiri and Iwa in raid of Uzushio because of fear of the Uzumaki clan and their more destructive battle Fūinjutsu... and Naruto-kun is a true Uzumaki… unpredictable, dangerous, kindhearted to allies, terrifying to enemies, but most of all… powerful."

"If he can put those seals on something or someone with just a touch, then why didn't he put one on Ayano when he used a palm strike on her?" asked a confused Omoi.

"Because he wants her to advance," said a newly arrived Karin.

"What? Why?" asked Karui. "I mean, I know that he went to the movies with us, but why would he want for a Kumo kunoichi to advance in rank?"

"To Nii-sama, she's not a Kumo kunoichi, but a friend... and as a friend he wants her to grow stronger, and what a better way than advance in rank?" asked Karin in return.

(The Arena floor)

Ayano was waiting patiently for the cloud of dust to settle, at the same time abusing her senses to try and locate her opponent. She didn't have to wait long, as soon as she heard someone or something trying to get out of the cloud of dust, and thinking quickly threw a kunai to intercept whatever it was… only for the kunai to fly between the sleeves of the hoody that were tied to the kunai, flying through the air.

Ayano's eyes widened as she heard crackling from behind her, and on pure instinct, she drew upon Rekka and swung it horizontally. The girl's eyes widened in horror as she saw that she managed to cut Naruto cleanly in half… only for him to disappear in the smoke, much to the girl's great relief, but even that was short lived as a poof from behind her was quickly followed by a kick to the side of her chest that sent her flying across the arena floor. Forcing herself through the pain, the young kunoichi stabbed her katana into the ground, stopping herself before she actually could hit the wall. When she looked up from her crouching position, while she was nursing her badly bruised ribs, she saw a smirking blond that was zipping up the hoody.

"You transformed into the kunai" stated Ayano as she stood up, glaring at her adversary as his smirk grew bigger. "Treat me seriously, DAMN IT!"

"If that's what you want…" said Naruto as he unsealed Enraiha "… then who am I to refuse that?"

(The audience)

"WHAT THE HELL?!" screamed Karui. "THAT'S ENRAIHA!"

"Yes" the matriarch of the Kannagi clan said simply, as if stating a fact. Which, in this case, she was.

"Then he's the one who stole it!" screamed Karui as she pointed at the boy.

"No… he's the one that retrieved it…" said Akane."… and before you ask, Karui, that sword belongs to Naruto-kun and let's leave it at that."

"Man… I knew that the gaki was special…" said Anko, who was sitting between Kurenai and Hana. "… but to think he would beat an A rank missing Nin to get that sword, while still being a genin…"

"Actually… he was still an Academy student when that happened," said Akane. "Ayano-chan fought him to win the right to wield Enraiha, when Raikage-sama took us with him here to Konoha to pay the bounty for that vile man's head," said the Kannagi Matriarch, shocking everyone, especially the genins of Konoha.

"You knew about this?" Anko asked her friend.

"No," Hana answered quickly. "Naruto, while friendly and outgoing towards all that are around him, is quite secretive. I don't know if there is anybody besides Sandaime-sama and, to some extent, Neko that Naruto trusts enough to give out information about his past. You should know this as you were whining, besides that he's good at Fūinjutsu you know nothing about him… even though you were pestering him for a whole month."

"I wasn't pestering… I was trying to show my gratitude," mumbled Anko.

"Hana-san is right," said Karin. "Even though I lived with Nii-sama for a month, I got more information about him from Sasuke-kun than from Nii-sama himself… it's quite frustrating… although from what I gathered from Sasuke-kun, Sakura would be able to get more out of him…"

(The Arena floor)

_**"Moe ha!"**_ screamed both Naruto and Ayano as they each sent a wave of fire at their opponent. Ayano's was red, and Naruto's was white. When they met, they briefly fought for dominance before exploding, sending a wave of heat throughout the audience.

"Heh, you matched me in power. What kind of flames were those?" asked the young Kannagi heiress.

"_**Shakuton**_ kind of flames," said Naruto as he smirked at now-wide-eyed girl in front of him and, using her shock to his advantage, he ran towards her and engaged her in a sword fight.

The young Uzumaki quickly gained the upper hand as it became obvious that he was faster, stronger, and had better reflexes. And even though Ayano's swordplay was better, it was not by much. Soon, a very frustrated Ayano took a handle of Rekka in both hands and met Naruto, who was still holding Enraiha with one hand, head on, trying to push him back… with little to no luck. After a couple seconds, Naruto loosened his wrist and took a step to the side, making the red head easily push through and ultimately losing her balance, and once she flew by him he slammed the broad side of his sword across her ass and the girl had to roll forward to regain her balance. The young Uzumaki only smiled when he saw the girl glare at him, but didn't charge head on, like the last time.

"You matured… that's good…" said Naruto as he had to jump up to avoid another wave of red hot fire. "… but you're still no match for me," said the smiling blond as he landed on the ground

"Oh yeah!"" screamed the now angry Ayano as she readied herself for another swing of her ablaze blade.

"Yeah," said Naruto as he appeared in front of the girl while she was mid-swing, then crouched underneath the fire, channeled a little bit of lightning chakra into his fingers, and struck her right elbow, making her whole arm go numb, almost making her loose her grip on the sword.

Trying to put the boy on defense before gaining distance the red head swung Rekka down on her opponent, but was quickly and easily blocked with Enraiha and then with a quick strike, her other arm went numb, now loosing grip on the weapon, letting it fall to the ground. Ayano's eyes widened as she knew that if she won't do anything now, she will lose, so she did the only jutsu she could without using handseals, while Naruto who sealed Enraiha already cocked his arm back, ready to strike the girl down.

_**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**_ the girl exclaimed as she spat out a decent sized fireball.

Naruto sensing the chakra build up from the girl quickly jumped back, but it quickly became obvious that he was too close to escape. When the fire were about to reach him he smiled to the confusion of everybody in the stands and said only one word "BOOM!" The explosion that occurred later not only destroyed the fireball, but sent Ayano skidding across the arena floor… only to be stopped by a foot on her back, but before she could do anything else she felt a familiar blade on her neck.

'Enraiha!' thought the girl. 'But how…? When…?'

"You're probably wondering how I did it… I left one clone behind, and when I hit your arms with lightning, I knew you would try something, your last line of defense, so I switched with the clone, while covering the chakra usage with sealing back Enraiha, the fact that you panicked a little helped me in all of this," said Naruto as another clone appeared next to him with Rekka in his hands. "You lost, but it was a good fight."

"I lost…" repeated Ayano as tears started to run down her face. "… I'm not worthy of wielding Rekka if I lost it so easily in the fight, I'm sorry…"

'*Sigh* Girls… so easy to cry over nothing,' thought Naruto. "If I thought of you as not worthy, I would never have given you her in the first place. You made great progress from the time we fought last time. I'm quite proud of my choice, so if you will work as hard as you were up until now, I'm sure you're going to become a legend," he said and the girl cried some more while she smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you," she said through the tears.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" exclaimed Genma, gaining a loud applause in return.

"C'mon, let's take you to some medic nin," said Naruto as he held Ayano bridal style, much to the girls embarrassment and secret pleasure of being held like that by the boy she likes as she blushed neon red.

(The audience)

"WOOO HOOOO! YOU DID IT NII-SAMA!" cheered Karin.

"Ayano… lost?" asked Karui as she slumped into her seat.

"As I said, Musume-chan simply could not win this fight, but she did what she could and showed that she's a very talented young lady." said Akane "I am certainly proud of her." _'Especially now that I hope she won't have those foolish insecurities about her not being worthy of Rekka, since she lost the right to Enraiha. I have to thank Naruto-kun for that'_ thought the Kannagi Matriarch as she smiled.

"Well… we sure will have a new Chunnin, just like Kumo," said Asuma.

"I hope those old fuckers won't try to hold him back," said Anko.

"They won't if they know what's good for them," said Hana.

"No matter how I look at it, at this match and the things he did that you told me last month though…" started Kurenai "… the girl deserves to be Chunnin, but the boy… Naruto… I don't think that being a Chunnin would be enough… more like jonin or at least Tokubetsu jonin."

"I know what you mean," said Asuma "Making him a Chunnin seems like a waste, since he beat like, multiple A-ranks up until now, and from what Shikamaru told me he's a natural leader, that even he is willing to follow without lazing around… and for a Nara that is saying something," said the man and everybody that new about the laziness of the Nara laughed.

"Is that Shikamaru really that lazy?" asked Karui.

"His hobbies are cloud watching and sleeping, and his dream is to be mediocre ninja with mediocre wife with two not troublesome children," answered Chōji "So no… he's lazier than that, but he's a good and loyal friend."

"Are all people from Konoha crazy or something?" asked Karui.

"Only the best ones… at least that's what Nii-sama told me," said a smiling Karin.

(The Kage booth)

"Well… the Uzumaki boy sure is talented," said the Mizukage.

"Yes… and mostly he's self-thought," said the Hokage. "Naruto-kun is sure one of a kind."

"If you ask me he's still just a brat," said the Raikage.

"Does that mean you know the boy?" asked the Tsuchikage at which Ā only grumbled.

"Raikage-dono and Naruto-kun had a slight disagreement during their last conversation," said Hiruzen, and before anything more could be said in that matter, he continued. "Ayano-san in my opinion deserves the title of Chunnin."

"I agree. You have quite the kunoichi there, Raikage-dono," said Mei Terumi.

"And yet she had no chance against the boy…" said Ōnoki.

"As I said earlier… Naruto-kun is a special case," said Hiruzen. "He's probably stronger than most of my Chunnin."

"Then why is he taking part of the Chunnin exams," asked the Tsuchikage. "Why didn't he graduate earlier then? Using him to gather more clients?"

"I gave him the opportunity to graduate earlier, but he decided that he was not ready, or worthy of being a shinobi just yet," said the Sandaime.

"Either way, I don't think making him a mere Chunnin would be adequate," said the Mizukage.

"I might not like that cheeky brat, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind," said Ā. "Ayano is as strong as most of my Chunnins, and he won this match with ease. He's not someone I would like my Chunnins to go against."

_'That boy might become too dangerous in the future,'_ thought Ōnoki to himself.

(Contestant booth, five minutes later)

"That was a very youthful match my most youthful rival!" said Lee.

"Not like the girl had any chances to begin with," said Sasuke. "You should have ended the match sooner though. I don't want you to use excuses that you would have lost our match because you got too tired."

"I didn't know that you already won your match, teme," said a smirking Naruto.

"That was a good match, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah, although you gave us quite a scare couple of times, Baka," said Sakura.

"He he, sorry," said the blond Uzumaki, while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "I would wish you good luck, Hinata, but after I saw how much of a kick-ass you have become I know that you will kick that jerk's ass."

"Th-Thank you Naruto-kun," said a blushing bluenette.

"WILL HINATA HYŪGA AND NEJI HYŪGA COME DOWN HERE FOR THE SECOND MATCH!" screamed the proctor.

"Well… kick his ass Hinata…" said Naruto as he hugged the girl."… and don't hold back."

"H-Hai" she said as she went to the arena floor.

"Did you have to hug her?" asked Sakura as her eyebrow twitched.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know…" started Kurotsuchi as she hugged the blond from the back."… you should stop acting like a jealous girlfriend, especially since Naruto is not taken…" she said as she hugged the boy in question tighter, pressing her small breasts to his back "… not yet anyway."

"Eh? I think I'm missing something here" said Naruto as the two girls glared at each other.

(The Arena floor)

"Are you both ready?" asked the proctor, getting two nods in return. "Then HAJIME!"

"You should give up Hinata-sama. The only way you could win this match is if you would use the seal that you yourself have abolished," said Neji arrogantly.

"Naruto-kun was right about you, Neji-Nii-san," started Hinata. "You are way too arrogant for your own good. I just hope that when I won todays match, your arrogance and stubborn pride will allow you to see the flaws of your thinking," she said as her eyes burn with determination.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama, but fate declared me the winner of this match and you cannot change fate," said the older Hyūga as he closed his eyes.

"Those are words of a fool. There might be fate, but neither you nor me or anyone from our clan can see it, and it's sad that those eyes are making most of our clansmen blind to that," said Hinata, gaining a nasty glare from her opponent. "As a future clan head I will try to change that, and I will start today, by beating you," she said as she took her stance, shocking all the people from the Hyūga clan as well as those who knew what Jūken looked like.

(The audience, Hyūga sector)

"How in the world… I thought I already took care of this style when I sold the scrolls," whispered Elder Hiroshi as he looked at the stance of the Hyūga heiress, unfortunately for him though, someone heard him.

"What do you mean, Hiroshi?!" asked Hoshi and Hiroshi's eyes widen in fright.

"I-I mean… ummm… I-I can explain" started the man in question.

"I hope you do, otherwise you will pay for your transgression, Hiroshi." said Hiashi

"And for stealing something from my Himawari-chan, I will make you pay in blood," said Hoshi as he radiated Killing Intent.

(The Arena floor)

"What are you doing?" hissed Neji as he activated his Byakugan.

"I took my stance, Nii-san," said Hinata as she, too, activated her Byakugan without handseals, shocking her opponent. "For your information, this is a Jūho stance, a style created by our grandmother for those in our clan that possess water affinity instead of earth. Unfortunately the scroll with the style was… lost, but thankfully Naruto-kun was able to retrieve it and gave it to me in present," she said with a small smile.

"Heh… so you admit that you're too weak to use our clans taijutsu," said Neji mockingly.

"Were you deaf when I told you that it were our grandma that created that style?" asked the heiress. "You know what? Don't answer that question; I don't want to hear your answer. I just hope that when I win today, all those that have similar problems to me with the Jūken will step out of the shadow and at least try their chances with the style made for more fluent moves."

"You're a fool, Hinata-sama, if you really think that you will win today," said Neji arrogantly as he sped towards his opponent with intent to end it quickly.

Unfortunately for him, he severely underestimated Hinata, as in the last moment the girl spun on her heel, avoided the palm strike, and managed to close the chakra point in Neji's side when she struck him in mid-spin. Quickly regaining his bearings, he put some distance between them and glared at the girl.

"That was just a lucky shot," said Neji.

"If you say so," said the bluenette with a knowing smile, which infuriated the boy even further, but this time with a cool head rushed at the girl.

This time, though, he was ready for the fluent moves of his opponent and he avoided most of the strikes, but to his irritation, she not only managed to avoid or counter all of his moves, it all looked as if she was dancing around him. After a couple of minutes, Hinata managed to block one of her opponents chakra points in his left leg, which caused him to slightly lose his balance, but it was all that she needed and taking advantage of the situation, she tried to palm strike Neji in the chest.

Seeing that there was no other choice, the young Hyūga prodigy used one of his trump cards. _**"Hakkeshō Kaiten!"**_ he screamed as he spun around, creating a sphere of chakra and, in the process, throwing the young heiress away. Once he ended the jutsu he looked at the girl and said, "Do you see it now? Even if you're a little stronger then you were before you are still a loser."

"Y-You know, Nii-san," said Hinata as she slowly stood up. "I suspected that you would know at least one of the main branch jutsu, but why are you calling me a loser, when it was me that forced you to use that jutsu."

That was it, all the anger that Neji tried to hold back returned with vengeance as the boy saw red as he heard what the Hyūga princess said. He quickly channeled chakra to his legs, and after a quick sprint that Hinata couldn't follow as she deactivated her Byakugan after she got hit by the dome of chakra not even a minute before, Neji appeared before the girl and took the whole Hyūga clan's main branch stance that she knew all too well.

"You're in my field of divination. _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(64 palms technique)**_" screamed Neji as he hit Hinata with the entirety of the technique as the girl was too slow to do anything to protect herself. As the technique ended, Neji used a palm strike to hit the girl in the chest, sending her backwards, and as he looked at the girl that was laying on the ground, he deactivated his Byakugan, glared at her, and snarled, "Do you see now the difference between the two of us?! I am the one that was destined to win this match, just like my father was destined to die in place of yours, just like you are destined to always be the loser. You're a fool to think otherwise!"

"Is this all you think about? The past?" asked Hinata as she laughed a little, which infuriated the boy greatly. "People who lives in the past get passed up by the present and crushed by the future, just like you will lose this fight Nii-san…" said the girl as she looked into the eyes of her cousin "… because you are in my field of divination," she said and Neji's eyes widened when he heard a voice of another Hinata from the back. _**„Hakke Rokujūyon Shō."**_

After that it was a world of pain for Neji, as with each jab he knew that it was the end for him. When it all ended he fell to his knees and, when he saw that Hinata walked around him and looked at him with sad eyes, he asked only one thing. "How?"

"The one behind me is a _**Chi Bunshin**_, it took me two weeks to gather chakra to create it, and during that time Naruto-kun helped me master _**Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ to the point where I wouldn't have to use handseals, and there would be no smoke. He's a great teacher," said Hinata as she walked up to the clone and put a hand on the clones head, and it turned into a blood that went back into Hinata, replenishing her chakra a little. "I unsealed the clone from the seal on my palm, which Naruto-kun placed on me, and made the clone appear under the ground. I learned with Naruto-kun's help by the way, and switched with it. After that, the clone just had to make you lose control," said the girl as she smiled. "Do you see it now? You no longer need to live in the past; there is no cage that holds you back. You are free, just like the rest of our clan. Don't let the loss of your father cloud your judgment. He wouldn't want that, just like I, as the future clan head, don't want to lose such a promising shinobi, because his arrogance and pride led him to an early grave. Learn from this loss that even the mightiest of might will fall to the weaker opponent given good opportunity."

"WINNER: HINATA HYŪGA!" screamed the proctor.

(The audience, Hyūga sector)

"Nee-sama really won…" said shocked Hanabi.

"Oh my… so Naruto-kun was right after all," said Hyūga Patriarch.

"What do you mean, Tō-san?" asked the girl.

"Well, we talked to the boy yesterday and he said that Neji doesn't stand a chance against Hinata as he is now," said Hiashi. "He said that his arrogance and the unhealthy pride will make him fall to the… might of Hinata cuteness, although before the fight I simply thought that the boy might of lost his mind now…"

"So that Blonde-Baka knew that Nee-sama will win?"

"Certainly… especially if he knew that Jūho was made to surpass Juken from the first place," answered Hoshi. "The style was made by your Bā-chan, Hanabi, the strongest Hyūga that our clan produced in a century," he said, and the little girl looked in awe at her sister that walked out of the arena.

(The audience, near genins and Senseis)

"She… really won…" said shocked Kurenai.

"Why are you so shocked? Nii-sama said that there can be only one outcome of this fight, in which the boy will fall because of his arrogance," said Karin.

"The brat said that?" asked Anko as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, he even told me to place my bet on Hinata, by the way I'm going to collect my winnings," said Karin as she walked up the stairs with a big smile on her face.

"Don't you mean Naruto's winnings?" asked Akane.

"Oh yeah… those too, but I used my own money to make some bet's on Nii-sama's victory, and I'm gonna cash that in too," said the girl as she ran off.

"Gambling at such a young age… I'm sooo proud of him," said Anko as she wiped imaginary tear from her eye.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me," said Hana.

"Those training sessions with Naruto-san really made a big difference," said Kurenai.

"Hehe… that's the power of love," whispered Asuma so only his girlfriend could hear it.

"That's incredibly cheesy… even for you" said Kurenai as she swatted her boyfriends arm.

(Contestants booth)

"Congratulations Hinata that was awesome!" said Sakura as she smiled at the girl.

"Th-Thank you, but without Naruto-kun's help I wouldn't have done this…" said the girl in question, only to receive a chop to the top of the head "… ITTAI!"

"Take the credit when it's due…" said Naruto as he looked at the bluenette with a bored expression. "… I may be the creator of the plan, but it was you that made that plan reality."

"Said the guy that is shocked when someone is thanking him for doing something selfless," said Sakura.

"All in all it was a good fight Hyūga" said Kurotsuchi as Akatsuchi nodded at the girl.

"Thank you."

"But I'm still going to beat you two," said a smirking Iwa kunoichi.

"WILL UZUMAKI NARUTO AND ROCK LEE COME DOWN HERE FOR THE NEXT MATCH!"

"Well, it's my call now," said a smiling Naruto, visibly barely containing his excitement as both he and Lee jumped over the railing before anyone could wish him good luck.

(The audience, near genins and Senseis)

"Well, Naruto sure has unfair advantage in this fight…" said Asuma as he lit another cigarette."… considering that Lee cannot use nin- and genjutsu."

"That maybe is the truth, but Naruto-kun will not use them either in this fight," said Gai with passion. "His youthful spirit will not allow him to disrespect that Lee thinks of him as his eternal rival. He will fight with Lee with the youthful power of his own muscles."

"From my understanding, that boy is a taijutsu specialist and you're saying that brat will use only taijutsu? That's just plain stupid waste of resources," said Anko.

"That may be true, but it's the right thing to do…" said Karin, "… and it will show you all that aside from ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and Fūinjutsu, Nii-sama is good at taijutsu as well, so it's a win-win situation."

(The Arena floor)

"Are you both ready… HAJIME!" screamed proctor and jumped away.

"You know, I think we should stop fooling around," said Naruto as he started unzipping his hoody.

"Yes my youthful friend!" said Lee as he, too, started taking off his weights. "Ah… that's so much better."

"I have to admit that is true…" said the smiling blond as both of them threw their ballast backwards and, to the complete shock of the people watching(Gai excluded), once their things crashed into the ground, they created three craters with Naruto's being bigger than both Lee's… even counted together "… so much better."

Not even a second later, both teens clashed in the center of the arena, fist hitting fist, both smiling. Lee then tried to kick Naruto, only for the blond to jump over it and counter with an axe kick to the head of his opponent, which was easily blocked by Lee's forearms. Using the position they found themselves in, the green clad shinobi quickly caught Naruto's leg and spun him around and threw him away. Once the Uzumaki landed in crouched position, he had to quickly roll forward, doing it at the last second as the ground where he was crouching at was crushed by Rock Lee, who tried to stomp on his opponent. Naruto then spun around while rising from his position, and kicked Lee in the center of his chest, sanding him flying for couple meters before the boy righted himself and landed on his feet.

"That was a good warm up, but don't you think that it's a high time to lose the kiddy gloves?" asked Naruto.

"What do you have in mind my youthful friend?" asked Lee.

"Isn't it obvious? We both know each other too well to fall for simple things… so I think we should reach for the big guns," said the blond Jinchūriki, and saw that his opponent's eyes grew bigger.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? You know that I can open more of them then you, it just wouldn't seem fair," said the green clad genin.

"And not giving your all and showing all of the people that with only taijutsu you have become an exceptional shinobi is fair for who, exactly?" asked Naruto, and once more Lee eyes grew bigger. "So… from this point on, no holding back. Let's show them how far two guys without talent in ninja arts, but with great determination and lots of hard work can get, ne?"

"Hai," said Rock Lee as he crossed his hands in front. "From this point on, there will be no holding back. Let the person with brighter flames of youth win!"

(The audience, near senseis and genins)

"That stance… Gai… you didn't…" said Kakashi, giving his friend a scandalized look.

"I did, they both have very youthful dreams and I will give them every tool I can to make reality," said Gai seriously.

"Could someone tell me what is going on?" asked a confused Kiba. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Gai has taught them a kinjutsu; they apparently can open inner gates. Opening them give a great boost in speed and power, but as every kinjutsu it's a two-edged sword as the body cannot withstand it. If one were to open all eight gates, they are said to reach the power that surpasses the Kages…"

"That's awesome…" interrupted Kiba.

"… but then that person has to pay ultimate prize as he or she will die afterwards," ended Kakashi.

"Oh… that's not so awesome…" said Kiba.

"Yes and while dangerous, these boys know their limits…" said Gai, "… besides Naruto cannot open as many of them as Lee due to his Uzumaki heritage."

"How is him being an Uzumaki stops him from opening those gates?" asked Ino.

"Considering that Uzumaki clan crest is engraved into Konoha symbol, and your Chunnins and Jonins are wearing that same crest on the back of their flak jackets, it's rather… sad that you people know so little about the Uzumaki clan," said Akane Kannagi.

"More like pathetic," Karui added off-handily.

"Uzumaki clan members have stronger bodies than most of the other people, because not only our bodies hold more chakra, have more complex chakra network, but we hold chakra in every simple cell of our body," said Karin. "That's why our clan was called the clan of longevity, because of that fact we're aging slower after some age, similar to Senju, but they have it on a lesser scale. Opening the gates will cause the chakra circulation in the body to go to all time high and supply the body with even more chakra. To break it down for less intelligent people…" she said looking at Kiba, "… if Nii-sama were to open too many gates he would explode."

(The Arena floor)

_**"Kaimon: Kai… Kyūmon: Kai,"**_ said Lee as he opened two first gates.

At the same time, Naruto bit both of his thumbs and smeared the blood on both of his biceps, and slammed both hands together. As soon as two seals appeared, one on each arm with the kanji for 15 on his right arm(gravity seal) and 8 on his left arm(resistance seal), he screamed _**"KAI!"**_ and both of them reverted to one.

_**"SEIMON: KAI,"**_ screamed Lee as he opened the third gate, his skin turned red and his chakra input created a small crater where he stood.

"LET'S TAKE IT TO THE HARDCORE LEVEL, LEE!" screamed the young Uzumaki.

"HAI! _**Shōmon: Kai!**_" screamed the green clad genin as his body glowed with a green light, if only for a second or two.

_**"Kaimon: Kai"**_ screamed Naruto as chakra from his body exploded covering him in a blue shroud (like with Kyūbi's chakra during his fight with Neji in the anime).

At the same time, both of the opponents bent their knees a little and, without wasting a second, they shot towards each other… ripping apart the ground on their way with their speed alone. When they reached each other in the center of the arena, they clashed with their fists which, for a couple seconds, seemed to suck the air in between of their fists only for it to be blown away by a shock wave that followed that destroyed a good portion of the arena floor, raising a cloud of dust that was quickly blown away as both opponents started trading blows with each other that send shockwave after shockwave.

After a good minute, they both kicked each other in the mid-section, sending the other one to the opposite side of the arena, but before they crashed into the wall, they disappeared in a burst of speed from the view of the most of the audience, destroying the ground beneath them that they used as the springboard. When they appeared, mid-air by the way, Naruto buried his knee into Lee's gut, making the boy spit blood and sending another shock wave that most of the people in the audience had to cover their faces from. After they disappeared again, they appeared in other section of the arena moments later when Lee had buried his fist into Naruto's gut. That repeated at least ten more times with both of the opponents could be seen by most when they hit one another, but that stopped when both of them appeared in the center of the arena hitting each other in the face, sending the other into the wall that they barely managed to avoid hitting when they righted themselves in the air and, using their legs and hands, they skidded across the dirt and stopped next to the wall.

"Let's end it, Lee, with one final attack!" screamed Naruto.

"Hai! I will not lose today! I will show you the fruits of my youthful training with my strongest move!" screamed Lee as he took on a stance. _**"Tomon: Kai."**_

"Then I'm gonna' do the same," said Naruto as he jumped up on the wall, three meters above the floor. _**"Kyūmon: Kai.**___Let's do this!" As soon as he said this both fighters shot towards themselves and, to the shock of the audience, they became cloaked with energy that quickly took forms of a red and black tiger (Lee) and golden dragon (Naruto).

"_**Shuryō tora**_ (Hunting tiger)/_**Kōjun ryū**_ (Descending dragon)!" Once the techniques met, a blinding light erupted, which made everyone cover their eyes, and was quickly followed by huge explosion.

For a good minute everyone were sitting on the edge of their seats as they waited for the dust to settle down, and when it finally did, everyone could see two boys standing a good distance away from each other, both bruised and battered. Lee seemed to lose both of his jumpsuit sleeves as well as his left sandal and half of his jumpsuit left leg, just up to his knee. The state of Naruto's attire was not better, but for some reason, unknown to the audience, his clothes were repairing themselves with every second.

"You have to… teach me that move," said a clearly tired Naruto. "It would be so fitting with my circumstances."

"As long as you teach me… one of your youthful moves… my youthful eternal rival," said equally tired Lee.

"You're on," said the young Uzumaki. "I must say… that you were really close today…"

"Next time… I will surely beat you… Naruto… kun…" said Lee as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell on his back, unconscious.

"WINNER: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" screamed the proctor as the stadium erupted with deafening cheers, while medics took care of the two combatants. "UNFORTUNATELY DUE TO THE DAMAGE DONE TO THE ARENA, WE NEED TO HAVE AN HOUR RECESS TO MAKE IT PRESENTABLE ONCE AGAIN," Genma screamed once more, but no one seemed to care after the show they did just witnessed.

(The audience, near senseis and genins)

"YOOHOOO! YOU'RE AWESOME NII-SAMA!" screamed Karin.

"I can see now what you meant when you said that Ayano can't win with that guy," said a shocked Karui.

"How the hell is that even possible?!" screamed Kiba. "Naruto was the dobe of our class, he can't be that strong!"

"As a matter of fact, Lee was the dobe of our class as well," said Tenten. "Those titles from the Academy means nothing in our world."

"But, but, but…" stuttered Kiba.

"No buts, dog boy," said Anko. „Gaki is strong. Deal with it."

"And to think their just 13 and 14," said Asuma. "They'll be monsters in the future."

"I need to train more," said Kurenai to herself, knowing that taijutsu is her weakest point, and after that match she knew that those genin were already stronger than her, which hit her pride pretty hard.

(The audience, Hyūga sector)

"Are you still worried that he will not be able to protect our daughter, honey" asked Hina.

"Well… he has some skills," said Hiashi, which was followed by grunts of approval of the rest of the clan.

"That was awesome…" whispered a starry eyed Hanabi as she looked at the two genins that were led away making her parents chuckle in response.

(The Kage booth)

"You sure have the some skilled shinobi, Hokage-dono" said Mei.

"Yes, I'm proud of both of them. Lee-kun showed entire word that even without the use of nin- and genjutsu he is still strong," said Hiruzen.

"While he didn't show any of the strategic mind, the sheer determination needed to muster those moves to that extent shows us that the boy has the willpower to be a Chunnin" said A.

"You're quite generous," said Ōnoki.

"That maybe, but it would be a waste for such a warrior to be held back," said the Raikage.

"I think that way as well," said the Mizukage. "The boy needs a little polishing, and I believe the responsibility will do the job."

"I believe so too," said Hiruzen. "I see a bright future for that boy."

"That we will see, but Naruto-kun once again showed us that his abilities are far ahead of those of a Chunnin," said Mei. "Not only he can use kenjutsu, multiple nature transformation jutsu and strategy to his advantage, if push were to come to pull, he can use his fists just as well."

"That brat might be arrogant… and stupid," said Ā, childishly adding an insult, "but I must admit that he is skilled. If we were enemies I would already classified him as an A-rank threat."

"Then it's good that we're not," said an all too innocently smiling Professor.

"By the way Hokage-dono, were you aware that something like that will happen, or did you just for caution stationed your earth users here to rebuild the arena just in case?" asked Kazekage.

"Those boys destroyed eight different training grounds during their sparring sessions. I assumed that a team that will rebuild the arena is a must if they were to face each other," said Hiruzen, smiling proudly. „Now let's get something to eat as we wait for the rest of the fights," said the Hokage as he invited the other Kages to the catering stand.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:**

**I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I got really sick. A medicine resistant pneumonia. I spend almost two months in hospital and for those that don't understand the reality in Poland: we spend more money on food for prisoners than for patients in hospitals, sometimes even three times more. Halfway through I got food poisoning. I lost 12 kilos (27lb) and I didn't have weight to lose to begin with, so yeah…**

**Now I want to answer some of your reviews**

**First for all people that are saying that Naruto is getting away with too much… Are you really that blind to not notice that people of high standing, even in real world, are getting away with too much? Naruto is a son of a Kage, a Jinchūriki and last of his clan… it's obvious that his high standing getting him a major leeway, even in anime and manga. Do you honestly believe that had it been Sakura for example that stole the Forbidden Scroll she would go unpunished after the whole incident? Gaara killed many people, civilians and ninja alike; Killer Bee after he was "captured" by Sasuke practically had abandoned his own village to go for some "vacation". Did they get punished? Certain people get away with too much… is it fair? HELL NO! Is it true? Yes, yes it is.**

**And one more thing before I finally answer the reviews; I am trying to write a story here, not a chronicle, and the best stories I have the pleasure to read have one thing in common: they're forcing me to think, to connect the dots, to use my imagination in some places, because to me it's what they're for: to exercise our minds.**

**Slices: I don't know why it's happening, in my files I have all the words, probably some error with uploading or I have just the shittiest luck in the word**

**HE-SpecOps:**

**First… well that rant about standings in society above is for you as well. **

**Second: misogyny? Really? You wrote that he deprived her of occasion to fight with Kankuro… I don't know if you read that chapter, but he gave advices to both of his teammates… it's called looking out for his friends. **

**Hinata has insecurities and I don't know if you have those, but they're a bitch to take care of. It's not a simple scrapped knee that going to be taken care of by a kiss by your mother and a Band-Aid, it's a monster that returns when you expect it the least and don't go away that easy**

**Tsunami?! Seriously?! I thought that it was obvious and I believe that most of the readers understood that, but if I have to lead you to that conclusion… Naruto was making the dinner with Tsunami's help and next day Tsunami was making it by herself, so when Naruto said "call me when dinner is ready" it's not that hard to figure out that it's the day when Tsunami was making it by herself**

**What is Daimyo? Seriously?! I'm not going to even entertain the idea of telling you that**

**If you don't know what artisan is… check it out**

**I gave him those swords for something I thought of that will be put on the story later on… which is something once again most people figured out**

**And at the end you're just repeating yourself**

**wolfbane: He's not that powerful, but has a very powerful and highly destructive Justus, but in a fight one on one he would lose as he's now, as long as he'll not be underestimated and allowed to use his strongest moves believing that they won't hurt that person**

**duncan: I know, it's my own hybrid**

**As always I don't own anything but my ideas, OCs and the like. If you like – review, if not and have something ****constructive**** to say, than write it too, otherwise don't bother, cause I simply won't care if you hate me, as I will write it as long as someone will enjoy the story.**

Chapter 22

„Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time to restart the Chunnin exams!" screamed Genma "The next match is Sakura Haruno vs. Shikamaru Nara. Are both contestants ready?!" he asked the two genins that were standing on the opposite sides of the arena gaining two nods in return "Then **Hajime!**"

Sakura didn't want to waste time on idle chats and she threw three kunais at her adversary which were deflected by three shurikens, but the pinkette didn't stop there as she ran straight at Shikamaru while going through handseals _**"Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ said the girl as the smoke covered her. Out of it came six Sakura's rushing at the Nara boy, who simply crouched, waiting for the girl to approach him. Once close enough every single copy of the girl swing their fists at Shikamaru and, what was not so shocking, five of them disappeared in a puff of smoke, but one fist connected … or so everyone thought.

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ complete" said Shikamaru, whose head was merely inches away from the fist, as he slowly stood up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant Booth)**

"Hey teme. What did I miss?" asked Naruto as he slowly walked up to his teammate

"Where were you dobe?" asked Sasuke

"Kabuto held me up in the infirmary. According to him opening those gates was a stupid idea" said Naruto as he looked at the arena "Oh man… it's already Sakura-chan's match?! I wanted to wish her good luck before her fight"

"Well… I'm sure she would use it as she just lost her match" said Sasuke

"Lost?" asked confused blond "Just because her clone got caught in Shikamaru's jutsu?"

"Clone?!" asked shocked Hinata

"Throughout last year and a half or something I made hundreds of thousands or even millions of clones, different kinds too… I would like to think that I would know a clone when I see one" said young Uzumaki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"You lost so it would be less troublesome if you gave up" said lazily Shikamaru as he brought a kunai to Sakura's throat. His eyes widen when he saw a smirk on the girls just before she dissolved into the water.

The Nara boy couldn't think about it for too long as not even a second later a kunai hit the ground next to his feet with an explosive note that immediately took off. Thinking quickly Shikamaru substituted with big stone that was lying next to the trees, but he didn't foresee one thing as that stone while destroyed upon explosion turned into little shrapnel's that flew in his general direction. Not being fast enough he did the only thing he could at that moment… he put up his arms in a cross like fashion in front of his face protecting it. Unfortunately for the boy two pieces stabbed themselves into his right thigh making him wince in pain and for a split second lose concentration on his surroundings, which was capitalized by the pinkette as she jumped out of her hiding place and hit her opponent straight in the jaw, sending him flying across the arena floor.

"HA! You thought that I would be that easy to beat?!" screamed Sakura "I'm maybe not as strong as Sasuke or Naruto, but I wasn't Kunoichi of our year for nothing!"

"How the hell did Naruto manage to survive years of those hits?" asked himself Shikamaru as he spat out two teethes "You're a really troublesome girl, you know that"

"Heh… in your mouth it's almost a compliment, but it doesn't change a thing as I will win this match" said pinkette as she threw another set of kunais at her opponent

This time though Shikamaru decided to simply avoid them by jumping to his left as he saw that two kunais hit themselves, seemingly by accident, and one of them ricocheted into a path that would of hit him if he jumped to the right. Unfortunately for him he did exactly what Sakura wanted as she quickly went through handseals and then pointed her open palm towards her opponent and screamed _**"Suiton: Mizu bōru no Jutsu". **_As soon as she did that the water that was left from the clone rose from the ground and created a ball of the size of a football ball (and I mean European football, not American. Why you called it football when the foot actually touches the ball handful of times during the game is beyond me) that immediately shot towards unprepared Shikamaru.

Being mid-air and unprepared for another ninjutsu from the girl the Nara heir couldn't do much to protect himself from the impact as the ball slammed into his chest. What happened next shocked everyone as upon impact the boy turned into mud that was sprayed on the arena floor. No one was more shocked than Sakura as her eyes widen to the size of diner plates and unfortunately for her that was all, that her opponent needed as she soon found that she couldn't move.

"_**Kagemane no Jutsu**_ complete" said Shikamaru, whose been hiding behind a rock on the other side of the arena "I must say I underestimated you, Sakura, for an ex-fangirl to know not one but two elemental jutsu… but as troublesome as it is, you still lost the match." he said as he looked at the shadow that connected all the kunais that pinkette threw at him "Had you not threw all this kunais so recklessly I wouldn't be able to reach you with my…" Shikamaru stopped as he dropped down to his knees and broke a sweat as his shadow retracted shocking almost all of the people that were watching "Wh-What did you do?"

"Oh… you mean how you lost most of your chakra, right?" asked a grinning Sakura "I bought couple chakra storing seals in the Cutting Leaf and applied it on the handle of my every kunai, so when you used my kunais to extend your shadow the seals stole your chakra." she said as she walked up to the closest kunai and picked it up "Had I fought against someone with Sasuke-kun's or Naruto's chakra reserves they would simply burned down, but for someone like you or me with average for a genin reserves it was enough"

"So it was all a trap?" asked Shikamaru

"No… I researched information on your clan during this month and apparently you guys all are lazy geniuses, with your father as a Jonin Commander it's not that hard to believe" said pinkette "So in all my plans I never include those kunais or rather seals… after all you cannot counter something that is not a part of the plan. A lot of my win was caused by pure luck, but I took this risk." she said while smiling "So what will you do now, without chakra and tired against me with most of my chakra and not tired at all?"

"*Sigh* So troublesome… proctor I give up" said Nara boy as he raised his hand

"WINNER OF THIS MATCH: SAKURA HARUNO!" Genma announced and watched as the girl run to the contestant booth, while the boy slowly walked towards the stands

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kage booth)**

"Well, you sure have many talents in your village, Hokage-dono" said Mei

"Why thank you" answered Hiruzen "I'm pleased myself that this generation strength is not weakened by the time of piece. This only show us that piece is not a dream of weak people like my old wayward teammate says"

"So aside from that Hyūga boy we'll have just new chunnins up until now" said Ā

"Yes, there are many talents in this generation" said Ōnoki "I'm quite curious how the _Uchiha_ will fare against your Yuki boy, Mizukage-dono"

"Do I hear resentment?" asked Mei

"You don't transmit resentments for Madara on the rest of Uchihas, do you Tsuchikage-dono?" asked Sarutobi and was met with silence

"That's stupid" said after a while A "If anyone were to become a monster like Shodaime Hokage or Madara it would be that blond Uzumaki brat"

"You have a lot of faith in Uzumaki-boy, Raikage-dono" said Rasa

"He beat down the only participant from my village. It's obvious that he will win the tournament" said Ā

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The audience, the genin and sensei's section)**

"You know Shikamaru, I thought that you will give up immediately, but you put up a good fight" said Ino towards the approaching boy

"Yeah…" was his only answer

"I must say, I'm proud of you, Shikamaru" said Asuma "After the finals I will take all of you for dinner… you can even take your girlfriend, Chōji" he said teasing the two genins

"Good, at least she's not totally useless fangirl." said Karin "I would feel bad for Nii-sama if the she would be weak"

"So Naruto-kun likes Sakura-san?" asked boldly Akane

"Yeah… although for some reason he don't want to ask her out… or any other girl for that matter" said Karin not seeing anything bad in admitting that

"Hmmmm… it will be entertaining to watch that boys love life in the future… he will break a fair share of hearts" said Kannagi Matriarch more to herself "This generation sure is promising" she said and all the jonins that heard her couldn't help but agree with her statement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant Booth)**

"You were awesome, Sakura-chan" praised Naruto "Outsmarting a Nara by not thinking of something! That was so…"

"…like you?" said Sasuke "You're good in not thinking… period"

"Tell me that after I kick your ass…" said the blond "… that is if you'll beat Haku"

"Thank you Naruto" said smiling Sakura ignoring Sasuke, but then she hit the blond on the top of his head "Why the hell did you not use any jutsu in your match with Lee, baka. Do you know how worried I was?" she said and the boy's eyes widen hearing that, while after realizing what she said pinkette blushed slightly

"Because he couldn't" said Sasuke saving them from embarrassment "There is a reason why those gates are thought to only taijutsu users. Opening those gates will make the chakra circulate much too fast to use it for any ninjutsu… according to one of the scrolls in Uchiha library one of my kinsmen who tried to use healing jutsu to heal the damage while he had two gates opened paid the price for experimenting with it as his chakra pathways collapsed while all of this raw chakra damaged his organs. He died not a long time later"

"You… thought I would lose to Lee" said Naruto after a second clenching his hoodie over his hart with a obviously fake hurt expression

"I have done my research… It's always better to be safe than be sorry" said a smirking Uchiha

"If that's so dangerous, than why did you even learned that?" asked Sakura

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ is a kinjutsu as well, but it didn't stop me from learning it" said Naruto "Besides in our line of work every jutsu can be dangerous. You can't worry too much" he said waving his hand dismissively

"But you can't worry too little too, baka." said Sakura as she glared at the boy

"WILL SASUKE UCHIHA AND HAKU YUKI COME DOWN TO THE ARENA?!" screamed proctor

"Well, it's time for me." said Sasuke and jumped over the railing

"Do you think he'll win?" asked Sakura as she looked at her blond teammate

"He's too stubborn to lose before facing me and Gaara" said Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"Are you both ready?" asked Genma gaining two nods "Hajime!"

Both opponents didn't waste any time as they ran straight at each other. Sasuke threw kunai at Haku, but it was easily deflected by the other boy's senbons. Once close enough they clashed with each other with kunai matching senbon, fighting for dominance and when it became obvious that neither will get the upper hand Haku quickly went through one handed handseals, but the Uchiha heir had other plans as he kicked his opponent into his unprotected side. Unfortunately for the genin of team 7 his opponent upon contact turned into water as the clone dispelled.

Thinking quickly Sasuke activated his two tomoe Sharingan and it was not a moment too late as he caught when he caught a glimpse of something to the right he jumped, barely missing four senbons that were about to struck his neck. Once he landed on the ground he quickly spun on his heel and kicked his opponent in the chest sent him flying backwards, but he didn't stop there as he quickly went through handseals _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ and sent a fireball at his opponent.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki"**_ said Haku and created a half ring of water to counter the fireball and in the process creating a lot of steam that covered both of the opponents. Taking advantage of the situation the Yuki boy used his training under Zabuza in silent killing to first creating two _**Mizu**_ _**Bunshin **_and they positioned themselves, silently of course, in a triangle like fashion surrounding Sasuke. Not wanting the steam to disappear without using the cover the ice user immediately attacked.

The young Uchiha using his chakra to augment his speed avoided most of the attacks, but not all as couple senbons hit his left shoulder and three hit his right thigh a little above his knee. Once the cloud of steam cleared out and he could see the three Sasuke made quick work dispelling the clones with couple shurikens and he threw some of them at the original, but the Yuki boy ducked under them while running straight at his opponent and soon they clashed once more fighting for dominance. Haku once again used one handed handseals, but this time due to the needles in his thigh Sasuke didn't react fast enough.

"_**Sensatsu Suishō"**_ said the last Yuki as the water around them rose from the ground and soon hundreds if not thousands of water needles surrounded them "Avoid that" he said as all the needles at once flew at his opponent.

Sasuke using his training in tree climbing and water walking quickly channeled chakra into the soles of his feet and shot into the air, just barely avoiding the needles. Mid-air he took out the needles in his shoulder and thigh, but when he landed he noticed that something was wrong

'_What the…? It shouldn't be this cold'_ thought young Uchiha, but before he could act upon his suspicion he was already trapped

"_**Yuki Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō"**_ said Haku and soon his opponent were surrounded by ice mirrors "Now Uchiha Sasuke our fight begins" he said as he walked into one of the mirrors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant booth)**

"What the hell is this?!" asked shocked Sakura

"Umm… the Yuki clan possess _**Hyōton**_ kekkei genkai." said Hinata "Since it's a hijutsu it's probably one of the strongest or most deadly jutsu that his clan has. Either way Sasuke-san is in trouble"

"That jutsu is quite easy to bypass if teme were to attack those mirrors from in- and outside at the same time" said Naruto after couple seconds

"Is it really that easy?" asked Sakura

"Yes, but I don't think that teme will do this" said Naruto as he watched intently the fight below and how Haku with new found speed was slowly turning the young Uchiha into pincushion

"What? Why?!" asked confused pinkette

"People are taking this exams for different reasons." said the blond still not looking at his teammate "There are those that want to show off their strength and that of their village, there are those that want to prove that they're not "weak" anymore…" he said as he looked from the corner of his eye at Sakura and Hinata "…and of course there are people like me, teme or Gaara that came here not to show off, not to prove something, but to test themselves against strong opponents. We are here for the sheer excitement that comes from the battle against someone that is either as strong as you or even stronger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

'_Damn it Sasuke, keep it together.'_ thought Uchiha to himself as he stood up after yet another wave of senbons _'Those damn needles… OK, calm dawn… breathes in… breath out…'_ he thought to himself as he took on defensive stance and, of course unknown to the boy, the third tomoe appeared in each of his eye.

Haku seeing this occurrence quickly attacked, trying to end the fight as soon as possible, but to his complete shock Sasuke avoided his attacks… not all of them, mind you, but majority of them, which shocked Haku just as much as Sasuke himself. Noticing that it's high time to step up the game the ice user chakra through his legs and shot towards his opponent with the intent to end the fight… but Sharingan user already predicted that.

When Sasuke saw his opponent flying straight at him he waited to the last possible moment and then dove under the Kiri genin while simultaneously going through handseals. Once Haku flew by him and the Uchiha came out of the roll he turned around and seeing that his opponent is still within range of the jutsu he called out _**"Raiton: Kangekiha"**_ putting in a lot more chakra than necessary, but it had the effect Sasuke wanted as the electricity that hit his opponent caused him not only lose his focus on the jutsu, which caused the mirrors to fall, a lot of pain, but it momentarily stunned the boy.

Using the situation to his advantage Sasuke channeled chakra into his legs and ran up to his still stunned opponent and kicked him in the jaw sending him into the air after which he crouched down then jumped after him. Once beneath ice user Sasuke spun around and backhanded him, sending him into the ground while he quickly followed and he spun two more times before heel kicking Haku in the stomach at the same time the boy hit the ground _**"Shishi Rendan".**_

Afterwards Sasuke was trying to regain his breath as he sat there next to the unconscious Kiri genin. When he saw proctor approaching them he slowly stood up and looked at Genma as he checked on Haku, finally fully regaining his composure from using the same move Lee used on him with different ending and then he saw that the man stood up as well and called medics.

"WINNER OF THE MATCH: UCHIHA SASUKE" Genma announced and saw as the boy, who obviously didn't give a rats ass about all the cheers walked back to join his opponents in the booth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kage booth)**

"You have a very gifted genin, Mizukage-dono" said Hiruzen "An ice user too… I thought that it's one of many bloodlines that were lost through recent… unsavory events in Mizu no Kuni"

"Unfortunately Haku-kun is the last person alive from Yuki clan" said Mei "I must admit that while Haku-kun is skilled, your genin still won the match"

"Yes… it seems Konoha once again is taking the biggest share of this cake" grumbled Ā

"You sure have a lot of gifted genins. Most of them are rookies too, am I right?" asked Mei

"Yes… most of these kids are very motivated to excel in the Shinobi field for different reasons, but nonetheless I am very proud of each and every one of them" said Sandaime Hokage "Let's not forget about all the diamonds of your villages though"

"Yes… soon my granddaughter will show you that she's the best of the competition" said Ōnoki

"Such arrogance does not fit someone of your standing Tsuchikage-dono" said Mei

"Say that after the match. Mizukage-dono" said smirking old man

"I saw the footage from the last stage and I would say that she's as strong Ayano… nowhere near the level of that blond brat though" said Ā as the rest of the Kages looked at him "What? I'm just stating facts" he said which made Hiruzen chuckle

"If I didn't already know of your quite mutual dislike I would say that you like the boy" said Sarutobi

"HA! Never!" said Raikage childishly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant booth)**

"You did it teme… even if you had to still Lee's move" said sarcastically Naruto as he gave an over-exaggerated bow "Congratulation"

"Hn. I might have used not my move, but I tweaked it at the end to create an original technique, dobe" said a smirking Uchiha "If this'll make you feel better I will apologize Lee later for using his move without asking" he said gaining a raised eyebrow from his teammate

"You did well Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

"Yeah, well… I couldn't be the only one who lost his match" said Sasuke "I wouldn't hear the end of it from the dobe"

"Of course dattebayo!" said a grinning Naruto as he looked towards retreating Kurotsuchi and giving her thumbs up said "Good Luck!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"NEXT MATCH WILL BE KUROTSUCHI VS. CHŌJŪRŌ" screamed Genma "Ready?! Hajime!"

Unlike those before neither of the genins rushed at their opponent as they looked at each other trying to discern the course of action they should take. After a good half a minute Kurotsuchi had enough and knowing that going into the close combat with swordsman would be stupid she jumped back while going through handseals and once she landed _**"Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ and created five clones that quickly rushed at her opponent.

Chōjūrō seeing this unstrapped Hiramekarei and blocked punch from one clone only to be kicked to the side by the second one, but when he third one tried to jump him from behind the young swordsman used his weapon and while spinning on his heel he cut that clone in half. The boy then had to jump back as the fourth clone crushed into the place he stood in seconds ago with a vicious heel kick. Jumping (literally) into action he cut down first two clones that where not expecting an attack like that and then rushed at the fourth clone only to be punched in the chin by the fifth clone that came out of the ground.

Kurotsuchi watching all of this from some distance thought_ 'I have to end it quickly. He's getting more confident with every clone he cut down. Soon I will have to go all out just to take him down. Think, Kurotsuchi, THINK' _she thought as she looked at the whole that her clone made _'OK. That might work'_

'_That's the last one…'_ thought Chōjūrō as he cut down the fifth clone… only for the real Iwa kunoichi to appear in front of him _'SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE REAL ONE!'_ berated himself the boy for such a fatal mistake as the kunoichi to his shock kicked him not that hard in the chest which made him stumble back a little and unfortunately for him his right leg got stuck in the whole _'WH-WHAT?!'_ thought shocked Kiri genin.

Unfortunately for him it was already too late as Kurotsuchi slapped both hands on the ground _**"Doton: Doryūsō"**_ she said and not even a second later…

"AAAGH!" screamed Chōjūrō as ten little spears practically shredded his leg

"You lost" said Kurotsuchi as she stood up "It was a stupid mistake, but with a leg like that you cannot win this match. You simply can't match me…"

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chōjūrō interrupting her as he changed his sword into battle hammer which he immediately slammed into the ground, crushing it and freeing his leg and to the shock and confusion of almost all the people gathered (not counting Mizukage and her bodyguards) the boy with a mighty battle cry shot towards his opponent with a complete disregard to his bloody leg.

'_WTF!? How the hell is he moving around?!'_ thought the Iwa kunoichi as she barely jumped out of the way of one of the chakra overflowing swings of enraged boy _'He's even faster than before!'_

'_Damn. With a leg like that he needs an immediate treatment or it will be his last tournament.'_ thought Genma to himself as he looked up at the Hokage who nodded slightly _'Damn it! I hate my job right now'_ he thought as he appeared between the battling teens "That's enough! This match is-…" said the proctor, but his eyes widen as he too had to avoid the berserk genin and his sword.

"I don't think he gives a flying fuck!" screamed Kurotsuchi gaining the young man's attention once more

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kage booth)**

"What is going on, Mizukage-dono?" asked Hiruzen

"Chōjūrō got overcame by his instincts; battle rage is what you see. We tried to train it out of the boy, but without proper trainer in instincts it's rather hard to do so" said Mei

"Did it happen before?" asked Hiruzen

"Yes. Once during the last battle, when he wounded Yagura before he got knocked out and once when his original genin team and Kurosaki Raiga, his jonin, was slaughtered by one boy with a black blade" said Mei

"Are you sure that boy was not the one to do the did?" asked Rasa in even tone

"Yes, chunnin that was with that team on that mission told us everything" said Mei "Considering that he lost both legs and an arm I'm inclined to believe in his story"

"You're trying to tell us that some boy was able to kill one of your swordsmen, but left another one alive? For what purpose Mizukage-dono?" asked Ōnoki

"To put up a statement for someone that he called the light of this world and it's only hope." said Mei

"As… enlightening as it is…" started Hiruzen "I don't think it's time for talk, but to stop the boy, before he does something unforgivable."

Unfortunately Sandaime Hokage said it at the bad time as the leaders heard the girl's pained scream and when they looked at the position of both genins Ōnoki stood up to obliterate the fool, Mei stood up ready to defend her genin and Hiruzen and Rasa stood up ready for action. Only Ā was still sitting, oddly relaxed, waiting to see how the situation escalates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor, couple seconds earlier)**

'_SHIT!' _thought Kurotsuchi as she jumped away from yet another swing of Hiramekarei, but this time she was not fast enough as the wave that was created from all the chakra used in the swing send her flying into the wall, eliciting a painful scream from the girl.

When she looked up from her crouching position she saw Chōjūrō already mid-air swinging his sword down at her putting in it enough chakra to cut cleanly through the wall and did the only thing she thought of… she closed her eyes waiting for the blow

***CLANK***

The sound of metal meeting metal made Kurotsuchi eyes snap open only to see the blond haired boy that she spent the better part of the month with holding off Hiramekarei with his golden sword, one hand on the hilt, the other on the flat side of the blade, about ¾ of the length of it, knees slightly bent from the impact that apparently broke the ground underneath Naruto's feet.

"This fight…" Naruto finally said "… is over" he ended as he raised his head channeling a little bit of _Haō-shoku no Haki,_ just enough to knockout the unstable genin, which he caught before he could fall to the ground "MEDICS! HE NEEDS HELP!" he screamed urgently and then turned around towards the girl "Are you OK Kurotsuchi?" he asked with concern

"Y-Yeah… just couple bruises… nothing big" said Iwa kunoichi

"We will take him from here" said one of the medics

"OK, take her too, for a check-up" said Naruto

"Hey! I said that I'm fine" protested Kurotsuchi

"That's why I said for a check-up. Better be safe than sorry" said the blond as worry became visible on his face which made the girl gave in, but as she went with the medics she showed him her tongue which made him chuckle a little as he returned to the contestant booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kage booth)**

'_Well… we just avoided an international incident. Thank you Naruto-kun.'_ thought Hiruzen to himself "Well… I'm sorry to say this Mizukage-dono, but I don't think that Chōjūrō boy is ready for the responsibilities of a chunnin."

"You damn right he isn't. He's unstable Kami damn it! You're lucky that the brat saved my granddaughter or we will be talking differently" said Ōnoki

"You seemed to know the outcome, Raikage-dono" said evenly Rasa

"I made sure to observe the boy. From one of the reports I gathered that he took a poisoned hit for his teammate and then jumped off of a cliff to save the other, even facing an A-rank missing nin of yours Tsuchikage-dono to save the girl." said Ā "To me it's saying quite loudly how far he's willing to go for his friends and loved ones and from what I overheard from my genins talks he befriended your granddaughter so he wouldn't let her die like that"

"And how exactly do you have so much information on one of my genins and about his missions, Raikage-dono" asked Hiruzen, but the edge in his voice raised the tension in the air

"Hehe… don't worry Hokage-dono. It was a simple luck. One of my jonin teams was returning from a political mission in the nearby area and stumbled upon the action. They were almost taken down by that brat's jutsu" said Ā not seeing a reason to hide anything

"Yes, but the way he knocked out Chōjūrō matches the way he was knocked out by that boy with black blade. Care to explain that, Hokage-dono?" asked Mei sweetly with a very creepy smile

"I would, but as a head of Uzumaki clan Naruto-kun has many secrets… even from me" said Hiruzen

"Is it wise to have someone like that in your ranks… someone that has secrets even from you?" asked Rasa

"His loyalty is unquestionable" said Sarutobi defiantly

"Isn't it the same you said about Orochimaru before his deflection?" asked once more Rasa

"Orochimaru became strong for himself, while Naruto-kun wants to be strong for his precious people. That's the difference that makes me believe in Naruto-kun more than I ever believed in any of my shinobi" said proudly Hiruzen

"That's quite strong words while talking about what? 13 year old genin?" said Ōnoki

"He may be young, but his character is already as strong as most of my jonins" said Hiruzen

"Either way the girl is a chunnin material" said Ā trying to change the direction of the discussion

"Yes" said Mei

"I agree" said Rasa evenly

"HA! She's my granddaughter after all" said Ōnoki

"The girl is skilled and thinks quickly, I must admit you have quite a talent over there, Tsuchikage-dono" said Hiruzen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant booth)**

"You know, dobe, looking at you someone might think that you have a hero complex" said Sasuke to his approaching teammate

"Yeah, well someone had to do it" said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders "Besides I had it covered"

"Covered my ass! He almost crushed you with his sword-changing-thingy, baka" said Sakura as she hit him on the top of his head

"Now that the old marriage routine is covered…" said Sasuke, which made both of his teammates turn red "… could you tell me just how the hell did you knock him out?"

"I could … but I won't" said smirking Uzumaki

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Leave it for your fight" said Sakura "By the way, where's the girl from Iwa?"

"Medics are giving her a checkup" said Naruto as he shrugged

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"WILL GAARA NO SABAKU AND AKATSUCHI COME DOWN TO THE ARENA" screamed Genma

"I FORFEIT" screamed immediately Akatsuchi shocking many

"VERY WELL, THEN WINNER BY FORFEIT: GAARA NO SABAKU!" announced proctor, which was met with booing directed towards the Iwa shinobi "NOW WE WILL HAVE A RECESS BEFORE WE START THE SEMIFINALS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kage booth)**

"Well… that was anticlimactic" said Ā

"Anticlimactic, but smart…" said Rasa evenly "… especially since my son would crash him with his power"

"Be that as it may I think that it would not be fair to let my granddaughter fight right now after what happened after her last fight" said Ōnoki

"Life is not fair" said Mei

"Alas I think it would be wise to push my son's fight to create more of a spectacle" said evenly Rasa

"That would be ridiculous." said Ā "There is a schedule and we should stick to that"

"If Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-boy will fight first then either of the girls will have less time to rest before the Final match of the tournament" said Hiruzen

"Ha! My granddaughter has her match in the bag" said arrogantly Ōnoki

"Where were you when those girls decimated theirs opponents?" asked Mei

"I hope you won't cry about how unfair it was later Tsuchikage-dono" said Hiruzen as he summoned ANBU to convey the message

"I don't think it's a good idea, Hokage-dono" said Mei "It will show a blatant favoritism towards the girl for her connections to a Kage"

"I think you look into it too much Mizukage-dono, as young Kurotsuchi is not the only child in this tournament with connections to a Kage" said evenly Rasa

"Either way the decision has been made" said Hiruzen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Contestant booth)**

"… that is Hokage-sama's decision" said the ANBU as he ended conveying the message

"What? Why? Our match supposed to be next" said Sakura

"Don't know, don't care" said ANBU as he turned towards the pinkette and then used _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ to disappear

"So not fair" said Sakura to herself

"Life is not fair" said Kurotsuchi as she joined her competition

"I'm so fired up now" said excited Naruto as he slammed his fist into open palm

"Yeah, fired up to lose" said smirking Sasuke

"Ha! You wish!" screamed Naruto while pointing a finger towards Sasuke's face

"You two know that semifinals are a triple threat matches, right?" asked Sakura "You should be more concentrated on the match than mindless barter"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We will be fine" said Naruto

"When you says that I worry even more" said Sakura under her breath

"You should concentrate on your match and the finals more as whichever of you will win will face me, dattebayo" said Naruto as he pointed his thumb to his chest

"Dream on, dobe" said Sasuke

"It will be a looong five minutes" said Sakura to herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor, five minutes later)**

"THE FIRST SEMIFINAL MATCH: GAARA NO SABAKU VS. SASUKE UCHIHA VS. NARUTO UZUMAKI!" screamed Genma as the crowd cheered, more so after Naruto's name then the other two, but it was given after the intense matches he had today "ARE YOU ALL READY?! THEN HAJIME!"

As soon as proctor jumped out of the way Sasuke activated his Sharingan and threw kunai with a small flash bomb at each of his opponents. Naruto seeing through his little plan created a disk size _**Taiyōnotate**_ and threw it at Uchiha cutting both the kunai and flash bomb in half without losing its momentum going straight at Sasuke who had to dive to not get cut. Gaara though was not as lucky or prepared as his sand caught the kunai, but the flash bomb blinded Suna genin.

The Uchiha couldn't capitalize on that advantage as Naruto was already rushing towards him, ready to bring the fight to him. As they engaged in taijutsu it quickly became obvious that even with the Sharingan Sasuke was slower and physically weaker than his blond teammate/opponent. Not even half minute later Sasuke overthrew left hook which was enough as Naruto ducked under it and then kicked Sasuke in the chin, sending him flying.

Sasuke back-flipped in the air while simultaneously unsealing windmill shuriken from the seal on his wrist and not wasting any time he threw it at his blond opponent who only smirked as before the weapon reached him the golden disk that he used earlier flew back and cut three out of four blades and then was quickly dispelled. Naruto caught the-now-self-made-machete and sped towards Sasuke who already took out kunai ready for the face-off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The audience)**

"Damn, that's intense" said Anko "And it's only the beginning"

"Well… you can't really tell that the previous fights were not intense" said Kurenai

"Yeah, but gaki swings this thing as if he would want to cut down the princess" said Anko as she was intently watching the fight

"You're forgetting that it's a triple threat match" said Asuma as he smirked watching the match

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXDXDXDDXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he could just barely keep up with the blond and before he could think of something they clashed blades. Sasuke could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as saw the smirk gracing Naruto's lips as the blond slammed his elbow into the back side of his weapon and broke through the kunai and cut Sasuke down… only for both parts of his body to turn into two pieces of wood that immediately started hissing.

'_Paper bombs!'_ thought Naruto as he discarded his weapon and _**Shunshined**_ away to the other side of the arena

As soon as he appeared there he sensed danger thanks to his _Kenbun-shoku no Haki_ and jumped onto the wall behind him avoiding three sand balls that flew with great speed through the space he occupied only seconds earlier. Unfortunately for Sasuke he didn't have the same advantage and only thanks to his Sharingan he was able to avoid two of the sand balls, but the third one hit him in the shoulder, not breaking anything, but bruising it badly.

Forcing through the pain Uchiha went through handseals and used his clan's standard jutsu _**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**_ and blew a fireball at Gaara who simply blocked it with his sand. Cancelling the fire was occupying all of redheads attention which was clearly a big mistake, because as soon as he managed to do that Naruto appeared next to him his completely black fist already in mid swing and once it connected out of his elbow came chakra additionally empowering the punch sending Gaara through the wall.

Not even a second later a kunai hit the ground next to Naruto's foot and the flashbang bomb that was attached to it went of momentarily stunning the blond. Sasuke trying to use this advantage as much as he could was already onto him and tried to kneed him in the stomach which much to his satisfaction connected. Naruto knowing that he had to do something closed his eyes and started avoiding the punches using his _Kenbun-shoku no Haki,_ which quickly started frustrate Sasuke as beside the initial knee to the stomach he couldn't even touch the blond.

After a good half a minute of this dodging festival both of them were hit by a wave of bloodlust which promptly stopped Uchiha in his tracks… and that was a bad idea as Naruto, who already started regaining his eyesight, kicked him in the side sending him flying and then channeled a little bit of chakra into his eyes and ears to heal himself, just like Kabuto had thought him, only to see a partially changed or rather transformed Gaara with his upper body covered in sand making him look like a mini Ichibi

'_Finally!'_ thought Naruto as he used _Busō-shoku no Haki_ and turned both his hands black, encasing them in it, channeled a lot of chakra to his legs and shot towards Gaara.

On his way he abused his Haki as he avoided an arm of sand that tried to crush him half way through. Once the blond neared Gaara he ducked until arm sweep and with a mighty uppercut he raised his opponent slightly from the ground, punching away the sand from his chin then kicked him in the side, cracking two ribs, then pulled his arm and kneed him in the side of his head, making the redhead spill the blood.

'_I need to end this quickly, before he let Shūkaku out'_ thought Naruto as he positioned his arms parallel to each other (for those that don't know what I'm talking about it's the way Rob Lucci attacks) _**"Rokuōgan!"**_ screamed Naruto and Gaara was hit with full force of the attack to the chest as the sand was blown away and his clothes ripped both from the front and back. Not wasting any time he took out black note with royal Uzumaki clan crest, slapped it on his chest _**"FUIN!"**_ he screamed and the note flashed gold light as Kanji started to spread from it and soon all the sand fell from the Suns genin, shocking everyone, Gaara the most.

"Wh-What have you done?!" said Gaara as all the energy suddenly left him "I… don't hear mother"

"Not only that, but you don't have to be afraid of sleep now, so nighty night" said a smiling blond as he quickly chopped him in the back of his neck. "One down one to go" said Naruto as he saw Genma took Gaara away. As soon as he said that he heard laud chirping of birds. Turning around he saw Sasuke high on the wall with his hand encased in lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The audience)**

"And you were trying to admonish me for teaching my student a dangerous technique? That is an assassination technique, used purely to kill" said Gai "Highly unyouthful to try and use it on a teammate"

"Wait?! Kill?!" screamed Kiba as he overheard the conversation

"That's a lighter version of cyclops _**Raikiri**_, a _**Chidori**_ – an A-rank assassination technique made by Kakashi as a pinnacle of nature manipulation…" said Anko "… but if you ask me it's just a reap-off of Yondaime's _**Rasengan**_"

"It was inspired by my sensei's jutsu, but his is a shape manipulation, while mine is nature manipulation, so they're different" said Kakashi

"That doesn't change the fact that he's going to use it on Naruto!" screamed Kiba

"Don't worry" said Karin "Sasuke-kun isn't the only one with new A-rank jutsu"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDXXXXX

**(The arena floor)**

"Two can play this game" said Naruto to himself and created _**Rasengan**_ in his hand as he saw Sasuke sprinting down the wall. Once Sasuke reached the ground both genins shot towards each other and met in the center of the arena.

"_**CHIDORI/RASENGAN"**_ they screamed as the jutsu clashed with each other making ground underneath them rupture creating a small crater. As the seconds went by the ground around them gave away and rose in a wave like fashion around both genins who correctly were in a stalemate fighting for an advantage.

Sasuke's eyes widen as he saw Naruto's smirk and saw how the blond squeezed his hand on his _**Rasengan**_ destabilizing both jutsu, an action which sent both of them flying back with great speed, skidding across the ground and both of them stopped at the opposite wall. When they stood up Uchiha glared at his opponent who simply smiled.

"What's so funny done?" asked Sasuke

"You know what's funny?" asked Naruto from the other side of the arena, only for the answer to come from above of Sasuke "You lost, Teme" said another Naruto from above as his palm covered by lightning slammed into Uchiha's shoulder _**"Raiton: Ka jūden"**_ he screamed as lightning went through Sasuke's body electrifying him and in the process knocked him out.

As the Naruto from the other side of the arena turned into a pile of rocks the original one from above Sasuke quickly jumped of the wall and caught his teammate before could fall to the ground and lowered him gently.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST SEMIFINAL: UZUMAKI NARUTO!" screamed Genma expecting deafening cheers, but was met with silence… a very suspicious silence. Naruto noticed it after couple of seconds, but before he could think about it someone appeared in front of him

"Kurotsuchi?" asked confused blond ignoring his Haki screaming out to him of the immediate danger as after all he was standing in front of a friend, one of his precious people

"I'm sorry" she said as she stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai, while the Kage booth exploded

**Another Author's note:**

**This is unedited version as my beta The Five Heads of the Hydra had not finished editing it just yet, but I wanted to post it before I go to see "Deadpool" as after the movie I will be either too excited to think of it or too pissed of and disappointed to care**


	24. Chapter 24

Hi

I'm not the author of this story, but his younger brother.

For all thoee concerned my brother had an accident. When we were returning from cinema, from "Deadpool" to be precized, some drunk driver drove into the sidewalk, my brother managed to push me, my girlfriend and his girlfriend out of the way in time, but he wasn't so lucky.

For next couple weeks he was in a coma, now he is getting better and tomorrow he has the last surgery for his hand, or to be more accurate his elbow. Maybe he will finally return home in week or two.

He wanted me to say sorry to all that are reading his story and that he has half of his next chapter already done and when he finally returns home he will post new chapter as soon as possible.

Please don't be too hard on him, but don't be too soft either.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **

**Thank you for support, it's needed, even if I didn't want for my brother to tell you about the whole accident thing.**

**Either way, due to that and the rehabilitation that took most of my energy for a lot time it took me really long to finish this chapter and since the UEFA Euro 2016 came along in that time and Poland is in Quarter Finals which is a really big thing for me and our country, so yeah… **

**Anyway I'll try to post another chapter next month if nothing bad happens, fingers crossed, and once again I'm looking for a Beta so anyone up for the job send me a message**

**Oh, Yeah… I don't own anything but my ideas. Review if you like or have something constructive to write. Once again thanks for the support and I wish all of you the best of luck and health.**

Chapter 23

"K-…Kuro-…tsuchi…" said shocked Naruto as he looked with disbelief at someone he called precious, or could call just moments ago

Kurotsuchi for one had eyes tightly closed as she took out another kunai and moved to strike the blond in the neck… only to jump away and at the last second too as kunai went through the place her head was a mere second ago. Genma who threw that kunai was immediately engaged by Baki as both of her teammates landed on both sides of Iwa kunoichi.

"Wh-Why?" asked Naruto as he fell to his knees while holding his bleeding stomach

"I'm…"

"HA! Don't tell me that you thought that she is your friend for real" Kagetsuchi mocked blond interrupting his teammate as six Iwa jonins surrounded Naruto whose head was bowed down "Normally I'd kill you, but as you're a jinchūriki we'll use the weapon inside you to bring Iwa to the top where it should be from the beginning. Of course the extraction will kill you, so it's a win-win situation for me and Iwa." said Iwa genin as the jonins almost reached the blond

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The rooftop of the Kage booth)**

"What is the meaning of this Kazekage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono?" asked Hiruzen as he stood across from the two Kages while Mizukage and Raikage stood on the sidelines "Why are you doing this?" he asked once more as he looked at the barrier that was erected mere second after they all landed on the roof

"That's rather stupid question" said Ōnoki "Why? To destroy your village of course"

"I told you many times, Hiruzen…" said a cloaked figure as he stepped from behind of the Kazekage "…you're just an old fool that will lead this village to it's downfall" the person said as he took off his hood only to reveal…

"Danzō" growled Hiruzen "I thought that all that you're doing was for betterment of Konoha. Why are you trying to destroy your own home?!"

"This village is infested by the cancer of your and Yondaime's believes. I have to cut off and burn down the infested roots for Konoha to become what it should be from the start" said old war hawk "If I have to sacrifice lives of hundreds of shinobi loyal to Konoha… so be it"

"You're a mad man" said Sarutobi

"I prefer the term visionary" said Danzō as he looked at the pair on the sidelines "What do you say, Raikage? Join us and your village can finally get the Byakugan. And you, Mizukage? Now you can make them pay for not aiding you in your rebellion when you and your people really needed it. Together we'll punish this village for all the wrong doings"

"Actually…" started Mei as she slowly walked towards Hiruzen "… if it wasn't for the blond Uzumaki boy and his generous donation for our cause we wouldn't make swift recovery from the war like we have made. I was going to propose an alliance between our villages to Hokage-dono, now though, thanks to you I can cement our partnership in this way." she said as she stood next to the Sarutobi "Zabuza! Ao! Go and make yourselves useful! Help repel the invasion. We're going to help protect Konoha"

"Darui, C, Bee you go as well" said Ā as he landed on the other side of Hiruzen and addressed Ōnoki who looked at him disapprovingly "What? I am not my father, I don't hold grudges for the last war like him or you… quite the contrary I have great respect to Minato and his speed and prowess in fūinjutsu. Most of all though I will rather die than stand side by side with your "ally"."

"I'm quite disappointed, but with Kazekage under my power…" said Danzō as he took of the bandages to reveal Sharingans "… I don't think I need this, but better be safe than sorry…" he said as he quickly went through handseals _**"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" **_he said slamming his hand on the ground and two coffins raised from between him and his opponents and when the lids fell of two figures stepped out

"Danzō… what have you done?" said Hiruzen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The audience)**

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed frightened Ino

"Are you that dumb?" asked Karui as she cut down Oto chunnin that attacked her "It's rather obvious, isn't it? Your village is being invaded by Oto, Suna and Iwa"

"What about Kumo?" asked Ino not really able to wrap her mind around the situation

"Are you blind? We are fighting them too!" screamed Karui "You should worry more about Kiri than…"

"Karui look out!" screamed Chōji as he jumped between the red head and Suna shinobi that sneaked up on her trying to protect his friend only to pale as the man before him was cut down… literally cut down in half with both half's landing on each side of two genins allowing them to see Zabuza with his zanbato drown "I think Kiri is on our side too" he said after couple seconds

"Listen up kids" said Asuma as he killed Iwa jonin on top of the stairs "You need to take civilians and VIP's to the safety"

"Before that I need you Shikamaru to take a team to check out on those genins that already lost their matches and were admitted to infirmary inside the arena" said Kakashi as he landed next to Zabuza

"What the fuck are you standing for?! Move!" screamed Zabuza

"Troublesome… Chōji, Karui and…"

"Me" said Karin "I'm a sensor, I can help"

"Fine. Chōji, Karui and Karin with me, the rest is going to escort civilians and VIP's to the safety" said Shikamaru

"Hai" all of them said at once and move out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"You know what?! After we'll destroy this pathetic village I will take that pink haired girl and teach her what a real guy can do…" said Kagetsuchi as he grinned lecherously "… and when I'm done with her I sell her to the dirtiest whore house I'll find, then I'll repeat that with that blond one and that princess…"

"**ENOUGH!"** bellowed Naruto as he released burst of _Haō-shoku no Haki_ and knocked out not only the Iwa shinobi that were closing on him and Baki who was engaging Genma, but all of the invading forces that were in the stands as well, stopping all the fights immediately.

"Wh-What the…" stuttered Akatsuchi

"**I have to thank you, trash" **said Naruto as he raised his head to show everybody his mask covered face **"Until now I had reservations, but now…" **he said as he put his hand, that was already covered in black flames, over his stomach wound and with one sharp move he seemed to pull out some golden flame that for some reason stayed in the air next to him **"… I don't have them anymore" **_**'Are you sure it'll work, Kurama?'**_

'_**I told you most of my memories of old times are foggy because I was split in half, but I'm pretty sure it'll work'**_ said Kyūbi

'_**OK, I'll trust you'**_ Naruto replayed and put his hand that was still covered in black flames into the gold flames getting an immediate reaction as it intensified forcing everyone to cover their eyes while at the same time giving off whips of energy.

After what seems like eternity, but was just about half a minute it all deceased allowing everybody to see what exactly happened and what they saw shocked everyone as instead of one person they saw two people as beside crouching Naruto they saw standing and very much alive Yondaime Hokage in all of his glory

"How am I alive?" asked Minato after awhile with confusion clear as day in his voice

"Well… you're not quite alive" said Naruto as he put a pressure on his stomach wound trying (and failing) to stop the bleeding "According to Kyūbi your soul is bind to this plane for a day at most since it's my first time doing something like that… sorry" he said gaining the attention of older blond who finally noticed him.

"N-Naruto?" asked Minato after couple seconds as his eyes became wide as plates

"You know my name?" asked Naruto now with equally wide eyes "I mean I know that you sealed my furry friend in me, but I didn't know that you would go as far as to get to know my name. I mean it's just…"

"I know your name because I gave it to you with your mother" said Minato interrupting younger blonds rumbling "I see you inherited her motor mouth… HEHE… good for you, Sochi"

"S-Sochi? I'm your… I-I mean you're m-my…"

"Tō-san? Yes" said Minato "Although you should know this by now from your kyōfu, Jiraiya. He was taking care of you after we passed away, right"

"Wait! That old pervert was supposed to take care of me!" screamed Naruto and was about to scream a little more, but explosion from somewhere in the village brought him back to earth

"What's the situation?" asked now serious Minato

"We're under attack from Iwa apparently,…" said Naruto as he glared at three genins rooted in place on the other side of the arena "… and Suna and Oto… I think"

"Well… as much as I would want to spend the little time I have talking to you, as I would guess you have a lot of questions, you have brought me here for a reason" said Minato

"Yeah…" started Naruto weakly "… I need you to go and help Jiji up there" he said as he pointed towards the barrier

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she landed near him "You're wounded, baka…" she said as she immediately began to heal him, which caused Minato to chuckle at the scene gaining her attention "… what's so fun-… -ny?… Yon-… Yondaime-sama? How?"

"Beats me… so… are you my Sochi's girlfriend?" asked boldly Minato and chuckled once more as the girl blushed and stuttered

"Not yet…" answered Naruto for Sakura which made her blush more and earned him a punch on the head

"Don't embarrass me in front of your father, baka!" screamed Sakura as she wrapped her head around that sentence "Wait! Yondaime is your father?"

"Yeah… That's a shocker for me too…" said Naruto as he noticed that his wound was closing thanks to Sakura's healing _'I thought you said I won't be able to heal with chakra once I free Yondaime… I mean Tō-san from the belly of that monster'_

'**I said that you won't be able to heal with ****MY**** chakra or yours for that matter since we're both connected to that thing that sealed me into you all those years ago'** said Kurama

'_Oh… I need to start listen to you more'_ replied Naruto gaining a growl in return

"Who's the current Hokage?" asked Minato

"Jiji" said simply Naruto gaining one more punch over his head

"Baka… Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime-sama" said respectfully Sakura

"I see we share the same taste in women, Sochi-kun" said chuckling Minato "Your Kā-san was very violent and passionate as well." he chuckled as he said that… and quickly added "I would appreciate if you don't repeat what I just said to her if you ever meet her"

"Are you scared, Tō-san?" asked grinning Naruto

"I'm not scared… I simply feel great respect for Kushina-chan" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly

'_Just like Naruto'_ thought Sakura as she watched at the mannerism of the older blond

"Well… I'm leaving everything here to you, Sochi." said Minato "I'm going to help out Hiruzen…" he said ant turned to the still shocked audience "… AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GAPING AT?! GO AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFULL! PROTECT KONOHA AND IT'S PEOPLE!" screamed Minato which seemed to finally snapped them out of their stupor and after a bunch "HAI's" they all left

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ said Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground and immediately whole arena was covered in smoke. Once it cleared the arena floor, walls and even the now deserted, besides bounded, unconscious and chakra-sealed enemies, was covered by sea of clones. Ten of them where standing around Naruto in circle while behind each of them where kneeling hundreds of others clones positioned in a way that it became obvious that those standing one's where leading groups each one equal in numbers.

"One to Six: In pairs go to each gate and help repel invading forces" said Naruto as he unsealed Fūjin and Kusanagi "Seven: take Fūjin go help protect hospital and take Sakura-chan with you" he said as he turned to the girl in question "You'll be able to help over there, Eight: take Kusanagi and secure the Safe Houses; Nine: secure Hokage Tower and Library since they're nearby; Ten: go and check on the clans, help them as much as you can if they're under attack. GO! PROTECT KONOHA AND ALL ALLIES! **DESTROY THE ENEMY!**" and with that they all left taking Sakura with them before she could say anything

"No matter what happens today know that I'll be always proud of you and I'll always love you, Sochi-kun. Good luck" said Minato completely taking his son by surprise and before anything more could be said he disappeared with his trademark jutsu.

"So you really are this monster's spawn" said Kagetsuchi after some time "I'm not strong enough to fight him, but now I'm gonna ki-…"

"I don't know why you have betrayed me or why your village have attacked mine, Kurotsuchi,…" said Naruto as his chakra spiked and his hands turned black coated in Haki "… but I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE" he screamed and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Akatsuchi reacted by trying to create a stone golem, but was too slow as Naruto's fist smashed through the not-fully formed golem and sent him flying into the wall, knocking him out. Before Kagetsuchi could even think about doing something elbow hit him in the center of his chest, shuttering his sternum, breaking most of his ribs and sending him flying into the wall, knocking him out as well. Kurotsuchi's only reaction she managed to squeeze in that timespan was wide eyes before palm strike made her follow the suit of her teammates.

Before he could do anything else he jumped back and at the last minute too as he was almost crushed or screwed by a fist covered in lava. The man who attacked him was quite tall had some kind of armor and distinct war paint on his face

"Good, but you are _Kuroi no Senkou's_ son after all" said the man

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Inside of the barrier)**

"Ah… Saru. You got old, How many years it has been?" asked Shodaime Hokage

"Around sixty years from your death Hashirama-sama" said Hiruzen

"_**Edo Tensei.**_ Using my own jutsu to bring me back" said Nidaime Hokage as he looked back at the person who summoned him "Danzō? You've… changed"

"You know him?" asked Hashirama

"Yes, he was my student, I even considered giving him the title of Sandaime Hokage" said Tobirama

"Why does he have my face on his shoulder?" asked Hashirama

"I knew I saw that ugly mug somewhere" said Tobirama

"So mean" said Hashirama as he crouched while drawing circles with fingers on the rooftop with his finger with an air of depression around him… which was completely ignored by his brother

"What is the meaning of all of this, Danzō?" asked Nidaime Hokage

"I'm going to redefine the village,…" started Danzō"… turned it from peace loving bunch of fools into what it was supposed to be from the star-…"

"Some student you have there" said Hashirama

"How was I supposed to know that he'll lost his mind?" asked Tobirama

"I created this village with Madara to bring peace not more wars, child" said Hashirama

"I don't have time for this" said Danzō as he put kunai into the back of both revived Hokages heads "This way they may not have full power, but I'll have full control over them"

"And that's why I would never side with that monster like you did, Tsuchikage" said Ā "He's beyond being a simple monster and I have no doubt that he will betray you given a chance"

"That's for me to worry about" said Ōnoki

"I think it's time to end this small talk" said Danzō "Shodaime, Nidaime kill my enemies"

As soon as he said it both reanimated Hokages went through handseals _**"Suiton: Suiryūben no Jutsu/Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" **_they said at the same time and from the rooftop behind of the three Kages trees started emerging while in front of Nidaime a ball of water appeared from the air and soon three sharp whips shoot towards their opponents. Mei, Ā and Hiruzen reacted quickly by jumping to the side, but the whips followed right behind bending and twisting, ultimately forcing them to jump backwards, right into the Shodaime's jutsu and just as they were about to be caught…

"_**Rasengan" **_screamed two figures as they slammed the balls of chakra into reanimated Hokages breaking their concentration over their jutsu and then dispelled into clouds of smoke while another one landed in front of the Kages "I hope you didn't wait too long"

"Minato?" asked Ā

"But how?" asked Hiruzen

"Beats me" said Minato as he shrugged his shoulders "You should ask my son… son that didn't know that I was his father until I told him so" he said with the anger clear in his voice "I don't know what happened to Jiraiya-sensei that he abandoned his own godson, but I hope that he found a way to live forever, cause the last thing he'd want is to meet Kushina-chan"

"That's unexpected…" said Danzō

"… but not unwanted" added smirking Ōnoki

"Nevertheless his appearance is problematic" said Danzō

"Thank you" said Minato "I aim to be problematic for people like you"

"I don't know how you got revived, but it doesn't matter, as you will die once more" said Ōnoki

"Now listen" said Minato barely above whisper so that only the ones behind him "I was brought back only for this fight so let's make it count as I don't want to regret not spending this time with my son too much. We have to split them up. I'll take Shodaime and Nidaime, Hiruzen will take on Danzō, Ā will take on Ōnoki and…"

"Mei Terumi, Godaime Mizukage" said Mei

"… Mei-san will take on Rasa, be careful though his golden sand is faster than it looks" ended Minato

"If possible try to capture him, his only a puppet to Danzō's Sharingan technique" said Sarutobi

"I can't promise anything " said smiling Mei

"Ready?!" asked Minato "Let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Arena floor)**

"Argh!" screamed Naruto as he hit arena's wall once again after yet another punch from Iwa shinobi

"Is that all you got?" asked the man "It's quite disappointing"

"I'm thirteen… you're a war veteran… Yōton no Rōshi" said Naruto as he kneeled trying to regain his breathing

"So you know who I am?" asked Rōshi with amusement clear in his voice "Good for you, Kyūbi jinchūriki"

"So you know who I am too" said Naruto as he stood up

"I don't know what kind of jutsu you're using to protect yourself from my _**Yōton no Yoroi, **_but it seems it tires you out quite quickly" said Rōshi

"Not really,…" started Naruto as he grinned "… but I wasted a lot of chakra to set up this _**Uzumaki Hijutsu: Sekai no Enjo(World's Assistance)"**_ said Naruto as he slammed both of his hands and immediately a seal appeared over the entire arena floor.

Rōshi preparing himself for everything activated his _**Yōton no Yoroi**_ spreading it over his whole body, but after some time when nothing happened he started to chuckling first, which soon evolved into a full blown laughter "HAHAHAHAHA… What kind of shinobi wastes so much chakra on a jutsu that does absolutely nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing?" Naruto repeated as he smiled and unsealed Enraiha, that appeared in his right hand and Raijin no Ken that appeared in his left hand "Let's check this theory of yours, Rōshi-san"

As soon as Naruto said that he disappeared in a spotless _**Shunshin no Jutsu**_ and appeared above Rōshi and swung both swords down. Iwa jinchūriki barely managed to block the swords with his forearm while still being covered with his _**Yōton no Yoroi**_, but then Naruto's right leg completely covered in _Busō-shoku no Haki _connected with the side of Rōshi's head sending him flying. Once he righted himself and managed to stop before reaching the wall his face one more time met Naruto's completely black right leg, this time the blond kicked Rōshi across his face and sent him flying into the wall.

'_What is going on?'_ thought Yōnbi's jinchūriki to himself _'He wasn't as fast before… and even my moves are slower than before…'_

"Do you still think that my jutsu was useless" asked Naruto and Rōshi's eyes widen "_**Sekai no Enjo**_ uses too much chakra even for Uzumaki to use freely, but it gives great advantage to the user… it greatly reduces the air resistance giving me boost in speed while increasing yours slowing you down and while activating the jutsu takes shit tone of chakra after it's done it is your chakra that is used for maintaining the jutsu… oh and the more chakra you're using the stronger effect the jutsu will have on both of us"

"I have underestimated you greatly, boy" said grinning Rōshi "I will not do it again" he said as he tapped into his Bijū chakra gaining a one tail cloak "Let's use our weapons chakra to end this fight!"

"Weapons?" asked slowly Naruto as his grip over the handles of the swords tighten "Bijūs are not weapons" he said with anger clear in his voice "They are beings with souls just like us… people like you are pissing me of" and with that said he shot towards Rōshi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Near the North gate)**

'_Most of the Oto-nins are not a threat, they're really weak…'_ thought Ibiki to himself _'… but Suna and Iwa jonins are just as skilled as our own.'_ he thought as he saw yet another Oto-nin cut down with ease by Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō _'At least we don't have to worry about Kiri and Kumo' _

While deep in his thoughts the top interrogator of Konoha didn't noticed Iwa shinobi sneaking up on him from behind until it was too late, only a shout from one of his comrades alerted him of enemy presence and just as he was about to get cut his surroundings blurred and not even a second later he saw young blond in his place with a katana in his chest.

'_Shit.' _thought Ibiki as he thought that the boy is done for, but before he could ponder on this thought the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and another one jumped right through the smoke cutting the enemy down with kunai enveloped in fūton chakra while capitalizing on the surprise that man felt in this situation

'_What the hell?!'_ thought Zabuza as he saw a sea of blonds flooded the battlefield quickly killing or knocking out all the enemies working in perfect synch

"What the hell are you looking at?!" screamed yet another blond that stood above them on the lantern with another one of the clones "Those are _**Kage Bunshin'**_s and will get overwhelmed quickly so move your butts and use the numbers to your advantage. Go protect KONOHA!"

"Hai!" screamed all shinobi from Konoha and it's allies and with renewed energy joined the fray

"Good speech, but we still have to take care of those snake summons, otherwise they'll destroy the village" said Ibiki

"Consider it's done" said second _**Chi Bunshin**_

"They may be just _**Kage Bunshins**_, but we're not" said the first one as both of them created _**Taiyōnotate **_in each hand

"We're much stronger" said the second one as both of them jumped towards the snakes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(In front of the hospital)**

"When will those reinforcements come?" asked one of the jonins that were protecting the hospital

"Doesn't matter!" said the Oushi(Bull) ANBU that were leading the units that were stationed there as he thought _'Damn, we need more people'_

As soon as he thought that shadow spread upon the enemy forces and while the more experienced shinobis jumped back, over half of the invaders stayed in place only to not even a second later hear shout _**"UZUMAKI SUTAIRU: RASENGAN NO AME(UZUMAKI STYLE: RASENGAN RAIN)"**_ and all of the people that stayed in place were crushed to the ground by a rain of clones each using a _**Rasengan.**_

"I hope we're not too late?" asked a _**Chi Bunshin **_No. 7 as he landed in front of Oushi with a Fūjin on his shoulder

"Not at all. Are you the original Uzumaki-sama?" asked the ANBU

"No, I am more than simple clone though, so don't worry" said _**Chi Bunshin**_ "Sakura-San you should go inside and help as much as you can with those wounded"

"But…"

"No buts. Go!" said No.7 with commanding tone and the girl complied

"Either way we have to stall them for some time before my subordinate will come back with reinforcements" said ANBU as No. 7 looked at the remaining enemies

"OK I need five of you to stay here and provide support to me and all the _**Kage Bunshins, **_while the rest of you will go to the other side of the hospital and help there" said No. 7

"Don't be…" started Oushi as No. 7 drew upon Fūjin with a quick horizontal slash unleashing wind waves that cut six enemy shinobis into pieces… as well as two nearby stores "… stupid?"

"I have this sword for less than a day, I can't really control it yet so if you don't stay here you will get cut down" said No. 7 "This is the only sensible option, so go and once you're done there, come back to help over here, right now though you'll be a liability"

"OK, you heard the man. I and my team will secure this side of the hospital while the rest of you will go and help the second team from the other side. Now GO!" ordered Oushi

"HAI!"

"Now…" said No. 7 "… let's play" he said as he ran towards his enemies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Corridor to the safe house behind Hokage mountain)**

"Do you understand your orders?" asked Fū Yamanaka

"Hai"

"Very well" said Torune to twenty Ne ANBU "Then you will follow me and Fū…"

"… to your death" said No.8 from behind of Torune as Kusanagi went straight through Torune's head and before any of the He could even react at least 50 _**Kage Bunshins**_ ran at them from both sides with a battle cry, confusing them even further and before they snapped out of it their numbers decreased from nineteen to fifteen.

When Ne finally got a hold of themselves the clones were starting falling like flies. Fū as the leader of the unit was taking down clones left and right. He kicked one in the head sending him into two others dispelling them, then punched another in the chest and threw kunai at the one that tried to jump him from behind, but to his shock when this one turned into smoke next to one of his shinobi, who with one sweep of his katana cut down three clones, yet another clone came out of the smoke caught the kunai and ran it through his jaw it to his brain with enough force to not only raise the man from the ground, but to pin him to the ceiling of the corridor as well

'_They're not as strong or durable as we are, but they're better coordinated than us'_ thought Fū _We have to end this as quickly as possible'_

The fight between two forces lasted five more minutes and took down six more Ne shinobi in the process. As Fū turned towards his subordinates to assess the situation one of them yelled a warning and without thinking he span around on his heel and kicked No. 8 in the chest expecting a poof of smoke, but his eyes narrowed at the fact that not only didn't dispel, but he righted himself mid air and landed on his feet in crouched position

"You're not a simple _**Kage Bunshin**_" said Fū

"No shit" was the eloquent answer of No.8

"Either way you're on the lost position. You cannot win against me and my 8 subordinates" said Fū and his eyes narrowed when he saw smirk on _**Chi Bunshin's **_face

"Eight?" asked No.8 "Are you sure?"

_*THUD*_

"What is going on soldier?" asked Fū who didn't turn back not wanting to turn his eyes from enemy in front of him as he noticed that his vision started getting blurry as pain started spreading through his body

"He's poisoned just like the rest of you" answered him No. 8 "During the fight I used shadow step to hide in the clones shadow and gave you insignificant cuts that you had not even noticed simply to make sure that even if those _**Kage Bunshins **_would fail to take you down, you will still not proceed with your mission, whatever it is, but since I got specific orders…" he said with a sinister smile "… prepare to get SLAUGHTERED"

As soon as he screamed another wave of the clones came out with a battle cry on their lips. The fight was short and bloody and aside from Fū, that managed to take down two _**Kage Bunshins**_ there was no resistance from Ne.

"Five of you stay here and clean this mess before some kid see this, while the rest will go with me to secure the rest of the safe houses" said No. 8 "Now LET'S MOVE OUT!"

"HAI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Inside of the Arena, with Shikamaru's team)**

"That's the last one, right?" asked Karui

"Yes" said Karin

"You were right, without you it would be much harder" said Chōji

"We're on a tight schedule." said Shikamaru "Let's move out"

"Hai"

"Karin, make sure to keep your senses up to watch our surroundings" said Shikamaru

"Hai" and with that they move out. It took them another five minutes to actually reach the infirmary, but before they walked in Shikamaru stopped them from entering

"We are under attack from Suna as well and we don't know what that Gaara guy will do, so be prepared to fight" said Shikamaru "OK, let's move in"

Once the door opened they all jumped in and saw two bloodied and crushed ANBU lying on the floor, couple genins on the beds, including Gaara as his two siblings were standing in front of him, ready to protect him, no matter the costs.

"We won't let you touch our brother!" screamed Tamari

"We would want to avoid conflict as well if possible" said Shikamaru

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Karui "Suna attacked your village as well"

"I will not attack Naruto Uzumaki's village" said Gaara as he turned his head to the three genins "He allowed me to sleep without fear of hurting my siblings, he have my gratitude as he did in this little of time more for me than my father in all the previous years."

"Yeah… as troublesome as he is he have a way for doing things like that" said Shikamaru

"Are you really going to believe them?" asked Karui

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin

"Those Oto ANBU managed to take him" said Gaara "They tried to kill the rest of your genins, but I stopped them" he said as he gestured towards two dead shinobi on the floor

"Do you know which way they went?" asked Chōji

"How? He can't stand up after his last fight" said Kankurō

"OK, Karin… where's Karin?" asked Shikamaru as he turned around and noticed his missing teammate

"She left the moment Gaara said that Uchiha was taken" said Temari

"Tch, troublesome"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Near Hokage Tower)**

"Man… those guys are just cannon fodder" said one of the _**Kage Bunshins**_ "Why would they send them here?"

"Shut up or you jinx it" said No.9 "You should be glad that it is that easy rather than complain, or…"

He was interrupted by spikes that rose from the ground cutting their numbers in half as the other half managed to jump away at the last moment. As No.9 looked at the other side of the spiked see he saw Kitsuchi standing there with a big smirk on his face, then he looked directly at the clone he talked with before

"I fucking told you so!" said No.9 to the clone he talked with earlier with anger clear in his voice

"I'm surprised that a mere clones were able to avoid my attack…" said Kitsuchi "… but you won't be able to survive this one" he said as he went through handseals and was about to unleash his jutsu, until…

"_**Dainamikku Entorī(Dynamic Entry)" **_he was kicked in the face and sent flying back by Gai who then jumped back and landed next to Kakashi

"Naruto it would be best…" started Kakashi only to be interrupted

"I'm No.9, Oyabun is still at the Arena… I think" said _**Chi Bunshin**_

"He made nine of you?" asked clearly shocked Gai confusing Kakashi even further

"Actually he made ten of us" said No.9

"Either way you and the clones should stay back and protect do what you're doing up until now" said Kakashi "Leave Kitsuchi-san to us"

"Yea… he's S-rank shinobi, so I don't think I would be that much of a support to you" said No.9 "You heard Kakashi-san! MOVE BACK!"

"So what is your plan my youthful friend?" asked Gai

"Well it's quite easy" said Kakashi as he revealed his Sharingan "We fight togeth"


End file.
